¿Crees en el Destino?
by FANOFSM
Summary: EDITANDO/ - ¿Me das tu número telefónico? -, - Claro - dijo sonriendo - Adiós desconocido - se despidió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo.   En la palma de mi mano decia "666-666-666 Vete al Diablo  L  Llamame"
1. Chica USC

**Disclaimer: Solo la historia me pertenece, todo lo demás es de SM. Yo soy una fan mas que utiliza sus personajes para entretenerme y entrener a otros. (FANOFSM)**

**-O-**

**N/A: Para las que ya han leído este fic, se darán cuenta de que hay algunas pequeñas modificaciones. Pero son chiquitas y no influyen mucho en la historia, solo algunos elementos gramaticales y entre otros. **

**Para los que no han leído, simplemente, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**"LA CHICA USC"**

_Edward_

- ¿Escuchaste los rumores?, Hay una chica nueva en la escuela, dicen que viene de china – dijo Jessica con sus últimos chismes.

Interensante, veo que tenemos a una extranjera rondando por estos pasillos.

- ¡Ay Sí!, esta en mi clase de Ingles – respondió Tanya – se llama Isa, Isidora, Isadora… no lo recuerdo. Pero no parece un nombre chino…

Una extranjera bastante extraña al parecer.

- ¡Ah! Eso es porque la chica nació en Estados Unidos, se fue a vivir a china y se vino de intercambio a Inglaterra, es genial – comentó Angela.

- Es super tímida, debe ser de esas apartadas sociales, una rata de laboratorio… - El comentario de Jessica hizo que Tanya y Angela se miraran, y rodaran los ojos.

- No sabes nada, a mi me pareció agradable – murmuró Tanya un tanto irritada.

- Además, es super sociable, puede parecer tímida, pero la chica sabe español, chino, japonés, ingles, y alemán. Es una superdotada.

Estaba caminando solo por los pasillos de este internado, escuchando conversaciones ajenas, no es que me interesara realmente, pero era bueno estar informado de vez en cuando. En este internado no había secreto, todo salía a la luz tarde o temprano, en especial si tenías a Jessica Stanly de chismosa.

Me dirigía a mi clase favorita: Biología, era mi favorita porque sabía absolutamente todo lo que me explicaban, incluso pienso que sé mas que el profesor, pero lo mejor que puedo sacar de esto, es que podía tomar siestas, ya que siendo la última clase de los lunes, era bastante estresante.

pd. No soy para _nada_ arrogante. Es mas, podría decirse que llevo una corona de oro que tiene la palabra "Humildad" impresa sobre él.

Sonreí inconscientemente por lo que acababa de pensar. Humilde, por favor.

- ¡Edward! – llamó una voz muy conocida, y muy molesta a la vez, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Hice como si no la hubiera escuchado, y apresuré mi camino, dos metros más, dos metros más y estaría dentro de mi refugio. Escuche unas pisadas más rápidas, estaba trotando, ¡Mierda!

- ¡Edward! – llamó de nuevo.

Un metro y medio. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Su mano toco mi hombro, era imposible aparentar no haber notado eso. Apreté la mandíbula, y con un gran esfuerzo, sonreí, a tal punto que sentía mis mejillas reventar.

- Hola Lauren – murmuré - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté con amabilidad.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación esta noche? – dijo seductoramente. Arrugué la frente y compuse mi mejor cara de lastima.

- No gracias, tengo que estudiar – dije rápidamente, y sin darle tiempo para hablar de nuevo, me puse en marcha, esperando llegar pronto a la sala, a mi refugio. Pero ella se puso delante de mí para detener mi caminar.

- ¿Desde cuándo que estudias? – pregunto curiosa. Ella sabía que era un genio.

La corona de humildad brilló en mis pensamientos. Tuve que contener una sonrisa.

- Desde ahora – murmuré cortante.

- Vamos, hare todo lo que quieras – susurró cerca de mi oído. Asco, Asco, Asco. No puedo creer que me haya atraído alguna vez.

- Lauren, no estoy de humor y ya te lo dejé en claro, nosotros terminamos, no quiero nada contigo – aclaré.

- Para ti solo es sexo ¿Verdad? Un día vienes, te diviertes con mi cuerpo hasta saciarte, y luego me botas – dijo más fuerte de lo que era necesario con voz quebrada, intentando llamar la atención. Patético. Una chica morena pasó a mi lado, fulminándome con la mirada. ¿Y qué le pasa a ella?

- ¿Podrías bajar la voz, por favor? - pedí, las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraba atentamente, malditos chismosos. - No exageres Lauren, porque para empezar, tu comenzaste esta conversación con sexo, así que si alguien se quiere divertir con el cuerpo de alguien, esa serías tu. Segundo, nunca estuvimos juntos querida, nunca estuvimos en una relación y si tu consideras que alguna vez tuvimos algo, entonces terminamos. Tercero y último, tuvimos sexo tan solo una vez, y déjame decirte que de no haber sido porque estuve borracho, no te habría tocado ni con un palo.

- Eres un bastardo. – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. La miré por un instante, y su expresión realmente me demostraba que le había lastimado los sentimientos. Suspiré, ella tiene razón, soy un bastardo. No debí hablarle así, tenía que ser sutil, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, una vez abro la bocota, vomito insultos, directa o indirectamente. Piensa Edward, se inteligente.

- Lauren, lo lamento, no… no debí tratarte de esa manera. - Sus ojos brillaron, y me miró, esperando alguna explicación razonable. - Mira... Lo que quiero decir, es que no estoy buscando una relación ni tampoco sexo casual. – _mentira_ – Estoy buscando a la persona correcta donde pueda entregarme completamente a ella. – _gran, gran, gran mentira._ – y siento que tu no eres la persona correcta. Sin ofender. - dije lo último rápidamente. - Es solo que, me arrepiento de haber tenido sexo contigo – _verdad, _frunció el ceño. – No me malinterpretes, lo hice inconsciente, no sabía lo que hacía, y estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol –_ ¡Gracias a Dios!_ – Y me hubiera gustado haber recordado ese momento – esa pesadilla me hubiera perseguido por toda la eternidad. – Ahora siento vergüenza, no puedo ni mirarte a la cara sin sentir asco. – _Cierto_ - sin sentir asco conmigo mismo. Siempre te vi como una amiga, y esa noche lo cambió todo. Creo que no puedo verte de la misma manera. Cruzamos una línea, y eso lo cambia todo. Lo mejor, sera que no nos hablemos más, no intercambiemos palabra. Es mas. Hagamos como que no nos conocemos, ¿Qué te parece?- Es lo mas inteligente que jamas has dicho en tu vida Edward.

- Si lo hubieras dicho antes… – dijo ella con un grado de comprensión. ¡Sorpresa! Quién lo diría, la descerebrada, comprende. Soy malo, muy malo, debería estar quemándome en el infierno.

- Entonces, ¿Desconocidos? – dije estirando la mano.

- Desconocidos – respondió sonriendo, y estrechamos nuestras manos.

- Bueno, creo que tengo que ir a clase – dije rápidamente, y sin siquiera decir adiós, me esfume a mi sala, a mi refugio, mi salvación.

Al entrar, una chica estaba sentada al lado de mi banco. Estaba mirando a la ventana dándome la espalda. Tenía un cabello marrón ondulado, que descansaba suavemente en sus hombros. ¿Qué tan suave serían? Se veían sedosos, desenredados, donde podías pasar tus dedos con facilidad. ¿Sería muy psicópata si paso mis dedos por su cabello? Obviamente que si Edward, no te descontroles, piensa con la cabeza. _Si tu lo dices… _dijo mi otro yo, mi lado oscuro, yo lo llamo… "El Darkward" Shan shan shan… podía oír la música tenebrosa en el fondo. Ya estoy delirando. Agh, piensa con la otra cabeza, se educado, presentate…

Su cabeza se estaba moviendo al ritmo de la música, supuse que los audífonos estaban escondidos detrás de esa cascada de cabello.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Al parecer no notó mi presencia. Levanté mi mano y toqué su hombro para llamar su atención. La chica dio un brinco y se calló de su asiento.

- ¡Fuck! – exclamó, con su trasero en el suelo.

Toda la clase se giró para mirar a la chica, que se sonrojó como un tomate al darse cuenta de ello. Me miró un tanto asustada y enojada. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la boca. Murmuró algo inentendible.

En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, quedé casi hipnotizado. Eran grandes, saltones , brillantes y de un color chocolate único, tal como su cabello. Tenía esa chispa especial que le daba un aspecto tímidos y salvajes a la vez. Su rostro pálido, contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello, y poseía unos labios carnosos - No al estilo Angelina Jolie _grr, ronroneó Darkward - _ Sino… no sé cómo describirlos, eran delicados, eran suaves, rosados, casi como el tono de sus mejillas, que me llamaban a besarlos, mordisquearlos, chuparlos, hacerle de todo. _Anda, nadie te detiene amigo, hazlo_.

Claro que no lo iba a hacer, mi lado cuerdo era más fuerte, o eso pensé.

Estiré mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella solo frunció mas el ceño, se quitó los audífonos y se paró dignamente, ignorando algunas risas de los compañeros e ignorando mi mano. Se sentó en su asiento, dejándome con la mano estirada. _Escuche una suave risa de Darkward, burlándose de mí, hijo de puta. _Me ignoró olímpicamente, y se quedó mirando al frente, hacia el pizarrón, como si fuera muy interesante, cosa que me pareció raro, porque estaba en blanco y el profesor ni había llegado.

"_Te esta ignorando, Idiota" dijo DK. _Estaba molesto, y medio loco, tengo a otro yo hablándome continuamente.

Traté de hablarle de nuevo antes de que llegara el profesor. Toqué suavemente su brazo para llamar su atención sin que se sobresaltara esta vez, se volteó para mirarme, sus ojos desprendía un odio profundo, que me intimidó un poco.

- Lamento si te asuste recién – me disculpé – Creo que no nos presentamos de la manera correcta. - Reí casualmente. - Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – sonreí torcidamente, estirando mi mano para saludarla.

Esa sonrisa las mata, pensé. Con el resplandor de la corona de humildad, vi una pequeña grieta sobre él.

Ella miró a mi mano y luego a mi rostro. Tenía una cara de confusión tremenda.

- Wǒ bù guānxīn nǐ de míngzì, báichī. **(1), **No entender – dijo negando con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y se giró de nuevo, mirando al pizarró. Esta vez, el profesor ya había llegado. Demonios, ¿Qué dijo?, ¿Me acaba de hablar en chino o qué?

Y nuevamente, me dejó con la mano estirada y la palabra en la boca.

- Silencio alumnos – dijo el señor Huang, mi profesor chino de biología. – Buenos Días – La chica a mi lado se inclinó con un gesto de reverencia, sin decir ninguna palabra. El profesor notó la presencia de la chica nueva y le sonrió abiertamente. - Tu debes ser Isabella Swan – exclamó el profesor. Toda la clase se giró para mirarla, nuevamente, haciendo que se sonrojara, alzando las cejas.

Adorable, pensé.

- ¿Por qué no pasas adelante y te presentas? – dijo feliz el profesor. La chica miró al profesor, con una mirada de súplica, que al parecer, el viejo no captó. – Ven, no seas tímida.

- Lèi yǐjīng zhīdào wǒ de míngzì, bìng bù xūyào tài duō de jièshào** (2)** – murmuró Isabella acercándose al profesor, con que ella era la nueva chica, la estado unidense china, que es multilingüe y se vino de intercambio a Inglaterra. Interesante. ¿Quién dice que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es malo?

El profesor le murmuro algo en chino a la morena, y ella le fulminó con la mirada. Al viejo pareció un poco intimidado, pero su palabra seguía fija. La mirada de esa chica era profunda, que mataban. Sus ojos te traspasaban, y expresaban demasiado. Recuerdo cuando me miro con cara de odio, ella era la misma chica que pasó a mi lado cuando estaba hablando con Lauren y me fulminó con la mirada.

Resopló enojada y pasó a mi lado, pude sentir el aroma que su cabello emanaba, fresas. _Mmm, ronroneó Darkward. _Se paró enfrente de la clase roja como un tomate y se inclinó como un gesto de saludo, al estilo chino.

- Hola… - murmuró, su voz era como música para mis oídos – Como ya _saben _– remarco la última palabra, mirando al profesor con los ojos entrecerrados, éste solo río – me llamo Isabella Swan. - ¿Acaba de hablar en español? Pensé que no sabía. _Tarado, se hizo la desentendida para ignorarte, pero apuesto que sabe más español que tu._

- Bienvenida Isa – dijo Mike Newton – Te puedo decir Isa, ¿Verdad? – Ugh, lame culos. _Lame mi culo_, decía Darkward. La morena, mas que parecer bienvenida, parecía incómoda.

- Hum…

- ¿Vienes de China? – preguntó otra persona en el salón. Su rostro fue de un alivio tremendo, podía reflejar cuanto amor desprendía por esa persona. Asintió a ese desconocido.

- Si, nací en Estados unidos, por eso mi nombre no es chino, y me fui a vivir a China. Ahora estoy aquí de intercambio.

- Y ¿Cómo aprendiste tantos idiomas? – dijo otra persona. Yo lo único que quería preguntar era, ¿No era que no entendías el español?

- Bien, era solo una presentación, no hace falta tantas preguntas, ya conocen lo escencial, se llama Isabella, se vino de intercambio, así que recíbanla con cariño. - dijo el profesor un poco molesto.

_Con gusto._

- Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar – se burló en silencio. El profesor solo rodó los ojos al escuchar el comentario.

Volvió a su asiento.

El profesor comenzó a pasar materia, a pesar de ser chino, el también era multilingüe, sabía chino, español e ingles, y era un excelente profesor de biología.

La clase fue tediosa, por no decir aburrida, tonta, inservible. No era por ser poco humilde, pero eran cosas tan básicas que no eran necesarios de explicar, bueno al menos para mí. Al parecer, Isabella, la morena, opinaba lo mismo, pues estaba cabeceando, intentando no quedarse dormida mientras el profesor hablaba.

El timbre sonó = Libertad. La morena se sobresaltó de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor para verificar que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su cansancio, hasta que se topó con mis ojos, que la estaban mirando con diversión. Ella se sonrojó y se paró para comenzar a arreglar sus cosas.

- Bien, terminamos por hoy – dijo el profesor.

La morena, pasó a mi lado rápidamente y salió de la sala, seguida por Mike Newton.

- Hey Isa – llamó. Darkward Gruñó.

Cuando terminé de arreglar mis cosas, salí, camino hacia mi habitación viendo la escena en donde Newton acosaba a la morena. _Aceptalo, ella no te quiere, ¡No le gusta los bastardos! Le exclamó Darkward._

- Te agradecería que no me dijeras Isa – dijo ella amablemente. Yo comencé a caminar más lento para poner un poco de atención a lo que decía. No era que fuera entrometido, para nada. _Seguro, solo quieres quedarte para ver cómo le patean el trasero a Newton. _No podía negarlo, Darkward tenía razón. _En todo tengo razón, aceptalo Edward._

- ¿No te gusta? ¿Qué prefieres entonces? – pregunto Newton

- Isabella, ese es mi nombre, asi me gusta que me llamen.

- Bueno, como quieras. Si necesitas ayuda en algo, cualquier cosa, solo avísame y estare allí para ayudarte – dijo dándole un papel. – Éste es mi número, adiós. – Dijo Mike, y se fue caminando.

Cuando Mike estuvo a una distancia prudente de Isabella, ésta suspiro de alivio y siguió caminando hacia donde supuse era a su habitación, pasó por un lado de un basurero y lanzó el papel que Mike le había entregado. No pude más que sonreír satisfecho.

Seguí caminando hasta mi habitación, mirando a Isabella, no es que la estuviera siguiendo ni nada, pero estaba justo en frente de mí, dándome una buena vista de su figura. Era de una estatura normal, delgada, con curvas es los lugares perfectos, que te hacían desear recorrerlos con los dedos sin cansarte. Me imagino que tan suave sería su piel. Se desplazaba como un ángel, pero un poco agraciada, sin saber cómo, se enredó con sus propios pies, y se cayó, desparramando sus libros por todo el piso.

Yo, como todo un caballero, me acerqué y la ayudé a pararse. _Claro, así que ahora se les llama ser un "caballero" hacer una jugada para obtener a una chica. ¿No? _Simplemente ignoré esa voz, yo estoy seguro de mi mismo, y mi intención no era mas que ser una persona noble y ayudar a una damisela en apuros. Bien, esa ni yo me la creí, pero bueno, cuando la vida te da limones, vendelas.

Ésta vez, sin tanto rencor, me acepto la mano, y se paró, con el infaltable sonrojo, desde su mejilla hasta su cuello. De todas las tres veces que pude apreciar bien su rostro, siempre estaba sonrojada, y eso me encantaba.

- Gracias – murmuró.

- De nada- le respondí con una sonrisa. Pude apreciar como sus ojos se agrandaron, y luego evitó mi mirada, agachándose para recoger sus libros. Yo también me agache para ayudarla con los libros. – Así que vienes de china – murmure intentando hacer conversación.

- Así es – respondió.

- Debe ser fascinante.

- No lo creas, la comida es deliciosa y todo, claro, si te gustan los perros – murmuró con una sonrisa. No iba a juzgar lo que comía, puesto que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo si yo comía vacas, cerdos, pollos, etc. Aún así, no pude evitar poner una cara de horror.

- Lo siento, no debí haber puesto esa cara, no soy quien para juzgar – me disculpé.

- No te preocupes – rió – era una broma, debiste ver tu cara. – No pude evitar reírme. – Aunque en verdad, si comen perros y de todo. -Sonreí, me pare una vez que recogí todos los libros y se los entregué.

- ¿Vas a tu habitación ahora?

- Sí – respondió

- ¿En qué campus vives? - pregunté curioso.

- Adivina – dijo la chica mientras seguía caminando.

- El campus A -

- No - murmuró con una sonrisa pícara.

- B - concluí.

- ¿Cuál es entonces? - pregunté desconcertado, porque si no me equivocaba, solo existían dos campus donde se alojaban los estudiantes.

- No te lo diré – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunte un tanto ofendido.

- Porque no te conozco, no quiero que un desconocido sepa en donde vivo – sonrió arrogantemente.

- Soy Edward Cullen, 17 años, 100% Ingles

- Saber tu nombre no me basta - murmuró encogiendose de hombros.

- No importa, tarde o temprano sabre donde vives, eres una persona muy desconfiada. A todo esto.

- Yo lo llamaría mas como, Precavida, no confiaría en una persona con una cara bonita, que se presenta con su nombre, y me ayuda con unos libros.

- ¿Piensas que tengo una cara bonita? – pregunte con una sonrisa arrogante. Mi corazón aceleró un poco, alagado de que ella pensara así de mi. _Eres todo un perro, me felicito Darkward. _

Se sonrojó como nunca jamas creí que alguien se podría sonrojar. Sonreí divertido, era tan adorable.

- Em...

- Estás sonrojada - murmuré - nerviosa, ¿Te pongo nerviosa? - Su cara de vergüenza cambió enseguida a la de odio. ¿Y ahora que hice?

- La verdad, es que solo tienes una cara bonita, quizá un cuerpo bonito, todo lo que quieras - dijo un molesta - pero eso solo recompensa la gran falta de humildad y cerebro que tienes. Porque andar pensando que pones nerviosa a chica que se te cruce en el camino, es muy arrogante y egocéntrico.

Yo solo pestañé a lo que dijo.

- ¿Y crees que porque tengo cara bonita soy arrogante? - ella asintió

- Todos lo son - dijo muy segura.

- Pues juzgas demasiado sin saber nada. ¿Qué sabes tu de mí? - pregunté ahora molesto

- Me basta y me sobra con lo que acabo de ver ahora, y hace un rato. Por un segundo pensé que eras un poquito diferente. - juntó su dedo pulgar e indice a tal punto de que casi se tocaban, para hacer ilustrar el "poquito" - Pensé que no eras arrogante, pero claro, las cosas siempre salen a la luz. Hace un rato vi a tu novia discutiendo contigo...

- ¿Y qué hacías tu metiéndote en asuntos ajenos? - dije molesto, ella se quedo callada sin decir nada. - No sabes como ocurrieron las cosas, no me conoces y no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme diciendo que soy arrogante solo por lo que aparento. Para que sepas, no soy arrogante.

Pero mi corona de Humildad me demostraba lo contrario, pero ella no tenía porqué saber eso.

- Esa es la frase célebre de una persona arrogante, decir que no es arrogante, es decir que es humilde, y decir que que uno es humilde, no es humilde. Es como si un pedofilo dijera, "no soy pedofilo" cuando tiene una mano dentro de sus pantalones, mirando la foto de un bebe desnudo. Es como si Hitler dijera, no soy racista, es como si Nemo dijera que nada bien...

- ¿Qué?, Ya me confundiste.

- Claro, pues tienes una mente pequeña, solo puedes pensar en ti y en tu figura que no puedes poner un mínimo de atención en lo que dice una persona.

- ¿Sabes? Eres una persona muy prejuiciosa, que solo por ver una cara de la persona cree conocerla y saber exactamente quien es. Tu al escuchar esa conversación creíste que yo tuve la culpa de todo y que soy un desgraciado. Pero te apresuras mucho y sacas enseguida las conclusiones, ella se hizo la victima, nunca la usé, solo estuve con ella cuando estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía, nunca fue mi novia, y nunca tuvimos una relación...

- No tienes por qué dar explicaciones, no me interesa.

- Pues sin explicaciones, te piensas cualquier cosa de cualquier persona, y juzgas sin saber. Yo por ejemplo podría decir que eres una chica tímida, amable, linda, buena, de todo con solo mirarte. Pero al parecer, _Yo_ también juzgue demasiado rápido, porque no eres tímida, no eres amable, no eres lin... no eres como creía que eras. Tratas a la gente según como tu crees que son, y no sabes nada. Nosotros nos conocimos hace menos de una hora, y ya me estas llamando arrogante, creyendo que lo sabes todo.

- Ya, esta bien, lamento haberte juzgado tan antes. No debí tratarte así - se disculpó.

- Lamento haberte juzgado también. Gracias - respondí.

Habíamos llegado a la salida del edificio donde estan todos los salones, y estabamos afuera. Eran 5 Edificios, todos ubicados alrededor de un círculo donde había una cancha de Aletismo y Futbol pero cuando no estaban en la etapa de entrenamiento, era recreación. Dos era de alojamientos, y los otros tres eran los salones.

- ¿A que campus vas tu? - preguntó ella cambiando el tema

- No te lo dire - dije sonriendo, ella rodó los ojos. - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Es el...

- ¡Edward! - dijo una voz chillona saltando sobre mi espalda.

- Alice - dije sonriendo. La abracé y comencé a dar vueltas con ella en el aire. - ¿Cómo esta la chica mas bella de este campus? - pregunté con ironía.

- Edward - murmuró avergonzada, golpeándome el hombro. - No me trates como si fuera una chiquita, soy tu melliza, recuerdalo. No por que sea baja de estatura, te da el derecho de tratarme como tu hermana pequeña...

- Pues prácticamente, lo eres...

- Te recuerdo que te gano por quince minutos - dijo triunfantemente.

- Pero ni eso te basto para ganarme en altura - respondí, recibiendo un golpe como recompenza.

- ¿Quién era esa chica con la que estabas? - pregunto sonriendo picaramente.

- Ella - comencé a buscarla con la mirada, y vi que ya se había ido, estaba llegando al Campus A. - Ella se fue - murmuré un poco confundido por no haberse despedido...

- Sí, cuando comenzaste a darme vueltas, escuche que murmuró algo raro y se fue.

- Apuesto que me insulto en chino...

- ¿Estas coqueteando con la chica estadounidense china, o mejor conocida como, USC*?

- No estaba coqueteando con ella, no es mi tipo. - dije pasando mis dedos por los cabellos

- Claro, por eso estas nervioso. Te gusta - dijo molestándome. Cruzamos la cancha para llegar a nuestros campus, ella al campus B y yo al campus A.

- Claro que no, no es mi tipo, ya te lo dije - dije irritado - Deja de hincharme las pelotas, no me gusta, punto.

- No era para que reaccionaras así, hermanito - respondió ella, aun divertida.

- No sabes cuanto agradezco el hecho de que vivamos en campus diferentes.

- Pienso lo mismo. Así no me andarías molestando cuando Jasper y yo... - me tapé los oídos.

- No me hables de ese hijo de puta.

- Que hijo de puta ni nada, si sabes que es tu mejor amigo - dijo ella

- Es mi mejor amigo cuando esta conmigo, pero cuando esta conmigo, simplemente es el hijo de puta. El tiene bien claro el cuento, no quiero saber que mi mejor amigo le esta metiendo sus manos en nose donde a mi hermanita.

- Calla, no eres mi hermano mayor, soy mayor que tu por quince minutos...

- Y yo soy mayor que tu por 33 cm, así eso me da el derecho de ser tu hermano mayor, y joder a cualquiera que te ande tocando, chiquita.

- Tu sí que eres insoportable cuando te lo propones - murmuro irritada.

- Por alguna razón somos mellizos, ¿No?

- Ya llegamos, me ire a mi Campus, y tu vete a la tuya, eres muy fastidioso.

- ¿No puedo pasar para tomar una tacita de café? - pregunté ironicamente.

- No - dijo y se fue hacia la entrada de su campus, sin siquiera despedirse. Que linda hermana.

Suspiré y entré a mi campus, mi hogar. Llegando al pasillo de mi cuarto, vi a una chica tratando de abrir mi puerta. ¿Que mierda?

- ¡Hey! - llamé una vez que ya estuve cerca. Ella se volteó, y mira quien era, "La morena" - ¿Que estás haciendo?

- ¿Me estabas siguiendo? - preguntó confundida

- Y mira quien es la arrogante ahora, no porque sea un hombre, quiere decir que te estoy persiguiendo - dije bromeando, ella rodó los ojos. - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Estaba intentando abrir la puerta de mi habitación...

- Em... No lo estas logrando muy bien, pues esta no es tu habitación...

- Si me di cuenta también- murmuró irritada - Me equivoque de puerta, y ahora la llave esta atascada - dijo frustrada mientras estaba tirando de la llave. - ¡Agh! - exclamó pateando la puerta. Rindiendose.

- Ey, la puerta no tiene la culpa - murmure sonriendole - dejame ayudarte... - Se movió a un lado y se quedó observándome. Yo con delicadeza y paciencia, gire la llave un poco, dejando la cerradura derecha, y luego retire la llave. - Solo necesitabas un poco de paciencia, y no fuerza

- Gracias - dijo sacando las llaves de mi mano - ¿Qué haces tu aqui?

- Pues esta es mí habitación - murmuré divertido.

- ¿Eres mi vecino? - su cara era entre sorpresa/felicidad/horror. Linda combinación.

- Se podría decir que si. ¿Viste que al final iba a saber donde vivías?

Se encogió de hombros.

- Me iré a mi habitación, gracias de nuevo por sacar las llaves - dijo haciendo sonar el manojo de llaves.

- De nada - fue a la habitación de al lado, y abrió su puerta - ¿Me das tu número telefónico? - murmuré antes de que entrara, esperando el no como respuesta.

- Claro - dijo sonriendo - ¿Tienes un lapiz? - saqué el lapiz que espaba en mi bolsillo y se lo entregué. Escribió un par de números en mi mano y se fue a su habitación.

- Adiós desconocido - se despidió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo.

Y nuevamente me dejo con la boca abierta, sin reaccionar. En la palma de mi mano decia "666-666-666 Vete al Diablo (L) Llamame" Esta morena era tan intrigante, tan prejuiciosa, tan hermosa, tan misteriosa, tan, tan... tan maldita.

**(1)No me interesa tu nombre, idiota.**

**(2)La clase ya conocen mi nombre, no hace falta tanta presentación.**

**N.A: Cuando estan diciendo que hablan en español, quiere decir que es Inglés Británico, es para no decir que esto es ingles cuando estan hablando en español. Pero en realidad es ingles, porque estan en inglaterra :D**

***USC, en vez de USA. C=China en vez de america :D**


	2. Olvidando

******Disclaimer: Solo la historia me pertenece, todo lo demás es de SM. Yo soy una fan mas que utiliza sus personajes para entretenerme y entrener a otros. (FANOFSM)**

******N/A: He cambiado mas que cosas gramaticales. La forma de redactarlo, pero al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo. Repito que no influye nada en la historia.**

* * *

**"OLVIDANDO"**

_Edward_

Debe ser lesbiana, monja, transexual, doble sistema reproductor, desorden mental, cualquier cosa. Esa es la unica explicación.

_"O simplemente eres un tarado y no eres su tipo"_ Si también puede ser una opción.

Debo reconocerlo. Mi ego estaba un poco lastimado.

_"Por favor. Como si no lo supiéramos, dinos algo nuevo."_

Bueno, muy lastimado. Y es que no pueden culparme. Esa morena me ignoró. ¡Nadie había ignorado a Edward Cullen antes! ¿Cómo quieren que no me sienta mal? Sé que suena estúpido e inmaduro, pero desgraciadamente soy las dos cosas. Es solo que no entiendo el porqué me ignoro. No, en verdad entiendo perfectamente porqué lo hizo. Soy el tipo de chico egocentrico, arrogante y poco respetuosa con las chicas, y lo acepto. Por esa razón, hay mas de alguna hay chica que me ignora, de hecho, hay muchas. Pero el hecho de que _ella_ me ignora me molesta mas de lo normal.

¿Qué hay en ella? ¿Por qué me importa tanto? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?

Interrumpiendo un poco mis pensamientos, entré con el ceño fruncido a mi habitación, un poco molesto, con el ego lastimado y completamente indignado. Lo único que quería hacer era tirarme a la cama y dormir, y eso fue lo que hice. Pero desgraciadamente no pude ni siquiera dormir.

Di vueltas y vueltas por una hora, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero me era imposible cuando el rostro de Bella aparecía cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Bufé.

¡No hay nada en especial en ella! No tengo por qué seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. La chica me vio, no le causé ningún sentimiento de atracción y punto. Hay miles y miles de chicas allá afuera que estarían mas que dispuesta a estar conmigo, así que no me iré amargando la vida por una chica. Es solo atracción física lo que siento por ella, pero lo mas estúpido que ni siquiera es bonita. Es muy común, demasiado común. Con el cabello castaño, ojos marrones. ¡Muy común!

_¿Y por qué cada vez que cierras los ojos, el hermoso rostro de Bella aparece en tu mente? Sus facciones delicadas y tiernas, pómulos marcados, mentón triangular, un rostro con forma de corazón. Un hermoso corazón. Sus ojos pueden ser comunes, a simple vista, pero sabes que no son comunes. El color de su cabello puede parecer común, pero en el fondo sabes que no es común._

_Ella puede parecer común, pero siempre sabrás que no es común. Es hermosa y no lo quieres reconocer. Es mas hermosa de lo que te puedes imaginar y no lo puedes aceptar. _

¡No hay nada en especial en ella!

- Mierda - gruñí cuando miré mi celular y me di cuenta de que era medianoche.

Solo atracción fisica, me atrae su forma de ser tan común y poco común a la vez. Así es. Pero no importa. Ya no importa nada. Tengo un excelente plan para mañana.

Una meta, de hecho.

No voy a pensar en la morena nunca mas, seguiré como si nada ha pasado, porque ella no tiene nada interesante, porque ya no me importa si no le intereso, o si me encuentra un idiota, arrogante y estúpido. Por que ella, es otra estudiante de este internado, otra estudiante común.

Quizá si hablo un poco con ella, ya no la encuentre "interesante". O mejor, no hablo con ella y me olvido definitivamente.

Me desmayé por un momento, o como muchas personas lo conocen como quedarse dormido, con el pensamiento de que Isabella no es mas que una estudiante común. Me lo repetí una y otra vez en la cabeza, para tratar de convencerme a mi mismo. Para tratar de creerlo algún día.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, el primer pensamiento que se me vino a la mente fue "Isabella es una estudiante común" Y me levanté con una sonrisa. El plan iba bien, desperté con el objetivo en la mente.

Me dí una rápida ducha y tome mis cosas para ir a clases. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación feliz de la vida, el mismísimo demonio llegó a mí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí molestando tan temprano? - pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- No seas perseguido, no vine a verte a ti, idiota - gruñó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Y qué hace ese hijo de puta? - pregunté molesto cuando vi al imbécil que estaba a su lado, acompañándola.

- No te hagas el estúpido, sabes qué hago acá, así que callate - respondió Jasper con una sonrisa. Ese chico, le daría una paliza para quitar esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro.

- Cuida el tono con el que le hablas al hermano mayor de tu novia, un poco mas de respeto. - gruñí. Y encima de idiota, tocar a mi hermana, me habla con ese tono de insolente.

- Calla la boca Edward y vayanse luego - dijo Alice.

- ¿Por qué no te vas tu? - escupí. - Si mal no recuerdo, estas en la entrada de mí habitación. - dije haciendo énfasis en el "Mi"

- Jazz, ¿Vas a dejar que el maleducado de tu mejor amigo me trate así? - inquirió Alice con carita de cachorro.

- ¿De qué lado estas? - pregunté, sonriendo.

- Me van a volver locos, mejor nos vamos, adiós Alice. - dijo lanzandole un beso en el aire. Ella con un gesto "tierno" atrapo el beso con una mano y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Eran momentos que preferiría no presenciar. Era tan cursi.

Nos fuimos caminando tranquilo, dejando a la loca de mi hermana atrás.

- Que tal hermano - saludo Jasper.

- No me hables - gruñí. Idiota.

- Ya estamos a unos cien metros de Alice. - Se quejó.

- Lo siento - murmuré apenado - Bien hermano, ¿Que tal tu? - pregunté golpeando cariñosamente su hombro.

Teníamos una regla, que puede parecer tonta, pero la cumplimos al pie de la letra. Cuando él estaba a menos de cien metros de Alice, era su novio, significaba, que como tradición, tengo que tratar mal al novio de mi hermanita. Pero cuando estaba conmigo, era mi mejor amigo, asi que volviamos a ser normal. Sabía que no había mejor novio para Alice que Jasper, porque lo conozco y sé que es una buena persona, pero aún asi, tenía que tratarlo mal cuando era novio de mi hermana.

Una cosa es que sea mi mejor amigo, y otra es que sea el novio de mi hermana. El segundo que lastime a mi hermanita, solo sera el novio de mi hermana, y olvidaré que es mi mejor amigo. Eso lo tiene claro.

- Bien, también. - respondió.

- ¡Mis perras en celo! - exclamó Emmet tirandose encima de nosotros, colgando cada uno de sus grandes y pesados brazos en nuestros hombros. - ¿Cómo las ha tratado los perros?

- Idiota

- Imbécil - murmuramos a la vez.

- ¿Donde está mi hermana? - pregunto Jazz.

- Esta con USC, su amoroso novio la acompaño a la habitación de la chica nueva y la pudo conocer, un poco intimidante a primera vista pero agradable debo agregar, y ahora está con sus esclavas. - murmuró hablando en tercera persona. ¿Quién le entiende?

Jasper me entendía bien con las reglas, por que Rosalie, su hermana, era novia de Emmet, así que aplicaba la misma regla con él.

- Interesante - murmuré yo con el ceño fruncido. Por fin había dejado de pensar en esa chica, y viene el imbécil de Emmet arruinándolo todo. - Es rara, no me agrada para nada. - dije en un tono de desaprovación.

- Es puro rencor, si todo sabemos que te gusta y no te registra - comentó Jasper. ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron de eso?

- Ya, claro. Me encanta - dije irónicamente. _Si igual sabes que es verdad, dijo DK._

- Está que se parte - dijo Emmet con una sonrisa idiota.

- ¡Emmet! - gruñó Jasper, haciendo su papel de hermano celoso. - Aunque tienes razón. - apoyó al final.

- ¡Jasper! - gruñí yo esta vez. Un poco molesto, porque estaba con mi hermana.

_Y por celoso, agregó Darkward._

No, estoy completamente seguro que solo me molesta porque es el novio de mi hermana, y no puede fijarse en chicas como Isabella, una estudiante mas del instituto. Una estudiante común.

La última parte sonó como si lo estuviera diciendo por inercia de tanto repetirlo en mi mente.

Se supone que no es interesante. Se supone que tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, se supone que no me importa si los otros chicos la miran. Darkward gruñó solo al pensarlo.

- No me gusta la chica, no es mi tipo - era mi única excusa.

En verdad no era mi tipo, nunca me gustaron las morenas, mi prototipo de mujer perfecta era una rubia, alta, con ojos celestes, cuerpo bien formado, que sea inteligente y buena persona. Rosalie cumplía ese requisito, pero por alguna razón, no la veía mas que como una hermana menor. Pero la conocí a _ella_, y en un puto día me cambió completamente el prototipo de mujer perfecta. ¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer semejante locura?

Eso me tiene confundido y molesto, porque no me cabe en la cabeza que una simple muchacha, como Isabella que es una estudiante común, una mas del instituto, logró cambiar mi punto de vista tan rápido.

De tanto imaginarla en mi mente, la encuentro a ella completamente perfecta, claro que desde afuera. Por que no la conozco. Estoy seguro que cuando la conozca bien, ya no pensaré lo mismo. Estoy seguro. Segurisimo. Supermegaultraseguro. Sip.

Pero.. ¡Dios! Su cabello tan ondulado y desenredado, tan perfecto, con ojos grande de chocolate, era como un libro para mí. Simplemente con ver esos ojos podría saber qué sentía. ¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Por qué siento que la conozco tan bien, cuando solo la he visto una vez?

Se ve que todavía no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Así que mi única esperanza de olvidarla, es que ella habla la boca y diga alguna tontería para aburrirme. Es mi única esperanza.

- ¿Desde cuando Edward Cullen no reconoce que se muere por una chica? - preguntó Emmet.

- No me muero por la chica, es muy simple, no me interesa para nada. - dije cortante.

- Algún día lo reconocerá, cuando deje de ser un cobarde. Así que no molestemos mas a la niña. - me "defendió" Jasper.

- Gracias, Jasper, eres un gran amigo - dije con sarcasmo - Ve a maquillarte con Alice mejor, se te corrió el delineador, y tu Emmet, ve a hacerte la manicure con Rosalie, te falló una uña. - gruñí.

- Solo fue una vez, y me amenazó con sexo - se defendió Emmet, patéticamente claro.

- ¿Por que siempre tienes que sacarnos en cara esto? - dijo Jasper - Juraste que nunca mas nos ibas a molestar - se quejó como una niña, al punto del llanto.

- Si si, jodanse. Ire a clases mejor, que Dios los bendiga - dije y me fui.

Las horas se hicieron tan largas y eternas. La primera hora me tocaba matemática, mi compañera de asiento era Ashley, que no paraba de hablarle a su amiga de adelante, "Tienes que ver la polera que me compre", "Me muero amiga, no sabes los pantalones que yo compre", "Huele, tengo perfume nuevo", cabe agregar que era de zorrillos, "Tienes que prestarmelo, amiga" Amiga aquí, amiga allá. En Química el profesor hablaba y hablaba, movía la boca, pero yo no podía escucharlo. Luego historia, donde la profesora me odiaba, estaba claro, siempre me preguntaba todo a mí, "Cullen", "Cullen", "Cullen".

Durante los veinte minutos de receso que tuvimos, fui al baño a lavarme la cara. Salí del baño para dirigirme a la cafetería y comprar algo de beber, necesitaba una Coca Cola urgente.

Mientras iba caminando, seguí pensando, ¿Por qué será que me tendrá tanto rencor?, Nunca le hice nada, sin embargo, el momento que la saludé, pretendió no entenderme hablando en chino, cosa que estoy bastante seguro que fue un insulto.

- Hola, necesito una Coca cola, por favor - pedí a la señora de la cafetería cuando llegué. Pagué la bebida y me fui tomandola mientras hacia mi camino a la siguiente clase: Biología.

Iba tan distraído sumergido en mis pensamientos y tomando bebida, que no me di cuenta cuando alguien chocó contra mí. Era Isabella.

La escena no fue para nada como las películas, cuando la chica accidentalmente choca con el joven, rebotando para caer de traseros hacia el suelo, pero el joven justo reacciona a tiempo y la sujeta de la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra, sujeta los libros que estaban a punto de caer, todo como un héroe; se miran a los ojos, ella lo ve como su salvador, y el la ve como la damisela en peligro, se sonríen y luego, magia: Amor a primera vista.

O que la chica choca con el joven con tanta fuerza, que el joven se va de espalda agarrando a la chica para que no se caiga ella, cuando llegan al piso, ella queda sana y salva sobre el joven, con sus manos en el hombro de él, y él con las manos en la cintura de ella. Hacen contacto visual, ella le pide disculpa, el como un caballero, dice que no es nada, él queda como un héroe. Se sonríen y ¡Bang! Las chispas saltan : Amor a primera vista. En las dos ocaciones él queda como el héroe.

Creo que estoy viendo muchas películas con Alice y Rose. Pero bueno, siguiendo con el tema.

En este caso fue mucho mas diferente, _muy_ diferente.

Como todos saben, yo iba tomando de mi famosa Coca cola cuando ella choca. Obviamente, derramé la bebida, y cayó en su cabello, eso provocó que se sobresaltara, dejando caer los pesados libros que tenía a mis pies, y dando un manotazo en mi pera, lo cual, provocó que ésta se cerrara y me mordiera la lengua con ello.

Si ustedes creen que eso fue todo, bueno. No lo es.

Gruñendo levemente, levanté mi pierna derecha como reacción que terminó golpeando su cadera con mi rodilla. Ella dió un pequeño grito agarrandose su cadera adolorida, y echó su cabeza adelante, chocando nuevamente con mi pecho, pero está vez dolió un poco mas, porque justo se clavó la frente con la cruz que llevo de cadena.

- ¡Holy Crap, Báichī! - exclamó ella, ahora agarrándose la cabeza. Dijo eso en chino otra vez. Todo eso paso en un lapso de tiempo de cinco segundos.

Como si no fuera sufieciente, alguien pasó a mi lado corriendo, alguien grande y gordo que me golpeó bruscamente haciendo que perdiera mi equilibrio y me fui para adelante; escuche un débil "lo siento" y se fue. La morena no tardó en reaccionar, alzando su rodilla para ganar equilibrio, ya yo estaba casi sobre ella y como calculó mal, me dio justo en mis partes intimas. Muy fuerte.

- ¡Mierda! - grité adolorido.

Ahora sí que perdí totalmente mi equilibrio, y caí sobre ella. La chica seguía con las piernas dobladas, así que cuando ella reboto en el piso, mis partes nuevamente impactaron en sus rodillas. Esto parece una broma repetida, pero no lo es.

Y si creen que esta es la peor parte. Están en lo correcto.

Me retorcí de dolor en el suelo a su lado, mientras ella se frotaba la cadera y la cabeza. Como ven, no era una escena como las películas, ni siquiera al final, cuando hacen contacto visual para pedirse disculpas, hay amor a primera vista, o en este caso, amor a segunda vista, pero no, ni eso obtuve. Tampoco cuando el chico queda como el héroe. No, yo soy solo el tipo que le pegó en la cadera y derramó bebida en su cabello.

Los dos nos sentamos en el piso, yo todavía un poco adolorido. Ella me miraba con esa mirada que te incomodaba, que te penetraban a lo mas profundo de tu ser. Le sonreí tímidamente, para que se le fuera un poco el enojo, pero lo único que obtuve, fue su entrecerrar de ojos.

- Estoy esperando tus disculpas - dijo en voz baja, mientras se acomodaba para ordenar sus libros. Fruncí el ceño.

- Bueno, sigue esperando, porque no las recibiras, ya que fuiste tu la que chocó conmigo - respondí un poco molesto.

- Tu fuiste el distraído que no andaba mirando, y echó Coca cola en mi pelo. Quedará todo pegajoso - murmuró asqueada.

- Le dio un toque lindo, agradece que lo mejore un poco. - Dije sin pensarlo, pero como saben, soy de los idiotas que hablan sin pensar. Y claramente, con el dolor entre las piernas y el enojo, mi capacidad para pensar se redujo a un 5%. Sabía perfectamente que estaba diciendo mentiras, el peor de las blasfemias, porque su cabello es hermoso, precioso tal como esta, pero bueno, no podía decirlo en ese momento. - Ademas, tú fuiste la que no estaba mirando, que chocó con algo mucho mas alto que tu. - Su cara era de odio puro, me hubiera intimidado si no estuviera tan enojado. Ella tenía la culpa de todo.

- ¿Y no podías solo ser un caballero y pedirme las disculpas? - su pregunta me dejo callado. Bueno mas o menos.

- Yo no miento. No reconozco cosas que no he hecho, no pido disculpas por cosas del cual no soy culpable. Tu me pegaste un rodillazo en mi sistema reproductor, quiza ahora soy esteril. - Bueno, puede que exageré un poco, pero el asunto puede llegar a ser serio. Ella rodó los ojos.

- No exageres. Además, te pegué el rodillazo solo porque te estabas tirando sobre mi y estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Necesitaba mantenerme de pie.

- Eso tampoco es mi culpa, porque un tipo paso a mi lado y me botó - me defendí

- No, lo que pasa es que eres tan débil que no pudiste soportar el hecho de que ese tipo te haya rozado el brazo y perdiste el equilibrio.

- ¿Yo soy débil?, _Tu _eres la llorona que se andaba quejando por que te pegue en la cadera.

- Bueno, al menos no estaba retorciéndome en el piso, gimiendo como perro callejero, _niñita _- gruñó.

- Tu no sabes el dolor que siente un hombre cuando le golpean en sus partes nobles - me defendí. Ella rodó los ojos.

- No sabes cuan patético suena eso. Ustedes se andan quejando de que les dan un pequeño golpe en sus "partes nobles" - dijo haciendo las comillas - y creen que quedan esteril. Pero nosotras somos las que tenemos que abrirnos de piernas para que salga una persona de tres kilos por nuestras vaginas de solo diez centímetros.

- Que yo sepa, tu nunca haz dado a luz, así que no estas en el derecho de decir cuanto _les_ duele el hecho de parir.

- Que cosa los temas de conversaciones, ¿No? Desde partir hablando sobre disculpas, hasta llegar al dolor de parir. - Dijo la voz de Rosalie llamando mi atención. ¿Qué hacía Rosalie allí? ¿Qué hacía Emmet allí? ¿Qué hacía Alice y Jasper allí? ¿Qué hace todo el mundo allí rodeandonos en un circulo?

Al parecer me equivoqué, porque _esto sí_ que es lo peor.

- ¿Que hacen allí? - dijimos al mismo tiempo con Isabella.

- Básicamente, estamos existiendo. Estamos parados, aparentemente quietos en nuestra posición, pero en verdad, somos solo diferentes átomos elementales enlazados equilibradamente, que giran compartiendo sus electrones en este universo. Estamos existiendo - y bueno, ese fue Emmet hablando sobre cosas profundas. Aunque no lo crean, Emmet es un genio, sí, estan leyendo bien, _Emmet_ es un _genio. _

- No, en verdad, ¿Qué hacen allí?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? - dijo Isabella sonrojada. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de la gente que estaba alrededor de nosotros, observando mientras nosotros estábamos peleando como niños?

- Hace mas o menos un minuto - dijo Jasper

- Desde que dijiste ¡Holy Crap, paichi! - repitió Rose con entusiasmo.

- No se dice paichi, se dice Báichī - corrigió Isabella amablemente.

- Desde que insultaste a Edward, le pegaste en sus "partes nobles", dejandolo "esteril", hasta sus discuciones pendejas - dijo Alice haciendo las comillas.

- Tienes que reconocer, que si me pudo haber dejado estéril, tu viste como me golpeó. Ademas, no son discuciones pendejas, ella es la pendeja.

- No _tu_ eres el pendejo aquí. - dijo Isabella.

- No tu cuelga, no tu cuelga, no tu, no tu - dijo Jasper burlandose de nosotros.

- ¿No pueden simplemente hacer las paces y amarse el uno al otro como almas gemelas? - dijo Emmet, "Sabiamente" o como yo lo digo, Homosexualemente.

- Lo que dijiste fue muy mariconcito, ¿No lo crees? - me burle de Emmet.

- Maricón es el que le pega una mujer- se defendió Emmet. Yo solo rodeé los ojos. Maldito afiche de publicidad*. - Yo no le pego a Rose.

- Ya ya, si, si. ¿Y que significa Baichi? - le pregunté a Isabella frunciendo el ceño.

- Nunca sabras lo que significa, nadie lo sabra - sonrió.

- Yo creo que se verían mucho mas decentes si estuvieran parados, y no sentados allí como unos vagos - sugirió Rose.

Isabella se puso de pie enseguida, avergonzada. Yo traté de pararme, pero una punzada en mis huevos me convencieron de que el piso era mucho mas cómodo y seguro. Sise por lo bajo, no pude evitar notar la sonrisa que salia por los labios de la morena.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunte un poco molesto e indignado. Pensando que nadie la había notado, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que yo sí había notado que ella estaba burlandose internamente de mi.

- Aparentemente, tu - respondió Jasper en lugar de ella. - No sabes lo gracioso, infantil y patético que te vez tirado en el suelo agarrándote las bolas.

Entrecerre los ojos. Y ese era mi mejor amigo.

- Tu no me hables, sigo siendo tu cuñado, asi que tengo derecho a golpearte - dije con voz amenazante.

- Claro, sé que tienes derecho a golpearme, ya lo se. Pero primero quiero ver que te levantes del suelo, y luego negociamos, ¿Te parece? - dijo burlándose de mi.

- Pero, ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?, Todavía no nos responden. - pregunto Isabella

- Yo estaba con Alice, llendo a nuestra clase de matemáticas, y Emmet con Jasper, no se, estaban jodiendo por ahí. Estaban a la mitad del pasillo, no es como si fuerna invisible y que nadie se fuera a dar cuenta de que ustedes estuvieran discutiendo como niñitas, así que llegamos aquí porque somos geniales, punto. - respondió Rose, bueno, tiene sentido. Mentira, no tiene sentido, pero lo entiendo.

- Sabes, mejor nos vamos de aquí. Me estoy aburriendo, dejó de ser gracioso cuando tu interrumpiste todo - dijo Alice mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia Rose - Pudiste haber esperado mas, los muy tarados estaban enfrascado en su mundo discutiendo sobre cosas estupidas, que no se dieron cuenta de nosotros. Era perfecto. Pero no, llegas tu y jodes toda la entretención.

- No seas niñita Alice, son lo suficientemente orgullosos, que seguirán peleando. Habrá mas discuciones, asi que estaremos preparados con palomitas y todo. - la tranquilizó Rosalie. Se fueron caminando hacia su sala.

Isabella y yo nos miramos. Los dos estabamos un poco indignados, porque hablaban como si no estuvieramos aquí.

- Bueno, así es la vida, fue bueno conocerlos a todos, ahora ire a liberar a Emmie - dijo Emmet dirigiendose al baño.

- Oye, ¿Y Jasper? - pregunté al notar su ausencia. Pero al parecer _yo_ estaba solo, pues Isabella ya había hecho su camino hacia la clase de Biología.

Corrí para alcanzarla antes de que llegara a la clase.

- Hey - llamé su atención, ella se giró para mirarme - ¿Sabes?, creo que tienes razón, lamento haber chocado contigo, haber derramado bebida en tu cabello, haberte ofendido, haberte dicho cualquier cosa. No estaba pensando en lo que decía, estaba un poco molesto y soy orgulloso.

Ella me miró con la sonrisa, y asintió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, nunca me había sonreído. Es tan hermosa cuando sonríe. Abrí la boca para agregar algo mas cuando ella me interrumpió.

- No acepto tus disculpas - dijo seria y entró a la sala. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

Ambos nos sentamos en nuestros puestos esperando que el profesor llegara.

- Realmente no sé que es lo que quieres. Primero me recriminas porque no te pido las disculpas, y luego cuando te las pido, no me las aceptas. En verdad, ni siquiera fue mi culpa, bueno en parte, pero todo era un accidente y la culpa era de los dos. Tienes que reconocer que también eres orgullosa. - murmuré.

- Si, soy orgullosa - dijo cortante mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno. Ni siquiera se volvió para mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Sabías que las personas educadas se hablan mirandose a los ojos? - pregunté irritado.

Suspiró. Se volvió hacia mi y me miro a los ojos. Nuevamente su mirada penetrante me intimidó dándome como una especie de escalofríos. Sus ojos marrones tenían como destellos grises que los hacían tan especiales.

¡Son comunes!

Todas las personas tienen ojos marrones con destellos grises y que te provocan un sentimiento extraño cuando lo miras. Es común.

- Sí, soy orgullosa - dijo y luego se volvió para seguir dibujando en su cuaderno, ignorándome.

Tengo que hablar con ella de alguna u otra forma. Tiene que perder su encanto. No puede gustarme tanto, solo la conozco por un día y me siento super, jodidamente atraído. Era algo que nunca sentí con ninguna otra. El hecho de que me ignore, me hace desearla. Pero no, tengo que hablar con ella, y será problema resuelto.

- Creo, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor, y que no me conozcas como el tipo arrogante, egocéntrico y poco caballero que crees que soy. Porque realmente me agradas. - dije finalmente. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Ella se volvió a mi, y me estudió por un instante. Tragué saliva pesadamente. - ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

- ¿Cómo piensas "empezar de nuevo"? - pregunto Isabella haciendo las comillas.

- Desde el comienzo, claramente. Hola, soy Edward Cullen, gusto en conocerte - dije estirando mi mano y esbozando mi sonrisa matadora.

- Yo sentirlo - dijo sonriendo malignamente - No entender, Baichi. - Se giró dejandome con la mano estirada, ¡Por tercera vez!

* * *

**Capítulo Editado.**


	3. Padres Adolescentes

******Disclaimer: Solo la historia me pertenece, todo lo demás es de SM. Yo soy una fan mas que utiliza sus personajes para entretenerme y entrener a otros. (FANOFSM)**

******N/A: He cambiado mas que cosas gramaticales. La forma de redactarlo, pero al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo. Repito que no influye nada en la historia.**

* * *

**"PADRES ADOLESCENTES"**

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

Es tan intrigante, tan directa y tan fría.

¿Por que mierda me gusta tanto? Espera... ¿Gustar? ¿Desde cuando utilizo la palabra gustar con esa chica?

Demonios, no puede ser. Isabella es tan simplona, no puede ser que me guste. Es solo una estudiante mas del instituto, es una chica mas de las que me ignora, es una chica mas de todas las ordinarias, corrientes y normales que hay.

Entonces... ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en una chica mas del instituto, que me ignora y que es corriente? ¿Por que siento que es la única que vale la pena?

Por que te gusta. Por que es la única chica del instituto que te hace sentir como un idiota. Por que es la primera chica que te ha gustado en serio en toda tu puta existencia.

Por que solo ella, Isabella, ocupa un lugar en tu mente y pronto lo hará en tu corazón. Así que va siendo tiempo que lo aceptes.

¡No! No lo aceptaré nunca.

Quería decirle algo pesado cuando se hizo la desentendida conmigo hace un rato, pero no pude hacerlo pues el profesor ya había llegado a la sala.

- Buenos días alumnos, les tengo un trabajo preparado. Se hace en duplas.

Que no sea el de banco, que no sea el de banco, rogué internamente. Definitivamente Isabella perdió su encanto, no tenía ningún interés en trabajar con ella en ningún aspecto. Ya logré mi plan de olvidarla.

_Mentira, estas intentando evitarla, pero sabes que te sigue encantando._

- ¿Es con el compañero de banco? - pregunto un chico.

- No, esta vez ustedes seran libres de escoger con quienes quieran ser, cuando se pongan de acuerdo, me avisan y digo de que se trata - respondió el profesor. Decidí que esta mi profesor favorito en todo el mundo.

Sabía exactamente quien iba a ser mi compañero en este trabajo: Eric.

- ¡Hey, Eric! - llamé. El se giró para mirarme con una cara de "lo siento", y se volvió para hablar con Heidi.

Ugh, maldito traidor. Se fue con la hueca y me dejo solo. Comencé a mirar el resto de la clase, y vi que todos ya habían encontrado su pareja. Menos Isabella, que estaba hablando con Jane, quien le estaba pidiendo disculpa.

- ¡Oh!, No te preocupes, a la próxima será - respondió y volvió a nuestro puesto. Claro, a ella si la perdona y a mi no, linda la cosa. - Bueno, creo que tendremos que ser solo tu y yo. - dijo con indiferencia mientras resoplaba.

- Pensé que no hablabas en español. ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? - le dije rencoroso. Maldición, aunque el profesor haya dado la oportunidad de ser con la persona que queramos, me quedé con ella. Que mala suerte.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero el profesor la interrumpió.

- En esta caja, tengo once huevos de gallinas - dijo mostrando la caja de huevos que tenía sobre la mesa. - A cada uno de ustedes, les daré un huevo. Ustedes le darán un nombre, lo cuidarán, lo calentarán, le daran un hogar, todo lo que tendrían que hacer con un bebe.

- ¿Vamos a cuidar un huevo? - preguntó Eric indignado. Sí, sonaba un poco estupido, cuidar un huevo.

- No es cualquier huevo chicos, es un huevo de gallina fecundada, significa que tiene un pequeño polluelo dentro de él. Tendrán que cuidarlo, darle el calor apropiado para que salga de su cascarón, hasta que sean casi adultos. Cuando termine la evaluación, llevaremos todos los pollos de vuelta a la granja de donde provenian. - dijo el profesor.

- ¿Qué pasa si el huevo se rompe? - pregunto Eric.

- Tendras un 1, pues no fuiste un buen padre durante su primera etapa. Les ire pasando una pauta de evaluación, y los huevos a cada pareja - dijo el profesor.

Pasó por nuestro puesto y nos entregó la hoja y el huevo marcado con un plumón.

- Tendrán que cuidar al huevo como si fuera su propio hijo. Cada huevo tiene una marca diferente, así podré saber que no se intercambiaron, y que no vayan a reemplazarlo en caso de que se les rompa. Cuando el polluelo este rompiendo el cascarón, ustedes tendrán la obligación de grabarlos, así me aseguraré de que no compraron el pollo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Cuánto se demorará en salir del cascarón? - pregutó Isabella.

- Eso depende, tendrá que estar en una incubadora, con la temperatura apropiada. Cuando el polluelo esté preparado, saldrá. Pero son aproximadamente 21 días de incubación.

- ¿Y como voy a saber cuando sale? - pregunté yo.

- Ese es tu deber. Tendrán que andar con el polluelo día y noche. En todas sus clases, se turnaran para ver quien tendrá la incubadora y todo. Se tienen que organizar. El huevo, es su objetivo escencial. No más preguntas, lean su pauta primero y luego si tienen dudas, me preguntan. Las incubadoras están en mi escritorio, se acercan y me lo piden.

La pauta decía:

_Tienen que alcanzar 10 puntos._

_A cada uno de ustedes se les entregó un huevo, que ya tienen 11 días de gestación. Tendrán que cuidarlo como si fuera su propio hijo, tienen que hablarle, cantarle, darle calor y lo más importante, tienen que darle un nombre._

_Deberán reunir la información en internet para saber todo lo que necesita un huevo, la temperatura, la humedad apropiada para que pueda salir de su cascarón._

_Este trabajo tiene una duración de 3 meses._

_PAUTA DE EVALUACIÓN_

_* Incubación: 3 puntos.  
* Cuidado: 3 puntos.  
* Alimentación: 1 punto.  
* Nombre: 1 punto.  
* Video de Incubación: 2 puntos._

_Ustedes deberan pasar por dos etapas:_

**_1º Incubación: _**_Desde que el huevo este en sus manos, tienen que incubarlo. Hacer un buen trabajo para que el polluelo salga. Estos huevos ya llevan 11 días de gestación, por consiguiente, ustedes tienen que cuidarlo los otros 10 días. Si en ese plazo el polluelo no ha salido de su cascarón, han reprobado la primera parte, y también la segunda parte._

**_2º Domesticación: _**_En esta etapa, tendrán que cuidarlo, darle de comer, y darle calor. Pasar tiempo con el pollo, darle el amor que necesita para crecer sano y fuerte._

_Tienen que traer la incubadora a todas las clases de biología, para revisar su evolución._

_Fecha de inicio: Martes 2 de Septiembre.  
Fecha de entrega: Lunes 3 de Noviembre.  
_

_- _¿Qué nombre le podemos poner? - preguntó Isabella después de haber leido la hoja.

- No lo se, eso no es lo escencial. Lo podemos pensar cuando ya haya nacido - respondí - ¿Porque no le pones Paichi, o como se diga? - le dije molesto.

- Es Baichi, y eso es perfecto para ti, nadie te lo quitará - dijo dandome un guiño. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco. _¿Solo un poco?, _bien, mucho. Fue demasiado sexy lo que hizo. Le dejaré que me llame Baichi o como sea, de sus labios suenan demasiado bien como para que me afecte el hecho de que sea un insulto.

Me quedé observando por unos minutos su rostro y ella se sonrojó ligeramente. Carraspeé ante el extraño momento de contacto visual y tragué saliva.

- Ire a buscar la incubadora - dije, y enseguida me pare para dirigirme al escritorio del profesor. Cuando llegué al frente, tomé la incubadora y volví a mi puesto.

- Tenemos que organizar los horarios de quien tendrá la incubadora - murmuró Isabella cuando me senté a su lado.

- Claro, hoy es martes y nacerá el próximo Viernes. Quedan 10 días, así, que tu un día, yo el otro y así sucesivamente - sugerí.

- Bien, ¿Quién comienza? - preguntó ella.

- No lo se... Hagamos Ochipun - sugerí

- ¿Ochi... que? - dijo confundida

- Ochipun, Oso se come al sargento, Sargento controla la Pistola, la Pistola mata el Oso. ¿Comprendes? Oso se hace alzando las dos manos, como si fueras un oso atacando. Sargento se hace con la mano estirada en la frente, y pistola, bueno, pistola se hace estirando el indice, como una pistola, todo el mundo lo conoce.

- ¿No es lo mismo que Piedra, papel y Tijera? - preguntó confundida.

- No, esto es mejor, el otro es muy repetido, este es Oso, Sargento, Pistola, mas original - dije sonriendo torcidamente. De repente, ella se quedó seria, pero luego, se recupero desviando la mirada.

- Bien, entonces probemos tu forma. Oso, Sargento, Pistola - dijo. Yo alce las patas haciendo de Oso y ella también.

- Eres una copiona - repliqué frunciendo el ceño. Ella negó con la cabeza negativamente, pero noté que trato de ocultar su sonrisa y no lo logró. - De nuevo, Oso, Sargento, Pistola - Esta vez hice Pistola y ella hizo Sargento. - No se vale, hiciste trampa - acuse en broma.

- Es imposible hacer trampa en eso - dijo rodando los ojos.

- Eso lo dices tu - dije entrecerrando los ojos - Bien, entonces yo empezaré cuidando a... ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

- Se llamara huevo por el momento - dijo ella

- Bien, empezaré cuidando a nuestro huevo - dije acariciando la incubadora, donde estaba descanzando el huevito.

El timbre sonó, la hora del almuerzo. ¡Aleluya! Estaba muriendome de hambre. Todos recogimos las cosas y salimos de la sala, yo sosteniendo mi huevito.

- Bells - llamo el profesor a Isabella. ¿Le dijo Bells? Que lindo apodo pensé. Pero Bella es mucho mejor, o también podría ser morena, como sea.

Me dirigí a la cafetería para poder comer algo.

- Hola Edward - dijo Alice a mi lado, sorprendiendome. ¿Cómo lo hace para aparecer de la nada sin que uno se de cuenta? Sencillo, es un fantasma pensé. Estoy loco, lo sé. - ¿Por que traes un huevo? - preguntó mirando la incubadora con curiosidad.

- Es el nuevo trabajo de biología - respondí - Tenemos que cuidarlo como nuestro propio hijo, desde huevo, hasta que le crezca plumas, y sea lo suficientemente grande.

- Oh, que entretenido. ¿Entonces eres Papá? - rodé los ojos.

- Digamos que sí - dije encogiendome de hombros.

- ¿Quiere decir que soy tía? - preguntó ella, yo solo asentí para darle el gusto - ¡Que amor! Edward, no esperaba ser tía tan joven. ¿Y quien es mi cuñada?

- Bella - respondí, mientras seguía caminando.

- ¿Quién?, ¿Isabella?. No sabía que se llevaban tan bien como para llamarse por apodos, hace un rato estaban peleando - dijo Alice extrañada, pero sin molestarse en esconder su sonrisa.

- No, bueno, no nos llamamos entre apodos. - Comencé - Aunque ella me dice Paichi, que no cuenta mucho porque no es un apodo si no un insulto, entonces no nos llamamos por apodos, claramente, porque ella me insulta y bueno, yo también. ¿Sabias que Bella es un insulto en... Bangladesh? - murmuré rápidamente.

- ¿Bangladesh? - me preguntó alzando las cejas. - ¿En serio?

- En serio - dije componiendo mi mejor cara de serio. Era mentira, claro.

- Claro, Bangladesh. Me parece que es una ciudad o un país, y no un idioma. Pero bueno.. tu sabrás. - dijo encogiendose de hombros mientras me sonreía maliciosamente. - Entonces.. ¿Le pusieron nombre? - preguntó desviando el tema, lo cual agradecí profundamente.

- No, aun no. - murmuré.

- ¡Dejame ponerle nombre! Por favor, por favorcito - pidió con ojos de cachorros.

- No gracias. Lo decidiremos entre Be... Isabella y yo - dije firmemente.

- A bueno, como sea. Pero no te andes quejando si no te dejo ponerle nombre a mi hijo

- Si, si, como sea. No me interesa, lo único que quiero hacer, es comer. - murmuré entrando finalmente a la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos, nos pusimos en la fila para comprar el almuerzo. Había una larga fila hoy día, pero no estaba exactamente llego. Cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa de siempre donde nos esperaba Emmet y Jasper, quienes ya habían empezado a almorzar.

- Hola hombre, ¿Qué traes allí? - pregunto Emmet refiriendose a la incubadora.

- Es mi hijo - respondí.

- Edward, te dije que te tenías que cuidar. ¿Donde estan todos los condones que te regalé para tu cumple años? - preguntó Jasper

- Alice esta a tu lado, así que no me vengas a tratar como si fueramos mejores amigos. Los dos sabemos que te odio por tocar a mi hermana - respondí en broma, pero en el fondo, era cierto, y Jasper lo sabía.

- Edward, ¿No crees que es un poco pendeja tu actitud? - dijo Emmet, _¡Emmet! _me dijo pendejo, no lo puedo creer.

- No hables, que tu tocas a mi hermana y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de hacerlo calladamente- dijo Jasper.

- Respondeme Emmet, ¿Qué pasa, si yo me acerco a tu linda hermanita Juliet y le digo lo bello que son sus ojos azules? - pregunté.

- Ve con cuidado Edward, estas en terreno peligroso - dijo fulminandome con la mirada.

- Son unos machistas - dijo Rosalie que acababa de llegar, acompañada de Bella. Que lindo suena Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, no me cansaba de decirlo, Bella. Si ella tuviera el don de leer la mente, yo estaría en serios problemas.

Conversamos de cosas mundanas, y luego volvimos a nuestras clases. Tenía Artes y luego Lenguaje. Durante esas clases, no hice mas que mirar a los profesores y asentía como si estuviera atento a lo que decían. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, en otro mundo.

Mi plan no estaba dando resultado. Uno, porque cuando trataba de hablarle, ella me esquivaba, lo cual hacía imposible mi plan de hacer que me aburra. Dos, porque aunque me ignore, hay algo en ella que me atrae y me hace sentir que vale la pena pelear por ella. Tres, porque aunque este diciendo que tengo que olvidarla y no pensar en ella, ahora mismo estoy pensando en ella. Así que tengo que buscar otros métodos.

Comencé a mirar por salón y pude encontrar mi objetivo: Tanya. Ella era mi prototipo, Era alta, rubia, bonita, buena persona y era inteligente. No era como una zorra que mostraba todo. Pero Dios Santo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

Es como si en cierto punto, el simple hecho de pensar que Tanya podría ser mejor que Bella, es como un insulto. Como si la estuviera engañando. Esa maldita chica llegó y me opaco a toda población femenina que me podría haber gustado en el pasado.

A cada chica que veo, los comparo con Bella y es algo inigualable. La maldigo por ser así. Por ejemplo, Tanya es bonita, pero Bella.. Ella es hermosa. Es un ángel. Tanya es buena persona, y Bella... todavía no la conozco, pero tiene esa apariencia de ser ruda, pero en el fondo, son demasiadas tiernas. Tanya es inteligente, pero Bella es multilingüe. Nadie la supera. Tanya no es una zorra y mucho menos lo es Bella, tiene una actitud decidida, segura, una personalidad irrepetible. Simplemente ella no tiene comparación.

¿Porque tuvo que llegar? ¿Porque no se quedo en China con toda esa gentusa? En vez de venir acá y darme vuelta el mundo. Por su jodida culpa ya no puedo encontrar a ninguna otra chica tan atrayente y linda como ella.

Parecía como si el timbre no fuera a sonar nunca, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, me paré enseguida y tomé la incubadora para ir a mi habitación. Lo dejé sobre el escritorio cuando llegué y me senté con las piernas abiertas y los brazos apoyados sobre la parte trasera del asiento, apoyando mi mentón sobre mis manos. Giré con mis pies para ponerme de frente al escritorio y contemplar el huevo por un rato.

- Tu madre es una loca ¿Sabes? - le dije hablandole al huevo.

- (Se quedó quieto) - respondió.

- Sip. Esta loca, loca, loca del remate. - murmuré asintiendo con la cabeza. Quiza yo estoy loco, loco, loco de remate, pues estoy hablando con un huevo como si fuera mi hijo.

- Bueno, ese era mi tarea ¿No?, tratarlo como si fuera mi propio hijo - hablé conmigo mismo.

Prendí mi laptop, y me metí a Facebook. En Inicio aparecía la foto de Alice, comentando: "+ Jasper Hale. Ocupados". Ugh, me dio un escalofríos. ¿No pueden tener un poco de privacidad con sus cosas? ¡Dios Santo!

- Hijo, creo que tendrás que saber que tu tía Alice también esta loca. Te envidio porque estas en ese cascarón protegido de todo, de esa loca. También de la loca de tu madre. Tu madre esta loca - _Querrás decir, que su madre te tiene loca. _No, imposible. Es solo atracción física. Solo te gusta su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrojo, su actitud, su forma de caminar torpe pero danzantemente, su inocencia seductora que ni siquiera ella sabe que provoca en mi. Pura atracción _física._

Busqué alguna información en Wikipedia sobre los Pollos (Gallus Gallus).

- ¿Sabes que no podre estar allí para educarte sobre tu vida sexual?, porque estarás conmigo solo hasta cuando cumplas 2 meses y medio. Pues esa es la fecha cuando seras grande, y te independizaras e iras a una aventura con tus otros amigos pollitos a tu hogar antiguo. Cuando cumplas 5 meses, serás grande, serás todo un adulto y podrás conocer a pollitas lindas, y podrás coquetear con todas ellas si quieres, pero solo habrá una a la que querrás.

¿Qué pasa si es una pollita? No había pensado en eso...

- Lo lamento huevito, quizá generalicé mucho. No debí llamarte hijo, pero tampoco puedo llamarte hija, ya que no sé que eres. Bueno, sé que eres un pollo, ash como sea, te llamaré hijao, porque es mucho mas neutro. Como te iba diciendo Hijao, coquetearas con muchos pollaos, pero solo habrá un o una que te robará el corazón. Pero ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá?, Te lo devolverá destrozado, o quizá ni te lo devuelva. Te ignorará, y te humillará, te hará pensar que eres poca cosa y que no mereces a ese pollao. Lo o La vas a amar con locura, querrás tener huevitos con ellao, pero no, te darás cuenta algún día, que fue solo una ilusión y que todos eso eran solo sueños que nunca se cumplirán. Te hará desear nunca haber rompido el cascarón.

Creo que exageré un poco...

No soy depresivo ni nada, es solo que esta situación me tiene harto. No puedo entender porque Isabella me tiene así. Por su culpa, ahora tendré que emborracharme con leche.

¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si era posible emborracharse con leche blanca?, pues la respuesta es si. Si es posible emborracharse con leche blanca. Como sea, fui a buscar leche blanca para ahogar mis penas.

- Hijao, te enseñare sobre buena múscia. Este es Creep de Radiohead - dije poniendo la canción. La guitarra comenzó a sonar, relajandome, y luego el cantante comenzó a cantar. Le dí un largo trago a mi vaso de leche.

- I wish I was special, You're so fuckin' special. ¡But I'm a creep! - la última parte la cante un poco mas alto, por no decir gritando. Alcé los brazos y cerré los ojos. Parecía un rockero drogado - I'm a weirdo, What the hell am I doin' here? I don't belong here...

No pertenezco a ningún lado, pensé.

Sí, era patético, estaba haciendo puras pendejadas. No soy una persona depresiva, no tengo porqué andar lamentándome. _La chica te ignoró, superalo._

¡Eso estoy trantando de hacer!, estoy trantando de superar el hecho de que la morena me ignoró. Pero no puedo, no puedo olvidarla, no puedo sacarmela de mi puta cabeza. Pienso en ella todo el santo día.

_Tal vez si me golpeo hartas veces en la cabeza, tenga amnesia y me olvide de ella._

¡Mira lo que estoy pensando! Por culpa de ella tengo instintos suicidas y muy masoquistas. ¿Cuál es su problema? Aunque el problema lo tengo yo, que perdí la cabeza cuando llegué a creer que me emborracharía con leche. Pff, que idiotez mas grande.

Lo único que quiero, es que no me importe. No quiero que una persona me cambie tanto, esa maldita cambió mi prototipo de mujer, me opaco a todas las chicas, se convirtió en mi única luz, en mi única fuente de vida y cuál es mi problema, estoy hablando de la luz ¡Yo no hablo de la luz! Por que soy dark y rebelde y me gusta la oscuridad.. a quién estoy engañando. Soy un idiota. Maldita mujer, pareciera que dependo de ella y eso es algo que no quiero. No quiero depender de nadie.

De todos los lados que se pudo haber ido de intercambio, escogió Inglaterra. Ni siquiera es lindo.

_Mentira. _Es mentira, lo reconozco. Amo Inglaterra, no lo dejaría por nada del mundo, es hermoso y tiene un clima perfecto. Se perfectamente porqué escogió Inglaterra, pero aun asi. ¿Porque tuvo que escoger Inglaterra?

Tomé el último sorbo de leche que me quedaba y apagué mi laptop.

- Bien hijao, creo que cumplí mi misión, tuve una charla de padre e hijao contigo y te mostré lo que era la música. Lamento ese show de rareza por el que te hice pasar. Tu padre estaba bajo la influencia de la leche, te advierto que esto es algo de la vida que debes evitar. Yo ya caí en el vicio, y una vez dentro, nunca mas podré salir. Pero tu hijao, tienes toda una vida por delante, no la desaproveches como tu padre - dije. Estoy loco, estoy borracho con leche. ¡Dios Santo!

Necesito una ducha urgente, para dejar de pensar que me emborraché con leche. ¡Por Favor! ¿Quien en este mundo se puede emborrachar con leche?, Es algo imposible. Estoy delirando.

Tome mis cosas y me metí a la ducha para eliminar todo rastro de putrefacción que pude haber creado con mi cuerpo. A los tres minutos ya estaba listo, pero me tomé unos dos minutos mas porque pensé que tres era muy poco. Cuando salí de la ducha, me fui directamente a la cama y traté de dormir. Pero como se habrán imaginado, no pude.

Di vueltas y vueltas por la cama, tratando de caer en la inconsciencia, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Isabella aparecía en mi mente y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo linda que es. En lo increíblemente linda sin hacer ningún puto esfuerzo.

Después de pensarlo bastante tiempo, me di cuenta que realmente me gustaba y que no quería olvidarla, aunque claramente no me funcionaba por mucho que lo intentara. Entonces lo único que me queda es una cosa.

Conquistarla.

Ya no puedo olvidarla y no quiero olvidarla. Lo único que hago es recordarla, recordarla todo el día y me estoy acostumbrando a ello, incluso me gusta.

Sé que tendré que esforzarme mucho. Esa chica no es de las que caen fácilmente y tal vez, sea una de las razones por la que me gusta. Tendré que aprender y usar todos mis encantos para conquistarla. Porque ahora que lo pienso, ella vale la pena y estoy mas que feliz de conquistarla. Así que eso es lo que haré.

He pensado en tener una relación con ella. Me imagino que incluso podríamos llegar a ser novios y la idea de llamarla novia, no me desagradaba del todo. Pero primero que todo, tenemos que empezar siendo amigos y para eso, tengo que hablarle y conocerla.

Y para romper el hielo, tenemos a mi querido hijao. Esa es la razón por la que lo quiero tanto, siempre haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarme.

Fue después de eso cuando finalmente pude quedarme dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, salí de mi habitación con mi hijo, perdón, hijao y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Isabella. Toqué la puerta varias veces antes de que me abriera la puerta.

- ¿Hola? - dijo confundida mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Llevaba el cabello suelto como siempre, unos jeans ajustados y una playera verde que se pegaba a su cuerpo, luciendo su pequeña cintura. También estaba usando unos converse negros. La observé un momento sin poder evitar sonreírle. Estaba hermosa.

- Hola, Buenos días - salude educadamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Qué haces aquí? - soltó rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que había repetido la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo estas? Yo bien y tu, muy bien gracias. - dije amablemente. - - Te vengo a dejar nuestro hijao - murmuré sonriendo.

- ¿Hijao? - preguntó.

- Si, escuchaste bien. Hijao. Es una combinación de hija e hijo. Como todavía no sabemos que es, no lo podemos llamar hijo, o hija, así que opté por una opción mas neutro. Hijao - respondí con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Creativo - murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Creo que me iré a clases ahora - dije después de un largo momento de silencio.

- Bien - dijo.

- Adios Bella - dije y me di la vuelta.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - _¿Como la llamaste? _

- No lo sé... - reconocí, sorprendido de mi mismo. - Creo que Bella.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó curiosa, no parecía molesta.

- Generalmente le cambio los nombres a la gente... Y creo que Bella te sienta bien. Lo hago tan a menudo que, lo hice inconsciente contigo. Esa es la única explicación. ¿Te molesta?

- No... es solo que, nadie me llama así... Bueno, nadie en este internado. Así me llama mis padres, o también me dicen Bells, pero las personas mas cercanas. - dijo rapidamente, retorciendo sus manos mientras hablaba.

- ¿Y no te gusta que te llamen así?

- No, al contrario, me encanta que me llamen así - dijo sonrojada - pero la gente de confianza me llama así...

- Así que supongo que yo no podré llamarte así - concluí con un poco de decepción, sabiendo que no soy "la gente de confianza".

- No - ya sabía que iba a decir eso, así que no pongas mala cara Edward, un poco de dignidad. Mi cara era de poker, indescifrable. - Digo, no a lo que supones - Ahora mi cara de poker no es tan indescifrable. Pues es la cara de un idiota sonriendo como tal - Puedes llamarme Bella, me gusta como suena.

- Gracias - dije agradecido.

- No hay de qué. - murmuró riendo. Y pensé que era el sonido mas lindo que podría escuchar.

- Bueno, creo que nos vemos en Biología - ella asintió, estaba sonrojada - Hasta entonces - me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, di media vuelta y me fui. No pude resistirme, fue un mal movimiento, mal, mal, mal movimiento. ¿Así es como planeas conquistar a la morena? ¿Dandole un beso en la mejilla? Solo creera que eres un caliente. Es solo que no pude evitarlo, esas mejillas tan rojas me estaban llamando, me decía, "Edward, besame. Hazlo, nadie te lo impide. No te golpearé, lo juro"

Sus mejillas en mis labios se sintieron _tan_ bien.

Creo que di un paso, pues cuando hablamos hace un rato fue de manera civilizada, sin ninguna discucion de por medio, eso era genial.

Hoy era Miércoles, así que me tocaba Biología a la tercera hora. Tenía que esperar dos horas mas para poder ver a Bella. Bella... Que bien sonaba.

Durante ese periodo, estuve pensando en Bella, en el tiempo que me faltaba por verla, en lo poco que me agradaba la clase, en hijao y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Fue un gran oyente, no se quejó de mi borrachera anoche y se quedó allí conmigo sin juzgarme. Será un gran pollo.

Al fin, cuando tocó el timbre, no pude estar mas feliz. Era cambio de hora. Camine rápidamente a la sala de Biología, esperando verla a ella y a mi hijao. Cuando entre a la sala, ella estaba en la mesa, acariciando el huevo, rotando su posición como decía en Wikipedia, para poder tener una buena incubación.

- ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijao? - pregunté llegando a su lado, ella se sobresalto, pues al parecer no había notado mi prescencia.

- Tienes que _dejar_ de hacer eso - dijo Bella - siempre me asustas. - se quejó.

- Vale, no digas siempre, es solo la segunda vez. La primera solo quería saludarte, pues eras nueva e ibas a ser mi compañera de clases. Y ahora. No es mi culpa que estes sorda - dije bromeando.

- No es mi culpa que seas un Baichi - dijo Bella.

- Lo se, no puedes evitarlo, nadie puede evitar que sea un Baichi. Pero te aseguro que no hay otro Baichi como yo - dije guiñandole.

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que es un Baichi - murmuró de repente sonrojada, para mi sorpresa. No sabía que se podía sonrojar de la nada.

- Cierto, ¿Que es un Baichi entonces? - Ella me miró, y negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no me iba a decir.

- ¿Has pensado en el nombre que le podemos poner a nuestro hijao? - preguntó cambiando el tema.

- No, todavía no. Pero Alice quiere ponerle el nombre. Le dije que no.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que no?

- Pues, le dije que era una decisión que nosotros debemos tomar. Somos los pades ¿No?

- Claro, claro. Bien sensato.

El profesor llegó a la sala, y comenzó a pasar por los puestos para revisar los huevos, etc. La hora se hizo larga. Nos la pasamos mirando el huevito, cada uno absortos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Ella, quizá este pensando en el nombre que le va a poner a nuestro hijao, mientras yo pensaba en ella. Era tan linda. Tenía el codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa, mientras que con la mano sostenía el peso de su cabeza. Se estaba mordiendo los labios, y yo la estaba mirando de reojo. Era tan inocente, ¡Por el amor de Buda!. No sabe el efecto que causa en las personas.

Levanté un poco la tapa de la incubadora, y comencé a acariciar mi hijao. Era suave, duro y blanco. Era cálido. Rápidamente retiré mi mano de la incubadora para que no se le fuera el calor.

Quería quedarme toda la hora mirandola, y no me aburriría, era todo un encanto. Sus largas pestañas podían alcanzar las mejillas cuando Bella pestañaba. Su pequeña nariz era respingada y sus labios eran simplemente perfectos. Las mejillas siempre rosadas, llenas de sangre.

Desgraciadamente, el timbre del recreo sonó, lo cual me decepcionó por que eso era sinónimo de que no la podré ver más en todo el día. Arreglé lentamente mis cosas y salí de la sala para dirigirme al baño. Bella ya se había ido para entonces.

En las siguientes dos horas que venían, me tocaba educación física así que fui a los camerinos para cambiarme de ropa.

- Hola chicos - saludó el profesor Stone una vez que reunió a todos los hombres. - Hoy vamos a comenzar con la unidad de Voleibol. En esta clase exclusiva, vamos a trabajar con las chicas, porque las profesora se encuentra enferma.

Como si el profesor las hubiera convocado en un conjuro de magia negra, las chicas comenzaron a aparecer por la puerta del gimnasio. Todas vestidas de short y la playera del instituto.

Y allí, como si hubiera un foco dirigido solo a ella, estaba Bella. Mostrando sus largas y blancas piernas que salían de esos cortos y excesivamente apretados shorts. ¡Oh, Buda Santo! ¿Por que me castigas con semejante Diosa? Su mirada se poso sobre la mía y yo la desvié rápidamente. Que no me pille mirandola, o a sus piernas.

El profesor dio la orden de trotar diez minutos y así eso hicimos. Pero lo único que realmente quería hacer, era escapar de esta clase por que de repente, me sentía realmente enfermo. _Sí, enfermo de lujuria._ Si... eso también. Pero no creo que nadie quiera tener una erección en medio de la clase. ¡Nadie!

Mi miraba se desviaba entre las piernas de Bella y la puerta, porque cada vez que los miraba, sentía esa urgensia de salir. Pero seguí trotando. Descubrí que podía trotar con los ojos cerrados sin morir en el intento.

Después de esos eternos e infernales diez minutos de trotes, finalmente nos pusieron en pareja para comenzar a practicar con los balones. Me tocó de James como mi compañero, que por cierto también estaba en mi equipo de voleibol.

- ¿Cómo has estado hermano? - pregunto James, en medio de la práctica.

- Bien, un poco estresado. - Todo por culpa de Bella. - Y eso que recién hemos empezado el año. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

- Bien, también. Estoy esperando a que empiecen los entrenamientos. Hace tiempo que no me ejercitaba.

- Sí, yo también estoy esperando. Pero no creo que empiecen hasta la próxima semana, porque los viejos tienen que organizar sus horarios y toda la puta.

- Claro... - después de no saber que decir, seguimos practicando en un cómodo silencio.

Estaba concentrado mirando como el balón iba de un lado a otro, de mano en mano, antebrazo en antebrazo sin llegar tocar el suelo. Sentía mi cuerpo que se estaba calentando y el sudor bajaba por mi frente. Con eso, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que no pensaba en Bella, hasta que ocurrió el incidente.

- ¡Edward! - escuche su voz llamándome. Cuando giré el rostro en su dirección para ver que quería, un balón estaba a dos centímetros de mi rostro. Antes de que ella alcanzara a decir "Cuidado" éste ya me había golpeado y yo estaba en el suelo.

El balón había impactado con tanta fuerza en mi nariz, que comencé a ver borroso el techo del gimnasio. Pero dentro de todo ese dolor, el rostro de un ángel apareció delante de mi. Pero estaba preocupada, ¿Por qué estaría un ángel preocupada?

- ¡Lo siento tanto! - me dijo el ángel. Tenía una voz parecida al de Bella y tarde unos tres segundos en darme cuenta de que era Bella quien me hablaba. Una de sus manos estaba en mi rostro, acariciándome suavemente.

De repente, ya no notaba la molestia en mi nariz. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en sus dedos que estaban en mi mejilla.

- ¡Oh por Dios, esta muerto! - chilló alguien.

- Claro que no, solo fue un golpe - dije sonriendo y abrí los ojos para que vieran que estaba bien. Me senté enseguida, pero el rápido movimiento provocó que me doliera la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, hice una mueca de dolor. Al parecer, me golpeé en la nuca cuando me caí.

- Edward, lo siento tanto. Enserio que lo siento.. Solo, no puedo controlar mi fuerza y mi brazo se desvió y cuando estaba llendo a tu dirección, no sabía que hacer... y después te golpeó y te caiste y.. ¡Lo siento! - me pidió perdón como si me hubiera cortado un dedo y se lo haya dado de comer a un perro. Parecía bastante aflingida, lo cual me pareció cómico. - Enserio que no fue mi intención. Lo lamento mucho - dijo_._

_- _Que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería - me interrumpió el profesor. Quería decirle a Bella que se quedara tranquila sobre el golpe.

- Fue mi culpa, así que yo lo acompaño. - dijo Bella enseguida, antes de que pudiera comprender que ocurría.

Pero después de eso no me importo entender, pues Bella sería mi enfermera y ahora comencé a sentir mas dolor que antes.

Darkward sonrió con malicia.

* * *

**Capitulo Editado**


	4. El Lisiado

**"El Lisiado"**

- Lo siento tanto - dijo Bella por enésima vez. Solté una risita.

- Tranquilizate Bella, no fue nada - respondí mientras ibamos caminando a la enfermería.

La chica era tan exagerada, que pensó que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Por eso, ahora ella me esta abrazando por la cintura, sosteniendo un brazo para que apoyara mi peso en en ella. No es que me quejaba, eso de estar lisiado tenía sus ventajas.

- _Sé_ que fue mucho. _Creeme - _dijo

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue mucho?

- Pues... - se sonrojó, y yo solo pude sonreír - Una vez estaba haciendo fronton en la pared (Remachando en la pared y el balón vuelve), y bueno... Le pegué tan fuerte, que la pelota rebotó rápido que no me dió tiempo de reaccionar cuando ésta impacto en mi cara.

No te rías, no te rías, no te rías, pensé tratando de reprimir la sonrisa.

- Anda, te doy permiso para que te burles de mí - dijo al notar mi sonrisa, y solté una carcajada el solo imaginarla.

- Lo lamento, pero debes admitir que es gracioso - me defendí.

- Sí, yo también me reí un poco cuando te golpeé, hasta que ví que caíste al suelo como una muñeca de porcelana - se burló. Puse mala cara en broma, y me solté su agarre alejandome de ella. Aunque extrañe su calor. - Vamos, no seas niñita, tu también te burlaste de mí - dijo sonriendo, y se acercó para abrazarme de nuevo.

Mi corazón acelero con el hecho.

- Eres muy tierna, ¿Sabías eso? - le dije, me miró y enseguida se ruborizó, desviando la mirada. Sonreí.

- Ya llegamos a la enfermería - dijo cambiando el tema, dejando de abrazarme.

- ¡Dios santo! Sr. Cullen, ¿Quién le ha golpeado? - dijo el enfermero de turno al verme el rostro. ¿Tan mal estoy?

Bella levantó su mano avergonzada.

- Bien hecho chica - le felicitó, yo puse una cara de ¬¬ - ¿Se portó mal contigo?, me alegro que le hayas dado el merecido. - La morena se sonrojó.

- Solo fue un accidente, le golpeé con un balón - dijo encogiendose de hombros - jugando voleibol.

- ¿Con un balón lo dejaste así? - preguntó asombrado. Ella se encogió de hombros nuevamente. - Debes tener mucha fuerza en tus brazos, eres bastante engañosa, quién diría que una pequeña como tu puede dejar a un chico así - la felicitó.

- Hola... Creo que, digamos que sigo aquí - murmuré.

- Claro, claro. Enseguida vuelvo con el hielo - dijo y se fué.

- ¿Juegas voleibol? - le pregunté a Bella. Se acercó a mi, y me empujó para que me sentara en la camilla. Tan mal no estaba.

- Algo - respondió.

- ¿Tienes un espejo? - preguntó, desde que me golpeó, no me había visto como había quedado. Señalo detrás de mi con el dedo. Me giré y quede en shock. Tenía todo el lado derecho de mi cara roja. Pero roja.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto - murmuró nuevamente. Pensó que me iba a enojar.

- Tranquila Bella, estoy... - no alcancé a decir nada, cuando Bella se había acercado y me comenzó a acariciar el ojo. - Mal, terrible... Me duele mucho - dije con una sonrisa. Ella notó el cambio y rodó los ojos, pero no dejo de acariciar suavemente mi ojo. Se sentía muy, muy bien.

- Aprovecha, que será la primera y última vez que te tocaré - murmuró.

- Calla, y sigue con tu trabajo - dije con un ojo entrecerrado. El enfermero carraspeó, con una sonrisa pícara. Y Bella se separó sonrojada.

- Aquí tienes el hielo - se lo pasó a Bella y se fué. Ella suavemente pasó el paquete de hielo en mi cara, como si fuera un bebe. Mientras me cuidaba, yo la miraba maravillado. Sus ojos mostraban un aire de arrepentimiento y preocupación, mientras tenía las cejas fruncidas, pasando el paquete delicadamente por la zona herida con tanta dedicación.

- ¿Te duele? - preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- No - mentí, pues segundo después puse una mueca de dolor.

- Lo lamento, soy tan tonta, bruta y torpe, que no puede controlar mi fuerza - dijo con aire de culpabilidad.

- Basta Bella, no sigas culpándote, solo fue un accidente, todos tienen accidentes. Puede que seas un poco torpe, bruta o tonta que no sabe controlar su fuerza - bromeé - pero, me gusta que lo seas - confesé, y ella se sonrojó.

- Basta tu - dijo ella.

- ¿Yo qué? ¿Qué he hecho? - pregunté confundido

- De hacer que me sonroje, de decirme cosas tiernas. - dijo avergonzada.

- ¿Decirte cosas tiernas?, pero si no he dicho nada. Solo digo lo que pienso, no me culpes por decir lo que pienso. Inglaterra es un país liberal, ¿Sabías?

- Me parece que estas mejor, así que volveré a clases - dijo cambiando de tema.

- No, ¡Auch!, me duele mucho - dije, y me tiré de repente a la camilla, agarrándome la pierna con gesto de dolor - Perderé la conciencia.

- ¿Porqué te agarras la pierna? Si te pegué en la cabeza - dijo alzando las cejas. Diablos. Cambié mi gesto, poniendo mi brazo en la frente de la manera más dramática que hay.

- No, me duele mucho la cabeza, perderé la conciencia - dije repitiendo la frase.

- Creo que ya perdiste la conciencia, y estás delirando - dijo Bella riendo. - Lamento haberte tan fuerte, creo que te dejé peor de lo que estabas. - La miré ofendida.

- Que te vaya bien en tus clases - dije como indirecta para echarla. Pero realmente no quería que se fuera.

- Bien, Adiós - dijo llendo por la entrada.

- ¡No! Mentira, no quiero que te vayas - confesé como un niño de 5 años - quédate conmigo.

- ¿Por qué, Tienes miedo? - se burló de mí, pero conseguí lo que quería, y era que no se fuera. Le hice un hueco en la cama, y se sentó allí, a la altura de mi estomago.

- Si, tengo miedo, quizá haya una pelota por allí, y me defiendas de aquellos mounstros que me quieran comer.

- ¿No quieres que te cuente un cuento? - preguntó irónicamente. Yo asentí, era una buena idea. - Había una vez, un niño de tan solo 1 mes, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna. Ese día, llegó la persona, que persona, digo mounstro mas terrorífico, macabro, horroroso que haya existido, a su casa, mató los padres del joven e intentó hacerlo con él, pero no pudo, pues el chiquito tenía una protección especial, que lo hacía inmune a ese mounstro. La protección actuó como un reflector, y al intentar matar al chico, se mató a si mismo. Pero el intento de ascesinato le dejo una marca en la mejilla, una cruz. Y desde ese día, el chico se volvió famoso, por ser la única persona que sobrevivió ante el, siendo un niño. Ese niño era especial, ese niño se llamaba Henry Parker.

- Que creativo y original - dije burlandome - Nunca había escuchado algo tan... Bueno.

- Gracias - dijo riendo.

- ¿Esos son los cuentos que les vas a contar a nuestros hijos? - pregunté

- ¿Nuestros hijos? - dijo confundida

- Perdón, me confundí. Nuestro hijao, quise decir. ¿Esa clase de cuentos le contarás a nuestro hijao? - Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué tienes tu en mente?

- Algo mucho mejor que esa basura que me contaste - dije en broma

- Bueno, no te quejes, tu fuiste el que me pidió que le contara un cuento, así que un cuento te conté.

- Sí, pero nunca pensé que iba a ser tan malo.

- Si dices que el mío es tan malo, pues cuenta uno que sea mejor - dijo desafiante.

- Bien - dije, pero nada se me venía a la mente.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo esperando con las cejas alzadas.

- Erase una vez, dos familias enemigas que se odiaban con el alma. En la familia Capullo, tenía una hermosa hija llama Juliana, y en la familia Montes tenían un apuesto hijo llamado Rodeolfo. Los jóvenes se conocieron sin saber que la sangre que tenían los iban a condenar de por vida. Se enamoraron, pues eran almas gemelas. O eso le hizo creer Juliana a Rodeolfo, pero lo único que quería era infiltrarse en su corazón y luego romperlo en mil pedazos. Ella se hizo la muerta para que Rodeolfo lamentara su amor, pero éste en cambio, se suicido, pues ya no tenía una razón para vivir, y fue allí cuando Juliana se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Rodeolfo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y con una piedra, se golpeó en la naríz para que nunca mas volviera a respirar y muriera, pero la chica respiraba por la boca, así que no se murió. Trató de matarse muchas veces, pero su familia ya la habían encontrado y la encerraron en un manicomio, y desde entonces, conocen a la chica como "Juliana: la chica que se intento suicidar pero se quedo sin nariz". Fin.

- Bien, debes reconocer que tu historia es mucho peor que la mía - dijo sonriendo.

- Mentira, el mio es muy original. La chica termina sin nariz, ¿A que no te lo veías venir?

- No, claro que no. ¿Quien en su sano juicio piensa que por romperse la naríz, no podrá respirar y morira?

- Ella no estaba en su sano juicio, estaba loca, desquiciada. Para empezar, porque tenía un apellido de capullo. ¿Quien puede tener un apellido Capullo?

- Eres un idiota, ¿Sabías? - dijo sonriendo.

- Eres hermosa, ¿Sabías? - dije yo sonriendo, haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Creo que el loco y desquiciado eres tu y no Juliana. - dijo desviando la mirada. - Ahora si que me tengo que ir y tu tendrás que ir a tu habitación a descanzar un poco.

- ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? - dije poniendo cara de cachorro, ella estaba dudosa - ¿Te imaginas que si me voy caminado solo, me quedo dormido, me caigo y me sale sangre en la cabeza y quede mas idiota de lo que soy? Si pasa eso será tu culpa...

- Empiezo a pensar que te estas aprovechando de la situación - dijo parandose de la camilla, sonreí. Porque su respuesta no fue un no. _Pero tampoco fue un sí._

- No, claro que no. ¿Crees que yo podría aprovecharme de tí, de tu bondad solo para que me acompañes a mi habitación? ¿Que finjo dolor y te hago creer que estoy mas lisiado de lo que soy, solo para tener un poco de atención de tu parte? - pregunté con cara de inocencia mientras me paraba.

- Calla, y camina. - dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi cintura, y pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros.

- Podrías tratarme con mas cariño ¿Sabes?, estoy lisiado, y a los lisiados se les trata bien.

- Claro, podría tratarte con cariño - murmuró con malicia.

- Pero no lo harás - concluí un poco decepcionado.

- Piensas bien - dijo guiñandome. Juro que es lo mas hermoso que alguien jamas podrá hacer. Me encanta cuando me guiña. Sonreí como un tarado.

Seguimos caminando, hasta salir del edificio.

- Eres una mala enfermera.

- Y tu eres un mal paciente. Agradece que te estoy acompañando a tu habitación lindo.

- Al menos podrías tratarme bien - dije con voz de bebe. Ella rodó los ojos.

- Yo solo trato bien a las personas que me agradan - dijo sonriendo.

- Oh, Así nos vamos. Pensé que te agradaba - dije ofendido.

- No te esfuerces mucho en pensar Edward, te hará mal, quizá tu cerebro explote o algo - se burló. La fulminé con la mirada.

- Hubiera sido mejor irme solo - murmuré.

- Bien, Nos vemos - dijo Bella sonriendo.

- No, no, era broma. Me gusta tu compañía - dije acercándola más a mí, haciendo mi agarre mas fuerte para que no se vaya a escapar.

- Lo sé. A todo el mundo le gusta mi compañía - dijo arrogantemente, pero no se me escapó que estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que le dije, pues estaba ruborizada.

- ¿Ahora quien es la egocéntrica? - dije burlandome.

- No soy egocéntrica, simplemente digo las cosas como son - se defendió.

Entramos a nuestro campus y llegamos a mi habitación.

- Te he dejado sano y salvo en tu guarida - sonrió - he cumplido mi misión.

- Gracias Bella - dije.

- De nada - respondió. - Nos vemos entonces.

- Si, en el almuerzo - ella asintió.

- Adiós - dijo.

- Adiós - me despedí yo.

Pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos se había movido. Yo no he abierto la puerta de mi habitación y ella no se ido del campus. Nos quedamos quietos, o como dice Emmet, existimos. Mirandonos a los ojos el uno al otro, como si el tiempo se detuvo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó. Los dos reímos por la situación.

- Adiós - dijo ella, y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla y luego en el ojo derecho. - De verdad lamento eso - dio media vuelta y se fué.

Yo quedé en estado de shock. Me besó en la mejilla, y luego en el ojo derecho. Nunca me iba a lavar esa parte de la cara. Nunca. Y entre a mi habitación.

Maravillosa, preciosa, hermosa. Con ese pensamiento, me desmayé por un momento en mi cama.

El rugido de mi estomago me despertó de mi desmayo. Estaba muerto de hambre. Me cambié de ropa y fui a la cafetería a almorzar, me levanté justo a tiempo, pues toda la gente ya estaban devorándose lo que tenían en sus platos. Y bueno, hoy habían servido puré de papas con pollo frito. Ñami.

Fui a la mesa donde siempre nos sentábamos, solo estaba Bella en ella.

- Hola, ¿Qué paso con el resto?

- No lo sé, creo que Jazz está con Emmet haciendo un trabajo. Alice aprovecho la hora, para comprarle algo lindo a su nuevo hijo y Rose la acompañó.

- No saben de lo que se pierden, la comida esta exquisita - dije metiendo un trozo de pollo con puré a mi boca. Mi estómago rugió de felicidad. Ella puso mala cara. - ¿No te gusta?

- Sí, claro... - murmuró sonrojandose, mientras jugaba con la comida.

- Pero...

- Pero me falta Ketchup - confesó con vergüenza - Lo sé, soy una caprichosa, es solo que no _puedo_ comer pollo frito sin Ketchup. Es como ir al cine sin palomitas, es como el té sin azúcar, es como el helado derretido. Es una delicia desperdiciada.

- Debería darte vergüenza Isabella, mientras la gente en África esta sufriendo de hambruna, tu estás quejándote porque no hay Ketchup - bromeé - Aunque al pollo le falta un poquito de sal... - Ella rodó los ojos.

- Había un dicho que mi madre sabiamente me había enseñado. Come y Calla - dijo sonriendo. - Mi madre sí que es sabia.

- Mucho - dije con sarcasmo, pero sin poder evitarlo, comí en silencio. Ella solo sonrió al conseguir lo que quería.

- ¿Y cómo se ha portado nuestro Hijao? - preguté al notar que el huevo estaba descansando en su incubadora, al lado de Bella.

- Mal, pésimo. No sabes lo que hizo ahora, se quedó quieto en la incubadora _todo_ el día, ¿Puedes creer eso? - dijo.

- Hey, ¿Por que tienes que ser tan dura conmigo?, Solo estaba poniendo un tema de conversación.

- ¿Preguntando cómo se ha portado nuestro huevo? - se burló. - Es solo un huevo - Tomé la incubadora con la mano, y luego la cubrí de manera protectora.

- Mami no lo dice enserio - Le murmuré - ¿Cómo puedes decir que es solo un huevo?, Es nuestro huevo, ha sido una gran oyente para mí - dije ofendido. Ella rodó los ojos, y murmuró "Baichi"

- Bien, lo siento. Hijo...

- Hijao - corregí. Ella bufó un poco irritada, yo en cambio, sonreí divertido. Su cara se ve tan adorable cuando frunce el ceño.

- Hijao, no es cierto lo que dije, _no_ eres solo un huevo. Eres mucho más que eso, eres un huevo fecundado y eres mi hijo - murmuró, solo para complacerme.

- ¿Era tan difícil hacer eso?

- ¿Difícil? - preguntó irritada - ¡Es un huevo!, le estoy pidiendo disculpas, a un _¡huevo!_

- Cuidado con lo que dices Bella, en el futuro te arrepentirás de haber llamado solo un huevo a nuestro Hijao.

- Come por favor, estas desnutrido y con un gran golpe en la cabeza. Claramente, a tus células le faltan energía. No tienes _idea_ de cuanto lamento haberte golpeado en la cabeza, claramente te deje un gran daño y te has vuelto un dolor en las pelotas que no tengo, mucho mas grande de lo que eras antes.

- Si los dos sabemos que te agrado así - dije guiñándole.

- Claro, claro. Me agradas tal como eres. ¿Por qué no comes?, así mantienes tu boquita cerrada y podemos tener un almuerzo tranquilo, placentero y lleno de paz, sin que yo termine en la cárcel por matarte con el tenedor de plástico que enterré en lo más profundo de tu garganta.

- Bella, por favor, No tenías por qué recurrir a la violencia - la tranquilicé. - Puedo guardar silencio si me lo pides con amabilidad.

- Sé que no tengo que recurrir a la violencia, lo sé. Soy una persona civilizada, pero en mi cabeza, hay una vocesilla que me atormenta y me dice, toma el tenedor, toma ese tenedor, es una gran oportunidad, así aprovecharas y le darás paz y tranquilidad al mundo sin la existencia de esa persona.

- No es verdad. Pues el mundo quedará devastado y oscuro sin mi presencia. Sin una luz que los guíe por el buen camino. Si me matas, estarás cometiendo un grave error, para ti y para todo el mundo.

- Claro, claro. Solo te advierto una cosa. Mientras tengas la boca cerrada, masticando ese delicioso pollo, un tenedor de plástico no será posible entrar en ella.

Me encanta cuando ella se pone a la defensiva. Es tan sexy, claro que ella nunca lo sabrá.

- ¡Guerra de comida! - gritó un pendejo de primer año. ¡Esas estupideces solo ocurren en la películas! ¿Cómo es que llego a pasar en la vida real?

Y todos los pendejos de este internado, siguieron. Bella me miró con cara de malicia.

- No Bella, no hay que desperdiciar comida, piensa en los niños de África, piensa en... - demasiado tarde, tenía la mejilla derecha llena de puré. Ahora verás pensé, era mí turno de mirarla con malicia.

- ¡Piensa en los niños de África! - me imitó, y se agachó en la mesa, pero no le iba a lanzar puré, en cambio, unté mi mano en todo el pláto, y cuando ella miró para arriba, le embarré la mejilla.

Todos en la cafetería estaban vueltos locos, unos lanzando puré, otros lanzando pollo. Un chico terminó con una pata de pollo pegada a su cabello. Asco.

Esto era gracioso, digno de ser grabado, pero lo gracioso, se volvió peligroso, pues ahora comenzaron a lanzar tenedores, cuchillos, suerte que eran de plástico blando, pero desgraciadamente, las bandejas eran de plástico duro, y antes de que pudiera decir "Australiano mamífero semiacuático agente...", pude comprobar lo dura que eran las bandejas, pues una dió justo en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, lugar donde me golpeé anteriormente cuando me caí.

- ¡Edward! - pude reconocer la voz de Bella, pero era lejana y luego, todo se volvió negro.

Abrí mis ojos, y pude comprobar que todo era blanco. Estaba acostado en una camilla, tapado por unas suaves sabanas blancas.

- ¡Está despierto! - chilló una vocesilla. Alice, ¡Señor!

Estaba mirando el techo blanco de la enfermería, y luego se asomaron cinco caras a mi alrededor. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet y Bella. _Bella_.

- ¿Qué me pasó? - pregunté tratando de recordar lo que pasó.

- Ethan, ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?, Elizabeth te dejó y manejaste borracho para ahogar tus penas y tuviste un accidente. Has estado en coma por 6 meses - dijo Emmet ¿Qué mierda?

- Emmet, ¿De qué estas hablando?, ¿Quien es Elizabeth? ¿Quien demonios es Ethan?

- ¿Emmet?, ¡Oh Dios Santo!, has perdido la memoria, ¡Lo hemos perdido Alexandra! No sabe ni siquiera quien es, y ha olvidado a Elizabeth - dijo Emmet llorando en el hombro de Rose. - ¡Hombre!, ¿No me recuerdas?, Yo soy Steve, soy tu hermano y tu eres Ethan...

- No, estás equivocado, yo soy Edward y tu eres Emmet, y tú - dije apuntando a Rose - eres Rose, no eres Alexandra...

- Su subconsciente ha inventado nombres ficticios - lloriqueo Emmet. ¡Mierda!,

¿De verdad me llamo Ethan? ¡Que gay el nombre! ¿Elizabeth? No recuerdo nada, y... Pero si recién estaba en la cafetería y me golpeó una bandeja y me desmayé. ¿De verdad estuve seis meses en coma? ¿Será Elizabeth Bella?

- Deja de molestarlo Emmet, ¿No vez que es un lisiado? - dijo Jasper.

- ¿Qué?

- Era una joda hermano, ¡Saluda a la cámara! - dijo Emmet mostrándome la cámara. ¡Hijo de Puta!, y yo el muy tarado estuve a punto de caer en el juego.

- Cabrón - dije señalando el dedo a la cámara. - Familia McCartney, juro que lo siento por ustedes, pero si ven este video, sabrán porque Emmet terminó descuartizado el día jueves 4 de Septiembre a las 3 de las mañana en su cuarto.

- ¡Vamos Edward!, debes reconocer que fue divertido. Siempre quise hacer algo así.

- ¿Burlarte de un lisiado mientras esta despertando de su inconsciencia? ¿Aprovecharte de tu mejor amigo, que esta sufriendo en este momento, solo para hacer la broma que siempre quisiste hacer? - pregunté herido.

- No seas exagerado Ed - se defendió el muy marica - Debiste haber visto tu cara. Bueno, no te lo has perdido en todo caso. Te tengo grabado, así que les mandaré una copia a cada uno de ustedes.

- Y tu, hermana. ¿Conspiraste con ellos en mi contra? - dije mirando a Alice. Ella levanto sus brazos haciéndose la inocente.

- No hice nada, yo no fui parte de esto, el único involucrado es Emmet.

- ¡Hey!, Que gran amiga eres - dijo con sarcasmo

- No hiciste nada para evitarlo. - acusé

- Bueno... Tenía que ver tu cara, y no era nadie para decirle no a Emmet - se defendió.

- ¡Eres mi hermana!, bueno, _Eras_ mi hermana. ¿Y tu? Jasper. - El se encogió de hombros.

- Somos todos públicos.

- Dime, ¿Habrías desaprovechado la oportunidad si Emmet o Jasper estuviera en la misma situación que tu? - preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja.

- ¡Claro que sí!, No soy un traidor. No me hubiera aprovechado de mis _mejores amigos_ - remarqué la última parte. Todos en el cuarto me quedaron mirando incredulos con las cejas alzadas - Vale, no lo hubiera desaprovechado. Incluso habría inventado una historia mucho mas trágica, no como la que el marica del Emmet me contó. ¡Pero igual me las vas a pagar!

- Piensa en ese dicho que dice don Ramón del Chavo del 8 "La envidia siempre es mala, envenena el corazón y la mata" - dijo Emmet

- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto? - pregunté confundido.

- Es "La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena", Imbécil - dijo Jasper.

- ¿Ves que si tenía que ver? - presumió el muy idiota.

- No sé cómo sacas tan buenas notas Emmet - confesé - eres un gran Idiota y de los más grandes.

- Pero ya sabes el dicho... Dios ayuda a los borrachos, idiotas y desamparados.

- Por favor Emmet. Prefiero tus frases profundas antes que tus dichos antiguos idiotas que ni siquiera te sabes - dijo Bella.

- ¡Oh, Cruel Destino!, Has escrito en un papel todo lo que pasará en mi vida, y me has condenado a no ser entendido por nadie, a ser un alma solitaria... - dijo poniendo un brazo en su frente.

- Sabes Jasper, todo esto es por tu culpa - acusó Rose - De no haber sido por ti, hubiera seguido el juego y probablemente Edward estaría ahorcando a Emmet por ser idiota. Ahora, tendremos que lidiar con sus dichos antiguos, sus frases profundas y su complejo con Shakespeare.

- Vamos Rosie, si me amas tal como soy. No me cambiarías por nada - la abrazó, ella se ruborizó.

- Idiota - dijo ella sonriendo. - ¿Cómo estas Edward?

- Bien, igual que antes - murmuré - ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 7 de la tarde, has estado inconsciente por 6 horas...

- Te salió un poquito de sangre en la cabeza, al parecer la bandeja estaba medio rayado, y te raspó al golpearte.

- Y como estás mejor, creo que me iré al cuarto, tengo que hacerle trajesitos a mi pequeño Jassie - dijo Alice dandome un beso en la frente - cuidate hermano - y se fue.

- Adiós hermano - dijo Jasper siguiéndola.

- Te enviaré la grabación, exclusiva para tí, porque esto será publicado en Youtube y en Facebook hermano, seras famoso - dijo Emmet llendose.

- Cuidate idiota, portate bien - dijo Rose dandome un beso en la frente también, como si fueran mi madre. Y se fue con Emmet.

- Yo te haré un rato de compañía - dijo Bella sentándose al borde de la cama.

- Veo que serás mi enfermera nuevamente - dije sonriendo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaré aquí?

- La enfermera dijo que descansaras por lo menos, hasta las diez de la noche, pues tuviste dos golpes en la misma parte de la cabeza en un día. Dijo que tuviste una leve concución, nada grave.

- ¿Me contarás cuentos mientras? - pregunté burlándome de ella.

- Creí que mis cuentos apestaban -

- Bueno Bella, no te equivocas. Tus cuentos _sí_ apestan, pero de todos modos, necesito reírme un poco, o mi lado oscuro me llevará y me hará matar a Emmet. Y sé que me arrepentiría la mañana siguiente. No me gustaría afrontar la furia de Rosalie Hale.

- No te hagas el niño duro, si sabes que amas a ese marica - sonrió. Yo me encogí de hombros, indiferente. Pero sabía que tenía razón, el era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi sangre de sangre, no mentira, no era mi sangre de sangre, bueno, la cosa es que no le haría nada malo, punto.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a los pendejos que empezaron con todo esto? - pregunté

- Fue un caos total. Lo mejor de lo mejor, pero te lo perdiste porque estabas inconsciente claro. Tan débil, fuiste noqueado por una bandeja de plástico - se burló.

- No nos desviemos del tema - dije con el ceño fruncido, ella solo se rió mas de mi expresión.

- Bueno, pues cerraron las puertas de la cafetería para que nadie se escapara y llegó el inspector de turno. Con su voz de ogro para controlar a la gentuza. Pero todos conspiraron contra él, pobre. Terminó todo beige. Claro, que luego mandaron a todos los chicos a limpiar como cenicienta. Tu te salvaste porque estabas inconsciente. Pero todavía están limpiando el desastre que dejaron en la cafetería y las cocineras se tomaron un gran respiro, pues se sentaron en las mesitas, viendo como los chicos estaban limpiando. Estaban fascinada, como si estuvieran viendo una película, lo único que les faltaban, eran las palomitas.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - pregunté.

- Yo... Bueno, soy una inocente - dijo con cara de niña buena - Tuve que ayudar a mi amigo que estaba lisiado.

- ¿Ahora soy tu amigo? - dije haciéndome el ofendido - Me siento usado.

- Agradece que te noqueé hoy, pues tu culo todavía estaría en el piso lustrando como una buena perra.

- ¿No que era tu amigo?, ¿Tratas así a tus amigos?.

- Claro, los trato con cariño - dijo acariciando mi mejilla con cinismo.

- ¿Así es como demuestras tu cariño?

- Mas o menos - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - No querrás estar cerca mío cuando _no_ demuestre mi cariño - dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas un cuento mejor? - sugerí desviando el tema.

- Mejor te canto una canción - Yo asentí.

- ¿Me haces cariño en el pelo? - pregunté como un niño. Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró, pero no dijo que no. Se sentó a la altura de cabeza, y comenzó a pasar los dedos por mis cabellos. Se sentían genial. Lentamente comencé a relajarme, me sentí un niño otra vez.

-_ Hold up, Hold on, don´t be scared **(1)**-_ comenzó a cantar con una voz celestial.

- Creo que estas equivocada. - Ella bufó.

- ¿Me vas a corregir? ¿Sobre _Oasis_? - preguntó indignada. Internamente, sabía que estaba en bien, pero me encantaba hacerla enojar. Sonreí malignamente.

- Claro, creo que sé mas Oasis de lo que sabes tú - _Mal camino Edward. Mal Camino_. - Empieza con "Hold On y luego Hold Up".

- No, es "Hold up, y luego Hold on".

- No... - iba a seguir, pero me interrumpió.

- Bueno, ¿Por qué mejor no te cantas tu solo la canción? En vez de pedirme que te cante una canción y luego que me corrijas.

- Vamos Bella, era solo una broma. Sabía que estabas bien, es solo que me encanta cuando te enojas - confesé para nada avergonzado.

- Eres increíble. _¡Increíble!_. Un dolor en la cabeza, en las bolas, en todos lados. Que tengas una buena noche, lisiado de mierda - dijo enojada y roja como un tomate. Al parecer mi confesión la avergonzó. _O quizá esta tan enojada, que le reventará una vena._ Seguro pensé. Comenzó a pararse, pero yo alcancé a tomar su mano antes de que pudiera irse lo suficientemente lejos.

- No te vayas - pedí con voz de perrito.

- No hagas que me quede - dijo fulminándome con la mirada - estas arriesgando tu vida si pides que me quede. En esta habitación hay muchos objetos sencillos que pueden llegar a ser un arma mortal. Así que medita tus palabras.

- Quiero que te quedes, prometo no molestarte más. - dije con una mano en mi corazón. - Aunque me cueste el alma, porque no sabes cuanto me gusta verte enojada, prometo que no te molestaré más.

- Bien - dijo, volvió a su posición.

- Solo por hoy día - aclaré, y recibí un golpe en el hombro, pero luego sus dedos comenzaron a pasar nuevamente por mis cabellos.

- _Fuck you, Fuck you very, very much **(2)**_** - **comenzó a cantar. Y sabía que tenía sus labios curvados en una sonrisa burlona.

- Gracias Bella, eres una gran persona - agradecí medio dormido.

- De nada Edward. Me quedaré aquí hasta que te quedes dormido - dijo.

- ¿Me das el beso de las buenas noches? - eso de estar lisiado, me gustaba cada vez mas.

- Eres un caliente, ¿Sabías? - dijo Bella.

- Pero en la frente - dije con voz inocente - como lo hacía mi mamá - me defendí.

- Claro, claro. Que tengas una buena noche hijo. - Y se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente.

Definitivamente, no me iba a lavar la cara nunca más en mi vida.

**(1) Stop Crying your heart out - Oasis**

**(2) Fuck You - Lily Allen**


	5. Toque de Queda

**"Toque de Queda"**

_Edward._

Lentamente abrí mis ojos. Estaba en la enfermería, podía sentir el fuerte olor a... ¿Fresas? ¿Qué Mierda? Estoy delirando. ¡Dios Santo!

Traté de moverme, pero algo me tenía amarrado. Miré abajo, y ví un brazo sujetándome el estómago. Doblemente, ¿Qué Mierda?. Me giré para ver quién era el dueño de ese brazo pálido. Para encontrarme a ella. El ángel, la sirena, la morena, Bella.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí como un puto idiota. Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, abrazándome. Mi corazón estaba ya en mi boca, esperando el gran salto, para salir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abracé, rodeándo su espalda con mi brazo derecho, protectoramente. _Eres un maldito caliente, depravado que está aprovechándose de la inconsciencia de una damisela. Si ella te viera, estarías en el piso retorciéndote de dolor con una aguja en el ojo. _¡Oh Dios! Soy un depravado. _Si, si. Pero nadie dijo que eso era malo. Aprovéchate, ¡Vamos! Hazlo, eres todo un hombre._ Pero, ella me gusta realmente. No la quiero por calentura._ Vamos, los dos sabemos como te gustaría pasar las manos por todo ese cuerpito. Hazlo, ¡Hazlo!, nadie te lo impide. _Me doy asco. Estoy loco, y tengo una consciencia maligna que me tortura. _No soy tu consciencia maligna Edward, ¡Exagerado!. ¡Soy tu Pene!. Ahora, dame lo que yo quiero, vamos amigo. Los dos vamos a salir beneficiados. Estarías loco si desaprovechas esta puta oportunidad._

Rápidamente retiré mi mano, pero algo inesperado paso. Ella se removió inquieta, y apretó su agarre hacia mí. Su frente comenzó a rascarme el pecho, e inhaló. ¡Me inhalo!.

_¡Mira Edward! Ella también te quiere. Te adora, te inhaló, te olió, te abrazó mas fuerte. ¡Te quiere! Los dos lo quieren, vamos, aprovecha._

Negué con la cabeza, no habría manera de que me aprovechara de esta mujer.

- Edward - murmuró dormida. ¡Oh Por Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando. Mi pulso estaba a full.

_Hasta murmuró tu nombre. ¡Esta soñando contigo! ¿Quién sabe que no es sueño húmedo? _

_-_ Idiota - murmuró de nuevo. Yo arrugué la frente. ¿Me llamo Idiota? ¡Incluso en sus sueños!

_Pero te recuerda. Sueña contigo. Eso debe ser bueno. Ahora, haz lo que te digo, tócala. ¡Tócala!_

Me removí incómodo. Toda esta situación le mando una gran, _gran_ descarga eléctrica directamente a mi puta consciencia. _Gracias por darme ese nombre, pero prefiero Darkward, o Pene, o Miembro, o Grandeza. Pero por la mismisima puta, por favor no me pongas consciencia. Es solo un nombre muy marica. _Ignoré esa vocesilla.

Iba a despertarla, es solo que se veía muy, _muy_, adorable durmiendo así. No pude evitar pasar mi mano por su mejilla, para ver que tan suaves eran. Sus labios se levantaron, estaba sonriendo. Hermosa. También, sus ojos eran hermosos, chocolates con un tono rojizo. Y eso lo sé, porque los vi de cerca, y eso lo sé, porque están abiertos.

¡Mierda!

Me estaban mirando, primero maravillada y luego confundida.

- Cullen - dijo con voz amenazadora. Tragué saliva con dificultad. - ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Em... La verdad, la verdad... No tengo idea.

- Te haré una pregunta mas clara, para que no te cueste tanto pensar. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Tu tocándome la mejilla, y yo abrazándote. Espera. - dijo separándose bruscamente al darse cuenta de como estaba ella, y se sentó. - ¡Qué hago yo abrazándote!

_Me estas tocando, claramente. Y eso te gusta chica mala. _Callé mi consciencia. _No soy tu puta gay consciencia. ¡No me digas consciencia!_

- ¡No tengo la menor puta idea! Lo juro por Jesús. - dije sentandome.

- No me jures por Jesús.

- Te lo juro por Buda. Yo estaba acostado en la camilla, mientras tu me acariciabas el pelo. De alguna manera, me quedé dormido, y tu de alguna manera también te quedaste dormida. Y luego, abro los ojos, y estas tú, abrazándome.

- ¡Pero tu estabas despierto tocándome la mejilla! - Callé. No tenía ninguna explicación con eso.

_Dile, dile la verdad. Échame la culpa a mí. Quizá me castigue. ¡Oh Dios! Que me castigue. Prepárate hijo de puta. Prepárate para la aguja en tu ojo. _

- Yo... No lo sé Swan - dije con sinceridad. Podía sentir el sudor frío en mi nuca. Estaba nervioso y lo sabía porque no podía dejar de pasar mis dedos por mis cabellos, y porque estaba temblando. _Por favor que no me entierre una aguja en el ojo, por favor_ rogué a Buda.

- ¡Tu! Hijo de puta, Caliente, Depravado... - dijo apuntándome el pecho.

- ¡Pégame! Cacheteame, Pateame en las bolas, entierrame una aguja en el ojo, cualquier cosa. - _Solo es una sugerencia, no es literal, en verdad no quiero que me entierres una aguja en el ojo. - _Pero solo te diré, que juro que no te estaba acariciando la mejilla por calentura, pero no me arrepiento un segundo.

- Estaba inconsciente y tu me estabas tocando. Eres un caliente.

- Claro Swan, estabas inconsciente y te estaba tocando. Pero ¿Realmente crees que si hubiera sido por calentura, te hubiera tocado solo la _mejilla, _mientras estabas inconsciente?

- Eres un... un... **Gāisǐ de, yúchǔn, duòluò gǒu niang yǎng de.(1) **- dijo sonriendo satisfecha con lo que dijo.

- Eso es tan injusto. No se vale insultar a las personas cuando no te entienden. - me defendí como un bebe.

- Lo lamento, no debí insultar a tu madre. Ella no tiene la culpa de que seas un **Bastard, Scheiße Gesicht, Gehirn-, Erdnuss-Homosexuell. (2)**

**- **¿Ah sí? Bueno, tu eres una lámpara naranja que le gustan las tapas de bebidas.

- ¿Qué? - dijo confundida.

- ¡Oh Querida!, ¿Ofendida?

- Pendejo - dijo riendo. Al parecer, ya se le pasó su enojo. Yo también me reí.

- Como me encantan esos dos - dijo el enfermero en la puerta. Mas 4 ojos. Alice, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper. Estaban comiendo palomitas.

¿Cómo mierda lo hacen? Siempre aparecen sin que nadie los llame. Calladamente. Como si fueran fantasmas. ¿Cómo es que no nos damos cuenta?

- Esta es la segunda pelea en la que hemos estado presente. Es de lo mejor. - Dijo Rosalie

- ¿Qué te dije Rose? Iban a pelear otra vez - dijo Alice.

- ¡Y esta vez vinimos preparados! - dijo Emmet levantando las palomitas.

- La próxima vez, vendremos con mashmellows, o chocolates, también nos faltan unos refrescos y nos vendrían bien un par de sillas - dijo Jasper.

- ¿Cómo mierda hacen eso? - pregunto Bella.

- ¡Oh, Querida! Que sucia boca tienes - dijo el enfermero. Ella se sonrojó. - Gracias chicos por avisarme. Esto era un show que no me podría perder. Lástima que no vi el primero.

- Bella, nosotros no somos precisamente callados. Ustedes simplemente están enfrascado en su mundo de "Tueresidiota Notu" que no se dan cuenta de su alrededor. - dijo Alice

- ¡Demonios! Nos faltó la cámara - dijo Emmet.

- Tranquilo Emmet, habrán más. No te preocupes.

Entraron en la sala los 5, y se sentaron en los sillones que había a un costado de él.

- Bien, entonces enumeremos las cosas que tenemos que tener - dijo Rosalie.

Con Bella nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros. Los tipos estaban tan pendientes de sus estúpidos asuntos que se olvidaron de nosotros. Le hice una señal de silencio con el dedo indice, y apunte a la salida. Ella asintió feliz. Lentamente nos deslizamos fuera de enfermería y escapamos.

- Es una estupidez lo que estan diciendo. Digo, ¿Cómo no nos vamos a dar cuenta de que están allí? ¡Dios!, son como fantasma - dijo Bella.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Son demasiados callados. Eso es imposible. Esto es raro, muy raro.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó. Miré mi celular. Eran las 12:03

- Son las 12, es bastante tarde - murmuré. - ¿Dondé esta nuestro hijao?

- Bueno, después de que caíste como muñeca...

- Prefiero decirle, desmayado, noqueado. No caer como muñeca. Pues es un término ofensivo - interrumpí. Ella rodó los ojos.

- Como sea, después de que caíste como _niña_, agarré mis cosas, y pedí ayuda para que te llevaran a enfermería. Porque obviamente, era imposible que yo te pudiera cargar inconsciente a la enfermería. Eres muy gordo...

- ¿Perdón? - dije onfendido.

- Te disculpo - bromeó ella. Rodé los ojos.

- No soy gordo. - dije como un bebé. - Se llaman músculos linda, puro músculo.

- Como quieras _gordo. _

_- _¡Vamos!, no es mi culpa que seas lo suficientemente débil como para no poder cargar 72 kilos de puro músculo.

- Claro, claro. Digamos que eres 72 kilos de puro músculo. Los dos sabemos que eres 106 kilos de pura grasa. - sonrió con malicia. - Eres un obeso y obviamente, nuestro hijo...

- Hijao - interrumpí. Ella resopló - Vale, no es tan difícil. Es como hija, pero le agregas una "o" al final, hijao.

- Nuestro hijao, es mucho mas importante para mí, de lo que eres tu. Así que no te podía andar cargando a tí, mas nuestro hijao y mi mochila.

- Claro, porque eres _débil_ - la molesté.

- Define debilidad.

- Isabella Swan. Perfecta definición - dije.

- Y tu eres la perfecta definición de obesidad. - dijo ella - si buscas en el diccionario. Al lado de obesidad aparecerá tu nombre. Baichi.

- Y también eres la perfecta definición de hermosa - dije sin poder evitarlo. _Bien echo Edward. Ahora la traumaste. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió llamarla hermosa? Eso es como una ofensa para ella. _Ella se sonrojó y me golpeó en el hombro.

- No me digas hermosa - dijo con un puchero.

- Solo si no me dices Baichi - le respondí.

- Bien - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido - **_Baka(3)_** - murmuró la última parte, con una sonrisa maligna y salió por la puerta del campus, cerrandomela antes de que tuviera tiempo de si quiera reaccionar.

- ¡Hey! - Llamé, pero no había nadie. ¡Demonios!. Tiré de la puerta con brusquedad, y la mismisima puta no se abría. - ¡Que te pasa! ¡Abrete! - dije tirando de la puerta.

Un pendejo de 13 años me quedo mirando con cara de, eresunidiota. Era un chico de 1.60 mas o menos, rubio, muy maldito.

- ¡Que!, ¡Qué miras! - le dije un poco enojado. No debí reaccionar asi, ya que el cabrón no tenía la culpa de que ¡Esta puta puerta no se abra! - Lo lamento - me disculpé.

El solo negó con la cabeza. Y murmuró algo de las drogas, alcohol, neuronas y sexualidad antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Sabes que esto no es Howarts y no se abrirá la puerta por arte de magia solo por que tu lo digas, verdad? - me dijo dándose la vuelta.

Mi cara era de ¬¬, :, .!., Muerete.

- Supongo que eso es un sí. - dijo al notar mi silencio. - Bueno, pues no hables con los objetos, ash, eres un raro - dijo agitando la mano... ¿Tenía tendencias homosexuales o que mierda?

- Mejor vete a tu campus - le grite. Bien, eso si fue idiota e inmaduro. Como sea, seguí tirando de la puta puerta. - ¡Arg! - ¿Cómo mierda no iba a saber abrir una maldita puerta?

- Hay un letrero que dice "Empuje", no sé si eso te dice algo - gritó desde lejos, pues resonaban sus ecos en los pasillos. Y luego mire a la puerta, había un gran letrero que decía "Empuje". Por la mismisima puta de la caca de mi madre. ¿Qué dije? Mierda, estoy delirando.

_Empujé_ de la puerta, para ver a Bella en la mitad de la cancha, ¿Tanto había avanzado? _O quizá te demoraste porque no pudiste haber notado el letrero rojo grande que decía "Empuje". Ciego. El niño homo te lo dijo. Marica._

Comencé a trotar para poder alcanzarla, pero al parecer mis pasos no eran tan silenciosos, y al pisar el pasto, ella se giró para mirarme y comenzó a correr.

¿Conque esto es una carrera eh? Sonreí con malicia. Me encantan las carreras.

Corrí mas rápido. Me faltaban unos 7 metros para alcanzarla, no son muchos.

- ¡Puedes correr, pero no esconderte, Bellita! - le grité. Ella aceleró un poco más. ¡Demonios!, Esta chica para caminar es patosa, pero corre como los Dioses.

Ya estaba llegando a nuestro campus y yo todavía no salía de la cancha. Aceleré más y disminuí la distancia que había entre nosotros. Pero ella ya había entrado al campus. Antes de que cerrara por completo la puerta, puse mis manos y comencé a empujar con mi peso.

- Vamos Bella, dejame entrar - dije con voz desafiante - Los dos sabemos que tengo mas fuerza que tú, que soy mas gordo que tu, me lo dijiste hace un rato. Los dos sabemos que entraré de todos modos y que te atraparé... - seguí empujando, la chica tiene fuerza. Diablos.

- Tienes razón, eres mas fuerte, mas gordo y entrarás de todos modos, pero no me atraparás - dijo soltando finalmente la puerta, y por sorpresa no alcancé a reaccionar y casi me caigo de hocico al piso. Pude escuchar su risa y sus pisadas mientras corría haciendo eco por los pasillos.

- ¡Oh Swan, estás en gran problema! - dije mientras corría. En el pasillo se iba detener claramente, para abrir la puerta de su habitación.

De repente, sus pisadas se dejaron de oír y el pasillo estaba oscuras. Al parecer las luces se quedaron apagadas y al llegar a donde no había luz, no se veía nada.

- ¿Bella? - murmuré. Esto se parecía a una puta película de terror. No tenía miedo, claro que no. _Ya, digamos que no tienes miedo. _¡No tengo miedo!. Temo por Bella. Estaba corriendo de lo mejor y de repente ya no se escuchan sus pisadas, y no da señales de vida. Quizás un psicópata la secuestro y la mató y yo no podré saberlo porque esta todo muy putamente negro.

- Edward - susurró Bella en mi oído. Yo me estremecí al sentir su aliento cálido en mi cuello lleno de sudor frío. Me agarró el brazo y se apegó a mí - Juro que sentí a alguien tocandome el trasero - dijo con voz asustada. ¿Qué mierda? ¿A qué degenerado se le ocurre tocarle el culo a mí mujer? _Ja!, Tu mujer. Te gustaría. Te hubiera gustado ser el degenerado que tuvo la puta suerte de tocarle el culo a Bella Swan. _

- Tranquila, no te asustes - dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros de manera protectora mientras caminabamos por el pasillo oscuro. Me abrazó por la cintura y puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

De la nada, sentí una mano apretando mi culo. Me sobresalté.

- Bella - la llamé, pero ella ya estaba corriendo ¿Qué mierda?

- ¿Asustado Cullen? Te dije que no me atraparías - dijo, mientras corría por el pasillo. ¡Mierda!

- ¡Eso es hacer trampa!, Te aprovechaste de mi bondad para hacer tu movida - le acuse mientras me preparaba para hacer mi carrera.

- No me aproveche de tu bondad. Me aproveché de tu idiotez, Cullen.

- Te aprovechaste de la oscuridad para agarrarme el culo. Sabía que querías hacerlo, pero Bella, cariño, no tienes que esperar a que esté oscuro e indefenso para hacerlo. Solo tienes que pedirlo, y yo con gusto te lo presto para que hagas lo que quieras con él.

Podía escuchar sus pisadas mas de cerca, la estaba alcanzando. Podía ver la luz acercarse en el fondo del pasillo. allí es donde estaban nuestras habitaciónes.

- _Cariño_ - dijo con sarcasmo - no te hagas ilusiones, tu culo no tiene mucha gracia. Solo fue una vía que utilicé para asustarte y bueno, lo hice. Creíste que un marica había apretado de tu trasero.

¡La atrapé!. Me había guiado por su voz y la agarré de la cintura. Ella soltó un grito y comenzó a patalear.

- Los dos sabemos que disfrutaste al tocar mi culo - le susurré al oído.

- Cullen, solo una advertencia. Vengo de china, se Karate, soy cinturon negro, me entrenó Jackie Chan, así que si no quieres terminar con los tobillos detras de tu cuello, será mejor que me sueltes. - dijo con una voz calmada, pero amenazadora.

- Y yo soy de Inglaterra y tomamos el té a las 5 de la tarde - le dije sin soltarle la cintura. Y la empujé para que comenzara a caminar.

Bien... Esta chica no miente al decir que es cinturón negro. Pero al menos tuvo piedad de mí y no termine con los tobillos detrás de mi cuellos. Solo acabé en el piso boca abajo, con ella sentada en mi trasero, aplastando mis bolas, mientras juntaba mis tobillos con mis muñecas.

- Te lo advertí Cullen. No permito que me toquen, a menos que lo pida y menos si proviene de un mujeriego pervertido como tu - dijo.

- ¿Y como se yo que tu no eres una hombreriega pervertida? Tu me tocaste el culo, y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de veng... ¡Ah! Ya, ya, no mas contacto de mi piel hacia tu piel a menos que tu lo pidas - dije rendido al sentir que la chica saltó en mi trasero. ¡Mis bolas!

- Buen chico - dijo acariciándome la cabeza. Se levantó y me dejó libre.

- Y yo que pensé que ibas a estar indefensa en ese pasillo oscuro. - dije tratando de levantarme. - Es la segunda, no mentira, ¡La tercera vez que me pegas en las bolas!

- Vamos, no seas bebé. Mientras mas veces te pegue, te acostumbrarás más. Así que preparate. - dijo guiñandome mientras me daba la mano para que me pare. Me dejo sin aliento. _Si quieres que me mate, guiñame todo el día y moriré ahogado. _Me levanté sin su ayuda y comencé a caminar medio cojeando. Que sufra, ella me dejó con la mano extendida 3 veces, 1 no le hará mal. _¡OH!, Bella está agonizando por que tu no le diste la mano. ¿Ese es tu nivel de torturar personas?. _

- Es tarde, quiero llegar a mi habitación a dormir - dije cambiando el tema. Estaba un poco molesto.

- ¿Tienes sueño?, pero si dormiste 8 horas, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanto sueño?

- Ya sabes, el cansancio acumulado. - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Vale, lo lamento - dijo rodeándome la cintura con sus dos brasitos, abrazandome. Yo estaba en shock. Ella nunca había demostrado un gesto de cariño conmigo hasta ahora. Bueno, no porque quisiera realmente. - Se supone que cuando una persona te abraza, tu le tienes que devolver el abrazo - su voz vibró en mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos y la abracé. Inspiré y pude oler su perfume a fresas. Igual que el de la enfermería. Delicioso.

- Necesitaba tu permiso, no quiero terminar sin una bola menos, o con los tobillos en mi cuello o algo peor. - ella soltó una risa.

- Idiota - murmuró.

- Hueles a fresas - murmuré inconscientemente.

- ¿Me estás oliendo? - preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Puede ser. - dije conteniendo una sonrisa. Me solté de su agarre, pero tenía una mano en su cintura. Y la guié para que siguieramos caminando a nuestra habitación.

Nos estábamos acercando a la luz, y cuando llegamos a nuestras puertas, nos encontramos con una sorpresa. Bastante desagradable.

- A ustedes los estaba esperando - dijo Damaris.

La chica "inspectora", estudiante de último año, la "Prefecta" del año. Lo sé, suena cliché, pero este internado se encuentra en Londres, Inglaterra y al parecer, los directores piensan que esto es Howarts. Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. Es toda una santa cristiana. Siempre usando faldas que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, con sus blusas a cuadrille, metidos dentro de la falda, zapatos café todos lustrados, brillantes, con su hebilla dorada. Su siempre perfecto cabello dorado tomado en una media cola y su cara impecable. Una correctilla. Hasta tiene nombre cristiano, si buscan en la bíblia, aparecerá su nombre. O en Google. No es que yo fuera cristiano, ni me hubiera puesto a buscar en la biblia para saber si su nombre era o no era cristiana, como sea. Solo lo sé.

Aunque todos sabemos que es una farsa para lamerle el culo a los profesores, ya que aunque sea un gran internado, a nadie se le escapa nada y las paredes de las habitaciónes son delgadas, muy delgadas desgraciadamente. La chica es toda una zorra pervertida debajo de esa ropa. Lástima que no es mi tipo.

Ahora mismo estaba hecha un desastre, con la camisola blanca que le llega hasta el tobillo y su pelo enmarañado, como si la hubieran despertado de su sueño. Sentí lastima por ella. Me imaginaba la situación, durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama, cuando la despiertan para avisarle que hay un par de pendejos haciendo ruidos en el pasillo.

- Por el amor de Jesús, ustedes sobrepasaron el toque de queda y andan haciendo ruidos por todo el pasillo. Hay estudiantes que tratan de dormir. Son unos desconsiderados. Si van a pasar del toque de queda, por lo menos tengan la decencia de hacer silencio cuando vuelvan a sus habitaciones. Firmaré una nota para que los manden a detención. - dijo enojada. _Perra._

No esto de nuevo, no detención. Si no quieres ir a detención, no despiertes a la puta-zorra-pervertida-lameculos-cristiana-enamoradadejesús- Damaris en medio de su pacífico y lindo sueño húmedo.

- Pero nosotros estábamos en enfermería - me denfendí.

- ¿Y donde esta tu certificado de que realmente fuiste a enfermería? - pregunto con los brazos cruzados. ¡Mierda!. Nos escabullimos tan rápido que el puto enfermero no me alcanzó a dar el justificativo.

- Eh... Bueno, no me la dieron - dije

- Buen intento Cullen, pero no te salvarás de esta. Los dos tendrán detención. - ¡Esto es un infierno! - por 2 días - completó. ¡Mierda! ¡2 putos días en la maldita detención!

- ¡No!, No nos puedes mandar a detención por 2 días, no tienes el dere... - no pude terminar la frase porque fui golpeado en la costillas por el codo de Bella.

- Bien, serán 3 días - iba a decir algo, pero temía por mi bienestar. - Tengo todo el derecho, los argumentos y los testigos para mandarlos a la detención. Diría que el mismísimo Dios me la dio. Tendrán detención 1, porque no respetaron el toque de queda, 2, por molestar a los demás estudiantes haciendo ruido por los pasillos con sus gritos y sus pisadas y 3, por mentir acerca del por qué no respetaron el toque de queda y por insultarme - dijo enumerando con los dedos.

- ¡¿Insultar? - pregunté atónito - Yo no... ¿Insultar...? ¿Cómo...? ¡Tu, mentirosa! - Me dolía el pecho, no podía hacer ni una frase completa. La maldita puta cristiana. Debería estar en el puto infierno, maldita puta, perra... _No te servirá de nada insultarla en la cabeza. Quizá le puedes decir a Bella que la noque con alguna llave que sabe, y escondemos el cuerpo en alguna parte del campus. Hasta puedes culpar a Emmet, sería tu perfecta venganza._

- Me acabas de tratar como mentirosa y me dijiste que no tenía el derecho de mandarte a castigo. Bueno, con eso te muestro que tengo el poder para mandarlos a los dos, a castigo.

- ¿El poder te la dio algún profesor que te cogiste? Maldita zorra...- murmuré por lo bajo, y Bella lo escucho pues soltó una risita, pero Damaris era lo suficientemente sorda (debe ser por la música de iglesia que escucha), como para que haya escuchado lo dije.

- Bien chicos. Los veo mañana, y al día siguiente, y al día siguiente después de clases, en mi oficina. Supongo que serán castigados un día sabado. - dijo con una sonrisa maligna. ¡Puta, Perra, Maldita! Con razón todo el mundo la Odia, cristiana de mierda. Es una seguidora de satanás la maldita. ¡Mandarnos a detención! y ¡Sabado! ¡Sabado!, putamente ¡Sabado!, Por la puta, zorra. ¡Sabado! - Buenas noches. Sé que no saben lo que hacen, estoy segura de que Dios perdonará a los pecadores como ustedes, es un ser piadoso. Yo no. - dijo con una sonrisa cínica. Y se fue por el pasillo oscuro. _Ojalá te violen_.

- Se dice, mañana, pasado mañana, y pasado pasado mañana, puta cristiana ignorante - dijo Bella enseñándole el dedo a la oscuridad. - ¿Qué tiene de malo detención?.

- ¡Oh, Bella, Bellita, Bella! No querrás saber - le respondí dandole palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarla. Sentía lastima por ella, y bueno por mí también, yo he estado mas veces que ella. - es un infierno.

- No exageres - dijo riendo.

- Créeme, no estoy exagerando. Además, es ¡Sabado!. ¡Dios no me puedes mandar a esa perra! - me lamenté.

- Que tengas una buena noche, gorda - dijo burlándose de mí mientras me palmaba el hombro.

- Tu también, débil. ¿Un besito de buenas noches? - sugerí con las manos en mis bolas, esperando el posible golpe que podría recibir.

- Olvidalo - abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Un cuento?

- Vete a dormir Cullen.

- No tengo sueño - dije con un puchero.

- Hace un rato me dijiste que tenías sueño.

- Bueno, pues hace un rato tenía sueño, ahora no. - dije como un niño. - Vamos, no seas mala.

- Cullen - dijo con voz de advertencia.

- Valió la pena intentarlo ¿No? - ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo. - Mañana pasaré a buscar a nuestro hijao.

- Como quieras - dijo - Sueña con los angelitos - solo si tu estas en ellos, pensé. Me tiró un beso y me guiñó. Yo con una sonrisa tarada, hice como que atrapaba el beso, y lo intentaba guardar en mi bolsillo, pero esta insistía en salir, hasta que finalmente, lo guardé.

- Bella - la llamé antes de que cerrara por completo. Ella abrió y me miró con cara de, ¿Ahora qué? - Gracias por ser la madre de mis hijos - dije y le robé un beso en la mejilla, corriendo rápido a mi habitación antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de partirme en dos como un palillo de bambú. Le escuché maldecirme por lo bajo. Reí.

Se sintió tan bien besarla, aunque sea en la mejilla. Lo sé. Patético, robarle un beso a la chica de tus sueños. Suena cursi, cliché y marica, además nisiquiera fue en los labios. ¡Demonios! Esos labios. Pero no me atrevería, por mi propio bienestar y por el futuro de mis hijos, nunca jamás le robaría un beso a Isabella Swan. Si eres inteligente, no lo harás.

Ahora iba a desmayarme por un rato. Mañana me esperaba un _largo _y maldito día en detención, viéndole la puta cara a la maldita Damaris. Ugh, _Perra._

_**Martes4.1.2011-3:07**__Martes4.1.2011-3:07__Martes4.1.2011-3:07__Martes4.1.2011-3:07__Martes4.1.2011-3:07__Martes4.1.2011-3:07_

**(1) Maldito idiota, desgenerado hijo de puta.**

**(2) Mal nacido, cara de caca, cerebro de maní, gay.**

**(3) Baka: Idiota en Japonés.**

**N/A: Y sí. Baichi significa Idiota. :D**

**¿Parte que les dio mas risa? ¿Parte que encontraron mas tierna?****¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte favorita?**


	6. Detención

**"DETENCIÓN"**

- Bien, ¿No quieres que tome de la mano? - me preguntó Bella con cariño cinicamente. Yo tragué en seco y asentí. Ella rodó los ojos. - No seas niña.

- No soy niña - le reproché con un puchero. - Vamos, si me das la mano, estaré mas tranquilo - dije con carita de ángel, que resulta siempre, o eso dice mi mamá.

- Si eres niña - dijo tomándome la mano, y comenzamos a caminar a la oficina de Damaris.

Hoy había sido un día interesante. Pues puse en marcha mi plan de conquista.

Me levanté temprano y fui a recoger a nuestro hijao. Llamé a la puerta un par de veces, por no decir 5, para que me abriera una Bella con una sonrisa cínica, con una bata, y con una toalla del pelo, al parecer un poco molesta. Me entregó la incubadora y me cerró la puerta en la cara antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir hola. _Alguien se levantó por el lado equivocado de la cama._

Bueno, quizá mi plan de conquista no comenzó _tan_ bien.

Esperé afuera de la puerta unos buenos 15 minutos antes de que saliera una Bella impecable. Con el cabello húmedo, oliendo a fresas. Usando una polera simple blanca con unos shorts de mezclillas, sin sus infaltables convers negros.

- ¿Qué haces acá? - pregunto con las cejas alzadas antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Existiendo - dije encogiendome de hombros - Ya sabes, nuestros átomos compartiendo electrones...

- Si, si, si, comprendo. Linda forma de existir. - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, ignorándome. Yo la acompañé, _seguí querrás decir. _Yo la_ acompañé_ en su caminata. - ¿Estuviste _existiendo_ afuera de mi habitación todo este rato?

- Se podría decir que sí - dije encogiendome de hombros. - Al parecer me levanté un poco temprano, y no quería llegar tan temprano a mi clase, ni solo. -

- ¿Edward Cullen, solo en un pasillo?, Ja!, No engañas a nadie. -

- Bien, te diré la verdad. - _Me levante temprano por que tuve un sueño erótico en donde tu me bajabas los pantalones y me lo... Tuve un sueño erótico contigo. Y tuve que ducharme y quería puro verte la cara. Por eso llegué tan temprano a tu habitación. Pero por desgracia apareciste en bata, que supongo que no llevabas nada debajo de eso, y luego me cerraste la puerta en la cara. - _Me gusta estar contigo - dije encogiendome de hombros. Ella asintió aparentando no estar interesada, pero en verdad, _sé_ que mi comentario la puso nerviosa, pues tenía la cara roja, desde el cuello hasta la mejilla. Adorable.

- ¿Qué clase te toca ahora? - preguntó cambiando el tema, al parecer nerviosa. Yo sonreí.

- Historia - respondí - ¿Y tu?

- Lenguaje. -

- Te acompañaré -

- ¿Por qué? La sala de lenguaje esta al otro lado del pasillo. No te preocupes. -

- Claro que tengo que preocuparme. Como todo un caballero, tengo que dejar a la dama a su destino sana y salva. En estos tiempos andar sola no es algo recomendable - dije. Ella me miró alzando las cejas.

- Me confundí, deje de escucharte cuando dijiste, 'Como todo un "Caballero".' - dijo haciendo las comillas. - Y el que tendría que estar preocupado de andar solo por un pasillo eres tu y no yo. - se burló. - Puedo patearle el culo a cualquier persona. - me guiñó. ¡Diablos! Sexy, hermoso.

- ¡Hey!, yo también te podría patear el culo. Pero, repito, como soy todo un caballero, no le pego a las mujeres - dije satisfecho.

- Claro, no le pegas a las mujeres, porque no puedes conmigo. Eso es solo una excusa barata. -

- ¿Crees que no podría contigo? - dije. Paré de caminar y la miré con las cejas alzadas. Ella también paró y me miro. - Te llevo al menos una cabeza - dije acercándome a ella, mirando hacia abajo con aire de superioridad. - Peso unos 20 kilos mas que tú. - dije acercándome mas y ella retrocedió, acercándose a la muralla. - Tengo mucho mas fuerza que tu. - la acorralé en la pared. - Con un simple movimiento brusco - me acerqué a su oreja. La escuché tragar secamente. - Te rompo. - Le susurré al oído. Ella se estremeció. Sonreí. Sin poder evitarlo, le dí un beso en la mejilla, me separé y seguí caminando como si nada.

- Pero - me dijo tomándome de la mano, para detenerme. Me dí la vuelta y la miré. - Yo soy más ágil que tu. - dijo acercándose a mí, repitiendo mi misma acción. La diferencia es que yo no retrocedí. - Soy más rápida que tu - pegó su cuerpo al mío. Tragué saliva. - Y sé que con un movimiento me puedes romper - se puso de puntilla para poder llegar a mis oídos - Pero no serías capaz de siquiera tocarme un pelo. - me susurró y me besó en la mejilla, alejándose caminando como si nada. Repitiendo mis movimientos.

¡Demonios!, Por la puta madre de Buda, eso fue sexy. Aunque ella tenía razón, no sería capaz de tocarle un pelo... Bueno, con malas intenciones. Darkward sonrió. Llevé mi mano a la mejilla, donde me había dejado el beso.

- Y bien, ¿No me ibas a acompañar a mi clase? - dijo Bella mirando para atrás, con una sonrisa engreída. Maldita.

- Claro - le dije adelantándome para alcanzarla - No quiero que algún depravado, bueno, algún depravado que no sea yo, llegué y te agarre el culo. - Bueno, no debí decir eso, pues recibí un golpe en el hombro.

- Tu no tienes el derecho de agarrarme el culo. - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Que no tenga el derecho, no quiere decir que no lo haga. - le dije rápido, y porque yo soy un depravado caliente, y porque me gusta, y porque ella es jodidamente sexy, y porque Dios, Buda, Jesús, Mahoma, Zeus son geniales, le agarré el lindo, redondo y firme culo a la chica de mis sueños por una milésima de segundo, cosa que se sintió genial, antes de salir corriendo como niña por la puerta de nuestro campus y gritar. - ¡Me la debías, Maldita!

Corrí por toda la cancha como un demente, seguida por Bella. El sueño de todo chico, ser perseguido por la chica mas sexy del internado. Claro, si lo vez superficialmente, pero no querrás ser perseguido por la chica mas sexy, maldita, que viene de china, cinturón negro, que te puede sacar las bolas con una venda en sus ojos y miles de astillas en sus manos.

- ¡Cullen!, estas en gran, gran, gran problema - gritó furiosa. Mientras seguía corriendo, no pude evitar reír como un maniatico. Esta situación era putamente graciosa. - No te rías, Baichi. - Eso provocó que me diera mas risa.

Si eres inteligente, no le digas a una persona que se esta riendo, que no se ría.

- ¡Vamos Bella!, paz y amor. Me la debías. - le grité. Estábamos a unos 10 metros de distancia.

No había nadie en la cancha, pues era muy temprano, y la gente llegaba casi siempre justo a la hora a sus clases, y nosotros nos habíamos adelantado unos 15 minutos. Luego me dí cuenta de que tenía la incubadora en mis manos, y que nuestro hijao estuvo saltando chocando con el plástico. Me paré en seco para ver si le había pasado algo, y gracias a Buda que estaba intacto.

Estaba de espalda cuando me paré y había olvidado totalmente cuando Bella me estaba persiguiendo, así que no me di cuenta cuando saltó sobre mí, y se sujeto de mi cuello.

- Moriras maldito pervertido, pendejo, caliente, sin vergüenza, idiota, imbécil... - dijo a mi oído. Mierda.

- Tranquila, podemos negociar. Tengo a nuestro hijao. Si me haces algo, la incubadora se me caerá de las manos y probablemente se rompa - murmuré.

- Patético - dijo todavía sobre mí, con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Esto sería mejor si estuvieramos frente a frente, no frente a espalda. Juraría que ahora mismo, Bella parece un mono colgada de mí. - Usas a nuestro hijao para protegerte, cobarde.

- No soy un cobarde, solo te estoy advirtiendo. Podría caminar todo el día así. No pesas nada - dije sonriendo, era tan delgadita.

- Bien, entonces camina así, maldito idiota. - dijo. No pude evitar reírme, era gracioso y sexy a la vez cuando me insultaba. Puse una mano debajo de su muslo, pero sentí su mano golpearme - Dije camina, no toques.

- Bueno, pero si no quieres caerte, tendré que sujetarte - le dije y la sujete con una mano, mientras que con la otra, sostenía la incubadora y comencé a caminar. Ella maldijo por lo bajo pero no quito mi mano esta vez. Sonreí triunfantemente. - Estaría más cómodo si tu sostienes la incubadora, ya sabes, no quiero que se me resbale de las manos y se rompa el huevo - le murmuré. Ella suspiró y cogió la incubadora.

- Tarado, ahora camina esclavo - dijo. Hice lo que me pidió, y camine la otra mitad de la cancha hasta llegar al campus. - Ahora bájame idiota, la gente esta mirando.

- Pero ama, no quiero que se lastime los pies solo por caminar - le dije preocupado. Ella rió y me golpeó en el hombro. La gente nos estaba mirando, pero no me importaba. Seguí caminando por el pasillo.

- Cullen, hablo enserio, bajame - dijo ahora con tono autoritario. Cosa que ignoré.

- Pídemelo con cariño - le dije. Pude jurar que rodó los ojos. Resopló.

- No te lo pediré con cariño Cullen. Si no me bajas, haré una pataleta aquí y ahora - me dijo al oído para que nadie la escuchara.

- No te atreves. Eres demasiado vergonzosa y orgullosa como para hacer un show donde hay tanta gente. Así que si no me lo pides con cariño, no te bajare.

- Te juro que si no me bajas ahora, de ahora en adelante, encontrarás detención un cielo en comparación a lo que será todos loss putos días que te quedan de vida - amenazó. Sexy.

- Eso no fue para nada cariñoso Bella - dije con una sonrisa. Adoraba molestarla.

- ¡Agh!, Idiota - gruñó. Había mucha gente mirándonos, y apuesto que ella esta todo sonrojada. - ¿De verdad quieres conocer la furia de Isabella Swan? - susurró.

- Uh, creo que ya lo conozco. Pero no tienes comparación con mi madre cariño - le respondí.

- Edward Cullen, juro que si... - comenzó la amenaza, pero sentí un poco de lástima por ella así que la deje en el suelo. - Gracias - dijo molesta. Me entregó la incubadora y comenzó a caminar dejándome atrás.

Aceleré mis pasos y la alcancé.

- Vamos Bella, no es para tanto, no te enojes - le dije como una forma de pedir perdón.

- No estoy enojada - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Si estas enojada - le aseguré.

- No estoy enojada - dijo ahora con el ceño fruncido.

- Que sí. - le presione.

- No.

- Que sí. - dije, ella bufó y yo sonreí como idiota.

- Por el amor de Dios, Edward, ¡No! estoy enojada - dijo exasperada.

- Si no estuvieras enojada no me hubieras gritado - le dije.

- Idiota, Imbécil, Baichí. - dijo y me golpeó en el hombro.

- Vale, vale, Lo siento. - le dije ahora con seriedad deteniendo su caminar, para que viera que estaba hablando en serio. - Siento molestarte tanto, es solo que me encanta cuando te enojas, siento ser un idiota, imbecil y baichi - Intentó contener la risa, pero la comisura de su labio derecho se elevó un poco, delatando que en verdad ya no estaba enojada. - Puede que a veces sea un poco cargoso y molestoso y todo lo que quieras. Pero tu me agradas y me gustas mucho - le dije tomando su mano. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

- Ya llegamos a mi sala, gracias por dejarme - dijo desviando el tema. Yo sonreí negando la cabeza.

- ¿Cual es tu próxima clase?

- Matemática - respondió.

- ¿Y las siguientes?

- Historia, Biología, Química y dos horas de Física ¿Porqué? - preguntó confundida. Yo me encogí de hombros y traté te memorizar las clases. _Mate, Historia, Bio, Quim, Fisica. Matehistobioquimfísica. _Esa era la nueva palabra, Matehistobioquimfísica. Creo que mejor sera que me robe su horario.

- Poniendo un tema de conversación. - ella entrecerró los ojos.

- Claro, nos vemos. - dijo entrando.

- ¡Bella! - la llamé antes de que entrara. Ella se giró sobresaltada, pensando que algo había pasado. Me acerqué y le deje un beso en la mejilla. - Nos vemos - y me giré para ir a mi sala.

El día paso normal.

En historia nos dieron un trabajo, y traté de terminarlo lo más rápido posible, para que me dejaran salir. Unos minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre, corrí a la sala de lenguaje, y esperé afuera de la puerta cuando tocaron el timbre. La gente comenzó a salir, Bella fue la última y se sobresalto cuando me vió parado afuera de la puerta. Me insultó un poco, pero no me dijo nada cuando la acompañé a su clase de matemática, tampoco cuando la fuí a buscar y la acompañé a la clase de historia.

En el receso, no pude estar con ella, porque mi vejiga me estaba exigiendo por ser descargada. Lo confieso, tengo una pequeña y débil vejiga, y un par de riñones o excepcionalmente eficientes y rápidos, o unos deteriorados que no me limpian bien la sangre. Nadie sabe. Bueno, nos volvimos a ver en la clase de Biología, que era la única que compartíamos juntos y donde aproveché de robar su horario cuando estaba distraída, y luego la acompañé a su clase de química.

A la hora de almuerzo, no le sorprendió verme afuera de la puerta, recargado en la pared, con los libros en la mano. Pero igual me miró con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Me estas acosando? - dijo burlándose de mí.

- No seas engreída. Yo prefiero la palabra destino, que siempre se empeña en mantenernos juntos. - le respondí.

- Claro - dijo con sarcasmo. - El destino es cuando se empeña en mantenernos juntos sin que alguno de nosotros nos demos cuenta. Esto es acoso porque robaste mi horario, y sí, si me di cuenta, y apareces en todas las putas puertas. No me sorprendería si apareces en el baño de mujeres ofreciéndome confort, o toallas higiénicas o algo. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- No parece molestarte - dije encogiéndome de hombros. - Los dos sabemos que te encanta mi compañía. - le sonreí engreidamente. - Estamos destinados Bella - le dije dramáticamente.

- Como quieras, ahora camina acosador, estoy muerta de hambre. - dijo tirando de mi camisa.

Tuvimos un pacífico y cálido almuerzo, lleno de insultos y palabrotas. Acompañado de la pareja de conejos calientes, y la de los sobrenombres cursis.

Cuando sonó el timbre, acompañé a Bella a su clase de física y me fui a mi propia clase.

Y bueno, ahora estábamos aquí, de camino a nuestro infierno, tortura, a la oficina de Damaris. Me estremecí ante el pensamiento.

Al llegar a su oficina, tocamos ligeramente, y escuchamos su suave voz de cristiana decir "Adelante". Bella me soltó la mano antes de entrar a la oficina.

- Buenas tardes - dijo con una sonrisa. ¡Maldita puta cínica!. - Llegan puntuales. - Se agachó para sacar dos cubetas de plásticos y dos cuchillos. - Quiero que vayan a la cafetería y saquen todos los chicles que hay debajo de las mesas, para hoy día. No puede quedar ni una sola debajo de ella, y lo sabre, pues la señora Hilda, me mantendrá informada. Si me entero de que me mienten, tendrán un castigo mas severo. - dijo cambiando el amable tono de voz, a uno serio. - Son las - dijo mirando su reloj - 3:00, tienen plazo hasta las 7:30 de la tarde para volver. Pues a esa hora me iré a mi habitación. Se pueden retirar - dijo con un gesto señalando a la puerta.

Tomamos las cosas y nos dirigímos a la cafetería.

- No es tan malo, eres un exagerado - dijo Bella burlándose de mí.

- Claro, porque ahora no nos hicieron lavar los baños de los hombres. _Eso_ sí que es asqueroso. Nosotros no somos para nada higiénico.

- En china nos hacían ser de niñeras y mudar a los bebes que estaban en la guardería. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero no te tocó ser tutor de pendejos de 10 años, ayudarles en la materia que les cuesta, y que obtengan un 10 en sus exámenes. No es mi culpa que los niños de hoy en día no sean inteligentes. Es difícil hacer que pendejos saquen 10. No depende de mí.

- No te hagas la víctima, a ti no te hicieron ser una streaper y bailarle el caño a los profesores - dijo Bella. Yo me quedé serio de repente. ¿Le hicieron desnudarse enfrente de los profesores?

- Bella... - dije

- ¡Debiste ver tu cara! - dijo burlándose de mí. - Vamos, solo mentí un poco. ¿Crees que realmente me harían hacer algo así? Y fuera así, ¿Crees que sería lo suficientemente tarada como para hacerlo. - dijo un poco ofendida.

- Eso no fue gracioso, realmente lo creí - dije encogiendome de hombros. - Si hubiera pasado de verdad, estaría enojado y le hubiera rompido la cara a esos desgraciados - dije de repente con rabia. Ella ser rió.

- Vamos, no existen realmente. Los profesores son todos agradables, un amor. El profesor de Biología es el mejor - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Solo porque sabe hablar en chino y se rie cuando insultas a la gente sin que ellos te entiendan.

- Fue mi profesor cuando estaba en China. El me recomendó este internado - dijo encogiendose de hombro. - Además es mi tío.

- ¿Que?

- Vamos Cullen, Esperaba mas de tí. No es tan difícil. El profesor de Biología es mi tío, no de sangre, pero crecí con el como si lo fuera. El otro día hizo que me presentara solo para molestarme. - Reí. Ya lo recuerdo, el maldito viejo quería molestar a su sobrina, yo tampoco habría desaprovechado una oportunidad como esa.

- Que pequeño es el mundo. Quién lo hubiera pensado.

Habíamos llegado a la cafetería. Bueno, así es como empieza nuestra detención.

PRIMERA PARTE o DÍA 1: SECALM DELCA (Sacarle el chicle a las mesas de la cafetería)

En esta cafetería, habían al menos unas 50 mesas donde cabían 5 o 6 personas. Esto era un infierno, no sé como vamos a terminar en cuatro horas y media.

- A trabajar - dijo Bella. Mientras nos poníamos cada uno en sus respectivas mesas y comenzamos a sacar los chicles.

- Propongo algo para hacer de esta detención un poco mas placentero - dije.

- ¿A qué te refieres a "un poco mas placentero"? - dijo con un tono de voz que supongo, era de desconfianza. Sonreí.

- Eres una malpensada. - me burlé. - Me refiero a que deberíamos conocernos entre nosotros. Digo, me agradas y eso de que el profesor Huang era tu tío, nunca lo habría pensado.

- No te entiendo, explicate mejor. - resoplé.

- Pues, digo que nos hagamos preguntas mutuamentes. Cada uno con 20, así nos mantenemos entretenidos.

- Bien... ¿Cuál es tu tercer nombre? - preguntó. Me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

- ¿A... A que te refieres con ter... tercer nombre? - tartamudeé.

- Vamos, ya sé que tienes un tercer nombre Edward. Tu dijiste que deberíamos conocernos mejor, bien, yo quiero conocer tu tercer nombre.

- Yo.. Tu... ¿Cómo...? - no pude formular una frase concreta...

- Alice - dijo rápidamente. ¡Maltdita demonio, traidora! Ella no es mi hermana - y Rose, Jasper, y Emmet - ¡Malditos "Amigos"! - Vamos suéltalo. Fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para no decirme el nombre. Tuvieron un poco de piedad.

- Bien... Es Lilion - dije.

- Osea que te llamas Edward Anthony Lllion Cullen - concluyó.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- No eres el único que roba cosas en Biología - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Y me acusas a mi de ser un acosador.

- Lilion... No es malo, ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de él? - dijo cambiando el tema.

- Pues... Antes de que yo naciera, mis padres creyeron que yo era una niña, me habían llamado Lillian, pero al darse cuenta de que era un niño cuando nací, decidieron que era mejor ponerle Lilion, para que pareciera mas "masculino" - dije un poco enfadado. Bueno, esa mierda lo había superado cuando tenía 10 años. Pero igual, ¿Cómo puedes arruinarle la vida a tu hijo poniendole Llilion como tercer nombre?

- Bueno... Agradece que por lo menos fue como tercer nombre... - dijo intentando consolarme, conteniendo la sonrisa. - Tu turno.

- ¿Color favorito? - pregunté.

- Antes era el celeste, pero ahora me gusta mas el verde, debe ser por el campus, que es todo verde pastoso. ¿Grupo favorito? - preguntó.

- The Beatles, ¿Y el tuyo?

- Oasis - eso era algo que supuse. - Creo que es la mejor banda británica de todos los tiempos - dijo. Dejé de hacer mi trabajo, y la mire con las cejas alzadas, un poco ofendido con lo que dijo.

- ¿Oasis, la mejor banda británica de todos los tiempos? - le dije incrédulo. Ella asintió muy segura. - Pero por favor, no puedes comparar a Oasis con The Beatles. Oasis es genial y todo lo que quieras, pero The Beatles, es un clásico cariño.

- La mayoría de la gente puede creer eso, pero yo no. Creo que Oasis es genial y es lo mejor. Además, The Beatles es un clásico pero a la gente solo les gusta porque tienen canciones drogadictas y subliminares y porque se crearon esa histora de que Paul esta muerto. **(N/A: Si no saben de esa leyenda, busquen en wiki y si no les interesa... Dejenlo pasar :D)**

- ¡Todos los cantantes son unos drogadictos y alcoholicos! Así pueden soportar a sus fans chillonas. Oasis también lo eran, siempre se peleaban e insultaban a todo el mundo, los hermanos Gallagher eran unos idiotas.

- No te metas con los hermanos Gallagher. Que por lo menos tenían la decencia de escribir canciones cuerda aún estando drogados, no como Lucy in the sky with Diamonds... (Lucy en el cielo con diamantes)

- Bella, eso es arte, armonía, poesía, es literatura. No como el ruido de calle y un intento de copia barata de los Beatles que es Oasis.

- Vamos, si igual te gustan, y te sabes las canciones - dijo Bella.

- Que me guste Oasis y me sepa sus canciones, no quiere decir que piense que Oasis es la mejor banda británica de todos los tiempos, porque dejame decirte, que tus gustos son una basura. -

- ¡Qué sabes tu de gustos! Bastardo, imbécil, idiota...

- No tenemos porqué llegar a los insultos, maldita engendra con gusto a caca - le insulté de vuelta. Y de la nada, Bella comenzó a reír, y yo le seguí.

Esto era realmente estúpido y gracioso.

- No sé como siempre terminamos peleando así. Somos una personas civilizadas... - dijo riendo.

Y detención fue muy agradable con la compañía de Bella. Seguimos sacando los chicles mientras nos hacíamos preguntas mutuamente. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ya habíamos terminado y eran apenas las 6.

- No fue tan malo después de todo. - admití.

- Si los dos sabemos que eres un exagerado. - dijo ella mientras caminabamos de regreso a la oficina de Damaris.

- No, es solo que esta vez, nos dieron una tarea mas fácil. Ademas estaba bien acompañado, no había forma de que pudiera aburrirme - dije.

- ¿Eso se lo dices a todas las chicas? - pregunto con una ceja alzada. - Buena jugada.

- No, eso no es una jugada Bella. Realmente me gustas y no te halago para llevarte a la cama - le dije serio.

- Edward, no sabes lo que dices... Apenas me conoces... - dijo nerviosa.

- Y es por eso que lo digo. Apenas te conozco y siento algo que no he sentido con nadie. Pienso que eres hermosa, inteligente, con buen gusto y buena persona. Eres divertida, eres natural, a veces un poco enojona e irritante, pero aun así, me gustas. - Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello. - Te juro que no es calentura...

- Llegamos, creo que sera mejor que le entreguemos las cuebtas a Damaris - dijo rápidamente y entro a la oficina de Damaris. ¡Demonios!. Me esta empezando a molestar el echo de que siempre cambia el tema cuando trato de confesarle mis sentimientos.

- Aquí tienes - le dije molesto a Damaris.

- Buen trabajo chicos. Llamaré a Hilda para que verifique bien. Bueno, entonces, hasta mañana. - dijo la maldita, haciendo un ademán con sus manos para echarnos.

Acompañé a Bella de vuelta a nuestra habitación, ambos estabamos en un incómodo silencio. Pues supongo que Bella no quería que le dijera que me gustaba, siempre desviaba el tema, y yo no quería seguir presionándola con eso. No se me ocurría ningún tema de conversación y me desilusione un poco cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestra habitación ya que no había excusa para hablar con ella ni nada.

- Entonces, nos vemos mañana en detención - le dije, buscando las llaves para abrir la habitación.

- Claro, nos vemos mañana en detención. - dijo ella un poco decepcionada.

- Adios Bella - le dije al abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¡Edward! - llamó ella antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, la abrí un poco sobresaltado. - Gracias por acompañarme a mis clases - dijo y sonrojada, me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de esfumarse a mi habitación.

Sonriendo como idiota, cerré la puerta de la habitación para pasar tiempo con mi hijao.

El día siguiente, que era Viernes, hice lo mismo que hice ayer, le entregué la incubadora a Bella y luego la acompañé a su clase. Luego, al cambio de hora, puntualmente la esperé afuera de su sala recargado en la pared, y ella salió sonriendo de las salas, siempre esperándome. Eso mismo pasó en todas las clases. Las personas comenzaron a hablar, pero no me importaba.

Y ahora mismo, era la SEGUNDA PARTE o DÍA 2: RELHOCADELOAR. (Recoger las hojas caídas de los árboles)

Con Bella estábamos en el patio trasero, donde estaban todas las hojas de otoño esparcido por el pasto. Maldito viento, podrías hacernos un favor y reunirlos, pensé.

El viento comenzó a soplar, esparciendo mas las hojas. _Demonios, no te metas con el viento, cabrón._

- ¿Primer Beso? - preguntó Bella, mientras que con un palillo, pinchaba las hojas y los ponía en las bolsas de basura.

- ¿Te refieres, con quién, o a que edad? - pregunté confundido.

- Ambos - respondió.

- A los 5 años - dije, y Bella me miro con los ojos abiertos. - Con mi tía abuela. - Y luego, comenzó a reír. Yo me encogí de hombros. Era de esa clase de tías, que cada vez que vienen de visita, te saludan con un abrazo de tías abuelas y te dejan con los cachetes rojos por sus labiales y por sus apretones de mejillas.

- Eso se llama incesto Edward - se burló Bella.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Tu no tenías de esas tías que te apretan los cachetes a mas no poder y te besan?. - ella negó con la cabeza riéndo. - Buenos, yo sí. Llegan toda pintada con su perfumes a rosas, y me agarra el cachete con ambas manos sin darme la oportunidad de girar la cara y me da un beso en los labios.

- ¿Eso es siempre? - preguntó y rompió a reír. Yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Cual fue tú primer beso? - pregunté.

- Bien, en ese caso, a los 8 años con un perro. -

- Vale, eso es peor que besarse con una tía. - reí.

- ¿Estación favorita? - preguntó Bella.

- Definitivamente, no es el otoño - dije y ella soltó una risita. - Me gusta el invierno.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó curiosa.

- ¡Hey!, Es mi turno de preguntar. - ella rodó los ojos.

- Ya, vale, ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita?

- El verano. ¿Por qué te gusta el invierno? - pregunté, y yo negué con la cabeza.

- Porque cuando tienes frío te puedes abrigar, en cambio cuando tienes calor, no puedes andar en la calle desnudo. Además, me gusta que llueva, porque es relajante para dormir, me gusta cuando neva porque allí es cuando llega Santa Claus, en fin. Me gusta el invierno - respondí. - ¿Por qué te gusta el verano?

- Porque me gusta el sol, la playa. No me gusta la lluvia porque casi siempre trae consigo relámpagos. Me gusta el viento de verano, el olor a sol. - Yo me quedé mirandola un rato y sonreí. Eramos tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez. - ¿Comida favorita?.

- Chocolate - respondí sin dudarlo. - ¿Tienes hermanos? - pregunté.

- Sí, tengo uno, se llama Tèbiélu y se pronuncia, Tápielu. Viene de la palabra, Tèbié que significa Especial. - dijo con aire de nostalgia.

- ¿Lo extrañas? - pregunté.

- Es mi turno de preguntar. - Yo asentí riendo. - Pero sí, lo extraño, tiene 15 años y es un gran oyente. Tiene síndrome de Down, pero es un chico inteligente, es especial, el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido. Le decimos Ta, o Taptap - dijo orgullosa. - ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

- Mi mama se llama Elizabeth y mi papá Chandler - dije. - Mi papá falleció hace 3 años en un accidente y mi mamá esta en un instituto mental, pues estaba dentro del auto cuando mi papa tuvo el accidente, y se dió un golpe en la cabeza. - Bella me miró con los ojos como plato, sin pestañar, pude ver un poco de lástima en sus ojos. Reí amargamente. - Mi mamá había perdido la memoria, y supongo que eso era mejor para ella, pues no le iba a doler tanto el echo de que mi papá murió. Pero cuando recordó, después de un año de terapia intensivo, se puso histérica y se negó a aceptar que mi papá estaba muerto y que nosotros estabamos en un internado. Se encerró en su propio mundo donde ella no tiene hijos ni es casada, cree firmemente que es una estudiante de medicina que esta pasando una prueba dentro del instituto.

- Edward... Yo - dijo.

- No digas nada. Creo que es mejor para ella, no tiene que vivir con el echo de que el hombre que ama ya no existe. - dije. - Y no me tengas lástima, eso es lo que menos necesito. Ya superé todo, ya lloré mucho y creo que todo pasa por algo, así que tengo que aprender y crecer.

- No te tengo lástima. Te admiro. Creo que eres valiente, fuerte y luchador. Eres una gran persona - dijo y me sonrió abiertamente. Mi corazón aceleró. Era la primera vez que me elogiaba. Me sentía halagado.

- ¿Porqué se mudaron a China? - preguntó.

- Bueno, esto era algo que no se lo he contado a nadie. - comenzó a ella. - Pero puedo confiar en que mi secreto estará a salvo contigo, ¿Verdad? - Yo asentí con la mano en mi corazón, haciendo una cruz al estilo scout. - Bueno, pues, mi mama René, estaba casada con Phil. Una noche, Phil la engañó con su mejor amiga, los pilló en su propio cuarto dándose duro, mi madre solo miró en silencio estupefacta y luego se fue de la casa, a un bar a ahogar las penas. Esa noche tuvo una aventura con un tal Charlie, y se fue a China, donde estaba un viejo amigo, un casi hermano. Ahí es cuando entra a la escena mi querido tío Míngzhì, el que ya conoces. Se fue a vivir con él y su esposa, que en paz descanse y se consiguió un trabajo. El problema es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada, y bueno, me quería dar en adopción, porque era joven, tenía 24 años, tenía todo por delante ahora que ya no estaba casada. Pero cuando nací, se enamoró de mi y no me podía dar. Hace unos pocos años, mi mamá se volvió a reencontrar con Charlie y se casaron. Y vivieron felices por siempre. - dijo feliz.

Habíamos llenado ya la bolsa de basura que nos habían dado a cada uno, así que partimos a la oficina de Damaris para entregarle las cosas.

Hoy habíamos dado un gran paso. Conocí muchas cosas sobre ella en un día de lo que podría conocer a alguna persona en años. Habíamos hablado sobre nuestras familias. Le conté sobre mis padres, cosa que no había hecho con nadie. Alice le había contado a Rose, quien le contó a Emmet. Y Jasper también se enteró por Alice.

- Tu también eres la persona que sabe lo de mis padres - le dije. - Bueno, que se haya enterado por mí.

- Gracias por compartir esa historia conmigo - dijo sonriendo.

Nos fuimos de la oficina de Damaris para regresar a nuestro cuarto.

- ¿Mañana también me acosaras? - preguntó ella.

- No lo sé, no se que nos depara el destino Bella - le respondí.

- Tomaré eso como un sí. - dijo sonriendo. - Bien, entonces, nos vemos - dijo cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación.

- Claro. - dije encogiendome de hombros. Se sentía como un Dejavú. Nos quedamos parados, ninguno de los dos nos movíamos pero aun así, era genial. Me quedé observando su rostro y ella el mío, en silencio, sin que nadie dijera nada. - Eres hermosa - solté inconscientemente. El sonrojo llegó rápidamente a su rostro.

- Tu también tienes lo tuyo. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Entonces, nos vemos mañana. - Se acercó a mi, y mi corazón latía a mil, esto era, me iba a dar un beso, quizá no en los labios, quizá en las mejillas, pero aún así era un beso y se iba a sentir genial. Se puso de puntillas y yo cerré los ojos esperando el beso que nunca llegó.

- Tienes una hoja en el pelo - dijo sacándola y me la mostró.

_Ouch Cullen. Eso fue como caer de culo y despertar de la realidad. Pero bueno, siempre puedes robarle un beso, ya sabes. _

- A... gracias - dije con la voz neutral.

- Entonces nos vemos - dijo abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

- Edward... -

- Bella - llamámos al mismo tiempo. - Tu primero.

- Eres una gran persona - dijo. Yo asentí.

- Me gustas mucho. - dije yo. Ella se sonrojó, me incliné para dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Y ella se puso de puntillas para hacer lo mismo.

- Adiós - dijo finalmente, separandose de mí y entrando a su habitación.

Esto de ser vecinos tenía sus ventajas.

**oooooooo**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste? **

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder. **

**Atte. FANOSM**


	7. Una cita de Amigos

**"UNA CITA DE AMIGOS"**

_Edward_

Estaba descansando pacíficamente en mi cama, mirando la tele, sin ver realmente, pues mi mente estaba en otra parte. Distraídamente haciendo zapping en la television, que mi tía Esme amablemente me había mandado para estar mantenerme mas civilizado. En este momento estaban dando puros programas de farandula y noticias sobre catástrofes en otros países. Aburrido.

Alguien toco suavemente la puerta de mi habitacion, por no decir aporreó rudamente como un caballo aporrea a su yegua. En fin. Molesto, me levante de mi linda y comoda cama para abrirle a quien sea que me estuviera molestando a estas altas horas de la noche (11 pm), haciendo semejante ruido.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cerrarle en la cara, el muy maldito ya habia metido su puto pie. _Idiota, debiste pedir la contraseña. En estos tiempos no se puede confiar en nadie_.

- ¡Hey, Perra! - gruño el maricón.

- Fuera de aquí - le gruñí de vuelta. Mientras trataba de retener la puerta. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano, iba a ceder. Porque su pata era tan putamente gorda, que era difícil de ser aplastado por una simple puerta. Creanme, lo he intentado. _Si, si, creanle._

- Vamos Edward, no seas maldito, tienes que compartir con los pobres. Hombre, ¡Es viernes por la noche!. No puedo estar mas desesperado. Necesito civilización, por favor... - pidió aporreando la puerta. Pendejo.

- Pudrete - dije abriendole finalmente la puerta.

- Traje provisiones - dijo emocionado, con la bolsa de patatas abiertas y la lata casi vacía. Lo miró y luego se encogió de hombros con cara de inocencia - Un castor vino, me atacó y abrio la bolsa de patatas, solo pude salvar algunas... - rió el marica.

- No me sorprende puta. Eres muy débil, tan marica que te dejaste dominar por un castor - le dije sentándome en la cama. - Cierra la puerta, puta - le dije a Emmet.

- ¿Qué cojones es este ruido? - dijo una voz que no pude reconocer. ¿Damaris? ¡Oh Dios, que no sea Damaris! Mi corazón se detuvo. No, espera, Damaris no diria Cojones... - Deberían estar avergonzados, Dios es misericordoso y perdona a pecadores como ustedes, pero también podria ser misericordoso y darme un par de blusas y faldones decentes, y darme menos cinísmo - dijo riendo.

El corpulento cuerpo de Emmet me impidió ver quien estaba en la puerta.

- Buena imitación - dijo Emmet riendo, girandose para dejar entrar a Bella. Estaba vestida con su pijama de Hello Kitty, no pude evitar reír.

- Bonito pijama - le dije sin ocultar mi burla. Me enseñó el dedo y me sacó la lengua. _Paraliza este momento, quizá sea la primera y ultima vez que veras la lengua de Isabella Swan._

_- _Bonitos Calzoncillos - dijo Bella burlandose de mí. Y bueno, estaba solo en mi habitación, no esperaba visita así si me encuentras solo en calzoncillo de Bob Esponja sin una camisa que pueda cubrir mi torso, no te sorprendas. _Y bueno, tampoco grites, no me gustan las chillonas._

_- _Te los puedo regalar, ya sabes - le dije alzando las cejas. Ella rodó los ojos.

- No gracias. No me gustan muchos los espermatozoides, ya sabes - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Los dos sabemos no piensas así, ya sabes - dije repitiendo las palabras.

- Y yo todavía estoy aquí, así que no quiero estar presente en sus conversaciones sobre espermatozoides y semen y esas cosas, ya saben - dijo Emmet - Todos fuismo espermatozoides, tu fuiste el primer espermatozoide en llegar al ovocito de tu mama, y tu - dijo apuntandome a mí y luego a Bella - Y yo fui el primero también. Todos fuimos espermatozoides. Pero solo queiro aclarar, que si hubiera una carrera entre nosotros tres, yo sería el primero en entrar a las tropas del falopio y entrar en esa gran pelota.

- Imposible, porque yo te mordería la cola y ya no podrías correr, entonces quedarías invalido, entonces no alcanzarías a llegar al ovocito y yo ganaré - dije yo.

- Eso sería trampa. - Repuso Emmet.

- Nadie lo sabría - dije sonriendo con malicia - Porque eres uno mas, entonces no les importarías si uno muere. En esta competencia es así, si muere uno, bien, uno menos.

- Entonces, mientras estes ocupado matanto a Emmet, yo me adelantaré y llegaré primero al ovocito. - dijo Bella.

- No, porque eres demasiado lenta, y te alcanzaría a morder y te mataría.

- Y como ya me lo dijiste, ya estaré preparada, entonces cuando se me acerque Bob Esponja, le golpeare en las bolas y morirá.

- Bob Esponja no tiene Bolas - dije.

- Es un hermafrodito - dijo Emmet - Es Lady Gaga.

- Lady Gaga le gusta los monos - dijo Bella. Con Emmet nos volteamos para mirarla.

- ¿Cómo no sabes, que en verdad, esta es una prueba, y nosotros realmente somos espermatozoides? Y el que es capaz de ganar verbalmente una persona en decir quien llega al ovocito primero gana... - dijo Emmet.

- Pues primero, porque los espermatozoides son blancos - dije un poco dudoso.

- Bien, estamos delirando - dijo Bella - antes de que esto llegue a ser mas raro de lo que es, E.T vendrá con su nave espacial y nos matará. Punto y ninguno de nosotros llegará al ovocito de nadie, porque no existimos.

- Bueno, primero que nada, tu empezaste con los espermatozoides... - dijo Emmet.

- Mejor veamos una películas, así estamos todos callados y no decimos nada delirante. - propuse.

- Claro, Viernes de noche. - dijo Emmet.

- ¿Estoy invitada? - preguntó Bella con emoción.

- ¿Tienes provisiones? - pregunté, ella asintió. - Bien, estas dentro.

- Iré a buscarlo - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

- Dime Emmet, ¿Porqué me estas molestando a mí si sabemos perfectamente que tienes un televisor plasma en tu habitación?

- Estaba aburrido - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- ¿Y Jasper?

- Esta ocupado metiendole la lengua y las manos en lugares que tu no querras saber a tu hermanita, ya sabes - dijo con normalidad. Apreté mis puños.

- Llegará el día en que le estarán metiendo la lengua y las manos en lugares que no querrás saber a tu hermanita, y ese día, estaré yo allí, tu amigo, para burlarme de tí, para recordartelo día y noche. - dije con malicia. El arrugo la frente. - ¿Qué se siente?

- Eso es solo gracioso contigo - dijo Emmet. - Pero, en todo caso, no estaré para ese entonces, los dos estaremos arrugaditos, quizá tu estes muerto y yo también, porque la persona que llegue a tocarle un pelo a mi hermanita, tendrá que pasar por sobre mi cadáver.

- Entonces, me prepararé mentalmente para tu funeral, espera por lo menos unos 3, 4 años y tu hermana saldrá al mercado de los hombres. Ya nos conoces, somos unos calientes - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- No hables así de mi hermanita.

- Callate marica, superalo. Tu hermanita ya es una puberta, le crecerán pechitos y el traserito y miles de hombres estaran babeando por ella - dije. - ¿Y porque no fuiste a jugar con Rose?

- No me lo recuerdes, puta. - dijo cruzándose los brazos. - Vendrá en un rato mas.

- Apuesto a que Rosalie esta tomando pastillas de perras. - Su ceño fruncido solo afirmó mi conclusión - Agradece a Dios que por lo menos este tomando esas pastillitas, pues si no, significa que habra un engendro en el camino, y ambos sabemos que eres muy tarado y muy joven para ser padre. ¿Qué ejemplo le darás a tu hermanita?, Imaginate a ella diciendole a un chico, _"Vamos tocame, mi hermano es padre adolescente, así que no me lo puede impedir"_ - dije lo ultimo imitando una voz de chica.

- Muerete - dijo. Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Bella nos estaba mirando divertida en la puerta.

- Son unos machistas de mierda - dijo Bella riéndo. - ¿Tienen una película en mente? - Mire a Emmet y sonreímos con malicia, los dos sabíamos perfectamente que pelicula tenemos en mente. Luego miramos a Bella. Su cara de comprensión fue un poema, su boca era una perfecta "o" y unos ceños fruncidos de indignación. Negó la cabeza acompañada de un ademán con la mano - No, No, de ninguna manera.

- Si - dijimos con Emmet al mismo tiempo, asintiendo la cabeza.

- De ninguna manera vere porno con unos pendejos caliente como ustedes - dijo Bella.

- Vendrá Rose - dijo Emmet sonriendo.

- No, No, No... - repitió Bella.

- No lo veas entonces - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Bien, entonces, supongo que me iré a mi habitación, con _mis_ provisiones - dijo alzando la bolsa en la mano que tenía. _Esas_ si que son provisiones. Eran dos bolsas de patatas, una bolsa de cheetos, chocolate, galletas y en la otra mano tenía una Coca Cola. _Maldita. _Eso no tenía comparación a lo que trajo el maldito Emmet, que para variar ahora ya estaban por vaciarse.

- ¡Deja de comerte nuestras provisiones! - le reté. El retiró la mano de la bolsa, un poco avergonzado.

- Adiós - dijo Bella dando media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

¿Qué quieres? Porno de lesbianas con tu amigo, ambos muriendose de hambre o estar con la chica más sexy del internado, ver una película de Terror, con la posibilidad de que ella salte en las partes que asustan, y tu te puedes aprovechar y ademas, con toda la comida del mundo.

- ¡Espera! - dije resignado. Ella dio media vuelta hacia nosotros, sonriendonos con suficiencia. Había ganado la maldita. - Solo porque tienes comida. - Ella se encogió de hombros. _Y porque veremos un pelicula de terror, asi que mantente cerca querida. _

Y estabamos en mi habitación. Todos en mi cama, acurrucados en una manta, mirando la película. El silencio fue rompido con el sonido de la televisión y el de la música siniestra, agregando el ruido que haciamos al sacar comida de las bolsas y nuestras respiraciones.

Bella estaba entremedio de mí y de Rose, que llegó con más provisiones. Las dos estaban abrazadas, muertas de miedo. Mientras la persona en la televisión se acercaba a la puerta al final del pasillo.

- No vayas estúpida - le susurraba Rose.

- Rose, tengo miedo - dijo Bella abrazando más a Rose. Yo resoplé.

- Calla chica, yo también - murmuro Rose de vuelta.

Miré de reojo a Emmet quien también me estaba mirando. Al parecer, también estaba medio frustrado.

Su chica me robo a mi chica, y mi chica le robo a su chica. Demonios. Este no era el plan. Se supone que si ellas tienen miedo, deberían estar abrazandonos a nosotros, no entre ellas.

_Piensa que así tendrás tu porno de lesbiana, en vivo y en directo con comida en la mano._ Buen argumento.

Estabamos tan tranquilos, que cuando alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación todos nos sobresaltamos.

- ¡Nos van a matar! - gritó Rose lloriqueando.

- No sean niñitas - dijo Alice. ¿Cómo consiguó la llave de mi habitación? - Soy yo.

- Y yo - dijo Jasper asomandose por la puerta. - ¡Provisiones! - grito al ver las bolsas en el suelo, y corrió hacia ellos. Paramos la película.

- ¿Trajiste provisiones? - dijo Bella quitandole la bolsa antes de que el llegara a tocarlas. El negó con la cabeza. - Entonces vete - le dijo con malicia.

Al parecer mi chica esta aprendiendo las reglas.

- Vamos Bella - dijo Jasper con carita de cordero degollado. La mayoría de la gente cedería, incluso yo, pero Bella seguía firme.

- No conseguirás nada conmigo. Tengo un hermano menor al que es intolerante a la lactosa, y le tengo que decir no cuando me pide chocolate o helado con su carita de ángel. Tu no eres adorable, asi que no funcionara conmigo.

- Bellita, por favor... - dijo a punto de llorar - Tengo hambre, por favor - susurró la última parte.

- Necesito una coferencia - dijo Bella, nos miró, y luego hicimos un circulo entre nosotros, hablando en secreto - ¿Qué te parece? El muy cabrón es buen actor - dijo Bella.

- Gracias - dijo Jasper.

Y bueno, al final resulta que Jasper quedó fuera de nuestra pequeña reunion, pues ademas de no contribuir, fue un maldito metido como un colale. Alice si había traido provisiones asi que se salvo el culo. Finalmente tuvimos piedad de el y lo dejamos entrar.

Ellas estaban viendo la película en el sofa, todas abrazaditas, acurrucaditas, muerta de miedo. Mientras nosotros estabamos acabandonos las provisiones en la cama, todos frustrados, pues estabamos esperando ser los héroes que las abrazara cuando ellas tuvieran miedo.

En la parte cuando la cámara hace un acercamiento a la puerta, y de ella comienza a brotar sangre con una música siniestra, las chicas dieron un brinco por el susto y se abrazaron mas.

Nosotros nos miramos, con el ceño fruncido y en silencio, metiendonos las patatas a la boca. No podíamos protestar, porque no era normal parar la pelicula y pedirles que vengan con nosotros. Sabran que nos aprovechamos de ella.

¡Gracias a Dios la maldita película terminó! Prendimos las luces y estiramos los pies.

- Estuvo buena la película - dijo Rose. Nosotros asentimos y dijimos un debil sí, claro, genialoso, matanos.

- Son las dos, creo que tenemos que irnos, si nos cacha Damaris moriremos - dijo Alice.

Todo el mundo se fue de mi habitación, por excepción de Bella, que me ayudó a ordenar las cosas.

- Gracias por quedarte - le dije cuando terminamos el desastre y mi pieza quedó reluciente como el comercial de mistermusculo.

- No fue nada, gracias por invitarme a la película - dijo Bella.

- Técnicamente, no te invite, tu preguntaste si estabas invitada y yo pregunte por las provisiones... - comencé a decir.

- Calla y acepa mis gracias - me interrumpió sonriendo.

- Fue un placer estar contigo - dije finalmete. _Claro, si hubiera sido real, hubiera sido mas genial_. _Si no te hubieras pasado la velada abrazando a tus amiguis, hubiera sido genial. _Bella se estiró y dio un gran bostezo.

- Creo que me iré a dormir, el cansancio de la semana acumulada, ya sabes. Mañana nos espera otro día de detención - dijo. Gemí.

- Lo había olvidado. ¿Porqué me recordaste algo así? - ella se encogió de hombros.

- Nos vemos mañana - dijo acercandose. Me incliné y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana Bella - le dije abriendole la puerta, viendo como desaparecía por su habitación. - ¡Hey! - le dije un poco nervioso.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó volteándose para mirarme.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer mañana conmigo? - pregunté dudoso. - Digo, como almorzar, antes de que vayamos a detención - _como una cita. _Me encogí de hombros. Ella me miró dudosa.

- ¿Te refieres como en la cafetería? ¿Como lo hacemos todos los días? - dijo burlandose de mí.

- No... Digo, en las tiendas que estan afuera del internado.

- Pero sabes que no tenemos permiso para salir, estamos en detención, y si no estamos en la lista de los que salen, no habrá forma que nos dejen ir afuera del internado.

- Bueno... Siempre podemos pedir pizza, lo esperamos afuera - dije.

- Entonces, supongo que esta bien. No le veo el problema. - _dile que sera como una cita, dile._

- Sera como una cita - dije despacio, era muy cobarde como para decirlo mas fuerte.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó. Mi corazón se aceleró. No me había puesto mas nervioso para pedirle una simple y puta cita a una chica. Demonios.

- Sera como amigos, tenemos que conocernos, ya sabes. Pienso que llegarás a ser una gran amiga - me acobardé a último momento. Ella sonrió sonrojada.

- Pienso que seras un gran amigo también. Entonces, nos vemos. - dijo saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me lancé a la cama.

_¡Cobarde! Maldito cabrón, ¿Porque tuviste que decirle como amigos? Ahora te querrá como amigo, como el amigo gay, el que le contará todos los secretos. Te contará como conocerá a un chico perfecto y te contará como sera su primera cita, como sera su primer beso, como será todo. Lo perfecto que será, todo. Te contará que se enamoró y tu solo tendrás que asentir y apoyarla y estar feliz por ella. Tendrás que quedarte sentado de brazos cruzados mirando como ella es feliz con ÉL, cuando perfectamente podrías haber sido tu. Y lo tendrás que hacer porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se apoyan entre ellos, no son egoístas, no les importa si ese chico te roba tu atención. Luego se casarán y tendrán hijos y llegará el día en que tu te darás cuenta lo cobarde que fuiste y te lamentarás, pero para ese entonces ya será demasiado tarde, porque ella ya se enamoró, ella ya es feliz, y tu no podrás hacer nada porque eres su amigo solamente._

Demonios, soy un cobarde. Di vueltas y vueltas en mi cama sin poder dormir. Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas inteligente y mas valiente, quizá le podría haber dicho que era una cita y sabrá que no la quiero solo como amiga. Y quizá ella se de cuenta que tampoco te quiere solo como amigo.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé despierto divagando por la vida, pero finalmente me quedé dormido. Y cinco minutos después alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación. Gruñí.

¿A quien se le ocurre molestar a una persona a tan altas horas de la madrugada?

De mala gana, me levanté y abrí la puerta bruscamente.

- Bella - murmuré frotándome los ojos. Curiosamente estaba toda vestida y con una sonrisa burlóna.

- ¿Te acabas de levantar? - preguntó sin ocultar su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece? Generalmente la gente no esta despierta a estas horas de la madrugada - le dije con sarcasmo.

- ¿Madrugada? Demonios Edward, comprate un reloj mejor - dijo mostrandome su celular. Eran las dos de la tarde. ¿Cómo mierda pasó eso? Si hace cinco minutos eran como las 2 de la madrugada y estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en mi cama.

Y al parecer no me había dado cuenta que la habitación estaba iluminada, como si fuera de día.

- Lo lamento, es solo que parece como si fuera recién que me quedé dormido. No pude dormir bien... - dije sentandome en mi cama.

- ¿Tuviste pesadillas? Y pensé que nosotras eramos las niñitas por gritar como locas - dijo sentándose a mi lado. Me pasó la incubadora, que deje en mi escritorio con cariño, antes de darle un beso. Demasiado Gay, pero no me importa. - Podrías ponerte mas ropa. - me señaló. Andaba solo con los boxers, no me había cambiado para dormir.

- ¿Porque?, ¿Te pongo nerviosa con mi desnudez? - pregunté alzando las cejas. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Sabes que si no te conociera, y me dices algo así, estarías en el suelo revolcándote de dolor por no tener bolas, verdad? - Yo me encogí de hombros.

- Pero como me conoces y me quieres mucho, no te importa que ande así ¿Verdad?. Total estas en mi territorio, ya entraste a la cueva del oso y quedaste atrapada. Ahora puedo hacer lo que que se me antoje contigo - dije dándole una mirada con maldad. _Claro que los dos vamos a disfrutar de eso, te lo aseguro querida. _

- Repite lo que dijiste - dijo acercándose a mi, con una mano en mi pecho, para ser mas especifico, en mi pezón y me miró alzando las cejas, desafiandome. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

- Digo, que somos amigos y que podría ponerme un poco de ropa si eso te hace feliz - dije rapidamente cuando ella empezó a retorcerme el pezón. Eso era tan excitante y doloroso a la vez, que lo dije rápido para que me soltara y que mi moustrosidad no creciera, ya que estando en paños menores, era muy poco probable que ella no me viera.

- Buen chico - dijo sonriendo mientras me soltaba. Eso se había sentido bien.

- Ponte cómoda, me iré a tomar una ducha - _Una ducha fría, muy pero muy fría. _Ella asintió.

Me dí una ducha rápida para no hacerla esperar. Cuando salí secándome el pelo con la toalla, la encontré a dándome la espalda, revisando mi música.

- ¿Estás entretenida? - mi pregunta la sobresaltó, al parecer estaba tan concentrada que no me oyó salir. Se dio la vuelta sonriendome, pero su sonrisa se borró por un instante, que fue remplazado por una mueca.

- Sí... - dijo ocultando su nerviosismo, o intentando.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunté, ella asintió.

- Muero de hambre. ¿Qué pedimos?.

Luego de discutir por un momento sobre los ingredientes que ibamos a pedir, llegamos a una solución civilizada.

- ¡Con peperoni! - me gritó.

- ¡Cómo te puede gustar el peperoni, es asqueroso! Sin peperoni.

Bueno... Quizá no tan civilizada.

- Pero tu ya escogiste dos ingredientes, el champiñón y el tomate, ahora me toca a mí.

- Pero lo que yo escogí, nos gusta a los dos, en cambio el peperoni es asqueroso. Prefiero carne.

- La carne no tiene comparación con el peperoni, además le puedes quitar el peperoni y me lo das...

- Pero eso sería desperdiciar ingredientes, podríamos pedir otra cosa que nos guste a ambos...

- ¡Peperoni! - interrumpió Bella de brazos cruzados, como una niña caprichosa.

- Bella, no ordenaremos Peperoni, punto. - dije firmemente, terminando de marcar el número de la pizza. - Hola buenas tardes, quisiera ordenar una pizza familiar... Sí, con bebida, Coca Cola... - sentí un golpe en el hombro, bufé - Sprite... De tres ingredientes, champiñón, tomate y...

- ¡Peperoni! - gritó Bella al celular riendo como una maniática.

- ¡No!, Con carne... - le dije a la persona que nos atendía.

Tut, tut, tut... La línea se cortó. Creyó que le estabamos gastando una broma.

- ¡Ves lo que haces! - le dije intentando sonar enojado, pero la verdad es que estaba riendo. Lo que hizo fue una pendejada. - No podremos comer pizza.

- Yo ordenaré esta vez - dijo Bella quitándome el celular. - Y ordenaremos con Carne, porque eres una niñita... - marcó nuevamente. - Hola, quiero ordenar una pizza familiar, de tres ingredientes... Si, Sprite por favor... Champiñón, Carne y aceitunas... - Lo último lo dijo alejandose de mí, sin darme la oportunidad de quitarle el telefono.

- ¡Sin aceitunas! - le grité. Ella se encogió de hombros ignorandome. - Se lo puedo sacar de todas maneras...

- Disculpa, ¿Puede picar las aceitunas en pedacitos pequeños, esparcido en la salsa? - dijo sacandome la lengua. ¡Maldita!

Corrí hacia ella, y le arrebaté el celular cuando no se dio cuenta y colgué.

- Eres una mala amiga - le fulminé con la mirada.

Y luego de varios intentos de ordenar una pizza, (6 veces), pudimos hacerlo seriamente y ordenamos algo sin que el otro te interrumpa. Una pizza familiar con cuatro ingredientes, Champiñón, Carne, Aceituna y Peperoni con una Fanta. Todo el mundo era feliz.

Salimos del campus para dirigirnos a la entrada, donde esta el guardia a esperar la pizza. Pasó unos 30 minutos cuando la pizza finalmente llegó. Sr. Parker nos saludo, pude notar un poco de envidia en sus ojos. Yo le sonreí.

- ¿No creerá que me olvidé de usted verdad? - le pregunté acercandome a él. Le entregué la bolsa de palitos de ajo y canela.

- ¡Oh, Cullen! No tenías por qué... - dijo ruborizado.

- Siempre me acuerdo de mi amigo - le dije con sinceridad - no me lo agradezcas. Nos vemos - dije palmeandole la espalda.

- Gracias hijo - agradeció.

Fuimos al patio trasero, donde no había casi nadie, pues la mayoría estaban en la ciudad, disfrutando de la civilización, mientras nosotros estabamos encerrados aquí. Nos sentamos en unas de las mesitas.

- Estoy muerto de hambre - le dije abriendo la caja. Inhalé la esencia del queso derretido, de la salsa de tomate, de la pizza. Delicioso. - Mmm... - murmuré cerrando los ojos. Para cuando abrí los ojos, Bella ya tenía un pedazo de pizza en sus manos y la boca llena, masticando.

- Puedes quedarte toda la tarde inhalando el aroma, mientras tanto, yo aprovecharé el tiempo de comer - se burló Bella. Rápidamente tome un pedazo y me metí un trozo en mi boca. Estaba delicioso, caliente, con la textura del queso derretido, suave aspero a la vez, el sabor de la carne... De la aceituna y peperoni... Ugh, que asco, lo había olvidado. Puse mala cara.

Bella me miró divertida.

- Dame las aceitunas y el peperoni - dijo. Yo comencé a sacar las aceitunas y el peperoni y se lo dí.

- No sé como te puede gustar eso - dije asqueado. Deje la pizza en la caja, y abrí la botella de Fanta de 2 litros. Con un poco de dificultad, puse la boca de la botella en mis labios, y comencé a levantar la botella para tomar un sorbo. Iba a ponerle la tapa, cuando Bella me quitó la botella. Bebió de un sorbo y le puso la tapa.

- ¿Sabías que tecnicamente, nos dimos un beso indirecto? - le dije mientras le daba un mordisco a mi pizza. Ella frunció los ceños.

- ¿Qué? - dijo asqueada, yo reí...

- Claro, mis labios tocaron la botella y luego tu hiciste lo mismo, así que nos dimos un beso indirecto.

- Eres un tarado Cullen - dijo riendo. - Te odio.

- Los dos sabemos que no es cierto. Cuando pueda salir del internado, el próximo fin de semana, te invitaré a cenar a algun lugar decente - le propuse.

- ¡Bien!, nunca desaprovecho la oportunidad de comer algo gratis. No sabes cuanto puede gastar una persona en comida - dijo sacando otro pedazo de pizza.

Yo ya llevaba unos 5 pedazos cuando ya no podía comer más.

- ¿Tan rápido te rindes? - dijo sacando otro pedazo de la caja. Calculando, debía ser su sexto o septimo pedazo. - Tienes un estómago de niña - se burló.

- No es cierto - reproché sacando otro pedazo para demostrarle lo contrario. Ella negó con la cabeza, eso era pendejo y lo sabía.

Ninguno de los dos podíamos más. Nos quedaban como 4 pedazos y no teníamos a nuestro mendigo para darle las sobras. (Emmet) Los muy hijos de putas salieron al centro comercial a divertirse un rato, abandonándonos.

Guardamos la caja en su habitación y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Damaris.

Nuestro castigo de hoy fue el peor de todos. Primero porque era en sabado, segundo porque era un castigo y tercero, porque teniamos que confesarnos y ayudar a Damaris con sus asuntos de Jesús.

- Bien, Edward. No soy una persona que juzga, así que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, cualquier cosa que te esté atormentando. Eso te ayudara a ser mejor persona y sacar el demonio en tu interior - dijo sonriendo angelicalmente. Esto debe ser una broma.

- Mmm... No tengo... pues, no tengo nada que me atormete. - murmuré.

- Edward, Edward, Edward... - Me sonrió todavía, con cinísmo - puedes confiar en mí. Soy tu oportunidad de comunicarte con Dios. Este es tu momento, y es imposible, eres un pecador y de los grandes.

- Bien... - piensa en algo, cualquier cosa - Creo que lo me atormenta... Es, pues que soy un gran mentiroso - en parte eso era verdad.

- Así se hace Edward, vamos por el buen camino. Es un buen comienzo. ¿Qué mas? - ¿Qué Mas? Veamos, que otra mentira te puedo inventar.

- Pues, me atormenta el hecho que... no recuerdo nunca a Dios, y que solo acudo a él cuando lo necesito. - Cierto.

- Prosigue - dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano.

- Bueno...

Y seguí con un listado de cosas que un pecador podría hacer. Según ella, solo soy un pecador de primera clase... ¿Eso existe?, bueno, la cosa es que no he cometido nada grave. Pero que por eso, tenía que rezar con ella 10 Ave María y !0 Padre nuestro. Nos tomamos de la mano y cerramos los ojos para rezar, fue mas dramático de lo que parece. Ya ni siquiera me acordaba, mis padres me lo enseñaron y creo que me prepararon para un día como este. Cuando salí de la oficina, suspiré de alivió.

- ¿Tan malo era? - preguntó con miedo. Yo le palme el hombro para tranquilizarla.

- Fue peor de lo que te imaginas - le dije con maldad, mientras ella entraba y me quedé sentado afuera para esperarla.

Estuve allí adentro por lo menos una hora. Bella estuvo allí una hora y media antes de salir. Su cara estaba roja, demasiado enojada. Cerró la puerta de la oficina y comenzó a caminar furiosamente, ignorándome.

- ¿Que te pasó Bells? - pregunté preocupada.

- La maldita pu... - Le tape la boca mientras ella seguía insultando a Damaris - desgraciada, engendra... - gruñó. Yo reí.

- Vamos, no pudo estar tan mal.

- Claro, porque a ti te dejo tranquila, a mi me trato te suelta, mujerzuela y todo tipo de cosas. Me dijo que Dios no estaba de acuerdo con los hijos fuera del matrimonio, etc, etc, etc. Me hizo rezar con ella 20 Ave María, 20 Padre Nuestro, y 10 Credos. ¡Eso si que es un gran castigo!, Porque puta que la sufrí - dijo furiosa.

- Y tu me decías exagerado - reí. Ella me fulminó con la mirada. Al parecer no estaba de humor para bromas irónicas. - ¿Qué podemos hacer para animar a Bella enojada? - Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Puedes envenenarla, romper sus cadenas, sus rosarios. Ella _debe_ sufrir - dijo con malicia. - ¡Juguemos Voleybol! - propuso emocionada.

Aquí estabamos, en el gimnasio, que estaba vacío y se oía el eco de nuestras voces.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Donde esconden las condenadas pelota? - pregunto frustrada.

- Dentro de esas puertas con llaves, creo que las tienen bajo llave para que la gente no se lo roben. Los jovenes de hoy en día son unos sin vergüenza.

- ¡Moriré! Ahora, Alice y Rose y los chicos deben estar pasándolo genial afuera, y nosotros aquí, encerrados, aburriéndonos y todo por culpa de Damaris - lloriqueó tirándose al suelo del gimnasio. Como una niña.

- No te queda otra opción, más que el de darme la mano y correr por la vida para ser felices - le propuse dandole la mano.

- Si tu lo dices - dijo sin ganas, dándome la mano para levantarse. Sin previo aviso, comencé a correr fuera del gimnasio, tirando de su mano. - ¡Edward! - exclamó tropezando un poco antes de poder recuperar el paso y correr a mi ritmo.

- ¿Eres feliz? - le pregunté mirando hacia atrás. Ella sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No!, Soy miserable - dijo.

- Entonces seguiremos corriendo hasta que seas feliz - ella rió.

Corrimos por el pasillo desolado, tomados de la mano, como dos niños que van corriendo con inocencia.

- ¡Edward! - llamó, jadeando por trotar. Habíamos llegado ya a la cancha, donde había un par de personas tiradas, haciendo pic nic y cosas así.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Soy feliz! - sonrió, desacelerando su paso. Me di vuelta para mirarla.

- No te creo, tienes una cara miserable, tenemos que seguir corriendo. - dije tirando de su mano.

- No es mi culpa que no tenga la cara de modelo como la tuya - dijo entre indignada y divertida - Además, no tengo que correr para ser feliz - me dijo corriendo conmigo.

- Claro que tienes que correr. Hace un rato estabas enojada, ahora estamos corriendo juntos por la vida para ser felices y estas riendo un poco.

- Pero no me hace feliz correr - dijo deteniendose - Tu me haces feliz - Mi corazón se detuvo un momento y comenzó a acelerar nuevamente. No sé si es por el hecho de que estuve corriendo, o por lo que me dijo Bella, o quizá sea por las dos cosas. - Tu compañía, tu idiotez, tu ternura, tu me haces feliz - dijo sonriendo.

- Tu también me hace feliz - le dije sonriendo, habíamos dejado de correr.

- Creo que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida - dijo abrazándome.

Estaba en shock. Le abracé de vuelta.

No sabía si estaba feliz o patearme a mí mismo. Feliz porque ella me había confesado que yo le hacia feliz y que me estaba abrazando, o patearme a mi mismo porque ella me considera su mejor amigo cuando yo quiero ser mas que amigos. Pero sinceramente, mi corazón estaba más feliz que nunca, y era por el simple hecho de que estaba con Bella. Y lo otro ya no me preocupaba, las preocupaciones se fueron a otro nivel, a otro plano. Mi centro de atención era ella.

Porque había una cosa que mi mama me dijo sabiamente, claro, antes de perder la cordura. Que el pasado son recuerdos, el futuro son promesas, pero el presente es un regalo, es por eso que se llama presente, y que por lo tanto, tenemos que apreciar los regalos y aprovecharlos al máximo.

Y creo que eso estoy haciendo, aprovechando el minuto que tengo con Bella. Porque las preocupaciones y las complicaciones vendran mas adelante. Ahora solo estaba corriendo por la vida, estaba siendo Feliz.

**oooooooooooooo LUNES17.1-4:09AM****LUNES17.1-4:09AM****LUNES17.1-4:09AM****LUNES17.1-4:09AM****LUNES17.1-4:09AM****LUNES17.1-4:09AM****LUNES17.1-4:09AM****LUNES17.1-4:09AM**

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo. Me iré de la civilización por unos días, así que actualice este capitulo antes de irme. Ojala que les guste.**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**Atte. FANOSM**


	8. Rompiendo el Cascarón

**"ROMPIENDO EL CASCARÓN"**

_Edward_

Bien, ¿Había dicho que los problemos iban a llegar en el futuro?

Ahora estamos en el futuro y tengo el puto problema. Bella me quiere como amigo, su maldito, puto mejor amigo. Genial, simplemente genial.

No digo que no quiero que me vea como un amigo, porque puedo ser su amigo, pero tambien quiero ser su novio. Estoy empezando a tomarle cariño y la quiero mucho mas que como amiga. No la quiero de la manera como quiero a Rose.

Y no creo que me quiera como novio, porque cada vez que trato de acercare al tema, ella huye.

Hoy era Viernes, había pasado la semana más rápido de lo que había planeado. Lunes acompañé a Bella a todas sus clases, hice lo mismo el martes, miercoles, jueves y hoy. Almorzabamos juntos en la cafetería con todos los chicos y parecíamos novios. Todo el mundo estaba comentado, algunas estaban mirando con envidia a Bella y lo peor es que era mentira, pues simplemente soy el mejor amigo. Aunque es un buen comienzo, estoy ansioso a que sea mas. Pero, si me acerco mucho a ella como mejor amigo, quizá me vea como eso nada más y no me quiera mas hayá de eso.

- Edward... - llamó Bella. Levanté la vista, para verla a ella, hermosa. - Estabas perdido, distraído. ¿En qué estas pensando? - pregunto alzando las cejas. _En ti querida, siempre en ti, siempre haz sido tu._

_- _La comida esta rica - dije encogiendome de hombres.

- Claro - dijo con sarcasmo, asintiendo mientras sonreía. - Ni siquiera has tocado la comida, es imposible que creas que esta rica la comida.

- Lo que pasa es que esta enamorado - dijo Emmet, siempre aportando con sus buenos y maricas comentarios.

- ¿Por que no te callas? - le gruñí. Me metí un gran bocado en la boca.

Por mucho que me gustara Bella, era imposible que estuviera enamorado, pues apenas y la conozco por dos casi dos semanas. ¿Es posible enamorarse en tan poco tiempo? No lo sé. Algunos creen en amor a primera vista, pero yo no estoy muy seguro de eso. El amor es a base de confianza y cariño, la confianza se construye con el tiempo y digamos que tiempo no hemos tenido. Aunque ella me ha contado historias de su familia y yo de la suya, que curiosamente, no se lo hemos contado a casi nadie, era imposible que me estuviera enamorando tan rápido. Era imposible... ¿Verdad?

- Ya comenzó a divagar otra vez - rió Bella. _Si supieras, no estarías riendo._

- Hoy es Viernes, así que ya sabes perra - murmuró Emmet.

- Esta vez iremos a tu habitación, porque la última vez dejaron la cagada en la mía y nisiquiera me ayudaron a ordenar - comenté.

- Pero hoy nace nuestro hijao - dijo Bella sonriendo. Casi lo había olvidado, era verdad. Ya habían pasado diez días, hoy finalmente iba a conocer a mi hijao.

- Tenemos que ponerle un nombre - le dije emocionado.

- ¿Por qué no le ponen hijao? - sugierió Rose.

- No lo se... - vacilé.

- Es buena idea - dijo Bella - Me gusta Hijao.

- Bueno, entonces se llamara hijao.

- ¿Tienes la cámara? - preguntó.

- Emmet, tienes que prestármela - le dije tomando un bocado de mi comida intacta, solo comía por inercia pues sinceramente no tenía ganas de comer.

- No - dijo el con naturalidad.

- ¿Por qué no? - le gruñí enojado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo pides con cariño? - debía estar bromeando. Siempre tan sensible el marica. Rodé los ojos.

- Emmet, lindo precioso, ¿Serías tan amable de prestarme tu cámara por hoy día? - le dije con mi mejor cara de cariño.

- Si lo dices así Eddie - cerré los puños para no golpearlo. - Claro que te lo presto. Entonces, supongo que se cancela nuestro Viernes de noche.

- Supones bien, Emmet - le dije sonriendo con cinismo.

- Yo tendré la, pues como yo tengo a Hijao y tengo que estar preparada para cuando empiece a nacer.

- Tienes razón, eso suena sensato - le dije asintiendo.

- Iré ahora a mi habitación a buscar la camara, no me extrañen - dijo Emmet levantándose.

- Te acompaño - le dijo Rose y se fueron. Alice y Jasper no almorzaron con nosotros, pues habían ordenado Pizza y se fueron a las sillas de atrás.

Cuando todos se fueron, quedamos nosotros dos, comiendo en un silencio incómodo, primera vez que pasaba algo así. No tenía ningun tema del que hablar, y al parecer Bella lo había notado.

- Vale, sueltalo - dijo comiendo su postre. Levante la vista de mi plato, y la miré. Nunca me cansaba de mirarla, y siempre me sorprendía su belleza. Antes no lo había notado, pero con el paso del tiempo, cuando la conoces mas, puedes fijarte mas en sus facciones y en lo lindo que son. Sus ojos, de lejos se ven negros, como la tinta, pero si te acercas mas, te das cuenta que realmente no es negro, si no que son cafe castaño, como el chocolate, con pequeños destellos rojizos. Su nariz respingada, tenía pequeñas pecas alrededor de ella y un poco debajo de los ojos. Sus labios eran rojos como la sangre y sus mejillas eran... - ¡Edward! - dijo moviendo la mano frente de mí, mientras los chasqueaba.

- ¡Ah! - dije reaccionando, cerré los ojos y luego los abrí, encontrandome con una Bella confundida. Estaba avergonzado, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo me la pase pensando lo hermosa que era. Demonios, eso fue cursi. _No te conviertas en unos de esos tiernitos, por favor te lo pido._

- Que lo sueltes. Últimamente has estado muy extraño, aunque te conozca poco, se que has cambiado. Te quedas pensando mas de lo normal, y los dos sabemos que tu no piensas - le fruncí el ceño, ella sonrió un poco - Que no piensas tanto, y cuando te hago preguntas, te quedas ahí, como si fueras un zombi. ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó y pude ver una nota de preocupación.

- No - dije negando con la cabeza.

- Esta bien si no me lo quieres contar. - dije con sinceridad, pero con un poco de decepción y tristeza. - No te quiero presionar, es solo que me preocupas. Todos tenemos secretos y sé lo que se siente cuando alguien te presiona solo por que cree que es tu amiga. Lo siento.

- No... No te disculpes. Me agrada que te preocupes por mí... - le dije sonriendo de lado. Ella me medio sonrió, y pude ver que se sonrojaba.

- Claro que me preocupo. En lo poco tiempo que te conozco, te he tomado cariño, algo que no pasaba a menudo y no soy una persona demasiado expresiva, supongo que lo saque de Charlie, pero aun así, creo que te quiero - mi rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

- ¿Solo creo? - pregunté alzando las cejas. Ella rodó los ojos.

- Si, creo. Haz sido una gran compañía en este tiempo que llevo de intercambio, haces de Inglaterra y de este internado un lugar mas agradable. Y claro que te quiero y me preocupo, porque eres mi amigo. - Mi rostro era de poker. Sin expresión alguna, nula. _Mentira. _Bien, Mi rostro se oscureció, ya no estaba sonriendo, es mas, estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero Bella no lo notó, pues estaba comiendo, pero tan pronto como me miró, trate de recomponer mi sonrisa. No quería que supiera que no estaba feliz de que ella me considere su amigo, aunque internamente no estaba feliz, no era momento de que ella se enterará. Aún no. Pues creerá que sera algo pasajero, un capricho y calentura.

- Gracias, de nuevo. - dije sonriendo. - Pero... ¿En qué sentido dices que he cambiado?, porque yo no lo noto.

- Bueno, pues, cuando caminas para ir a clases, vas callado, pensativo y de repente se te escapa una sonrisita. Cuando te pillo sonriendo, te sonrojas. De vez en cuando suspiras, resoplas, y garabateas cosas en los cuadernos, son garabatos, pero yo puedo ver corazonsitos y la mierda. Te quedas mirando el vacío, y cuando trato de llamar tu atención, te me quedas mirando como un zombi, como si tuviera un moco en la cara.

- ¡Yo no...! - Estaba protestando para defenderme, antes de ser interrumpido.

- Reconocelo, ni tu te das cuenta de eso. Y sí, diré que lo que haces es marica.

- ¡Hey!

- ¿Suspiros? ¿Sonrojos? ¿Pensar mas de la cuenta? ¿Mirar el vacío? Para eso estan las minas - bromeó. Abrí la boca ofendido.

- No soy gay - le dije para aclarar.

- Ya lo sé - ró- pero, esas cosas son claros indicios de que te gusta alguien, estas suspirando por alguien, te estas sonrojando por alguien, estas pensando en alguien mientras miras el vacío. Es por eso que estas tan distraído. - _ Si supieras por quien, ya saldrías corriendo._

- ¿Quién lo dice? No me gusta nadie - le un poco molesto.

- Bien, no te quiero presionar, pero si quieres a alguien a la que le quieres chismear y pedir consejos, aquí tienes a tu amiga - me dijo sonriendo.

- Ajá - asentí la cabeza. - Gracias, si necesito consejos, acudiré a ti. - le dije y comencé a comer grandes bocados, para no poder hablar.

- Parece que ahora te dio hambre. - dijo, al fin había terminado su comida, y yo ni siquiera había terminado mi plato. Demonios. Mi plan de conquista no estaba funcionando.

Después de que sonara la campana, llevé a Bella a su clase. Ambos estábamos callados, nuevamente y eso estaba matándome. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la clase, nos quedamos quietos, mirandonos.

Ella tenía una mirada triste.

- No me gusta para nada verte así - dijo tocándome el brazo. Yo me estremecí, pero lo disimule bien.

- Pero Bella, de verdad no me pasa nada - le dije. Aunque en verdad no era cierto, porque, aunque confiara en ella, esto era algo que ella no se podía enterar.

- Bien - asintió. - Cuando estes listo, recuerda que estoy aquí. - me sonrió con dulzura, mi corazón se aceleró. Se puso de puntilla, y me tomo de las dos mejillas, para dejarme un beso en la frente, como lo haría una madre, con ternura. En una parte, me alegró y me gustó, pero por el otro lado, se entristeció. Ella era realmente una buena persona.

Ahora mismo, estabamos en la habitación de Bella. Esperando el nacimiento de nuestro hijao, metidos en internet, para ser especifico: Facebook.

- Ya me aburrí, juega tu. - le dije, mientras le pasaba el notebook, y me acostaba en la cama, al lado de Bella, quien estaba sentada.

- Bueno - dijo quitándome la computadora. Nos quedamos callados, yo estaba nuevamente sumido en mis pensamientos, y hubo varias veces que quise hacerle unas preguntas, mientras ella estaba tecleando, pero no me atrevía. Abría y cerraba la boca sin poder formular ninguna pregunta. De eso, pasó alrededor de unos 15 minutos. - Vale, pregunta. - su pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

Me incorporé enseguida y la miré confundido. Su sonrisa se ensancho, era de burla.

- Pregunta, ¿Crees que no note cada vez que abrías y cerrabas la boca para tratar de hacerme una pregunta?. No eres muy disimulado que digamos, así que pregunta.

- Bueno... mi duda era... ¿Por qué fingiste que no me entendías cuando me presente? - le dije, volviendo a acostarme, para ponerme mas comodo. Era mejor no hacer contacto visual.

- ¿Por qué me ignoraste el primer día que nos conocimos? Digo, cuando decidiste a hacer como que no me entendías.

- Por que simplemente no me agradabas en ese entonces. Pensé que eras un engreído, egocéntrico y arrogante - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Pero aun crees eso - le dije confundido. Ella asintió dandome la razón.

- Si, bueno, pero también descubrí que al igual de tonto, idiota, egocéntrico y todo lo que quieras, tienes una buena parte, una parte dulce, tierna, caballero, gracioso, lindo, de todo - dijo encogiendose de hombro. Mi corazón aceleró. - Pero ya sabes, tambien eres idiota, egocéntrico y...

- Si ya lo sé... - le dije con cara de malhumorado.

- Era para que no se te subieran los humos por la cabeza - se defendió riendo.

- Bueno.. Pero, igual sabías que me iba a enterar que en verdad si hablas en español, así que esa excusa no te iba a servir de mucho... -

- Pero si seras tonto, eso servía de indirecta para que supieras de ante mano que no me interesas - me dijo con naturalidad, yo la miré feo, pero ella solo me sonrió.

- Y pero...

- ¡No! - dijo tapándose la boca para aguantar la risa, mientras miraba la pantalla.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije asomandome por la pantalla, sin lograr ver nada, pues Bella me tapaba. - Anda, muestrame.

-Pero no quiero que nadie muera hoy - dijo

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido. Ella me miró y como respuesta, hizo un clic en la pantalla y se comenzó a escuchar el ruido.

_-Se va a despertar - decía la voz de Alice._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - susurró la voz de Emmet._

_- Solo lo sé, así que preparate._

_- Bien, aquí les tenemos una broma que le hice a mi querido amigo Edward. La cámara enfocó a mi rostro, que estaba pacíficametne durmiendo. - Preparence para ver su cara - Comencé a removerme incómodo y luego abrí un poco los ojos. _

_- ¡Está despierto! - chilló Alice._

¡No lo hizo! ¡No lo hizo! ¡El maricón lo hizo! Subió el puto video a Facebook. Lo voy a matar, juro que lo voy a matar. Pensé que era una broma que lo iba a subir a Facebook, pero demonios, ¡Lo voy a matar!

- Me vengaré - dije.

Mi teléfono sonó, número desconocido.

- ¿Hola? - contesté.

- _Te gusto mi regalo puta, lo hice especialmente para ti - dijo Emmet_

- Ya recibiras tu merecido - le dije y corté. Maricón.

- Si como quieras, me dió hambre, así que ire a comprar un chocolate en la cafetería, ¿Quieres algo? - negué con la cabeza. - Bueno, avisame si hay algo.

En cuanto ella salió de la habitación, que por si acaso, olía a ella, me tiré en la cama y olfateé la almohada. Estoy enfermo, enfermo.

El sonido de la puerta me despertó de mi ensoñación. Si solo había pasado 1 minuto, ¿Tan rápido compro el chocolate?

- Contraseña - le dije bromeando.

- Edward Cullen el hombre mas sexy del mundo - dijo Emmet imitando la voz de Bella.

- Maldito marica, me voy a vengar algún día. - le dije, abriendo la puerta finalmente.

- Como quieras.

Fui al baño para descargar mi vejiga, y no pude evitar ver el shampoo en la ducha, olor a fresas, delicioso. Destapeé la tapa y comencé a oler. _Enfermo, enfermo Edward de mierda._

_- _¿Donde esta Bella? - preguntó Emmet de afuera, me sobresalté y deje el shampoo en donde estaba, andes de lavarme las manos y salir del baño.

- Fue a comprar chocolate. - le dije.

- Hombre, aprovechando este momento, quiero hablar de un par de cosas contigo - dijo un poco preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sé que te gusta Bella - dijo Emmet. Yo solo me quedé callado.

- ¿De qué hablas? - traté de mentir.

- No me mientas, te conozco, Jasper tambien te conoce y sabemos que te gusta. Hasta Bella lo nota, pero es lo suficientemente inocente para no saber que es ella la razon de tu idiotez tarada.

- Emmet, juro que... - no pude seguir con la máscara, pues Emmet me miraba con las cejas alzadas - Bien. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Edward, solo te conozco, no hace falta que tu me digas para saber quien te gusta. - Creo que Emmet realmente me conocía.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer Emmet? Me ve como su amigo - dije destrozado. - Ahora por mi culpa, por no haberle hecho saber que me gusta, se va a casar y va a tener hijos con el señor perfecto - dije como una mina.

- Bien, pareces mas marica que yo en este momento.

- Lo lamento hombre, las circunstancias son raras. - dije encogiendome de hombros. - Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Bella me gusta, pero ella me ve como su amigo, ¿Cómo hago para confesarselo, sin que crea que es calentura?

- Hombre... No me había dado cuenta antes, pero, la cámara esta encendida... - dijo Emmet.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que esta encendida? - pregunté con los ojos de plato.

- Edward, no sabes de lo que te pierdes, el chocolate esta... - Bella entró a la habitación y nos miró confundida, mientras tenía la boca llena de chocolate. - ¿Qué hace Emmet aquí? - No alcancé a inventar ninguna excusa cuando Bella ya me había interrumpido - Tienes que irte, Rose te anda buscando como loca.

- Pero... - estaba pensando una excusa para que no se fuera, Emmet tenía que borrar la grabación. Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido, así que Emmet ya se fue.

- Bella, ¿La cámara estaba encendida? - pregunté.

- Sí, ya te lo dije. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No me... ¿Cuando...? ¡No me lo...! ¿Enserio me lo dijiste? - pregunté confundido.

- Sí, es solo que no me escuchaste - se burló. - Tenía preparada la cámara en caso de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cuando lo prendiste?

- Antes de salir - Bueno, hasta entonces no he hecho nada vergonzoso, bueno ademas de oler su almohada y su shampoo, pero la cosa es que la camara no me enfocaba, así que no había ningún problema. Pero lo malo es que grabó la conversación. No importa, siempre puedo cortar el video...

- Ah, se me había olvidado. Entonces, cuando terminemos de grabar, cortaré el video, para que solo salga desde el nacimiento del polluelo. - Ella asintió.

Nos sentamos en la cama, pasó un minuto y escuchamos un _crac. _Nos miramos con ojos de plato.

- ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo? - preguntó. Yo asentí.

Ambos corrímos al escritorio, y nos sentamos en las sillas. Tomé la camara y enfoqué mejor la imagen de la incubadora. En el huevo había una pequeña grieta.

- Va a nacer - murmuré emocionado. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Pero después de la primera grieta, pasó como media hora antes de que pasara algo interesante. Con Bella ya nos empezamos a aburrir.

- Me aburro. - comentó Bella con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio.

- Yo también.

Enfoqué la cámara a nuestros rostros.

- Profesor, como ve, Hijao, así se llama, esta por nacer, aquí tenemos la prueba - dije al mismo tiempo que enfocaba a la incubadora. - Según mis fuentes de investigaciónes, dicen que tarda por lo alrededor de 10 a 24 horas en romper el cascarón, y para ser sinceros, no tenemos batería en la camara para tanto tiempo ni memoria. Pero, solo para que sepa, ya hemos pasado a la primera etapa - Y le levanté el pulgar, antes de volver a enfocar.

Bella me golpeó en el hombro y me dio una mirada fea. Yo me encogí de hombros.

Las horas pasaron lentamente. Estabamos demasiado aburridos. Bella se dedicaba a mirar al polluelo, mientras yo la miraba a ella de reojo, aunque no se diera cuenta.

- Iré a alimentarme y a hidratarme, ¿Quieres algo? - pregunté levantandome de mi asiento.

- Cualquier cosa, solo alimentame, tengo hambre - dijo, antes de que saliera de la habitación. Fui a la cafetería, eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, había pasado tres horas desde que el polluelo comenzó a romper el cascarón.

Compré dos sandwish, unas galletas, gaseosas y chocolate. Eran suficientes provisiones para ahora. Ya que no podíamos volver mas tarde para cenar.

Cuando llegué al campus, toqué el timbre.

- Hola Cariño, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? - preguntó bromeando, mientras me dejaba pasar. - ¿Trajiste comida para los niños? Que tierno de tu parte - sonrió mientras me robaba la bolsa de nuestros alimentos.

- Estoy exhausto - le seguí el juego - No sabes lo cansado que te deja ser un famoso actor/cantante/modelo/doctor/cientifico. Ahora no solo las adolescentes hormonosas te persiguen, si no también te persiguen las abuelitas y las enfermeras y todo el mundo. Esto de escapar es algo que apesta. si supieran que soy un simple hombre en busca de libertad y dinero para darle a mi esposa y a mis hijos un lugar para vivir - dije, rodeandola con el brazo de una forma dramática.

- Y cómo una persona tan multifuncional, logro en fijarse en alguien como yo. - dijo posando sus delicadas manos en mi hombro. - Debe ser un gran esfuerzo para ti, evitar a todas esas chicas, hermosas que se tiran a ti.

- Pero si ninguna de ellas superan a mi amada esposa. Nunca habrá otra en mi corazón, siempre seras tu - ella se sonrojó. - Serás la unica que me calienta - le susurré al oído. Un golpe en el hombro fue suficiente para saber que tenía que parar. - Pero Bella - lloriquee.

- Te lo merecías por caliente - sonrió. Estabamos lo suficientemente lejos del escritorio, y por ende, de la cámara para que oyeran nuestras conversaciónes raras. Como desearía que algun día, esa frase fuera real.

- Calla, si igual me quieres. - Le dije sonriendo. Ella rodó los ojos.

Después de devorarnos nuestra comida, volvimos al escritorio para mirar, el huevo ya tenía como tres grietas, era un gran avance. Para entonces, habíamos apagado la cámara para que se guardara la grabación, pues si se apagaba mientras seguía grabando, probablemente no se hubiera guardado.

Nos quedamos viendo el huevo por más rato, y sin darnos cuenta, nos quedamos dormidos.

- Edward - murmuró alguien, agitando mi brazo, que estaba debajo de mi cabeza.

- Tía, son vacaciones, dejame dormir... - dije, siempre decía eso cuando me despertaban. Pues estaba acostumbrado a que mi tia me despertara en el verano para que fuera a almorzar. Siempre me levantaba muy tarde. Escuché a alguien reír. Un ángel. - ¡Oh Dulce maría y los ángeles de Buda! Estoy muerto - dije alzando la cabeza. Bella me estaba mirando con cara de confusión y de diversión. Sabía que era ella. - Si estoy en el infierno, me gustaría que me castigues, diosa del mal - le murmuré. Ella me golpeó en el brazo, ofendida, pero sabía que no estaba enojada - Y si estoy en el cielo, no se que he hecho para merecerte - dije riendo y le di un abrazó, dejándola inmóvil.

- Cullen - era una mala señal cuando Isabella Swan te llamaba por el apellido.

- Swan - murmuré divertido, no quería soltarla. - Somos amigo, se supone que los amigos se pueden abrazar - dije con inocencia, aprovechandome un poco de nuestra amistad.

- Se supone que los amigos se pueden abrazar, solo si uno de ellos no es un caliente total - murmuró en mi pecho. - Pero eres el peor de los calientes del mundo, es por eso que no permito que me toques.

- Vamos Bella - dije soltandola finalmente. - Dame mas crédito, tu has dicho que he cambiado, no soy el mismo de antes - puse carita de inocente. - No soy tan caliente como antes. Ahora soy mejor persona.

- Dije que has cambiado porque piensas mas de la cuenta, no que eres mejor persona - aclaró.

Iba a decirle algo inteligente, pero un sonido me interrumpió.

_Pío, pío, pío. _Era el sonido de un polluelo. Ambos nos giramos para verlo. Tenía la cabeza afuera y tenía un par de cascarones rotos en sus alitas, pero el polluelo había nacido finalmente.

- ¡Ya nacío! - dijo Bella, rápidamente agarré la cámara para grabarlo.

- Bien, esta es la segunda parte, el polluelo ya ha salido de su cascarón, y ahora, debe estar exhausto, así que tiene que descansar un poco.

- Ahora le vamos a quitar los cascarones que quedaron sueltos - dijo Bella, mientras levantaba un poco la tapa de la incubadora y retiraba las cáscaras. - Hijao, se demoró alrededor de 12 horas para salir de su cascarón. Y bueno, aquí tienen el polluelo. - Enfoqué la cámara, el polluelo estaba mojadito y estaba piando, en busca de la madre que no estaba. Bella puso una manito y lo acarició un poco con suavidad antes de retirar la mano por completo, para que no se vaya la temperatura de la incubadora.

Apagué la cámara y rápidamente pasé los archivos a mi notebook.

- Es hermoso... o hermosa, todavía no podemos determinar si es macho o hembra - dijo Bella, mientras lo miraba hipnotizada. - Es tan pequeña, digo, pequeñao... - Reí ante su comentario.

- Sí. Es hermosao. ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 3:30 de la mañana, nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta, y por harto rato. - yo asentí.

- Bien, entonces me iré a dormir. Tengo mucho sueño - dije bostezando. - Es mi turno de tener a Hijao - dije llevandome la incubadora, mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

- Oye - llamó y yo me volteé para mirarla. - Me debes una cena - dijo con los brazos cruzados, reí.

- Pero si te pagué la cena de hoy - me fulminó con la mirada.

- Me prometiste una cena afuera del campus. - Asentí sonriendo.

- Verdad, lo había olvidado.

- Digamos que lo olvidaste. - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Vale, mañana iremos a cenar a algún lugar - ella asintió entusiasmada. - Pero debes ponerte bonita. - me miró ofendida.

- Pensé que era hermosa - dijo fingiendo desilución. - Todos los hombres son iguales, un día te dicen algo y luego te dicen otra cosa.

- Vale, ponte mas hermosa de lo que eres. Y te llevo a cenar a un lugar decente. - dije, y ella asintió.

- Así es mucho mejor.

- Pensé que no te gustaba que te llamara hermosa.

- Puedo acostumbrarme - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, yo la miré frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué? La gente cambia.

- Claro. - asentí con sarcasmo.

- Ya, vete de mi habitación. - dijo abriéndome la puerta.

- Bella, ¿Me estás dejando?

- Baichi - dijo rodando los ojos, mientras reía - vete - dijo tirando de mi camisa. ¡Ja! Como si consiguiera moverme.

- No vas a lograr nada - dije señalando su mando en mi camisa - Soy mas gordo que tu.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que te vayas? - preguntó exasperada. - Quiero cambiarme de pijama y dormir.

- Adelante - dije en mi lugar, cruzándome de brazos. Ella alzó las cejas. - Puedes cambiarte aquí mismo, estamos en confianza - le guiñé el ojo.

- Cullen - advirtió.

- Swan - le seguí el juego.

- Vete.

- Pídelo con cariño - le dije como un bebe. Era gracioso. Ella resopló.

- Vete. - dijo exasperada.

- ¿Y no me puedo quedar a dormir contigo?, Tu cama parece grande, cabemos los dos - bromeé. Para ese entonces, no se de donde lo había sacado, pero me comenzó a golpear en la cabeza con cartulina. - Era broma, era broma - reí como un histérico mientras salía de la habitación.

- Mas - _golpe_ - te - _golpe_ - vale - _golpe_ - que haya sido una - _golpe_ - broma - dijo y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Solté una carcajada. La puerta se abrió.

- Idiota - dijo dandome un golpe con la cartulina y me cerró la puerta otra vez. - Acuerdate de la cena - dijo abriendo la puerta, y la cerró nuevamente.

- Bella - dije tocando - se me olvido una cosa - ella abrió la puerta - Buenas noches - le dejé un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi habitación.

Tengo que pensar a donde puedo llevarla a cenar. Ahora el polluelo estaba durmiendo en su incubadora, y yo iba a hacer lo mismo.

**MARTES25/1-7:05****MARTES25/1-7:05****MARTES25/1-7:05****MARTES25/1-7:05****MARTES25/1-7:05****MARTES25/1-7:05****MARTES25/1-7:05**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste? **

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder. **

**Atte. FANOSM**


	9. Cobrando Promesas

**"Cobrando Promesas"**

_Edward_

Me pasé la mano por el pelo. Y tragué con dificultad. Estaba un poco nervioso.

_¿Un poco nervioso? Pero si estas sudando como un cerdo, te estas pasando el pelo cada cinco segundos, como si estuvieras tratando de matar algun piojo y además, te falta un zapato._

Me miré el pie confundido, ¿Me faltaba un zapato? Sí, andaba con un pie descalzo. Demonios. Que bueno que no toqué a la puerta de Bella. Corrí a mi habitación como un maniatico, buscando mi otro zapato.

- Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te tardabas en darte cuenta - rió Emmet. Jasper, con desgana le pagó a Emmet. Malditos amigos, que andan apostando a costa de ridículo de su amigo.

- Malditos, se habían dado cuenta que no tenía un zapato y no me dijeron nada. Amigos como ustedes, para qué tener enemigos.

- ¡Hey!, ¿Qué clase de amigo sacrificaría su sábado por la noche para venir a cuidar de tu hijo mientras tu sales a divertirte?

- ¿Sacrificio? - reí con sarcasmo - Si vienen usar de su sobrino, para poder aprovechar la oportunidad de robarme comida y cerveza y cable.

No encontraba mi zapato. ¡Demonios!

Busque debajo de la cama, debajo del escritorio, que no estaba. Debajo del sillon, no, en el baño, tampoco, en la ducha, negativo. ¿Donde estará?

- ¿Buscas esto? - preguntó Jasper enseñandome el convers azul que tenía en su mano.

- Perra - Mascullé - Devuelveme el zapato - dije estirando la mano.

- Pidelo con cariño - dijo. Malditos homosexuales con sentimientos de una mujer embarazada.

- Jasper - dije inspirando para tranquilizarme - te juro que si no me lo devuelves te voy a...

- Toma tu cagada de zapato - dijo lanzándola - ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

- No estoy...

- Edward, saliste de tu habitación sin un zapato. ¿Crees que no es nerviosismo? Por que también lo podría atribuir a que las drogas te estan matando las neuronas - dijo Emmet

- Yo no me drogo - dije sentandome en la cama para ponerme los zapatos.

- Bien, entonces, si no te conociera mejor, creería que estas mestruando, te puedo aconsejar unas pastillas que toma Rose... - lo fulminé con la mirada. No estaba de humor. - Vale, hombre. ¿Por qué te pones así por Bella?

- Yo no me pongo nervioso por... - callé cuando los ví a los dos mirandome con cara de no-somos-tontos. - No sé por que estoy así. Debe ser que hace tiempo no voy a una cita y...

- Esto no es una cita - me interrumpuó Jasper.

- Como iba diciendo, hace tiempo que no voy a una cita...

- Sabemos que no es una cita. Es solo una simple cena. Edward... No te ilusiones, si quieres que tu y Bella sean mas que amigos, tienes que decirselos, y no invitandola a una cena gratis, o creerá que son solo amigos. - dijo Emmet

- Pero quizá ella quiere que seamos solo amigos, porque huye de mi cuando trato de decirle como me siento.

- ¿Y te quedarás ahí, sin hacer nada? ¿Serás solo su amigo y no tratarás de conquistarla? - preguntó Jasper. Malditos consejeros que tienen la razón.

- Trato, pero al parecer, mis encantos no funcionan con ella...

- Que encantos, si lo único que tienes es un bonito rostro, lo otro eres una cagada - dijo Emmet.

- Si no te conociera mejor, creería que eres homosexual - le dije con cara de asco.

- Los dos sabemos que no soy homosexual - me guiñó el ojo.

- Y guiñándole el ojo, te hace mas heterosexual - dijo Jasper con sarcasmo.

- Todos sabemos que soy mas hetero que ustedes juntos, y que son mis perras. - dijo Emmet. Miré a Jasper con una sonrisa maligna. Emmet miró aterrado. - No...

- Si - dijimos ambos.

Y despues de unos cinco minutos, acompañado de un par de chillidos de niña y berrinches, tuvimos un calido silencio.

- ¿Quién es la perra ahora? - preguntó Jasper, mientras cacheteaba a Emmet, quien estaba amarrado a la silla, con un calcetin boca. (Que por cierto era mio y estaba sucio) Emmet gruñó. Tuvimos un poco de piedad y le sacamos el calcetín.

- ¡Malditos! Eso fue asqueroso, ¿Cómo me hacen algo asi? Engendros, malnacidos, los voy a matar... - Y decidimos que se veía mas bonito con el calcetín en la boca.

- Jasper, le podrías tomar un par de fotos a nuestro macho heterosexual, apuesto a que Juliet le encantará ver a su hermano protector en entas condiciones - Jasper asintió. - Y si tiene ganas de mear, le das una botella, y si tiene ganas de cagar, bueno, entonces... Tendrá que aguantarse y sufrir de un ataque al colon.

Emmet gruñó aterrado.

- No pienso bajarle los pantalones - dijo Jasper asqueado.

- Puedes llamar a Rose, ya sabes. Con tu telepatía de mellizos y esa cagada...

- No somos mellizos - interrumpió.

- ¿Estás seguro?, pero... si son como dos gotas de agua. ¿De verdad?

- Soy tu mejor amigo, después de tantos años, ¿Cómo no sabes que no somos mellizos? - me dijo ofendido.

- Hombre, estaba bromeando. Es obvio que sabía que ustedes no eran mellizos - reí. _Ríe ahora, y sigue aparentando. Tal vez así, Jasper no se de cuenta de que la cagaste._ ¿De verdad que no son mellizos? Pero... Yo juraba que eran mellizos. Soy una persona distraída.

- Ajá - dijo Jasper no muy convencido. Emmet estaba gruñendo como perra. - Sera mejor que te vayas, hoy tienes que decirle como te sientes. - Yo asentí.

- Nos vemos hermanos - le di un abrazo a Jazz, y una cachetada a Emmet. - Cuiden de mi hijao.

Inspiré. Estaba frente a la habitación de Bella, nervioso como un chico en su primera cita. _Que no es una cita. _Dije, como un chico en su primera cita, no estoy diciendo que estoy en mi primera cita. _ Bueno, pero es bueno recordarte, que no estan en una cita. _Busqué un interruptor en mi cabeza y le baje el volumen a la vocesilla que me estaba molestando.

Toqué a la puerta. Tenía preparada una sonrisa matadora, una pose de galán y un ramo de flores para cuando ella abriera la puerta. Pero rápidamente mi sonrisa desvaneció.

- ¿Qué mierda haces acá?

- ¿Para mí? No debista haberte molestado - dijo Alice con una sonrisa angelical. Me quito el ramo.

- No son para ti - dije quitandole el ramo. - Donde esta Bella.

- ¿Así es como saludas a tu hermana? Sabes que los hermanos no pueden salir con las mejores amigas de su hermana.

- Esa regla solo vale con los hombres.

- Machista.

- Además, no estamos saliendo, es solo una cena que le debo a Bella. - Ella sonrió. No me había creido.

- Y por eso andas así de vestido, con tu perfume barato, pasado a desororante, con un ramo de flores, con tu intento de pose galán, y tu "sonrisa matadora" - dijo haciendo las comillas al final.

- Me gusta andar bien vestido - dije encogiendome de hombros. - Se me esta pegando tu estilo. Ya sabes, como somos mellizos...

- Seguro, Bella esta en el baño, ya viene. - y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Enojado, aporreé fuertemente la puerta, para que me abriera.

- ¿Qué quieres Puta? - me dijo Rose.

- ¿Por qué no vas a tratar de puta a tu novia? Esta en mi habitación, te invito a pasar cuando quieras. Déjame pasar.

- Pero la dueña de casa no esta, y me dijo que no le abriera la puerta a los extraños. - La fulminé con la mirada. - Ya, tranquilo macho, tu mujer ya sale.

- No es mi mujer - repliqué. _Por ahora. - _Solo vamos a una cena, porque se la debo. - Ella cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, y me alzó las cejas.

- Excusas, si solo lo utilizas para hacer tu jugada. Ahora vete, que Bellita todavía no esta lista. Te avisaremos cuando lo esté. - Me cerró la puerta en la cara. Nuevamente. No pasó mas de cinco segundos antes de que la volviera a abrir. - Me dijo que no le dijeras nada sobre como se ve. Osea, que no le digas linda ni nada de eso. Solo por si se te ocurre. - Y la cerró nuevamente. ¿Por qué habra dicho eso?

Y tuve que volver a mi habitación.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la cita? Mijito - dijo Jasper.

- Sus novias tienen encerrada a mi chica.

Emmet murmuró algo. Tuve piedad y deje los ramos de flores en la mesa para quitarle el calcetín de la boca.

- La van a dejar bonita para ti. - dijo.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Era ella. Tragué saliva, y abrí la puerta. Mi corazón se paro por una milésima de segundo y luego bombeó como loco.

- Hola - dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Estaba hermosa. Vestía con unos jeans blancos y una simple polera gris. Ah!, Y sus convers negras. Simple, adorable, hermosa, perfecta.

- Hola - murmuré. - Estos son para ti - dije estirando la mano. Había ensayado tantas eso, que me lo sabía de memoria.

- Mmm... - arrugó la frente - Gracias, supongo. - No había contado con el detalle de que en mi mano, tenía un calcetín sucio y bastante oloroso, en ves del ramo de flores.

Escuché unas risitas atrás. Me giré y vi a mis amigos tratando de contener la risa. Los fulminé con la mirada.

- Me equivoqué - me excusé, y le quité el calcetín de la mano, para darle el ramo de flores.

- Gracias - dijo con un sonrojo. - ¿Vamos?

- Vamos - afirmé, y salimos de la habitación. Me giré para cerrar la puerta y enseñarle el dedo a mis amigos, que se estaban revolcandos en el suelo como perras.

- ¡Hey! Esperen, falta una foto - gritó Alice saliendo de la habitación con una cámara. Me tapé la mano con la cara, esto era vergonzoso, ni que fuera mi graduación.

- Alice - dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- Bella, esta es una tradición que se hace en Inglaterra - dijo Rose y la fulminé con la mirada. - Ya sabes... Cuando sales a cenar con tu amigo, tienen que sacarse una foto como recuerdo.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces, me parece bien - dijo Bella, no puedo creer que le haya creido a Rose. Es una pésima mentirosa y chamuyera.

- Digan Alice - dijo Alice.

- Alice - dijimos, y salió el flash. Una simple foto, rápida, sencilla, vergonzosa y nos dejaron tranquilos.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. En silencio.

- Bella... Te ves - antes de que pudiera seguir, me fulminó con la mirada. - Horrible, espantosa, no se cómo alguien puede ser tan horrible como lo eres tu. Y esa ropa, no te sienta para nada bien - corregí de inmediato y ella rió.

- ¿Y por qué son las flores? Parecemos una cita o algo así - bromeó.

- No lo sé, siempre vi eso en las películas, me pareció que te podrían gustar - me encogí de hombros. - Me los consiguió el Sr. Parker.

- Estan bonitas - sonrió, mientras inhalaba el aroma. - ¿Y adonde me llevarás a cenar? - preguntó.

- No lo sé, a donde nos llevé el viento - murmuré con dramatismo.

- Hola muchacho - me saludo Parker cuando llegamos a la salida.

- Hola señor Parker.

- Llámame Noel chico. ¿Van a salir? - asentimos. Revisó en su lista, y asintió con la cabeza - adelante.

- Gracias - dijo Bella antes de salir.

Lo bueno de este internado, que estaba todo cerca de él. Había miles de centros de entretención, restaurantes, etc.

- ¿Donde nos llevará el viento? - preguntó Bella.

- No lo sé. ¿A cuál quieres ir tu? - pregunté. Ella miró a los restaurantes que estaba a nuestro alrededor. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a girar como una niña, apuntando hacia adelante con su dedo indice.

- A éste - dijo, y cuando paró, su dedo apunto hacia el restaurant de Sushi. - ¿Te gusta el sushi?

- Nunca lo he probado, pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez - sonreí y tiré de su mano para que entrar.

- Buenas noches - dijo un camarero en la entrada, que estaba vestido con un kimono.

- Buenas noches - dijimos.

- ¿Necesitan una mesa? - preguntó.

- Para dos, por favor. - dije yo. Con una mano, nos hizo señas para guiarnos a nuestra mesa. El lugar era cálido. Era todo de madera, y la luz era anaranjada. Tenía un toque oriental.

- Hola, yo soy William y seré su camarero esta noche. ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer a esta dulce pareja? - preguntó risueño. Mire a Bella, quien me miraba un poco incómoda.

- He... No somos... - comencé.

- Oh, lo siento. Lamento ser un entrometido. Bueno, ¿Qué les puedo traer?

- Tu eres la experta - dije mirando a Bella.

- Yo no se nada de sushi - rió.

- Pero...

- Te pregunté si te gustaba, no te dije que era experta en el sushi.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué nos puede recomendar?

Después de un rato, decidimos que queríamos un plato caliente, y jugos.

- No parecemos una pareja ¿Verdad? - preguntó Bella.

- No lo sé... Pero no importa lo que crean los demás.

- Claro, tienes razón. Nosotros sabemos que somos amigos y nos queremos como tal - dijo sonriendo.

- Claro - respondí sin ningun ánimo. Mi corazón se estrujo cuando Bella dijo eso.

_Tienes que decirle, dile ahora como te sientes._

_- _Bella, tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Qué? - _Me gustas, te quiero, y no solo como amiga. Te quiero como mujer._

- Aquí les traigo el plato. Un roll con queso crema, palta, camaron envuelto en salmon apanado. - dijo William, interrumpiendonos. Que oportuno.

- Gracias - le sonrió Bella. Yo entrecerré los ojos.

- No hay de que, señorita - sonrió el de vuelta. Y se fue. _Mas te vale que no vuelvas, chucho asqueroso, puto._

- Esto se ve delicioso. ¿Sabes ocupar palitos? - preguntó Bella

- Emmm... - ella rió.

- Lo supuse. ¿Quieres unos con ayuda? - se burló.

- No es mi culpa que seas oriental, y seas una profesional en tomar palitos. Yo no tengo que ese don querida.

- Entonce su respuesta es...

- No. ¿Me quieres enseñar?

Finalmente, me quedé con los palitos con ayuda, que son mas simples y mas faciles.

- Esto es un don Bella, era algo natural - dije moviendo los palitos como todo un experto para tomar un roll. Era gigante. Le dí un mordizco y se me desarmó todo. Bella rió.

- Eres un desastre - dijo. - Se supone que te lo tienes que meter todo en la boca, tarado. ¿Nunca has visto la tele?

- Pensé que no sabias nada sobre sushi.

- Vale, comete otro. Esta muy bueno - yo asentí, y esta vez, me lo comí de una. Era mejor así, porque había una combinacion de sabores, el queso crema era lo mejor.

- Es genial. Me había perdido la mitad de mi vida por no haber probado el sushi. - Bella asintió.

- No hay de qué. ¿Has probado la palta japonesa? - preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. - Mira, es genial, tienes que probarlo. - dijo señalando una cosa verde que estaba a la orilla del plato.

- ¿Eso no es Wasabi? - ella sonrió, pero nego con la cabeza - ¿Estas segura? Juraría que es wasabi.

- A ver, ¿Quién es la oriental aquí? - bueno, supongo que tenía razon. A veces la tele no siempre decía la verdad.

- ¿Y que es eso? - apunté la cosa rosada

- Es jengibre. Es bueno, tienes que probarlo. - Y yo como un buen idiota, probé la "palta japonesa" que había resultado ser wasabi. Comencé a llorar como niña.

- Te odio - le dije mientras tomaba de mi jugo.

- Supongo que algo tenemos en común - dijo riendo como loca. - Fuiste lo suficientemente idiota para creer que eso, en verdad era palta japonesa.

- Bueno, confié en tí - me defendí. - Pensé que tu sabías mas, y que no me harías probar algo que me haría mal.

- Su hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner a llorar, no te habría hecho probar eso - dijo riendo. Yo la fulminé con la mirada.

- No estoy llorando. Es un efecto secundario que produce el wasabi. - repuse.

- Digamos que es un efecto secundario - siguió riendo. Hasta le salían lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué no comemos mejor? - dije cambiando de tema. Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de comer como cerdos, por qué habíamos pedido otro plato, hablar sobre cosas mundanas, quedar satisfechos, pagué la cuenta y nos fuimos. Pude notar como William coqueteaba con Bella antes de que nos fueramos.

- ¿A donde quieres ir ahora? - pregunté cuando salimos del restaurant.

- ¿No vamos a volver al internado?

- ¿Por que volver al internado cuando puedes estar afuera y disfrutar de mi encantadora compañía? - le dije. Una ráfaga de viento pasó.

- Puedo asegurarte que prefiero mi habitación que estar contigo. - dijo estremeciendose.

- ¿Tienes frío? - pregunté rodeando su hombro con mis brazos.

- Solo un poco - murmuró. El frió otoñal ya estaba comenzando, y a estas alturas de la noche debía hacer bastante frío. - Pero ahora estoy bien - dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Bella...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Recuerdas que...? -

- ¡Demonios! El ramo de flores - dijo volteandose para mirarme - se me quedó en el restaurant.

- No importa, te puedo... - no me escuchó, pues ya estaba corriendo al restaurant. Suspiré.

La seguí dentro del restaurant. Estaba dandome la espalda, hablando con William, quien para mi gusto, la miraba mas de lo necesario. Ella hizo un ademán con las manos, haciendo la forma de un ramo de flores, y éste negó con la cabeza. Bella se dió la vuelta, desepcionada, y tomo de mi brazo para que salieramos del restaurant.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Al parecer, una niña se lo encontró y se lo robo - dijo apenada. Reí con dulzura.

- Tranquila Bella, hay mas flores en el mundo - murmuré, volviendo a pasar mi brazo por su hombro.

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo señalando a la plaza que había a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

- Es una plaza, se llama la plaza de las palomas. Ya verás por qué. ¿Quieres ir? - ella asintió. Tomé de su mano, y la guié hacia donde estaba la plaza.

La plaza era cuadrada, con una fuente en el centro. Estaba bien iluminada, tenía árboles, y banquitas. Arbustos y un par de juegos para niños. Era perfecta para una pareja. Algo que Bella y yo no eramos, desgraciadamente.

- Es hermoso - dijo Bella asombrada. Yo también quede un poco así cuando la ví.

- Lo sé, sé que soy hermoso, pero no tienes que halagarme querida - bromeé. Recibí un golpe.

- No era para ti idiota. ¡Es genial! - dijo tirando de mi mano, y me guió a los juegos de niños. Con el espíritu de una niña de cinco años, se sento en un columpio y comenzó a balancearse. - ¿Me quieres empujar?

Yo sonreí como un tarado. Ella era adorable.

- Claro - dije, me puse a su espalda y comencé a empujarla. - Eres una infantil cuando te lo propones - reí.

- Lo sé. Siempre hay que tener espíritu de niño. Cuando vas creciendo te olvidas de ser niño y pierdes muchas cosas. ¿Sabías que los niños ríen 15 veces mas que los adultos por día?

- No tenía idea.

- Es una triste realidad. Por que cuando creces te vas poniendo serio y aburrido, solo por que creen que eso es madurar. Pero una cosa es madurar y otra cosa es ser un amargado y olvidarte de lo que era ser un niño.

- Tienes razón.

- Me aburrí - dijo y comenzó a disminuir su velocidad. Se paró y me tomo de la mano para guiarme a un árbol cercano. Ese simple gesto me estrujo el corazón. - Ven, sientate - dijo palmeando un puesto a su lado. Hice lo que me pidió. - Hoy es una linda noche, ¿No lo crees? - dijo tumbandose en el pasto para mirar el cielo. Yo la mire a ella, quien estaba sonriendo.

- Si, es hermosa - murmuré, aunque el comentario iba mas bien para ella. - Ten, una flor para una especie rara en extinción como tú - dije, tomando de la flor que estaba en el pasto, probablemente, cayó de un árbol y el viento lo trajo hasta aquí, y se lo puse en el pelo.

- Gracias - sonrió ella, por la osuridad no la podía ver con claridad, pero podría jurar que ella estaba sonrojada. Adorable.

- Bella... - la llamé. Éste era el momento, era ahora o nunca. Me tumbé a su lado, para mirar el cielo y poder concentrarme mejor.

- William me dió su número, y me invitó a salir. - dijo ella. Quedé desconcertado. Me senté y la miré con cara de qué-coños. _Qué te dije hijo de putas, siempre tengo la razón. Ahora un puto se te adelanto e invitó a tu chica a salir. Ella hubiera podido decirle que no, porque quizá probablemente ella este saliendo contigo, pero no. El muy cobarde se asustó y no le dijo nada. ¿Y que pasó? Ahora la chica va a salir con William y te va a ser su novio y se van a casar y van a tener hijos, solo por que tu no te atreviste a decirle como te sientes. _Vale, quizá esté exagerando un poco.

- Y... ¿Tu que le dijiste? - murmuré nervioso.

- Que no - "Chupate esa" Le dije a Darkward, ¿Quien es el hijo de putas ahora?_ Sigues siendo tu._ Decidí ignorar esa voz, ya que el comentario de Bella me quito el peso de encima. - Por qué en verdad no quiero salir con nadie. - Bueno, ese comentario fue como una roca en mi espalda.

- Pero... ¿Por qué? Digo, ¿No te atrae nadie?

- No - dijo negando con la cabeza - No vine a Inglaterra a buscar un amor. Por que sería como venir a lastimarme.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues, digo que si me enamoro aquí. Después sufriré, por que tal vez, nunca volveré a verlo en mi vida. Ya que después me iré a China.

- Pero...

- Y no, no creo en el amor a larga distancia - respondió antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo.

- Entonces, estas diciendo que si te llega ahora el amor, ahora en Inglaterra, lo evitarás porque temes sufrir - concluí.

- Exacto. - esa palabra fue el fin de mi esperanza.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Y me tumbé en la hierba nuevamente, a su lado.

- Si no estuviera tan iluminado, veríamos lo hermoso que es la noche - susurró Bella mirando al cielo. Yo me giré para mirarla a ella. Ya no tenía esperanzas. Había cero posibilidad de que pudiera estar con Bella. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con estar con ella como amiga. Tal véz así es como tiene que ser. Tal vez, este es nuestro destino. - ¿Y porqué llaman esta plaza, el de las palomas?

- Por qué, hay muchas palomas - dije como si no fuera obvio. - A pesar de la época en que estamos, esta empezando a helar, las palomas siguen estando aquí, sin importar en la estación en que se encuentren. Es como un parque especial. Siempre esta llena de palomas, de día e incluso de noche. - Y como si los hubiera convocado, llegó una paloma volando por nuestras cabezas... O quiza era un búho. Bueno, qué se yo, era una cosa negra que volaba. Digamos que es una paloma, punto.

- Que extraño - susurró Bella - pero es lindo. Es como un lugar cálido acá, no hace frío.

- Y en el verano no hace calor tampoco. Es un lugar perfecto para descansar.

- Tienes razón. - dijo Bella y se acercó a mi, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. - Eres una buena almohada. - Rodeé su hombro con mi brazo, de manera protectora, mientras mirabamos las estrellas.

- Tiene una gran vista también - agregué. Se alejó de mi hombro, y se acostó de lado, quedando frente a frente, aunque con la oscuridad, no nos podíamos ver bien. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi pelo. - ¿Crees que nosotros nos volvamos a ver? Digo, en un futuro próximo.

- No lo sé - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Eso sería algo que me gustaría. - sonreí como un idiota. - Me encantaría que en un futuro lejano, nuestro hijos se conozcan y sean amigos. Que mis hijos te llamen tío Edward, y que los tuyos me llamen tía Bella, ya sabes.

- Suena lindo - susurré con decepción.

- ¿Sabías que nunca tuve un amigo tan cercano en china? - preguntó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que, nunca tuve un amigo tan cercano como lo eres tú. Y eso que te conozco de tan poco, pero, pareciera como si te conociera de siempre.

- ¿Ni siquiera amigas?

- Nop - negó con la cabeza - Todos me consideraban un bicho raro. Ser blanca, no tener los ojos achinados, ser morena con rulos. No era como parte de ellos realmente. Y aquí... Aquí me siento en casa. Como si hubiera llegado de un viaje largo y que finalmente llegué a mi casa, donde me acostumbro, con la gente que quiero.

- ¿Y que hay de tus padres?

- Bueno, con la única que era cercana, era con mi madre. Pero no es lo mismo. Y Charlie, es mi padre, pero nunca lo consideré fue muy cercano. Mi tío fue como una especie de padre/hermano y su esposa, eran un amor. Ellos eran mi casa también, pero no es lo mismo. Que los únicos amigos que tienes sean tus parientes.

- ¿Y yo soy una de la gente que tu quieres? - Sentí como asintió.

- Podría decirse que sí. Siento que con ustedes encajo. Que no soy un bicho raro, no soy un punto blanco entre una pared amarilla. - rió. Una brisa hizo que se estremeciera.

Me acerqué mas a ella y pegué mi frente a la suya. Mi pulso estaba acelerado, y estaba sudando. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, para protegerla del frío. _Seguro. Del frío la quieres proteger, caliente comprador._

_-_ ¿Tienes frío? - susurré.

- Ahora no - susurró de vuelta. - Gracias - murmuró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo. Por la cena - dijo despacio.

- No hay de qué. Te prometí una cena, y tu cobraste tu promesa. Esta bien - dije, dejando libre mi impulso de acariciar su mejilla.

- Gracias por cómo eres conmigo. Eres un caballero, a veces. Eres cercano, eres un verdadero amigo para mí. - susurró.

- De nada - susurré.

- ¿Por qué estamos susurrando? - preguntó con voz baja.

- No lo sé - susurré de vuelta. Reímos en silencio.

- Me encantaría poder estar así, por siempre - murmuró. - Dejate de hacer eso - dijo tensa.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunté alarmado, y alejé mi mano de su mejilla.

- No era eso... ¿No eras tu que me estabas tocando el cuello?, todavía lo siento.

- Bella, no te muevas - dije asustado.

- Edward, dime que estas bromeando, de verdad...

- Dije que no te movieras, ¡Tranquila Bella! Es solo una araña... - Esa era la palabra clave. Pegó un grito como el demonio, saltó y se paró como una loca, golpeándose el cuello, para quitarse la araña que tenía en el cuello.

Me revolqué en el suelo, muerto de la risa mientras veía como Bella daba saltitos, chillando mientras trataba de matar la araña.

- Era una hoja - dijo furiosa. - ¡Era una puta hoja!

- Lo sé - reí todavía en el suelo.

- ¡Te voy a matar! - ese fue el momento en el que deje de reír y preparar mi cuerpo para correr. Correr como nunca corrí en mi puta vida. - ¡Odio las arañas! ¿Cómo me haces pensar que era una araña? - gritó mientras me perseguía por todo el parque.

Suerte que no había gente, pues era de noche, por que se hubieran asustado de ver una Bella poseída.

- Creí que era una araña - mentí mientras seguía corriendo. Llegué a la fuente, y cuando me dí vuelta, me dí cuenta de que Bella no estaba. Se escondió en alguna parte y saldrá de la oscuridad para atacarme. - Bella, paz y amor. Fue una broma, inocente - le dije a la nada.

- Una broma, en el que casi me diste un paro en el corazón - dijo a mis espaldas. ¿Cómo mierda llegó sin que yo me diera cuenta? Nadie sabe.

- ¿Me vas a matar?... ¿No crees que es algo exagerado? Ya sabes, eres extranjera y te pueden tomar presa y...

- Eso es lo bueno de ser extrajera, nadie te conoce. Puedo cambiarme de nombre, puedo matarte y esconder tu cuerpo - dijo, acercándose a mí, y yo comencé a retroceder. - Si me pillan, yo ya estaré lejos de Inglaterra, ¿En Mexico quizá? Es un lindo país. Me encanta la comida picante...

- Pero, hace mucho calor en Mexico. ¿Estas segura que te gusta la comida picante?...

- También esta Canada. Siempre me gustaron las cataratas del niagara - dijo, se acercó y yo retrocedí.

- Te recomiendo Brasil...

- No me gusta latino América - me interrumpió.

- Australia... - dije asustado, mientras retrocedía. Hasta que la parte de atrás de mis rodillas chocaron con la fuente.

- ¿Sabes que igual vas a morir?

- Todos moriremos... Pero yo soy muy joven y muy lindo para morir, sería una lástima - dije, y escapé.

- ¡Maldito cobarde! Te escapas de una chica. ¿Quieres saber una cosa? Corres como niña - me gritó, estaba a unos dos metros de mí.

¿No odias cuando vez una película de terror, hay una chica escapando, y corre como loca mientras tu le vas gritando, "corre y no mires atrás" y lo primero que hace la chica es mirar hacia atrás y la matan?

Bueno, eso es algo parecido. Yo estaba corriendo, y cuando miro para atrás para ver a Bella. No calculé bien la distancia y tropecé con una rama, para caer de hocico en el barro. Ya que hace unos días había llovido. Tenía todo mi cuerpo enterrado en el barro, era como un angel de nieve, con la diferencia que esto era barro.

Y estaba de más decir que Bella estaba llorando de risa, mientras se burlaba de mí. El que ríe último, ríe mejor.

Me paré con la poca dignidad y orgullo que me quedaba y sonreí.

- ¿Te da risa como me veo? - pregunté. Ella asintió mientras reía. - Pues, yo creo que te verías bien con un poco de café. Te sienta bien ese color. - su sonrisa se desvaneció y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, envolví su cuerpo en un enorme abrazo. Un chillido de niña era lo menos que me esperaba.

- ¡Cabron! - gritó en mi oreja - Suéltame.

- Me gusta abrazarte, eres como un cojin, eres abrazable - murmuré. La tomé como saco de papas, y comencé a caminar a la pileta. - Un poquito de agua no nos vendría mal.

- ¡Edward Cullen! Te juro que te voy a matar. No lo hagas, Te lo advierto, si lo haces te voy a odiar de por vida. - amenazó. Y al parecer se dió cuenta de que esa opción no le servía, así que optó por otro camino. - Edward Anthony Lillion Cullen, lindo, precioso, hermoso. Bajame por favor, te lo pido - pidió con voz de bebé. Que adorable. Pero no funcionaba.

- Bella, pareciera como si no me conocieras bien. Ese truco no funcionará conmigo cariño. - dije, quedaba unos cuantos pasos, antes de llegar a la pileta.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! - gritó - ¡Me roban! ¡Un asalto, me van a violar! ¡Auxilio!

- ¿Violar? No exageres por favor. Ademas, no trates de pedir ayuda, que nadie te escuchara.

- ¡Auxilio! - siguió gritando. - ¡Help!¡Me van a matar! ¡Que alguien me ayu...! - y lo siguiente, fue el sonido de un splash.

Eso se sintió bien. Nada mejor que una buena venganza.

- Cabrón, engendro, hijo del mismisimo demonio, maldita perra, puta... - comenzó a insultar cuando salió a la superficie. - Me voy a resfriar, me va a dar neumonía, me voy a morir y todo sera por tu culpa. Y te vas a lamentar, porque ire a torturarte toda la eternidad. El agua esta congelada.

- Estamos a mano Bella - dije, estirando mi mano para ayudar a que se pare. Y no sé de donde sacó tanta fuerza, pero tiró de mí, y caí en la pileta, sobre ella. No había reaccionado.

- Ahora sí estamos a mano - dijo parandose con aire de suficiencia, tratando de salir de la pileta.

- No - dije, la tomé de la cadera y la tiré de vuelta al agua. - Ahora estamos a mano.

- Te odio - dijo, y me salpicó agua en la cara.

- Eso no fue lo que oí. Soy tu casa, recuerdalo - dije y salpiqué de vuelta.

- Cambié de opinión - salpicada.

- Si me amas - salpicada.

- No mas de lo que tu me amas a mí - salpicada. - Salpicas como chica - se burló.

- No quiero lastimar a la pequeña, no quiero darte otro paro cardiaco, como lo de la araña.

- Tengo aragnofobia - se defendió, salpicándome.

- Excusas, excusas.

- Jóvenes, este es un lugar público y no es apto para baño - dijo un oficial apuntándonos con una linterna.

Nosotros lo miramos con cara de avergonzado. Nos levantamos de la pileta, y salimos en silencio. Conteniendo la risa.

- Denme su nombre por favor. Reportaré a sus padres. Jóven - dijo mirándome.

- E... Emmet McCartney - dije rápidamente. Venganza contra Emmet McCartney, completada. El oficial, Bill Black según decía en su placa, anotó el nombre en un papel, y se volteó para mirar a Bella.

- Rosalie Hale - respondió.

- Bien, se pueden retirar. Que tengan una buena noche.

Miré a Bella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? No eres el único que tiene una venganza pendiente - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras caminábamos de vuelta al campus, empapados, esperando a que nos reciba una sesion de interrogatorias.

**MARTES1/2-12:38****MARTES1/2-12:38****MARTES1/2-12:38****MARTES1/2-12:38****MARTES1/2-12:38****MARTES1/2-12:38****MARTES1/2-12:38**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder. Ojala les guste.**

**Atte. FANOSM**


	10. La verdad

**"La Verdad"**

_Edward_

Nos estábamos acercando al internado, cuando una mejor idea vino a mi mente.

- ¿Qué haces? - chilló Bella, cuando tiré de su mano para guiarla al sentido contrario.

- Vamos a divertirnos - contesté.

- ¿A donde vamos? Nos ordenaron que regresemos al internado, estamos todos empapados, y son las 12 de la noche.

- Pero es Sábado. El parque debe estar abierto, además, no se quedará por mucho.

- ¿Qué parque? ¿Abierto? ¿De qué mierda me hablas? - dijo parando en seco.

- Calla y sigueme - ella no hizo caso. Suspiré. Me volteé para mirarla. - ¿Por favor? - pedí con suavidad. No se inmutó. - ¿Confías en mí?

- A veces...

- Pero, confía en mi ahora. No nos meteremos en problema, nunca te haría algo así. Además, somos Emmet y Rose. ¿Qué mal nos puede pasar a nosotros?. - Ella lo pensó un momento. Y asintió a regañadientes. Tomé de su mano y la guíe hacia donde debía estar el parque de diversiones. Estaba a unos 4 cuadras.

- Si nos metemos en problemas...

- No nos pasará nada - interrumpí.

- En caso de, te golpearé, te noquearé y luego cuando despiertes, te dejaré inconsciente nuevamente. Solo es una advertencia. - se encogió de hombros.

- Tu sí que eres tierna para decir las cosas - dije.

Caminamos en silencio, tomados de la mano, mientras nos quedaban 2 cuadras, de aquí ya se podía ver las luces, se oían los gritos y se podía oler el aroma a aceite y a vomito. Genial.

- Vale, acéptalo, apestas - dijo Bella. Estábamos en un puesto de matar al mono. Si conseguía darle, ganaríamos un León de felpa, algo que Bella me pedía.

- Me estas desconcentrando Bella. Soy todo un profesional, pero esto necesita de concentración. - dije mirando fijamente al mono, que me miraba con una sonrisa diabólica. _Te voy a matar._

- Seguro - dijo con sarcasmo.

Miré la pelota que tenía en mis manos, y luego mire al mono. Tiré y no le dí.

Bella rió a mi lado. Yo gruñí.

- No importa, vamos a otro lado, no lo quiero realmente - dijo Bella riendo.

- No te metas Bella, esto no se trata de ti. Esto es algo que tenemos que resolver entre ese mono - dije apuntandolo - y yo.

- Pensé que todo este show y esfuerzo, era para impresionarme - dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

- No te alagues Bella. - me golpeó en el hombro. - Era broma, el León es para ti. Conseguiré darle al mono y tendrás tu peluche, tarde o temprano.

2 minutos mas tarde, Bella estaba sonriéndome, abrazando al león. Mientras yo caminaba con aire de superioridad.

- Te dije que te iba dar el León. - dije rodeando su hombro con mis brazos.

- También dijiste que ibas a darle al mono. Pero le diste el dinero al vendedor para que te diera el León, así que no te hagas el agrandado. - Mi sonrisa se borró. - ¿Creíste que no te vi? No soy idiota, bonita.

- Pero lo que realmente me importaba, era darte el León y que fueras feliz. Lo otro no me importa. - dije con inocencia.

- Buen intento, pero esa jugada no funciona conmigo.

- ¿Jugada? No se de qué estas hablando.

- Los dos sabemos, que soy irresistible para ti y que no puedes contenerte. Estas tratando de conquistarame con esos trucos baratos, regalandome peluches, tratando de impresionarme con tu "puntería", que por cierto, un ciego con el brazo medio roto tiene mejor puntería que tu - bromeó.

- Por favor - dije. _Por favor que sea una broma, querrás decir._ - Si yo quisiera conquistarte, ya te tendría comiendo de la palma de mi mano. - _Si tan solo eso fuera verdad._ Bella me miró con las cejas alzadas. - Estaba bromeando. - Ella asintió.

Cuando volvimos al internado, entramos a mi habitación, pues ahí estaba todo el mundo. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Al abrir la puerta, encontré a Emmet durmiendo con Jasper, abrazaditos como si fueran una pareja en mi cama. Rose estaba en el sofa, y Alice estaba durmiendo en el suelo. Al parecer todo el mundo estaba cansado.

Esto era digno de una foto.

Tome la cámara de Emmet, que estaba en el escritorio, e inmovilicé este maravilloso momento. Esto iba a Facebook, definitivamente.

Bella se acercó silenciosamente a Alice, sarandeó su hombro para que se despertara, pero nada. Yo hice lo mismo, con Rose, y nada.

- No pudimos despertar ni a Alice ni a Rose. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer con ese par de homosexuales? - dije más alto de lo normal, para ver si eso hacía que reaccionaba, pero nada. - ¿Donde demonios voy a dormir ahora? Esto es una especie de misión imposible. Una vez que se desmayan, no hay nadie que los despierte.

- Puedes dormir en mi habitación. El sillón es grande. - sugirió Bella.

Um... Pasar la noche con Isabella Swan. Eso sería genial.

- Buena idea - murmuré. - Me ducharé primero y luego iré a tu habitación. - ella asintió y se fue.

Entre a mi baño lo mas silencioso posible, tratando de no despertar a los inconscientes. Si se despertaban, mi oportunidad de dormir con Bella_... No dormirás con Bella, no te alagues._ Bueno, mi oportunidad de dormir en la misma habitación de Bella, iba a ser arruinada.

Me metí a la ducha, congelado, pues la ropa mojada no es muy cálida y mucho menos a estas alturas de la madrugada. Tomé una rápida ducha y salí de mi habitación, con la incubadora en mi mano y caminé en puntilla, para no despertarlos.

En este momento, eran los mejores amigos que podía tener.

Toqué la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Así que supuse que se estaba duchando. Giré la manilla, con la esperanza de que Bella la haya dejado abierta, pero no. Toqué la puerta nuevamente.

- Demonios - dijo Bella al abrir la puerta, envuelta en una toalla, con shampoo en su cabello - Ponte cómodo, puedes merodear con tranquilidad. - dijo sin mirarme, pues se había volteado para ir al baño y cerrar la puerta. Hasta el momento no había reaccionado, ni siquiera había pasado a la habitación. - Ah!, Ni se te ocurra revisar entre mi ropa interior y esas cosas, porque te golpeare y sufrirás mi furia como nunca antes en tu vida. - dijo abriendo la puerta, y la cerró nuevamente.

Entré a la habitación, puse la incubadora en el escritorio, donde mi Hijao estaba durmiendo placidamente y me fui a sentar en la cama.

No voy a decir que la imagen de Bella, desnuda, _Te hubiera gustado que estuviera desnuda. No es tan fácil_. Semi desnuda, mojada, envuelta por una simple toalla, que con un simple tirón la puedes dejar como Buda la trajo al mundo, no me afectó. Por que eso sería mentir. Y yo como soy un buen niño, no miento. _Ja! Vale. Imagínate como hubiera sido si no tuviera la toalla._

Alice y Jasper sentado en un bote, cogiéndose como conejos, Alice y Jasper sentados en un bote cogiéndose como conejos.

Era como un amuleto en contra la excitación.

Un sonido me sobresaltó. Era el celular de Bella, que estaba en su mesita de noche. Lo tomé y vi quien la estaba llamando. Decía Madre.

¿Le contesto o no le contesto?

- ¡Bella! - llamé a la puerta.

- ¿Qué? - gritó desde el baño.

- ¡Te están llamando!

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Nadie me esta matando - gritó. Demonios. El maldíto telefono que seguía sonando no me dejaba tranquilo.

- ¡Tu madre te esta llamado!

- ¡No te metas con mi madre! - ¿Qué mierda esta pasando por la mente de esa mujer?

Esto es solo mi decisión. ¿Le contesto o no le contesto?

- Eh... ¿Hola? - dije contestando finalmente. Estaba hablando con mi suegra. _Ja! Tu suegra. Apuesto a que está tan buena como Bella_. La mamá de Bella, que debe tener unos cuarenta años, arrugada.

- Oh!, Disculpe las molestia, me equivoqué de número...

- ¡No!... Digo, ¿Usted esta buscando a Bell... Isabella Swan? - _En este momento debe estar desnuda en la ducha. Toda mojada. _Alice y Jasper sentado en un bote cogiendose como conejo.

- Sí, ella es mi hija. Soy René. ¿Con quien estoy hablando yo? - preguntó emocionada. Su acento americano era muy divertido.

- Um... Yo, este... Soy Edward Cullen. Soy un amigo de Bella - respondí.

- ¿Y puedo saber donde esta mi hija? - _En el baño, en la ducha, desnuda, mojada. ¿Dije desnuda o mojada? Bueno, esta desnuda y mojada._ Alice y Jasper sentados en un bote, cogiendose como conejos.

- Eh... - dije tratando de concentrarme - está en un bote, sentado con conejos desnudos y mojados - _Darkward se burló de mí._ Hasta yo me hubiera burlado de mi mismo, pero esta no era una situación para nada graciosa. Para nada. Me golpeé a mi mismo. - Digo... Esta en la ducha - corregí, avergonzado.

- Comprendo - dijo mi sue... René, con una voz neutra. ¿Estará enojada? ¿Divertida? Nadie sabe. - ¿Hace cuando entró?

- Hace unos cinco minutos mas o menos.

- Ah... Entonces supongo que se va a demorar. ¿Le podrías decir que la llamé?

- Claro señora Swan.

- Muchas gracias...

- Edward - dije.

- Oh, Claro, Edward Cullen. Muchas gracias chico. Fue un placer hablar contigo.

- Igualmente - dije. Y corté. Juré que dijo algo sobre estar agradecida por no haber escogido Europa en vez de Asia.

Esté podría ser uno de los momentos mas vergonzosos de mi vida. _Mira el lado positivo, pudo ser peor... Le pudiste haber dicho que Bella estaba desnuda y mojada en la ducha. Es mejor parecer tarado que un caliente pervertido. _En algo tenía razón.

Respiré hondo y me tranquilicé. O eso traté.

Comencé a jugar con el celular de Bella. Me llamé a mi mismo para que su número quedara grabado en mi celular.

- Te dije que no hurgaras entre mis cosas - dijo Bella, saliendo de la ducha frotándose el cabello con una toalla y su pijama de Hello Kitty.

- No. Dijiste que no hurgara entre tu ropa interior. ¿Acaso esto es tu ropa interior? - pregunté, enseñándole el celular.

- De hecho, sí. Dámelo. - dijo quitándomelo. Incliné mi cabeza a la izquierda, mirandola con el ceño fruncido.

- Y... ¿Por donde te metes tu "_ropa interior"_? - pregunté confundido. Recibí un golpe en la cabeza.

- Idiota - dijo volviendo al baño. - ¿Qué hacías con mi celular, de todos modos?

- Estaba revisando tus mensajes, viendo tus videos y fotos pornos. Ya sabes - dije acostándome en la cama.

- Dije en_ mi_ celular, no en el tuyo - dijo volteándose para mirarme. Mientras encendía el secador de pelo.

- Bueno, si quieres saber, hablé con tu madre. - dije.

- ¿Qué? - dijo alzando la voz, para que pudiera escucharla por sobre el ruido del secador.

- Que llamó tu madre, y hablé con ella - grité sentándome para mirarla. Su rostro no tenía precio. Estaba pálida y en menos de un segundo, se puso roja como la sangre, y tenía expresión de que iba a morir.

- Que... ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo apando el secador. Reí. ¿Le avergonzaba yo, o su mamá? Nadie sabe. Me paré y fui al baño.

- Que hablé con tu madre. - dije quitandole el secador. - Déjame ayudarte. - Ella se giró, para darme la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? - preguntó.

- Si te avisé. Te llamé, pero creíste que yo pensaba que te estaban matando. - ella asintió.

- Y... ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Qué le dijiste? - preguntó nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo Swan? - Se puso tensa, y pude ver su expresión a través del espejo. Tomé su pelo y comencé a pasar el secador por él. Con el viento y el calor, además de recién bañada, su aroma se intensificó más de lo normal. Esto era mi paraíso.

- No... Yo no... ¿Nerviosa? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! - rió con nerviosismo. - Pero. ¿De qué hablaron?

- Nada del que tengas que preocuparte. Le dije que estaba en tu habitación por que era tu esposo, nos casamos por Facebook, le dije que tenemos un hijo que llamamos Hijao, pues no sabíamos bien si era hombre o mujer. Le dije estabamos en la ducha y que su llamada estaba molestando nuestro encuentro amoroso. ¿Vez que no tenías que preocuparte?

- ¿Que tu qué? - gritó histérica. - Dime que esto es una broma...

- Bella, yo no miento - dije. Ella se pellizcó un par de veces, parpadeó y se cacheteó.

- ¡¿Cómo mierda en el cielo y en la tierra de Buda se te ocurre...?

- Tranquilízate Bella - Interrumpí. Mientras reía con ganas. - ¿Cómo le voy a decir semejante cosa a tu madre? Si se entera le dará un ataque al corazón. Y Bells, no quiero que nuestro Hijao se quede sin abuela. Somos una pareja y lo menos que quiero es verte triste. - me golpeó el hombro.

- No estoy para bromas. - gruñó. Adorable.

- Vale, le dije que era un simple amigo tuyo y que tu estabas en la ducha.

- ¿Y qué dijo ella? ¿No te interrogó con preguntas? ¿Nada? - Yo negué con la cabeza. - ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! Se va a hacer la cabeza, creerá que estamos en una relación, le va a contar a todo el mundo en china y me van a preparar un matrimonio antes de que sea mayor de edad. Todo por una puta cultura china. ¡Edward, te has cavado tu propia tumba!

- Estás exagerando - reí, mientras seguía secandole el pelo.

- No creas. No es la primera vez que me preparan un matrimonio Edward. Mi madre es una exagerada, todo porque sus amigas le llenan la cabeza con estupideces asiáticos. ¡Ya me prepararon un matrimonio una vez! Apenas tenía quince, fue la mitad del mundo. Y yo ni siquiera me enteré. Habían llegado un día, me vistieron linda y todo, me dijeron que era mi día especial. Mi madre me dijo que se lo iba a agradecer. Cuando estuve consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba en el altar frente un monje budista y mi futuro esposo. Y frente a todo el mundo, le tuve que decir no. ¡Tenía quince! ¿Entiendes Edward? ¡Quince! Y solo por que le dije a mi mamá que era lindo. ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? Que ni siquiera lo encontraba lindo. Le dije que era lindo por que mi mama me decía a cada rato, "apuesto a que te gusta", "apuesto a que te gusta", "Es lindo, ¿Lo encuentras lindo?" Y para que dejara de molestarme le dije que sí. ¿Quién mierda iba a saber que me iba a preparar un matrimonio? - dijo todo rápidamente, con voz angustiada.

Sentí lástima por ella. Pero no podía evitar reírme.

- ¿De qué te ríes? Ahora te van a casar conmigo solo por que tu contestaste el teléfono diciendo que eres mi amigo.

- Supongo que encontraré la manera de poder lidiar contigo por el resto de mi vida - dije rodeándola por los hombros, mientras enterraba mi nariz en su cabeza.

- Lamento no poder ser tan positivo como tu - dijo mirándome a través del espejo. - No se si podre soportarte por el resto de mi vida.

- Me siento herido - dije separandome de ella. Mirandola ofendido por el espejo. Ella sonrió - Realmente estoy herido. Yo que estoy dispuesto la eternidad contigo y tu rompes mis esperanzas.

- Deja el drama mujer, y termina de secarme el pelo.

Hice lo que me pidió, después de unos 5 minutos, su pelo estaba seco, reluciente y hermoso. Como siempre.

- Gracias - dijo Bella. - Esto es como una especie de pijamada, exepto a que tu eres un chico. Pero puedo vivir con eso.

- Feministas. ¿Y que hacen en las pijamadas?

- Mmm... No lo sé, siempre veo a las chicas en las películas hacer guerras de almohadas - y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, tenia una almohada en mi cara.

Para cuando me quité la almohada, Bella había desaparecido de la habitación, como si fuera magia.

- Bella, no te escondas, no seas cobarde - dije mirando a mi alrededor. Caminé al sofá y la vi acurrucada destrás de el, para protegerse. - Te atrapé pequeña... - mi cara tenía otra almohada.

_Menos habla, y mas acción chiquillo._

Le lancé una almohada, pero ella lo esquivó como una experta.

- Aceptalo Edward, tiras como chica, tienes una pésima puntería.

- Tienes razón. Será mejor que estes cerca cuando quiera una venganza - corrí hacia donde estaba ella, en la cama, y ella gritó cuando la atrapé, pues no tenía una salida.

La tiré en la cama y comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Dejame! - lloriqueó como niña.

- No lo creo - le dije mientras seguía torturandola con las cosquillas. Ella empezó a patalear, pero yo tenía mas fuerza.

- ¡Edward! - medio grito y medio gimió. Eso fue lo mas erótico que escuche salir de sus labios. No lo hizo intencional, pero gimió mi nombre, y aunque no es como todos creen, fue genial. Y en ese momento, dejé de hacerle cosquillas y deje de reír como maniático como lo estaba haciendo antes.

- Metete con alguien de tu tamaño. Solo por que te crees que eres mas alto y tienes mas fuerza, usas eso en mi contra - dijo con un puchero. Reí con nerviosismo.

- Bella, no creo mas alto y mas fuerte que tu. _Soy_ mas fuerte y mas alto que tu, y obvio que usaré eso en tu contra. - dije. Ella bostezó y me la pegó. - ¿Tienes sueño?

- Mas o menos. ¿Tu?

- Un poco - dije estirandome. - ¿Durmamos?

Ella asintió. Me acosté en su cama y palmeé a mi lado para que se tumbara a mi lado. Ella me miró con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Qué estas esperando Bella? ¿No estabas cansada? O ya se te quitó - dije mirando la cama y luego a ella, alzando mis cejas de forma sugestiva. Me fulminó con la mirada.

- Vete - dijo sentandose donde le indiqué, y comenzó a empujarme.

- Ahora que nos vamos a casar, podríamos prepararnos para la noche de bodas. - dije tumbandola en la cama, y la abracé.

- Lillion, quita tus sucias manos de mi cuerpo. ¿Sabes porqué?...

- ¿Porque quieres poner tus sucias manos en mi cuerpo? - respondí con una pregunta. Golpe en el hombro.

- ¡No! - exclamó. Reí - Porque no nos casaremos, porque no compartire mi cama con un caliente como tu, y porque no me agradas. Así que te vas - dijo tratando de empujarme.

- Vale, me iré - dije parandome con un puchero, tratando de dar lástima. - Era una broma. No tienes sentido del humor.

- No, lo que pasa es que tu humor es de pervertidos. Así que, una bromas mas y juro que terminarás durmiendo en el pasillo. - dijo.

Me fui al sillón, y me acosté en silencio. Ella apagó la luz.

- Bella - llamé a la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pasa? - respondió medio exasperada y con paciencia, como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé.

- Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo - dije. Rió con dulzura.

- No hay de qué cariño. Siempre y cuando no seas un pendejo, pervertido y caliente, seras bienvenido.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Edward - respondió ella.

Pasaron unos minutos, la escuchar dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Podía notar que no estaba durmiendo. Así que decidí divertirme un poco.

El celular de Bella sonó y la oí bufar.

- ¿Diga? - dijo Bella con voz somnolienta.

- Hola vecina. ¿Problemas para dormir? - pregunté.

- Pendejo - la escuché decir. Reí - ¿Qué haces despierto? Juré que estabas durmiendo.

- Tampoco puedo dormir. ¿Quieres que te cante algo, o que te cuente un cuento?

- No gracias. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

- Son secretos irrevelables.

- Ya, y mi abuela es virgen -dijo con sarcasmo.

- Llamé de tu celular a mi teléfono y se quedó grabado. No es mucha ciencia.

Seguimos hablando por lo menos unas media hora antes de quedarnos dormidos, pero después de unas horas el sonido de un sollozo me despertó.

- ¿Bella? - llamé con voz somnolienta. No me contestó, pues estaba llorando.

Me levanté preocupado, y fui a verla. Ella estaba llorando, sí, pero estaba durmiendo. Comenzó a removerse intranquila, y siguió llorando. Murmuraba algo en chino, y negaba con la cabeza. Me senté en la cama, y comencé a zarandearla para que despertara, pero no funcionaba.

- Bella - llamé. Pero seguía llorando y murmuraba cosas en chino. - Bella, tranquila - La tomé en brazos, y la mecí como si fuera una bebé. Ella comenzó a golpearme en sus sueños y seguía llorando. - Bella, estoy aquí. Soy Edward - llamé en su oído. Por un momento se tranquilizó, pero luego comenzó a llorar mas, y a gemir de dolor. - Bells, es solo una pesadilla. Despierta, es solo un sueño, no es real. Vuelve a mí. Tranquila... - dije en su oído. Dejó de moverse por un momento y dejó de golpearme. Me separé para tratar de verla, pero solo podía sentirla, pues estaba todo oscuro.

- Edward - dijo aliviada, mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar.

- Tranquila pequeña, ya pasó. Era una pesadilla - dije palmeando su espalda. - Todo esta bien, estoy aquí, nadie te hará daño - ella sollozó.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se tranquilizara. Pero para entonces, se había quedado dormida nuevamente. Con suavidad, la puse en la cama nuevamente, y le dí un beso en la frente antes de levantarme y volver al sillón. Pero su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, me impidió irme.

- No te vayas - susurró media dormida. No sabía si estaba despierta, o hablaba en sueño. Pero no quería aprovecharme de ella.

- No me iré a ningun lado, siempre estaré aquí para protegerte. - dije, y le besé las manos, antes de soltarlos. Ella gimoteó. - Estaré en el sillón cariño. - Aparté el pelo de su frente sudada. Ella tomó mi brazo y la retuvo.

- Quedate aquí - murmuró.

Con el corazón latiendo a full, me acosté en la cama, a su lado. No sabía estaba haciendo lo correcto, no sabía si era lo que ella quería o me lo pedía en sus sueños. No sabía si me estaba aprovechando de ella. Solo sé que ella estaba feliz así, porque se tranquilizó. Se acurrucó en mi pecho e inspiró fuertemente. Su respiración se volvió pausada, señal de que se había quedado dormida. Acaricié su mejilla y deje un beso en su frente.

- Duerme tranquila mi Bella. Que estaré aquí para cuidar tus sueños - susurré en su oído y me desmayé.

El domingo había llegado y era lamentable, pues era el último día de descanzo antes de volver a clases.

- ¡No te escondas Isabella! Se que estas en algún lado - grite. Estaba en la mitad de la cancha. En una sudadera blanca, con un short y descalzo. Con la cara manchada de crema y la sudadera, que solía ser blanca, estaba negra por el chocolate que me derramó la muy maldita. "Broma de pijamadas" Me había dicho antes de salir corriendo cobardemente.

Después de pasar 5 minutos buscandola, me resigne y volví a mi campus.

- "Eres un aburrido" - me había dicho, alcanzándome en el pasillo.

- ¿Quieres diversión? - le pregunté. Ella asintió. La abracé por la cintura, y la acorralé en la pared, manchando su lindo pijama de Hello Kitty en chocolate, y crema. Ella había gritado y chillado histérica, pero como era Domigo, la mayoría estaba afuera, así que nadie la escuchaba. - ¿No querías diversión? - pregunté pegando mi frente a la suya. Se puso seria de repente. Estabamos muy cerca el uno del otro, ambos estabamos manchados de crema, y yo estaba a unos centimetros de besarla. Mi autocontrol no estaba muy bueno. _Besala, eso es lo que ella quiere. Besala ya._

- Tenemos que alimentar a Hijao - dijo tragando con dificultad. Y alejarse de mí para caminar a su habitación. Resignado y decepcionado, la seguí.

Después de eso, no hablamos mucho. Me la pasé viendo televisión, mientras cuidaba de Hijao. Y a último momento, recordé que tenía que acortar el video. Así que lo hice, pero para cuando terminé eran como las 4 de la mañana.

Y ahora, precisamente ahora, era Lunes. Eran las 3 de la tarde. Yo todavía estaba en mi habitación, vestido sin nada mas que unos boxers, recien salido de la ducha. Me había quedado dormido y Bella estaba en mi habitación, furiosa, con 20 llamadas perdidas suyas en mi celular.

- Te quedaste dormido - dijo con tranquilidad. Pero yo sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Yo asentí. - No escuchaste cuando te aporré unas 500 veces en la puerta - negué con la cabeza. - Y no escuchaste las llamadas que tenías en el celular - negué con la cabeza nuevamente.

- Entonces... ¿Reprobamos? - pregunté con miedo.

- Te hubiera gustado que reprobaramos. Pero gracias a mi, y no a tu inservible trasero, tomé el video que milagrosamente, Emmet no había borrado.

- ¿Qué? Osea.. ¿Mostraste el video original? - pregunté asustado.

- Obviamente que sí. ¿Cual otro iba a mostrar, el tuyo? "Bella, tranquilizate, lo tengo todo controlado, lo llevaré mañana a primera hora" - dijo lo último imitando mi voz. - ¿Y que hace el estúpido? " Me quedé dormido Bella, lo siento" y agradecí que teníamos biología a última hora, pero ¿Quien iba a saber que ni una trompeta al lado de tu oreja te iba a despertar? - dijo exasperada.

Tranquilo Edward. Quizá no vio la conversación. Quizá adelantaron la parte y Bella no sabe nada.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirmelo? - preguntó.

- De... ¿De qué hablas? - pregunté nervioso.

- Sabes de que estoy hablando. Así que no te hagas el idiota. ¿Cuando pensabas decirmelo?

- Bella... Juro que no sé de... - que no sea lo que pienso, que no sea lo que pienso.

- Te... ¿Te gusto? - preguntó un poco enojada. Me puse tenso y me paralicé. - Contéstame. ¿Te gusto? - Yo asentí, con miedo a lo que iba a decirme. - ¿Cuando pensabas decirmelo?

- No lo sé... -

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

- Que lo no sé. Había planeado decirtelo, en nuestra cita, cuando fuimos a comer sushi...

- Eso no fue una cita - me interrumpió.

- ¡Ya sé que no fue una cita! - dije exasperado. - Solo... Te lo iba a decir allí. Pero vienes tu y me dices que no quieres nada con nadie. ¿Que esperaba que hicieras?

- ¿Pretender ser mi amigo, mientras en verdad mueres por besarme?

- No es tan así...

- ¿Cómo es entonces?

- No lo sé... - pasé las manos por mi cabello. Ella se mordió el labio. Ambos estabamos enojados. - Tu... Tu me gustas. Eso ya lo sabes... Y, traté de decirtelo, muchas veces. Pero tu me esquivabas y era como si no quisiera que te lo dijera realmente. Y no pretendo ser tu amigo, porque en verdad eres mi amiga, y yo soy tu amigo. Puedes contar conmigo con lo que sea.

- Si, pero un amigo no quiere besar a su amiga. Esa es la diferencia.

- ¿Y que tiene que quiera besarte? ¿Eso es un problema para ti? Nunca lo he hecho, y que yo sepa, nunca te he obligado a hacerlo.

- Ayer estuviste a unos 5 centimetros de hacerlo - dijo.

- Yo... eso tiene una explicación - ella se quedó callada para que prosiguiera. - Yo queria hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que lo iba a hacer. No soy tan pervertido, e incontrolable como tu piensas. Aunque no lo creas, tengo un cierto porcentaje de auto-control. Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo si quiero besarte? - pregunté enojado. Me molestaba que le molestara el hecho de que ella me gustaba.

- ¿Que tiene de malo que quieras besarme? ¡Ese es el problema! Que quiero un amigo con el que pueda estar comodo conmigo, sin que piense a cada rato como sabrán mis labios sobre los suyos.

- Pero una cosa es querer, y otra cosa es hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué tienes que complicar las situación? ¿Por qué no simplemente somos amigos?

- Tu complicas las cosas. Esto no tiene porqué cambiar...

- Bien, no complicaré las cosas. Si no quieres que las cosas cambien tienes que decirme una cosa - Asentí - Dime, por favor, que lo que sientes por mí es amistad, no va mas haya de eso. Que solo es atracción y se te pasará con el paso del tiempo. Dime que podemos ser los mismos de antes. Dime, que no sientes absolutamente nada por mi. Dime eso, mirandome a los ojos. Para que te pueda creer. Aunque no sea verdad, dilo.

Me quedé callado. Lo que sentía por ella iba mas allá de la amistad. Era mas que atracción y que no se iba a pasar con el paso del tiempo. Y sentía mucho por ella, y si le mentía, no podría mirarle a los ojos.

- Dilo... - susurró con tristezas. Sus ojos estaban brillantes. - Por favor. Dilo... - pidió. Tuve que negar con la cabeza... No podía decirle eso, no era algo que sentía y no quería mentirle. Ni aunque lo intentara, no iba a poder...

- No puedo... Eso no es lo que siento realmente... - dije apenado, desviando la mirada.

- Entonces esto no puede ser lo mismo que antes...

- No es verdad. No tiene por qué cambiar... - dije desesperado.

- Ya cambió. Te di la oportunidad de mentirme - dijo con agustia. - Pudiste salvar la situación, pero ni mentirme pudiste...

- Puedo seguir siendo tu amigo...

- No. O eres mi amigo, o eres el tipo que se muere por mí. Pero no puedes ser los dos. ¿Cual eres?

- Los dos - respondí. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Que no puedes ser ambas cosas - dijo exasperada.

- Pero Bella, me conformaré con ser tu amigo. Quizá con el tiempo se me pueda pasar lo que siento por tí - dije desviando la mirada. Vi en sus ojos, un destello de esperanza.

- Dimelo a los ojos. - dijo mirandome.

- Quiza... con el tiempo... se me pueda... - negué con la cabeza - No. No puedo, no puedo mentirte. No cuando te miro a los ojos. Pero, te puedo asegurar, que seré bueno... Trataré de controlar mis impulsos cuando estoy cerca de ti y...

- ¿Me quieres besar ahora? - pregunto desafiante, interrumpiandome.

- ¿Ah? - dije confundido.

Pegó su cuerpo al mío. Ese acercamiento le envió una oleada de calor directo a mi amigo Darkward. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

- ¿Quieres besarme en este preciso momento? - dijo impaciente.

- No lo sé... - dije dudoso.

- ¿No lo sé? Solo hay una alternativa, si o no.

- ¿Y qué si quiero besarte? - dije, mirando hacia abajo, para tratar de intimidarla con mi altura. No sabía si estaba funcionando.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo? - respondió con una pregunta.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? - respondí con otra pregunta.

- ¿Si te digo que lo hagas, lo vas a hacer?

- Depende. ¿Vas a pedirme que te bese?

- Te odio - dijo fulminandome con la mirada.

- Yo más - en menos de un segundo, ella estaba sobre mí, besandome superficialmente.

En el segundo que hizo eso, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo estaba enterrado en su cabello. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y saltó, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas.

Jadeó. Eso fue genial.

Comencé a retroceder hasta chocar con la cama, y Bella me lanzó en la cama, quedando a horcajadas sobre mí. Esto se me estaba llendo de las manos, estaba mas excitado que la mierda, y como andaba en paños menores, era algo evidente.

Me miró por un minuto y luego volvió a besarme. Esta vez profundizó el beso, metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Gemimos al mismo tiempo por la sensación. Ella era exquisita, esto era el paraíso. Nuestras lenguas danzaron sincronizadas, como si estuvieran acostumbradas el una del otra, cuando en verdad se acaban de conocer. Succioné su labio inferior, y ella jadeó.

Pasé mis manos por su espalda, recorriendo su cintura con mis dedos. Ella se froto contra mi erección; andaba con una simple falda, y la única puta cosa que nos separaba era nuestras ropas interiores.

Se separó y comenzó a levantarse la polera. Yo me tensé de repente.

- Bella, detente - dije tomando sus manos para interrumpirla. - ¿Qué... qué haces? - pregunté con nerviosismo.

- ¿Me estoy desnudando? - respondió como si era tonto.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?

- ¿Esto no era lo que querías? Te hiciste el amiguito para llevarme a la cama. Como todos. - dijo con acidéz.

- Bella, esa no era mi intención. Eso no es lo que quiero...

- ¿Ah no? - dijo con furia. - Me estas diciendo que eres diferente, que relamente me quieres y no me quieres llevar a la cama...

- Sí... Bella, esto, esto se me fue de las manos, no fue mi intención que llegara tan lejos, pero yo te quiero y no para acostarme contigo.

- Eso no fue lo que me demostraste hace 30 segundos - dijo decepcionada. Se bajó de encima y fue al escritorio para recoger a nuestro Hijao.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? - dije confundido. Me paré y me acerqué a ella.

- De que esto fue una simple prueba, de cuanto auto-control segun decias que tenías. Y al parecer, no tienes nada.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no tengo auto-control? Te acabo de detener cuando te estabas desnudando... - se quedó callada.

- Eso no demuestra nada...

- ¿Y qué? ¿Y qué si no tengo auto control y te deseo? Tu tambien me deseas. Tu me besaste - me acerqué a ella. - Tu me lanzaste a la cama y te sentaste a horcajadas sobre mi, tu fuiste la que se froto contra mi erección. Tu fuiste la que se comenzó a desnudar y ¿Me estas echando la culpa a mí de que no tengo autocontrol? Eso es hipocrecía. ¿Me deseas? - pregunté, pegando mi frente a la suya, tomando su rostro con mi mano. Ella tragó saliva.

- No - dijo desviando la mirada.

- Dime eso mirandome a los ojos - retuve su mirada. Se removió intranquila.

- No te deseo... - dijo con voz temblorosa.

- No. No te creo...

- Bien, entonces no me creas. Ese no es mi problema. - dijo media vuelta para irse. Tomé de su brazo y tiré de ella, para robarle un beso. Puse mi mano en su cintura, para que dejara de moverse, en un principio comenzó a golpearme, pero luego de unos segundos, se dejó llevar por el placer. Se puso de puntilla, y pasó sus dedos por mi pelo. Esta vez, yo profundice el beso, y ella comenzó a chupar mi lengua, hasta que me la mordió.

Me separé de un golpe y pegué un grito.

- Eres un idiota ¿Sabías? - dijo ofendida, enojada, desilucionada, y con tristeza.

- Lo siento...

- No. No lo sientes. Por que eres un caliente. Eso es lo que quieren todos.

- No es verdad...

- Sí. Estas tan convencido de que me quieres, pero en verdad muy en el fondo, lo único que quieres de mí, es mi cuerpo.

- Eso es lo que tu tambien quieres...

- ¿Sabes? Sí. Eso es lo único que quiero, y eso es lo que ambos queremos, ¿Por qué no saciamos nuestro placeres, dejamos las giladas y lo hacemos de una vez? Ya que yo por ti, no siento nada mas que deseo, por que ese cariño que tuve por ti, fue al Edward que aparentaba ser mi amigo - dijo con dureza, acercó su cuerpo al mío y me beso. Yo no respondí al beso. Por que no era así como quería que fueran las cosas.

- Bella, yo soy tu amigo... - dije sobre sus labios. Ella negó con la cabeza. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. - No llores pequeña - limpié sus lagrimas con mi pulgar.

- No me toques... - murmuró.

- ¿Qué?

- O lo hacemos ahora, a la rápida. O no me tocas nunca mas en tu vida.

- No entiendo de lo que me hablas...

- Esto es lo que te estoy ofreciendo ahora. Que lo hagamos ahora, sin preámbulos, por qué será la única vez que me vas a poder tocar en tu puta vida. Pues después de eso, nuestra relación no será mas que el de compañeros de clase. Y hablaremos única y exclusivamente sobre Hijao. Nada mas.

- Pero Bella...

- Nada de peros. Si hubieras sido capaz de tan solo mentirme, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido como antes. Pero... no quiero compartir con alguien como tu.

- Lo que siento por ti, es solo atracción, se pasará con el paso del tiempo... - dije mirandola a los ojos. Desesperado. Ella rió con amargura.

- Ya no sirve. Debiste haberlo hecho antes. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Pero cual es el problema con que te quiera mas allá de como amiga? - pregunté con angustia.

- El problemas es que todos me quieren. Y no como amigos, ese es el problema. Todos los amigos que he tenido, me quieren y no como amiga. Y es por esa razon por la que no tengo amigas. Nunca he tenido un amigo real, todos tratan de conquistarme, y no lo digo por ególatra ni creida, es la verdad. Todos, todos comienzan haciendose el amigos y terminan haciendo sus movidas. Siempre es asi. - dijo con tristeza. - Y llego aquí, y te conozco. Creí que tenía amigos reales, un amigo real como tu. Un amigo con el que puedo compartir cosas sin que los otros anden pensando que lo que estamos compartiendo es saliva.

- Pero Bella, yo quiero ser tu amigo. Hasta ahora hemos hecho cosas que son de amigos. No tenemos por qué cambiar eso - dije.

- El problema es que las cosas ya cambiaron.

- Te estas engañando a ti misma. Sé que me quieres y que no quieres que deje de hablarte realmente...

- Te equivocas. Quería a Edward Anthony Lillion Cullen, al que solía ser mi amigo. Pero ese no existe. Era solo una máscara.

- Pero esa mascara soy yo...

- No...

- ¿Entonces estas diciendo que estas rompiendo conmigo? - Asintió. - ¿Cómo se puede romper algo que nunca se empezó?

- Yo estoy rompiendo este lazo de amistad que solia unirnos. No quiero que me dirijas nunca mas la palabra. No mas de lo necesario.

- Bien. Eso es lo que quieres. Entonces eso es lo que tendrás. Te felicito Bella, acabas de perder al único amigo que has tenido. - dije enojado.

- He soportado millones de amigos como tu, eres uno mas. Y uno mas no marcará la diferencia en mí. - dijo.

- Entonces vete. - me senté en la cama, esperando a que se fuera. - No necesitas una invitación para eso.

- No estaba esperando a tu estúpida invitación. Me voy - abrió la puerta, y afuera de ella estaba Rose, Emmet, Alice y Jasper. Mirandonos con cara de lástima. - ¿Pueden alguna puta vez en su vida no meterse en conversaciones ajenas? Busquense una vida, y dejen la mía en paz. - dijo Bella enojada. Ellos se quedaron callados. - Me estan estorbando el camino - Emmet y Jasper se corrieron, dejando el paso libre a Bella. Desapareció de mi vista y escuche un el golpe de su puerta.

Silencio. Se quedaron mirandome.

- ¿Qué miran? ¡Vayanse! - les grité. Caminé furioso a la puerta y lo cerré en sus caras. Pateé la puerta, golpeé la almohada, golpeé el sillon golpeé de todo. Pero eso no hacia que el dolor que sentía en mi pecho se pasara. Nada iba a hacer posible que eso pasara. Nada, excepto ella.

Pero la había perdido. Había perdido a mi Bella.

**LUNES7/2-1:52****LUNES7/2-1:52****LUNES7/2-1:52****LUNES7/2-1:52****LUNES7/2-1:52****LUNES7/2-1:52****LUNES7/2-1:52****LUNES7/2-1:52**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**Atte. FANOSM**


	11. Protocolos, Celos, Fin de mes

**"PROTOCOLOS, CELOS, FIN DE MES**"

Genial.

Las cosas no podían estar mas geniales.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde el _episodio._ Bella y yo estabamos mas distanciados que nunca y nos odiabamos. O eso era lo que ella queria hacerme creer y viceversa.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba el por qué de nuestra repentina separación. Por que antes, soliamos estar pegados siempre, la acompañaba a todas las clases, comiamos juntos, eramos como los mejores amigos/pareja que no queria ser reconocida. Todos tenían su teoría, pero ninguna era la acertada.

Después de que la clase entera vió el bochornoso video, los rumores volaron como la velocidad de la luz.

Todos habían creido que ibamos a terminar siendo novios, y que ibamos a vivir felices por siempre.

¿Quién iba a saber que Bella quería un amigo, que estuvimos apunto de acostarnos y que yo, Edward Cullen alias el mas caliente del internado, claro, después de Emmet McCartney, iba a detener a la mujer que se me entregaba como un ciervo que se dispara solo, se amarra y se sube a la camioneta, esperando a que te lo comas?

Nadie había sacado esa conclusión.

Al principio, había tratado de arreglar las cosas. Había perseguido a Bella, pero ella me ignoraba. Le había asegurado que ya no sentía nada mas por ella, pero eso ni yo me la creía. Eso, fue un esfuerzo en vano de dos días.

Toqué la puerta como por enésima vez en el minuto.

- ¡Qué quieres Edward! - dijo abriendo la puerta. - No quiero tus flores, no quiero tus perdones, no quiero nada de tí - me había gritado aquel día. En lo más profundo de mi ser, quería pensar que no era en verdad lo que ella quería.

- Entonces no me iré de aquí hasta que aceptes estas flores y estos chocolates. - le dije entregándole el regalo.

- Bien, lo acepto, pero eso no va a arreglar nada. - me respondió, tomando el ramo de flores y el chocolate.

- Ya lo sé. Pero no te podía no dar nada para el día de tu cumple años - le dije. Sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Me siento al lado tuyo, registro todas tus cosas y no te das cuenta. Eres una despistada - le respondí sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

- Bueno... Gracias igual - dijo sonrojada. Hace tiempo que no veía ese sonrojo. Le regalé una sonrisa torcida.

- Feliz cumpleaños - murmuré. - ¿Te puedo... abrazar?

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno... Por tu cumpleaños, ya sabes el protocolo. - Dije encogiendome de hombros, como si fuera por el protocolo por el que quería abrazarla.

- Supongo que es el protocolo - dijo encogiendose de hombros. Tragué saliva, me acerqué a ella y pasé mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, acercando su cuerpo al mío y enterrando la nariz en su cabeza. Olía igual de bien que siempre. Cerré los ojos y sonreí. No me había dado cuenta de cuanta falta me hacía su contacto.

- Uh... Edward - murmuró contra mi pecho. Yo estaba aprovechando el último momento que tenía.

- ¿Aja? - respondí monótomamente.

- Digo, nada más... ¿Cuánto duran los abrazos de protocolo? Digo... Creo que ya estamos suficiente de tiempo - murmuró tensa bajo mis brazos.

- Duran bastante, dependiendo los años que cumples. Es una tradición inglesa. Ya sabes, en algunos países te agarran de los pies y de las manos, y te lanzan hacia arriba segun los años que cumples, en algunos te ponen la cantidad de velas en la tarta segun los años que cumples, en otros te dan vuelta segun los años que cumples. Acá en inglaterra, te abrazan segun los años que cumples.

- Eso no es verdad... - murmuró Bella, todavía con su rostro enterrado en mi pecho.

- ¿Quién es el ingles acá? - pregunté. Y supongo que fue lo suficientemente ingenua para creerme.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me abrazas 17 veces, o me abrazas por 17 segundos, minutos?

- Uh... ¿Tienes 17? Juraría que tienes 20... Debo abrazarte 20 veces - Ella se separó y me miró con las cejas alzadas. - Bueno, serán 16 entonces - dije, pareciendo decepcionado. - Y bueno... Recién llevo uno, así que me quedan 16.

- ¿Sabes que no te creo nada acerca del protocolo ese? No soy tonta.

- ¿Valió la pena intentarlo, verdad? - Ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Otro abrazo? Ya sabes, el último... De despedida.

- Edward, no da.

- ¿Chiquitita? - pregunté como un bebé. Ella negó con la cabeza. - Pero será pequeñita - sugerí. - ¿Estas segura? - Asintió. - ¿Segura que quieres perderte de esto? - dije apuntando mi cuerpo. Ella me miró de arriba a abajo, examinandome, y me dió una mirada de desprecio.

- Segurisima.

- ¿Segura? ¿No quieres revisar de nuevo? Se que puedo ser irresistible - bromeé.

- Edward, vete - dijo, y pude ver que una sonrisa se le escapaba de sus labios.

- ¿Segura? - ella asintió y comenzó a cerrar la puerta. - ¿Segura? - dije asomando mi cabeza por la puerta. Ella suspiró.

- Edward, esto no funcionará. Nada volverá a ser como antes.

- Pero... No estoy haciendo nada para que vuelva a ser como antes - mentí. Ella me miró a los ojos, seria.

- Mira, solo te diré una cosa. No te enamores de mí. - dijo. La miré confundido.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que lo escuchaste muy bien, así que no te hagas el idiota.

- ¿Por qué habría de enamorarme de ti? ¿Quien es la egocentrica ahora? - le dije molesto.

- Es solo un aviso. No estoy diciendo que lo haras.

- Bueno, entonces no tendrás problema con eso. Y no te alagues por favor, que no estas a la altura - le dije con acidez. Ella rió con amargura, se volteó y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Y el problema, era que ya lo había hecho. No me había dado cuenta, pero el estar sin ella, hizo que me diera cuenta cuanto la extrañaba y cuanto la necesitaba. Había extrañado esos sonrojos, esos golpes en el hombro, esa mordida en el labio que me volvía loco. Su torpeza, todo. Cuando te enamoras, no le puedes ver el lado malo que tiene esa persona, pues amas hasta eso. Es una estúpida ceguera.

Pasamos de amigos, a hacer archienemigos por así decirlos. Cada vez que nos encontrabamos de casualidad en el pasillo, nos tirabamos pesadeces. Era algo inevitable.

Me mataba verla todos los días, y no poder hablar con ella normalmente. Sí, estaba enojada con ella, y sí, ella estaba enojada conmigo y sí, nos odiabamos. Pero era horrible la sensación de vacío que sentía en el pecho.

**LUNES 28 DE SEPTIEMBRE**

Nuestro pequeño Hijao había crecido un montón y dentro de 5 días, iba a volver a su granja. Estaba demasiado grande como para ocupar la incubadora, así que le había comprado una jaula, que era solo de viaje, porque en mi habitación vivía en el baño.

Iba de camino a mi última clase del día, Biología.

- Permiso - dijo Bella, pasando a mi lado con rapidéz, adelantandome y chocando mi hombro.

- Mira por donde caminas - le dije molesto, que ni siquiera pidió disculpas.

- Si miro por donde camino, lo que pasa es que tengo que correr lo que me estorba el camino - dijo ella fuminandome con la mirada.

- No sabia que nuestro Hijao es un estorbo para ti también - le devolví la mirada de muerte.

- No, Hijao nunca sera un estorbo. Eres tu el que estorba el camino.

- No. Yo decoro el camino, eres tu la que ve mal.

- No. Eres una mancha en el camino. Un estorbo, un perro muerto a mitad de carretera. Eso eres. Y los perros muertos a mitad de carretera, deben ser apartados, tal como yo lo hice contigo.

- El pasillo era lo suficientemente grande para que pasaramos los dos, sin que tuvieras la necesidad de chocarme. Tampoco eres tan gorda - le dije con maldad. Su boca era una perfecta "o" de indignación. En parte, me hubiera reido si hubiera sido en broma, pero como ahora no somos colegas, no estamos para bromear, y las bromas pasan a ser burlas, y bueno, me burle de ella. Pero me siento un poco, tan solo un poco mal de haber mentido. Ella no era gorda, Dios, claro que no lo era.

- _No_ soy gorda - dijo con los dientes apretados. - Y tu, eres un idiota. Pudrete. - Escupió lo último con odio.

- Claro, mantente cerca y te aseguro que me pudriré rápidamente.

- No gracias, no me gustan los parásitos.

- ¿Entonces para que me hablas?

- Tienes razón. No sé por qué gasto mi tiempo y saliva, hablando con alguien como tu. Baichi - siguió caminando y entro a la sala de Biología. Se sentó en la silla, y yo me planté a su lado. Ambos mirando al frente, esperando al profesor. Ignorándonos. Miré de reojo, y ví que estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyada en el respaldo del asiento con el ceño fruncido, igual que yo. Rápidamente, cambie mi postura, y apoyé los codos en la mesa.

Esto era una de las escenas que teníamos día a día, cuando compartíamos Biología. En parte, me alegraba que sea la única clase que compartiamos. Era un alivio.

_¿A quien tratas de mentir? Eres un gran idiota. Todo el mundo sabe que te mueres por estar en todas sus clases, aunque se "odien" los muy giles, no quieres despegarte de ella. Por que, idiota, te tuviste que enamorar de esa chica. Nadie te mandó a hacer algo así. Hasta tu, si, tu, te apunto a ti, la que esta leyendo esto en este mismo momento, sabe que nuestro Lillion es un idiota enamorado. Y sabemos que nuestra Chica USC es una tarada. Sí, todos lo sabemos. Son unos tarados. Si tuvieran un concurso por el mas tarado, Lillion y USC ganarían todos los grammys, oscars, y etc por ser los mas tarados. _

Aparté mi subconsciente a un lugar donde no volvería mas por un largo tiempo.

- Yo estaba primero - dijo Bella.

- Yo llegué primero, no te cueles - le respondí yo. Parecíamos dos críos peleandose por una fila. La diferencia, era la edad que teníamos. Esto era patético, pero no quería que se saliera con la suya.

- Ya, ve tu nenita. - escupió ella.

- No, tu eres la nenita, tu vas primero - respondí. Lo sé, soy un pendejo. ¿Y que?

Se me había olvidado el detalle, de que además de compartir biología, teníamos que entrenar juntos. Mixtos, cosa que no pasaba en años anteriores, esto fue una excepción por que mi profesor se cayó de algun lado, y se mató y toda la cosa, y nos quedamos sin entrenador. Ahora nos entrena la de las chicas.

- ¿No que ibas tu primero? ¿No querías sacar tu primero? Anda y saca pues - dijo.

Una chica, detras de nosotros, resopló, murmuró algo de pendejos y se nos adelantó. Bella se sonrojó, al notar lo patético que estaba siendo. Me golpeó en el hombro.

- ¿Por que me pegas?

- Por idiota. - dijo sin mas. Se adelantó, y sacó.

- Malla - murmuré en su oído detrás de ella, y la pelota se le quedó en la malla. Sonreí con malicia, ella se dio la vuelta y me enseñó el dedo.

Tocó mi turno de sacar, lancé el balón hacia arriba, y le iba a pegar con toda la emoción y concentración del mundo, cuando una voz a mi lado me desconcentro.

- ¡Se le va! - gritó Bella, y mi mano se desvió, golpeé con los dedos y el balón no llego ni a tocar la malla. _Eso_ era lamentable. Pude ver la sonrisa de Bella antes de que me diera la espalda. ¿Así que vamos a empezar así?

Después de un rato, nos tocó practicar remaches. Todo estaba normal hasta que noté _eso._

En la fila, detrás de mí, podía notar como un chico coqueteaba con Bella, hacían bromas, se botaban los balones entre sí, reían como idiotas, lamentable.

La furia comenzó a arder en mí. Apreté los dientes con fuerza para controlar mis celos. _Yo _podría estar bromeando con ella en este momento. _Yo_ podría estar riendo con ella. Maldito video estúpido que tuvo que arruinarlo todo. Y claro, no podía reclamar nada, por que no era nada de Bella.

Era mi turno, así que lancé el balón, y remaché con toda la fuerza que pude, para sacar la ira que tenía dentro.

Accidentalmente, mi remache le llegó a a una pequeña en la cabeza, que iba caminando de espalda, y no se dió cuenta. Corrí a ver como estaba, había matado a la pequeña.

- Lo lamento mucho Keily - dije sarandeando con suavidad su hombro. - No fue mi intención, ¿Estás bien? - pregunté preocupado. Ella asintió.

- No te preocupes, soy pequeña pero resisto - dijo sonriendo. La pequeña, supuse que debía tener 14 años, tenía unos lindos hoyuelos en la mejilla, que se le marcaba al sonreír. Y se los hice saber. Murmuró un débil gracias, y desvió la mirada avergonzada. Reí, era tan adorable la pequeña, era una combinación como de Alice y Emmet. Era como una hermanita pequeña.

Seguimos nuestro camino, y me puse a la fila, donde Bella se me había adelantado por mi atraso. Noté cuando me miró de reojo, y también noté que lo hacía con un poco de odio. ¿Estará celosa? _No seas gil. Bella solo te odia, ¿Cómo estará celosa? ¿Y de Keily? Por favor, si tan solo es una cría. _

Al final del entrenamiento, la profesora hizo equipos de 6 personas para que jugaramos, y desgraciadamente, me tocó junto a Bella.

Estabamos todos en nuestras posiciones, medios agachados, esperando el balón al otro lado. Hicimos un par de puntos, ibamos ganando. Debía admitir, que Bella era un poco buena. _¿Un poco? _Yo te había escondido en el fondo de mi mente, ¿De donde saliste?_ Siempre estaré allí Edward. Soy tu conciencia. Y tambien soy Darkward. Bueno, a lo que iba. ¿Bella era solo un poco buena? Ts... Si es hasta mejor que tu._ Nunca.

Envuelto en mis estupideces de pensamiento, no me di cuenta que una pelota iba al centro, justo en la división de donde me encontraba yo y Bella.

- ¡Voy! - grité, para que nadie se me acercara.

- ¡Mía! - había gritado Bella al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Yo voy a esa! - repliqué, ambos corrimos a salvar el balón antes de que cayera en el piso, pero chocamos como dos cerdos sudorosos en el intento. Bella me golpeó en la cara con sus brazos, y viceversa. Salimos ambos disparados, y nadie salvo el balón. Había caído en el piso.

- ¡Te dije que era mía! - grito Bella enojada, sobándose el rostro. Iba a pedirle disculpas por haberle pegado, pero su comentario hizo que mi generosidad se vaya al fondo de mi ser.

- ¡Yo también dije que era mía! - le respondí de vuelta.

- Pero iba a mi lado, así que yo iba, pero te cruzaste en camino, para variar.

- No, iba al centro, asi que podíamos ir los dos y...

- ¿Van a jugar, o se van a quedar allí parados peleando como pendejos? - dijo una pendeja de 15 años, era pequeña, pero tenía actitud y muy madura. Admirable e intimidante. Bella se sonrojó, avergonzada de ser reprimida por una niña, y yo también estaba un poco avergonzado, pero no fisicamente notable.

Y bueno, como habrán notado, nuestra relación se basaba en peleas tontas, e insultos. Patéticamente pendejo.

**MARTES 29 DE SEPTIEMBRE**

Otra clase de Biología, otra hora de tortura. No me gustaba las cosas que estaba entre nosotros. No quería que me odiara, no quería que ella pensaba que la odiaba. Pero no creo que haya algo que hacer al respecto.

Hoy había llegado excesivamente temprano a clase. Era el único en el salón sentado en la silla, con la espalda pegada en el respaldo, y los pies en la mesa con las rodillas flexionadas. Total no había nadie todavía como para que me avergonzara de mi postura.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pensando en una forma de arreglar las cosas, todo concentrado, mirando el pizarrón con el ceño fruncido.

- Mierda - murmuró alguien al entrar. Giré mi cabeza, aún con el ceño fruncido, molesta por aquella persona que llegó a interrumpir mi tranquilidad.

- Ah... - dije en voz baja para mi mismo. Era Bella. Mi boca queda un poco abierta por lo que vi. Se veía mas hermosa que nunca. Andaba con un vestido azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, ajustado debajo del busto, resaltando sus pechos, acompañado de un pequeño chaleco que le cubría los hombros de color negro, y sus convers. Parecía un ángel.

Cuando su mirada topó con la mía, la desvié rápidamente, porque no quería que supiera que yo pensaba que se veía linda. _Hermosa, preciosa, como un ángel._

Ella carraspeó un momento, y caminó a la mesa, se sentó a mi lado, y vi de reojo cuando puso la jaula de nuestro hijao sobre la mesa. El/la pequeña/o comenzó a piar como loca/o, y a revolotear por todos lados, mientras picoteaba un poco de maíz que había en un potecito.

El silencio incómodo nos inundó por unos segundos. Me volteé para mirarla disimuladamente. La cortina de cabello que tenía como protección, me impidió ver su rostro, pero podía ver como se asomaba la punta de su nariz. Esa nariz era linda, debo agregar. Cómo moría por decirle lo especialmente bonita que se encontraba hoy día, como me gustaría pasar mi brazo por sus hombros para protegerla del frío, que seguramente no sentía, pues no hacía frío y además, andaba con un chaleco, pero sería una linda excusa para hacerlo. Pero era algo que no haría, y no me atrevía a hacer.

- ¿Qué? - se volteó a mirarme.

- ¿Que... qué de qué? - pregunté nervioso.

- ¿Qué tengo en la cara, que me andas mirando? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido y los labios arrugados. Bueno, pues tu cara tiene principalmente, cejas, ojos marrones, nariz puntiaguda, una boca, y bastante lindos debo agregar, es por esa razón que no puedo dejar de mirarte, pero igual no puedo mirarte por que tu hermoso pelo me lo impide, y ¡ah!, tienes un par de espinillas, pero es parte de la adolescencia y te quedan bastante sexys en tu sien.

- Uh... ¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy mirando a ti? Perseguida. - dije desviando el tema.

- Pues, que me estabas mirando cuando volteé para mirarte, y que sentía una sensación de que alguien me miraba, y solo estabas tu - respondió.

- Repito, esa sensación de que alguien te mira, puede ser paranoia y perseguimismo, si es que existe esa palabra. Puedes solucionarlo con un psicologo. Y ademas, existe la posibilidad de que justo te mire cuando te volteaste a mirarme, y nuestras miradas chocaron - sugerí con homosexualidad. ¿Nuestras miradas chocaron? Por favor.

- ¿Y esa posibilidad fue lo que realmente sucedió? - preguntó, apoyando sus codos en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, girada levemente para mirarme y un poco inclinada. Me atraganté con saliva cuando pude ver su escote. Desvía la vista, desvía la vista, ¡Rápido! Código Rojo, Código Rojo._ ¿Código Rojo? ¿Donde esta el problema? debo echarle un vistazo. Vamos, echale un vistazo hombre. Dame un poco de tu código rojo. _

Apreté los puños, y los dientes. Los ojos arriba, los ojos arriba.

- Eh... Ah... ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunté nervioso, tragando saliva con dificultad.

- Mi pregunta es, ¿Si realmente pasó, de que justo cuando volteé a mirarte, nuestras miradas "chocaron"? - hizo las comillas.

- Um... ¿Si te digo que sí me creerías? - pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza y echó su espalda al respaldo, tal como yo. Bien, sigue así Bella, sigue así. Darkward trató de golpearme, pero yo soy mas fuerte. _Me vengaré. _- Bueno, entonces, no fue lo que pasó. Y sí, si te estaba mirando. ¿Por qué? Por que no lo sé. Eres un vicio, una obseción. No puedo dejar de mirarte, ¿Qué quieres que diga? - confesé. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y desvió la mirada. Pude ver cómo apretaba los puños sobre la mesa e inspiraba.

- Tenías que empezar... - susurró.

- ¿Empezar qué? - dije molesto. - Tu fuiste la que me preguntó. Y te respondí con la verdad.

- Una vez trato de ser civilizada, y ya te vas al pasto.

- ¿Decir que no puedo dejar de mirarte por que hoy estas especialmente hermosa, que pareces un ángel es irse al pasto? - pregunté. Fue una forma muy sutil de confesar lo que me moría por hacer.

- Eso no fue lo que habías dicho. ¿Sabes? Mejor no hables. - se giró para mirar el pizarron, ignorandome.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal ahora? - gruñí.

- ¿Te preguntabas cual era el problema para volver a ser como antes? Este es el problema. Que siempre, siempre me estas tirando piropos, tratando de hacer tus movidas, así es como comienzan todos. ¿Que estoy especialmente hermosa, que por eso no puedes dejar de mirarme, y que parezco un angel? Eso no son cosas que un amigo le diría a otra. Eso fue lo que cambió Edward. Y tu dices que puede volver a ser como antes. Tu no puedes volver a ser el mismo de antes.

- ¡Pero siempre fui el mismo! - dije exasperado. - Siempre te traté igual. Siempre te elogiaba, y tu no te molestabas.

- Bueno... Eso era por que no sabía cuales eran realmente tus intenciones. No sabía como te sentías por mí. Pensé que eran bromas nada mas. Ahora sé que lo que me decías tenía un sentido mas haya de las bromas.

- Ay, por favor Bella, no exageres.

Podríamos seguir peleando, pero una chica llegó al salón con su jaula en la mano. Y después de eso, no seguimos hablando.

- No me hables - me dijo en voz baja.

La gente comenzó a llegar, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que tocó el timbre y el profesor no llegaba.

- Disculpen la demora alumnos, tuve un pequeño inconveniente - dijo el profesor Huang. Tosió un poco y comenzó a dar la clase. Pude notar que hoy se encontraba un poco mas débil que los otros días, se veía mas pálido, mas cansado. Parecía como si estuviera enfermo. Debe ser por la edad.

No podía dejar la conversación pendiente que tenía con Bella. Le quité el cuaderno que tenía sobre la mesa. Ella me fulminó con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún show para impedir lo que estaba haciendo. Abrí el cuaderno y escribí una frase.

"_Dijiste que no te podía hablar... ¿Esto no entra en el término de hablar, verdad?"_

Le entregué el cuaderno, esperando a que ella leyera lo que escribí. Me miró con cara de odio, y negó con la cabeza, no era como de "no", si no, de "idiota".

_"Eres un pendejo. ¿Qué quieres?"_

_"Tener una conversación civilizadamente. ¿No puedes simplemente olvidar todo lo que paso el otro día? El video, las confesiones y el incidente?_

_"¿Puedes tu olvidarte de lo que sientes por mi__? _Tragué con dificultad, y desvié la mirada de su vista, pues sus ojos eran intimidantes.

___"Podría hacer el intento"_

___"Entonces, cuando hayas echo el intento y lo hayas logrado, me avisas y ahí veré si puedo tener una charla civilizada contigo, olvidando todo lo que sucedió anteriormente__"_

Fruncí el ceño.

_"Te odio, .!." **(pd: Para los que no saben. Allí hay un mono levantando el dedo del medio)**_

_"Mentira, me amas." _Tienes razón, y no sabes el significado de tus palabras.

Había una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro de Bella. Era la primera vez en años, que me sonreía y bromeaba con naturalidad. Cómo había extrañado esa sonrisa. Me quedé mirandola como un bobo más de lo normal, y ella desvió la vista hacia el profesor avergonzada.

La clase terminó y la campana sonó.

Bella fue la primera en pararse, tomó la jaula de Hijao, se despidió del profesor y salió disparada del salón. Seguida por la otra gente. Yo tuve que ordenar mis cosas, antes de poder salir a perseguirla. Quería hablar con ella.

Pero era rápida, y se había dispersado entre la multitud. Que inteligente.

- Hola homosexual - dijo Jasper golpeándo mi hombro. - ¿Qué te trae en estos desolados pasillos, solo, solitario, dije solo?

- Ya sabes, travesti, estoy llendo a la cafetería por que muero de hambre.

- ¿A que mueres por comerte una salchicha? - dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente. - Homosexual.

- Callate Jasmine, tu eres el que quiere tener una salchicha. Pero aceptalo mujer, no todos tienen el don que Dios me dio a mi - dije mirando a Darkward.

- No te alagues homosexual, tu salchicha no tiene comparación con la mía.

- Tu eres el homosexual, que llama nuestro SRM "salchicha".

- ¿SRM? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Emmet que apareció de la nada.

- Sistema Reproductor Masculino - respondí.

- Pf.. Quen será mas homosexual, si llamar nuestra hombría, salchicha o SMR.

- ¿Hombría? No pueden simplemente llamarlo pene - dijo Alice sin nada de delicadeza. ¿Y de donde salió ella? - Son un par de nenitas. - se burló.

- Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo el día? Te extrañe - dijo Jasper abrazandola por la cintura, y dandole un beso en la frente. Repugnante, no quiero ver lo que hacen cuando no los veo.

- ¿Ven, que le dije? Una nenita - bromeo ella, dandole un beso en la mejilla y abrazandolo de vuelta. Jasper frunció el ceño.

Y con Emmet decidimos dejar a la pareja de enamorados atrás, mientras caminamos hacia la cafetería.

**MIERCOLES 30 DE SEPTIEMBRE**

Dejé la bandeja en la mesa un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario, me senté en la silla, y comencé a comer como si nada.

- Pasa, adelante, sientate, te invito. - dijo Bella con sarcasmo, levantando la vista de su plato para mirarme - Tu presencia no me desagrada en lo absoluto, no me incomoda para poder disfrutar de mi comida y tener una buena digestión.

- Gracias, me gusta cuando eres tan acogedora y cálida - respondí, metiendo un pedazo de carne en mi boca. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó masticando.

- No se habla con la boca llena. Quizá tu mamá te haya enseñado eso - le dije apuntandola con el tenedor. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te hago compañía Bella. Para que puedas hablar con alguien, yo soy acogedor contigo. Ya que te vi aquí en la mesa, comiendo con desgana, sola, sin compañía, mirando el plato, jugando con la comida, sola, sin nadie con quien hablar y decir como te fue en el día, sola, triste, sola...

- Si, si, ya entendí. Sola - dijo malhumorada. Tomé el vaso para beber de mi jugo, y tratar de reprimir la sonrisa. Que viejos tiempos. - Pero prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada, ya conoces el dicho.

Dejé el vaso en la mesa, y puse la mano en el pecho, con la mejor cara de indignación.

- No te hagas el ofendido, pedazo de idiota. - arrugué la cara. - Estaba de lo mejor comiendo, hasta que tu apareciste.

- Eso no es lo que decía tu cara al verme - le guiñé. Negó con la cabeza.

- Viniste para hincharme las pelotas, e irrumpir mi momento de paz.

- ¿Qué dices Bella? Yo te quiero dar paz.

- Bueno, entonces come y calla - dijo y dejó de mirarme, para mirar el plato mientras comía. ¿Qué tiene el plato de interesante que no tenga yo?

Y de la nada, se me había acabado la carne, quedando solo jugo de carne y arroz. La señora de la cafetería no me había dado suficiente carne. Arrugué la cara. Pero Bella tenía harta carne, y no se lo estaba comiendo...

- ¡Hey! Mi carne - dijo molesta, mientras yo estaba masticando feliz mi jugosa carne.

- ¿No puedes compartir?

- Contigo, no comparto nada - dijo cuidando de su plato.

- No puedes decir que no compartimos nada. Tenemos un hijo juntos, ¿No te parece que ya compartimos bastante? - bromeé. Me levantó el dedo.

- Ya quisieras que compartamos eso.

- Eso es algo que queremos los dos - dije alzando las cejas. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

- Era broma. No me gustaría compartir eso contigo, por que sería repugnate, asqueroso, ¿Quién en su sano juicio compartiría _eso_?

- Jódete.

- Bueno... Podría joderte - Me lanzó la mirada. - Pero no lo haría, claro está.

- No te comas mi comida - dijo con tono de advertencia.

- Pero Bella, ¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir comiendo? Ya sabes, la carne tiene mucha grasa y lo demás, y el peso se te va notando gorda - le dije con cariño.

- Callate anorexica, y dejame comer. No soy gorda, y no me importa como esta mi figura, porque no me ando mirando cada cinco minutos al espejo, no ando midiendo cada caloría que como, no ando vomitando cuando puedo y no me interesa como me veo, porque no soy superficial como tu.

- Pero gorda - bromeé. - Lo hago por tu bien, el colesterol es muy dañino.

- Bien, bulimica, ¿Quieres carne? Ahí tienes carne - Tomó su plato, y dejó los pedazos de carne en el mío. Se paró con la bandeja y se fué. Dejandome solo en la mesa.

Suspiré con tristeza, aparté la carne a un lado y comí arroz. En verdad no era carne lo que quería compartir. ¿Un poco de compañía y de su tiempo era mucho pedir?

¿Cuando me volvi tan dependiente? ¿Cuando me volvi tan sensible? ¿Cuando me volvi tan homosexual? ¿Cuando me volvi tan patetico?

Esas preguntas tienen solo una respuestas.

Bella

**VIERNES18/2/2011-8:56****VIERNES18/2/2011-8:56****VIERNES18/2/2011-8:56****VIERNES18/2/2011-8:56****VIERNES18/2/2011-8:56**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**Comprenderé si no les gusta este capítulo. Me costo demasiado para escribirlo :S (Y)**

**Atte. FANOSM**


	12. Despedidas

**Despedidas**

**- **¡Lillion! - Gruñó Emmet, entrando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario. Estaba furioso.

Levanté la vista del notebook, y lo miré, un tanto confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le dije indiferente a su enojo, desenvolví un chicle y comencé a masticar.

- ¿Qué pasa? La pregunta es, ¿Qué mierda pasó por tu mente, que fingiste ser yo cuando estabas en la pileta? - preguntó.

Me puse tenso un poco, pero luego relaje.

- No sé de que hablas - lo ignoré y fije mi vista a la pantalla. Tratando de aguantar la risa.

- No mientas perra. Sabes de que hablo. Solo te diré que duermas con un ojo abierto, maldita mujer. Me la vas a pagar...

- ¡Hey! Estamos a manos. Tu subiste ese video a Facebook, me lo dabías.

- Pero lo mío fue inofensivo. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste tu? Me acusaste con mis padres sobre algo que no hice.

- ¡Ay! No seas nenita, "me acusaste con mis padres" - dije lo ultimo poniendo voz de niña. - Superalo.

- Superalo nada. Te vas a morir, te voy a matar - me apuntó a la cara.

- Claro - dije, y mastiqué chicle como si nada.

- Ya te va a llegar, y te acordarás de mí.

- Matate - le gruñí.

- Nos vemos Lillion. - Y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un porrazo.

Bueno... Reaccionó un poco mejor de lo que creí que iba a reaccionar.

Pero yo ya sabía que se venía una venganza. Siempre es así. Nadie nunca quedará a mano.

Después de aburrirme de poner "Me gusta" en el Facebook, de revisar el perfil de Bella por enésima vez en la hora, salí de mi cuenta y apagué el notebook.

Suspiré. Estaba con depresión.

Me paré de la cama y fui al baño. Cerré la puerta, y me senté apoyandome en ella.

Hijao al notar mi presensia, pío.

- Lo sé - murmuré con tristeza dramáticamente. - Lo sé.

El pequeño caminó hacia mí y me picoteó el pie.

- Yo también te extrañaré.

¡Se iban a llevar a Hijao!

Acerqué mi mano y lo acaricié suavemente. Recibí un "pío" como respuesta.

- No digas nada... No hagas de este momento mas dificil de lo que es.

_Pío_

- No se puede Hijao, no podemos. - Mis ojos se humedecieron. Esta situación era muy ridícula.

_Pío_

- No hay nada que pueda hacer, pequeño. Lo lamento...

_Pío_

_- _¿Estás loco? No te voy a secuestrar. No. Será lo mejor para ti, tienes que compartir con tu especie.

_Pío_

- Sé que eres diferente. Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte.

_Pío_

- No Hijao. Este es el final. No hay nada mas que decir...

_Silencio_

- ¿Es que acaso no me vas a decir nada? - le dije ofendido. - Esta será la última vez que nos veremos y no me dices nada. ¡No lo puedo creer! Por Dios... Pensé que teníamos una conexión...

_Pío_

- ¡No insistas más Hijao! Te tienes que ir...

_Pío_

- Se que me extrañarás, yo también te extrañaré. Pero es inevitable...

_Pío_

- Claro, claro... Te iré a visitar todos los años - le mentí con dolor. Nunca más nos ibamos a ver. - Nos volveremos a ver...

_Pío_

- No, claro que no te estoy mintiendo...

_Pío_

- No hablemos mas. Las palabras sobran. Aprovechemos el momento.

Lo tomé, y lo puse en la palma de mi mano. Lo levanté a la altura de rostro y le di un beso en la cabecita. Sus ojos se cerraron y me pío.

- Shhh - puse mi dedo meñique en su pico. - No digas nada...

Esto era muy gay.

La puerta se abrió detrás de mí, y me giré para ver a una Bella confundida.

- Esto no era lo que me estaba esperando - dijo Bella.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Deje a Hijao en el piso y me paré.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Hijao? - preguntó asustada. - Eres un enfermo. ¡Es un pollo! Ademas, es incesto y homosexual - me gritó.

- ¿De qué me hablas?

- ¡Estabas besando a nuestro Hijao! - se agachó, tomó al polluelo y se alejó de mí. - Sabía que nunca debí haberte dejado solo con este hombre malo - le dijo al pequeño.

_Pío_

_- _¡Mira como me lo dejaste! Esta traumado.

- ¡Bella! Yo no me lo violé. Por Dios, es nuestro Hijo. Me estaba despidiendo de él, se lo llevan hoy - le dije con pena. - ¡Y tu ni te despides! ¿No te importa que se lo lleven? Eres una insensible.

- ¡Y tu eres un idiota! ¿De qué mierda me hablas?

- ¡No digas palabrotas en frente de nuestro Hijao! ¿Así es como piensas educarlo? - ella rodó los ojos.

- ¿De qué caralolcillos me estas hablando? Baichi

- De que será la última vez que lo veremos...

_Pío_

- Pequeño, solo estaba exagerando. No será la última vez que nos veremos - le mentí.

_Pío_

- No cariño. Papi y Mami no estan peleando. Solo estamos en desacuerdo, y estamos discutiendo para ponernos de acuerdo. Pero no estamos peleando.

_Pío_

_-_ Es la pura verdad Hijao. En todas las parejas, siempre habrá desacuerdos, y eso se arregla hablando.

_Pío_

- Pero recuerda siempre, que no importa lo que pase entre Papi y Mami. Nosotros siempre te vamos a querer.

_Pío_

- Claro que sí mi amor. Te amamos...

Solté un sollozo, lloré en silencio, sin lágrimas. Poniendole drama al asunto.

- No puedo Bella - le dí la espalda. - No puedo hacerlo. Esto me supera. Tienes que llevartelo tu...

- Edward, estas confundido...

- No lo estoy Bella. No puedo hacerlo... No puedo despedirme. Vete - me tiré a mi cama, y puse mi cara en la almohada. Dramáticamente homosexual.

- Edward...

_Pío_

- ¡Dije que te vayas! - gruñí.

- ¡Edward! No se irá...

- Claro que se irá. No mientas Bella... - Levanté mi rostro, para verla sentada en la cama, con Hijao en su mano.

- Eres un ridículo - rió. - Todavía queda un mes - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que te equivocaste. El proyecto termina el 3 de Noviembre, y hoy es 3 de Octubre...

- ¿De eso se trata no? Hijao es solo un proyecto... No lo puedo creer Bella, eres increible - le dije indignado.

Ella se rió mas.

- Cállate. Mira esto. - Se paró, y sacó una hoja del escritorio y me lo entregó.

- ¡No se va! ¡Todavía queda un mes Bella! ¿Puedes creerlo? - dije saltando de felicidad. - Eres una exagerada, y tu llorando por que se va, cuando todavía queda un mes. Eres ridícula - me burlé de ella.

- ¿Yo? Pero si tu eres el que lloraba como muñeca rota por que se iba. - me dijo ofendida.

- Claro. Digamos que fue así para no dejarte en vergüenza en frente de nuestro Hijao - le guiñé el ojo.

Ella bufó.

- Y bueno, querida. ¿Qué estabas haciendo acá de todos modos? Si no viniste a despedirte - le pregunté.

- Uh.. Este, mmm... - dijo sonrojada. Miré el reloj imaginario que estaba en mi muñeca y puse cara de impaciencia.

- No tengo todo el día. - Ella resopló.

Se paró, fue al baño y dejo a nuestro Hijao allí, antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Mira...

- Miro... - me fulminó con la mirada. - Lo lamento. Continúa.

- Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no estan bien...

- ¿Me estas proponiendo que volvamos a ser amigos? - le pregunté esperanzado.

- No - me cortó.

- ¡Ya se! ¿Quieres que seamos novios? - bromeé.

- ¡No! - dijo exasperada - ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

- Claro Bella. Entonces no des tantas vueltas y dilo de una vez - le dije con impaciencia.

- ¿Qué vueltas? Si ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la frase.

- Bueno, ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

- ¡Te voy a pegar! - me gritó.

- ¿Y así es como quieres que te escuche? Por favor Bella. Las cosas se dicen hablando...

- No sé en qué estaba pensando - se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Alcancé a reaccionar y cerrar la puerta antes de que ella saliera.

- Vale, lo lamento. Soy un pesado, lo sé - le dediqué una sonrisa torcida, que según mi mamá, era matadora. - ¿Qué querías?

- Quiero que estemos mejor. No estoy diciendo que volvamos a ser amigos. Digo, que seamos mas civilizados. No quiero mas peleas y todo eso. Creo que seria bueno para Hijao.

- Bueno... Yo siempre fui civilizado, eres tu la violenta... - ella insipiró y cerró los ojos.

Aguante mis ganas de levantar las manos, y acariciar esa mejilla.

- No empieces Edward. Por favor te lo pido - dijo con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Empezar que? Te estoy hablando civilizadamente. Tu instinto salvaje te impide hacer lo mismo conmigo. Lo entiendo Bella - dije palmeando su hombro.

- Vale, Vale. No me harás caer en tu jueguito. Soy lo suficientemente madura para eso.

- Pfff! ¿Tu? ¿Isabella Swan? ¿Madura? - ella se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza, dignamente. - ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Isabella? - Asintió nuevamente. - Pfffff! Por favor, no me hagas reir.

- ¡Maldito! Te voy a matar - grito abalazandose sobre mí.

- ¡Ayuda! Una salvaje me esta atacando - grité en el suelo, boca abajo y Bella sentada en mi trasero. - Ayu... - Y un calcetín en la boca me impedía hablar.

- Tu sacas el lado salvaje de mí - me gruñó. Y para dejar de aparentar, sin ningun esfuerzo, la giré y la tumbe. Metiendole el calcetín en la boca, que anteriormente había estado en la mía.

- Bella. Esas palabras tuyas, cualquiera las puede mal interpretar - le guiñé el ojo. Me golpeó en el hombro. - Vale, Vale. Me comportaré. ¡Relájate Mujer!

La dejé libre, y me paré para sentarme en la cama.

- Tu eres un pendejo - escupió, lanzando el calcetín, que me llegó al ojo.

- Claro, muy madura de tu parte, decir que soy un pendejo y luego lanzarme un calcetín. Te felicito.

- Y tu eres el pendejo que se pone a llorar como niña por que Hijao se irá.

- Eres una insensible - le dije ofendido. - Solo estas celosa porque Hijao y yo tenemos una conexion especial que ustedes dos no tienen. Es por eso que no lloras.

- Mentira. Hijao me quiere mas a mi, por que soy su madre y le doy cariño.

- Y yo soy su padre y le doy mas cariño que tu. Ademas le doy consejos y me escucha.

- Pero igual me sigue queriendo mas a mí.

- No, me quiere mas a mí.

- ¡A mí me quiere mas! - me gruñó.

- Bien. Dejemos que Hijao decida - propuse.

Y aquí estabamos. Con la puerta del baño abierta. Hijao en la entrada. Bella y yo estabamos parados a un metro enfrente de el/ella.

- Que gane el mejor - le dije a Bella.

- Compartiré mi premio contigo cuando gane - respondió

Y comenzamos, Hijao estaba mirando de un lado para otro, desorientado.

- Pequeño. Ven con papi - le dije con cariño.

- Eres un pervertido - me gruñó Bella.

- ¡Tu eres la pervertida que lo mal piensa! - ella me ignoró.

- Vamos Hijao. Tengo maíz aquí, ven con mami - dijo Bella agitando el pote de maiz.

- Quiere la comida, no te quiere a ti - dije nervioso, cuando vi a Hijao caminando hacia Bella.

- Mentira, me quiere a mi. - dijo Bella sonriendo satisfecha.

- Hijao, tu madre te esta usando. No te quiere realmente. Ven conmigo - le dije.

_Pío Pío_

- Así es muchacho, ven aquí, ven aquí - le dije cantadito, mientras aplaudía emocionado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es un él? Puede ser una hembrita. Edward solo te esta usando, no te conoce realmente, ni siquiera sabe si eres hembra o macho.

- ¡Tu tampoco lo sabes!

- Bueno... - balbuceó. - Pero sigue queriendome más a mí que a tí. ¿Verdad Hijao? - se volteó a mirarlo.

Pero Sorpresa. Desapareció.

Nos miramos con pánico.

- ¡Ves lo que haces! Lo espantaste - le gruñí.

- ¿Yo lo espanté? ¡Tu lo espantaste! Cuando lo besaste incesta y homosexualemente.

- ¡Fue un beso en la frente! Ni siquiera en los labios. Y fue de despedida nada mas.

- ¡Dile eso a él o a ella entonces! Que huyó espantado y no quiere volver.

- ¡Huyo por tú culpa! Por que no quiere verte la cara de bruja que tienes - le gruñí.

- ¡Pero si tu lo asustaste! Tan pendiente de llamar su atención, cuando claramente me ama a mí.

- ¡Tu también estabas llamando su atención!

- ¡¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo, cuando podemos estar buscandolo? - me preguntó gritandome.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero si quieres que tengamos una relación civilizada, será mejor que dejes de gritarme! - le grité.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Pero tu tambien tienes que dejar de gritarme! - me gritó.

- ¡Ahora me estas gritanto!

- ¡Tu también! - dijo exásperada.

- ¡Pero tu gritas mas fuerte que yo!

- ¡Pero eres una mujer, y tienes la voz aguda, así que me estas chillando!

- ¡Bueno, ya! ¡Dejare de gritarte!

- ¡Bueno! ¡Yo también dejare de gritarte! - le grité.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡¿Ves? ¡Me sigues gritando! - me gruñó.

- ¡Tu también!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - le grité para que se callará.

- ¡Deja de gritarme!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - me imitó. Me tapé los oídos para dejar de escucharla y ella hizo lo mismo! - ¡Callate!

- ¡Hazlo tú primero!

- ¡¿Por qué no se dejan de joder y se preocupan en buscarme? - gritó Hijao.

Bella y yo nos callamos enseguida. Y lo miramos con ojos de plato, estaba en la cama.

- Lo único que les preocupa es saber a quien amo mas. Pero ninguno se pelea en quien me ama mas a mí. Son unos egoísta. Y cuando me pierdo, se pelean tratando de echarse la culpa el uno y el otro. Son patéticos.

- Hijao... - murmuré.

- Nada de Hijao. Deberían estar avergonzados. Usan a su propia hija. Sí, soy hembra. ¿Nunca lo pensaste? ¡Así que quita ese ridículo nombre que me pusiste. ¿Quién se podría llamar Hijao? Es simplemente estúpido. Así que dejen de pelear, me aman mucho, me ponen un nombre decente ahora que saben que soy hembra, y vuelves a la reapío pío píopíopío, pío, pío...

Parpadeé confundido.

Hijao estaba piando. ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

- ¡Dios, me tenías tan asustada! - gritó Bella sacando a Hijao debajo del sillón.

Pero si estaba en la cama, y me estaba hablando.

- ¡Bella! - llamé con miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? - dijo con desgana. Como una madre desgastada, cuidando de sus hijos.

- Hijao... ¿Nos habló? - pregunté, para asegurarme de que no fue una ilusión.

- Claro que sí - dijo. Y yo suspiré aliviado. - Nos dijo Pío para avisarnos que se encontraba en el sofa.

- Ajá. - murmuré asustado.

¡Estoy delirando!

...

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, que por cierto no tenía seguro, un descuido. Caminé a grandes sancadas, y tiré el cuello de la camisa del chucho que estaba transfiriendo germenes bucales a mi hermana.

- ¡Si no quieres saber lo que hacemos, no vengas a mi pieza sin avisar! - gritó Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? - gruñó Jasper.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Bien te escucho.

- Veras... - comencé

- Oh, Jasper! - gimió Alice.

Gruñí. Tomé a Jasper de su cabello y tiré de él nuevamente, quien estaba encima de mi hermana.

- ¡No es el momento! - dijo Jasper. Se soltó de mi agarré, volvió a aplastar a mi hermanita contra el sofa, y tomar su boca.

- Jasper - murmuré, alejando sus caras.

- ¡Jasper! - gimió mas alto mi hermanita, cuando él comenzó a tocarla.

- ¡Alice! ¡Jasper! - grité indignado.

- Mira - dijo Alice calmandose. - Se que no es tu culpa que no tengas actividad sexual ni nada de eso. Pero no por eso tienes que impedir que otros lo hagan. ¡Eres un egoista!

- Pero...

- Alice, eres tan hermosa - murmuró Jasper, acariciando la mejilla de mi hermana. Y ella me ignoró completamente.

- Tu también lo eres. - le sonrió ella. - Te amo - susurró.

- Yo también - me dieron arcadas. Comenzaron a traspasar saliva nuevamente.

- ¿Pueden escucharme? ¡Comportense! ¡Estoy aquí! Soy joven, toda una vida por delante, y quiero unos ojos para ver. Así que por favor, controlense, par de conejos.

Alice bufó.

- ¡Lo sé! Sé que estas aquí. La pregunta es, ¿Por qué? Sabes que estamos ocupados - dijo Alice.

- Tengo un problema, y se supone que son mis amigos y tendrían que escucharme.

Jasper suspiro. Y a regañadientes se separó de mi hermana.

- Cuentame hermano. Rápido, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Ni que fuera tu psicólogo.

- Mira. No estoy loco, lo que pasa es que escuche a Hijao hablarme. ¡Me habló!

- ¡Eso se llama locura! Consulta a un médico o algo y dejanos en paz. Por favor te lo pido.

- ¿No me creen? Me dijo que era hembra y que le inventara un nombre decente.

- Mira, queridisimo hermano. Yo te entiendo. A mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo. - dijo Alice parandose y poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunté esperanzado.

- Claro, de verdad. Me pasaba lo mismo, pero con la ropa. Y descubrí cual era el problema.

- ¿Cual es?

- Alejemonos un poco, no quiero que Jasper nos escuche - susurró. Me guió a la puerta y la abrió.

Me agaché, y ella se puso de puntilla para hablarme al oído.

- ¡Anda al loquero, desquiciado! - me empujó y cerró la puerta, poniendole el seguro esta vez. - ¡El problema es que estas loco por interrumpirnos! ¡Enfermo, Loco! - gritó a travez de la puerta.

Comencé a aporrear la puerta para molestarlo.

Mi hermana. ¡Mi propia hermana! ¡Mi melliza! ¡Sangre de mi sangre! ¡Compañera de útero! Me ignoró cuando tenía un serio problema del delirio.

- ¡Pensé que podía confiar en ti! ¿Donde quedó la frase "Estamos en las buenas y en las malas? ¡Mentirosa! - le grité a la puerta.

- ¡Oh, Jasper! ¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios!, ¡Sigue así! - gimió Alice en respuesta.

- Ugh. ¡Te odio! - gruñí pateando la puerta.

Me volteé para encontrarme al mismo pendejo rubio que estaba el otro día. El chico "Empuje"

- ¿Cual es tu problema, hombre? Las puertas no tienen la culpa - me dijo.

- ¿Quieres saber cual es el problema? El problema es que estoy loco. Me voy a volver loco. ¡Un pollo me habló! Quiza lo imaginé, pero lo sé. ¡Un maldito pollo me habló!

- Cuentame mas sobre eso.

- Se llama Hijao. Por que no sabemos cual es su género... Y me dijo que era hembra y que le pusiera un nombre decente...

- ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?...

...

- ¡Bella! - gruñí, aporreando su puerta. No contestaba. - ¡Vamos, abreme! ¡Sé que estas ahí!

Traté de girar la manilla, y me encontre con la sorpresa de que no estaba con seguro. Entré a la habitación y no había nadie, al baño, nada.

¿Donde se habrá metido?

Recorrí todo el campus buscandola, y no estaba. ¿Qué tan dificil era encontrar a una persona?

- ¿Han visto una chica, metro sesenta, castaña, con rulos, ojos marrones, mejillas sonrojadas, muy bonita? - le preguntaba a todo el mundo. Y todos me respondían con un negativo. - ¿Muy bonita? - insistí, y recibía una negación con la cabeza.

Fui al gimnasio, a la cafetería, en la biblioteca, en el baño, en las salas, en los laboratorio, a la habitación de Emmet, de Rose, de Jasper, de Alice y nada.

¡No estaba en ninguna parte! Y si no estaba adentro, tendría que estar afuera. Pero afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

De todos modos salí a buscarla, en la lluvia. Mirando alrededor, pero no había nadie. Busqué en el patio trasero y tampoco había nadie.

- ¿Donde estas Bella? - murmuré para mi mismo. Estaba preocupado. Y se estaba oscureciendo.

- ¡Cullen! - me gritó el señor Parker desde lejos. - ¡Cullen! - gritó nuevamente, y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba y entré a su cabina de trabajo.

- Hola señor... Noel.

- ¿Qué haces allí afuera? Te estas empapando.

- Estoy buscando a alguien.

- ¿A quién buscas?

- A Bella... No la encuentro por ningun lado, esta lloviendo, esta oscureciendo y me preocupa.

- ¡A Bellita! Salió hace un par de minutos.

- ¿Cómo que salió?

- Sí, salió. Parecía un poco triste, pero salió de todos modos.

- ¿Te dijo a donde iba? - negó con la cabeza. - Bien, la iré a buscar.

- Pero esta lloviendo...

- Pero no me importa. Solo haga el favor de abrirme el portón por favor. Se lo agradecería.

El hizo lo que dije, y salí a buscarla.

Si yo fuera Bella, ¿A donde iría? Y supe la respuesta enseguida.

Estaba enojado. Enojadisimo. Cabreado. Demasiado.

¿Cómo se le ocurre salir del campus, cuando estaba lloviendo, oscureciendo y con manga corta? ¡Estaba siendo una completa irresponsable!

- Bella... - murmuré acercandome a ella. Quien estaba sentada en el columpio, dandome la espalda.

El viento despeinaba su cabello, mientras ella se mecía distraída.

- Vete - respondió ella.

Suspiré. Me senté en el otro columpio y me quedé con ella, en silencio.

- Bella...

- Te dije que te fueras - dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba tratando de ser fuerte.

- Te entiendo...

- Vete y dejame sola. Por favor - pidió con voz angustiada. Tenía la vista en sus convers, todos mojados y manchados de barro. Una cortina de pelo tapaba su rostro.

- Esta oscureciendo Bella, es peligroso...

- Necesito estar sola un momento. Eso te pido, por favor... - Levantó la vista, y me pidió con los ojos llorosos. Esa imagen me mataba.

Me mataba verla así, lastimada, triste, quebrada. Un ángel no podía estar triste.

- Me quedaré aquí. En silencio. Y no te diré nada. Te acompañaré a estar sola. ¿Esta bien? - ella asintió.

Nos seguimos columpiando como si nada. Ella miraba el vació, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que mataban por salir.

Y no pude aguantarme, no podía verla así, sin hacer nada. Me paré, y me puse enfrente de ella. Levantó la vista, y no sé si eran lágrimas, o era la lluvia, solo sé que su rostro estaba mojado.

- Chiquita. No puedo verte así. - Me agaché y la abracé.

Comenzó a llorar en mi hombro, se bajó del columpió, y se quedó de rodillas. Me devolvió el abrazó y siguió llorando.

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien... - murmuré palpando su espalda.

- No quiero llorar. No debo llorar - sollozó.

- Te hace bien pequeña. - murmuré en su oído.

- No quiero hacer las mismas preguntas que hacen todo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?

- No lo sé - me separé de ella y acaricié su mejilla con el pulgar.

- Era como un padre para mi - sollozó - ¿Entiendes?

- Shh... - la tranquilicé abrazandola. Ella enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

- Era tan joven... Tenía toda una vida por delante - sollozó contra mi hombro. - Siempre se veía tan fuerte y tan sano...

- Lo sé - murmure...

- No puedo creer que una maldita enfermedad haya podido con él... - Besé su frente, y palmeé su espalda para tranquilizarla.

Ella se quedó en silencio, sin decir nada. Tratando de reprimir las lágrimas y los sollozos.

- Se murio - susurró. Yo asentí. - No lo puedo creer... Todo fue tan rápida, apenas y ayer lo veía allí, sonriéndome, con pequeñas canitas y unas patitas de gallos asomadas en sus ojos cuando sonreía - medio río y medio sollozó. - Ni siquiera me pude despedir de él.

- Tu madre... ¿Lo sabe? - le pregunté con timidez.

Ella me miro por un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Si los primeros en enterarnos fuimos nosotros. Pero, cuando se entere se va a querer matar... - sollozó.

- Lo lamento Bella... - me acerqué a ella y la abracé nuevamente. Me pateé mentalmente. Justo cuando la estaba tranquilizando, lo tuve que arruinar todo.

Estuvimos abrazados por un momento, bajo la lluvia, probablemente los dos muertos de frío.

- Era mi única familia acá... - murmuró. Estabamos acostados en el pasto, frente a frente. Su cabeza estaba a la altura de mi pecho, y su voz vibraba en él, haciendo eco. - ¿Sabes por que escogi Inglaterra? - antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de negar con la cabeza ella ya había contestado. - Por que al menos, no estaría sola, tendría una cara familiar. Y ahora... - no pudo terminar la frase, y se hecho a llorar a mi hombro nuevamente.

- Pequeña, no estas sola - susurré en su oído, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Se quedó en silencio.

- No tienes que hacer esto... - susurró.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No tienes que consolarme. Yo... Yo fui muy mala contigo, te lastimé. No... no tienes que hacer esto - dijo mirandome a los ojos.

- Tonta Bella. - reí - No pasa nada...

- Claro que pasa. Pasa que no merezco que me estes tratando tan bien. Sé que lo estás haciendo de lástima pero...

- Bella - la interrumpí. - Te dije que antes que nada, siempre iba a ser tu amigo. Pase lo que pase. Y esto, no es de lástima. Esto se llama apoyo, esto es lo que hace un amigo cuando el otro esta triste.

Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos nuevamente y me regaló una sonrisa.

- No puedo creer que seas tan tierno - rió con lágrimas. Eran de pena, de felicidad, de rabia, de angustia, de alegría. Era una combinación de amargura con dulzura.

- Tu sacas mi lado tierno - murmuré repitiendo sus palabras. Le regalé una sonrisa torcida.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotros. Y las estrellas estaban escondida tras el cielo gris que había en esta época.

- Ouch! - gruñó Bella cuando la pellizqué. - ¿Que te pasa?

- Te estoy reprimiendo por ser una chica irresponsable y tonta, que sale del campus, cuando esta oscureciendo, en plena tormenta de lluvia, sola y para más, con manga corta como si fuera verano. Acá no se hace lo que tu quieres, ¿Sabías?

- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Mi madre? Pues no lo eres, asi que no eres nadie para reprimirme - replicó, sentandose y frotandose el brazo.

- Vale. Lo siento, no fue mi intención pellizcarte tan fuerte.

- Vale. Te perdono. Igual gracias - dijo tratando de parecer enojada con el ceño fruncido, pero la sonrisa se la delataba.

- Mirate, si estas temblando y tienes los labios morados. Ya veo cuando te agarre una neumonía. La culpa sera de nada mas y nada menos que la tuya.

- ¡Bueno! No exageres Madre. Tu también fuiste irresponsable por salir a buscarme, solo en medio de una tormenta. Así que tu tambien merecez esto - me pellizcó en el brazo.

- Ouch! - gruñí frotandome el brazo.

Bella se rió un momento.

- Me alegra que estés mejor ahora. De verdad - le sonreí.

- Gracias a ti.

- Bueno...

- De verdad te agradezco. Por que, a pesar de que estabamos enojados y distanciados, saliste a buscarme en medio de una tormenta, cuando esta oscureciendo para consolarme. Eso no lo haría cualquiera.

- Si. Lo haría cualquier amigo por otro. Sé que tu harías lo mismo por mi, tal como Alice lo haría, como Rose, para que decirte de Jasper o Emmet. Y que no te quepa duda de que todos estaremos allí para ti. Nosotros seremos tu familia.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando una mujer esta sensible, ¡No tienes que decirle cosas bonitas! - murmuró riendo, pero en su rostro habían lagrimas.

- No es mi culpa ser tierno. Me sale natural. Yo sudo ternura, es inevitable Bella.

- ¿Por qué no volvemos al internado? Estoy congelada, nos deben estar buscando desesperadamente, y Hijao nos debe estar extrañando.

- Tienes razón. - me paré y le di la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- Gracias - dijo, me abrazó por la cintura y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho.

Sorprendido, y tardando en reaccionar, le devolví el abrazo y le dí un beso en la cabeza.

- No hay de que. - susurré.

Nos separamos, y caminamos como si nada de vuelta al internado, y en silencio.

- ¡Ah!, Quizá hay algo que debas saber

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto curiosa.

- Debemos cambiarle el nombre a Hijao, descubrí que era hembra.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No querrás saber como lo sé. Simplemente lo sé.

**SABADO27/2-2.59****SABADO27/2-2.59****SABADO27/2-2.59****SABADO27/2-2.59****SABADO27/2-2.59****SABADO27/2-2.59****SABADO27/2-2.59**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder. Ojala les guste.**

**N/A**

**1) Para las que no se dieron cuenta, el que murió fue el profesor Huang.  
2) Utilizo el Google traductor. No soy multilingüe.  
3) Estoy a 35 minutos de que se cumpla un año desde que paso el terremoto en Chile. Algunas personas correrán, otras dormiran con ropas puestas, otras dormiran en carpas, otras no dormiran, y bueno. Yo dormiré en mi cama como todos los dias. Ojala que no ocurra otro terremoto (Y)**

**Atte. FANOFSM**


	13. Ojo por Ojo

**"OJO POR OJO****"**

_Edward_

La semana había comenzado, y la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores estaban deprimidos. Algunos lloriqueando por ahí, con los pañuelos, dandole el pésame a Bella.

Yo también estaba deprimido, pero por alguna razón insensible, no pude llorar. Simplemente no pude.

El profesor Huang era muy querido en la escuela. Era exigente, pero querido. Su cultura oriental lo hacía particularmente especial e interesante. Nadie se esperaba lo que había pasado. Todos habían quedado sorprendido, de que haya muerto de un infarto, y de la nada.

- ¿Estas mejor Bella? - pregunté en la cafetería.

- Claro. Ya a pasado 5 días, tengo que estar mejor... - dijo tratando de componer una sonrisa. Suspiré y le regalé una sonrisa para que se relajara.

- Tranquila pequeña. No hay nada de malo estar triste... - reí - Ten, comete esto. No quiero que mi amiga sea anorexica - le dí una manzana.

- Gracias - susurró.

Como veran, mi relación con Bella volvió a ser como antes. Bueno, con la excepción de que eramos extremadamente amigos. Cosa que _claramente no_ me molestaba, por que yo ya la _olvidé_ y la quiero solo como amiga.

_¿A quién tratas de decirle esa mentira amigo? _

Bufé intranquilo.

- ¡Hey Bella! - exclamó Rose desde la entrada de la cafetería, moviendo sus manos para llamar su atención. Bella se volteó para mirarla.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó haciendo un gesto con los hombros. Le hizo unas señas para que fuera hacia ella, y Bella con desgana se levanto, le dio una mascada a su manzana antes de irse.

Yo suspiré.

- ¿A quién le estamos suspirando hermano? - gritó Emmet en mi oreja.

- Muevete pendejo. Tiras tus germenes salivales a mi cavidad... oírica - murmuré.

- Esa palabra no existe Edd. La estas inventando - dijo sentandose a mi lado.

- Estoy creando nuevas palabras para un nuevo idioma. Oírica significa puta. - El frunció el ceño, un poco confundido.

- ¿Por qué me insultas? Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Puta, es ofensivo - dijo el sensiblón. No sé como mierda es tan inteligente para la física y las matemáticas y todas las estupideces que nos enseñan, pero es un tarado en cosas sociales.

- Vale, lo siento Mamarrucha - el frunció el ceño nuevamente - Significa Emmet.

El puso una cara de comprensión.

- Tarado... - susurré. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Bella. - ¿Bella qué...?

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Estoy en... - se escucharon muchos ruidos, gritos, Bella estaba desesperada, y un rato más se cortó la línea.

- ¿Qué mierda? - dije asustado.

Mi celular sonó nuevamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hola querido amigo - dijo la voz de Rose. En el fondo se escuchaba el grito de Bella, silenciado por algo.

- ¿Donde esta Bella? ¿Qué haces con el celular de ella?

- Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. Así que escucha atentamente a lo que tengo para decirte.

- ¿Qué mierdas?...

- Sí quieres a Bella de vuelta y con vida, tendrás que seguir las siguientes instrucciones...

- Rose... ¿Qué...?

- ¡Te callas! - gritó a través del telefono. Rose se había vuelto loca.

Emmet me miraba con cara de confundido.

- ¡Tu novia esta desquiciada! - gesticulé con los labios.

- Mira bonito con cara de caca. Tengo a Bella acá, en la habitación de Emmet. Esta amarrada y con un calcetín en su boca. Esta sana y salva, por ahora, a menos que hagas exáctamente lo que diga...

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Rose?

- ¡¿Vas a hacer exáctamente lo que yo te diga, sí o no? - me gritó

- Sí... - murmuré.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que sí, Loca! - le grité al celular.

Mujeres. ¿Quién las entiende?

- Tienes que venir, vestido con un pantalon de buso grueso, boxers pegados al cuerpo, una camiseta, una polera manga larga, un chaleco...

- ¿Que quieres qué? - dije indiginado. Cada día mas loca, cada día mas loca.

- ¿Quieres a Bella con vida, sí o no?

- Sí... - dije siguiendole la corriente.

- Bien, con una parca, una bufanda...

- ¡Me voy a matar de calor!

- ¿Así que no te matarías de calor solo para salvar la vida de tu amiga? - ¿Qué mierdas?

- Ya Rose. Estas loca, pero sigue...

- Un gorro, guantes, calcetines largos y zapatos. Quiero que te aparezcas en la puerta a las 3:52 en punto. O nunca mas volveras a ver a tu amiga.

- ¡Quedan 20 minutos!

- Será mejor que te des prisa entonces.

- ¿Por qué estoy siguiendote el juego? Eres una loca.

- ¿Crees que no seré capaz de matar a Bella?

- La verdad, no.

- Bueno, algo de humanidad tengo. Pero... ¿Crees que no seré capaz de hacerle cosas terribles si no vienes? - en eso dudé un poco...

- Dame a Bella, quiero asegurarme que este bien.

- No estas en condiciones de negociar amigo...

- Si que lo estoy...

- Bueno ya... No intentes nada, o esto será como un plato de entrada en comparación a lo que vendrá después - escuché que le decía a Bella.

- ¿Bella?... - llamé dudoso.

- ¡Edward! ¡Tienes que ve...! - y el chillido se vio amortiguado.

- Te quedan 19 minutos. Será mejor que corras amigos. Y tienes que venir con todo lo que te dije.

Yo como un imbécil que soy, fui a buscar a mi amiga, el cual su vida corría peligro en manos de mi otra amiga rubia loca. Vestido con todo lo que me dijo.

Aparecí en la puerta exactamente a las 3:52.

- Edward, me alegra tu puntualidad.

- Si, si. ¿Donde esta Bella?

- Dejame revisarte. - Tomó de mi pantalón y lo tiró para mirar adentro.

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué haces Rose? - dije ruborizado, quitandola de encima. - Sé que soy irresistible, pero esta Emmet, y es mi amigo...

- Callate. Solo quiero ver si tienes los boxers que te pedí - dijo.

- Bueno bueno... Yo te lo muestro, pero no toques - ella rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró impaciente, esperando a que lo hiciera. Con timidéz, me baje el pantaloncillo, aunque me costaba un poco, pues llevaba guantes. - ¿Ves? Boxers apretados, tal como me lo dijiste.

- Me agrada que cumplas - sonrió satisfecha.

- Y ahora. ¿Donde esta...?

Antes de que pudiera nombrarla, se escucho a alguien aporreando la puerta del baño.

- ¡Bella! - corrí al baño, muerto de calor.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar Edward! - pero lo hice de todos modos. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con... ¿Emmet?

Me agarró y me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Qué mierda es todo esto?

- ¡Ahora! - dijo Emmet.

Yo estaba en el suelo, tumbado como un idiota, confundido por no saber que coño esta pasando. Y por la puerta aparece Bella, amarrada y con un calcetín en la boca. La tiraron al suelo de una manera dramática, como en las películas, tratando de representar a una verdadera secuestradora, pero lo hicieron con un poco de delicadeza para no hacerle daño a Bella.

- ¡Bella! - grité de sorpresa al verla. Ella gritó con los ojos abiertos a través del calcetín.

Emmet salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

- ¡Hey! Abreme - grité golpeando a la puerta - ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Los estamos dejando encerrados por que ustedes fingieron ser nosotros! ¿No querían fingir ser nosotros? Bueno, a nosotros siempre nos gusta encerrarnos en el baño horas y horas, a altas temperaturas. Parece un Sauna amigos... - dijo Rose.

- ¡No nos pueden hacer eso! No se vale...

- ¡Oh Claro que se lo podemos hacer! Adivina qué, ¡Acabamos de hacerlo Oírica! Esto se llama venganza, te dije que te iba a lelgar - gritó Emmet. Que inteligente.

- ¿Cuando nos van a sacar? - grité desesperado.

- Cuando aprendas tu lección de no meterte con McCartney & Hale - dijo Emmet.

- No querido, es Hale & McCartney - dijo Rose con dulzura.

- Pero bebé, el apellido del hombre siempre va... - sus voces se sentían mas lejanas.

- ¡Hey! ¡No nos pueden dejar aquí! ¿Esto es una broma verdad? - grité

La puerta de afuera se cerró y esto era nuestra perdición. Traté de abrir la puerta, pero por alguna extraña razón, esta se abría de afuera. ¡Mierda!

- ¡Me voy a matar de calor! - grité.

Un grito a mis espaldas llamó mi atención.

Bella seguía en el piso, tirada como saco de papa, con las manos amarradas a la espaldas y la boca con un calcetín.

- Oh por Dios, ¡Bella! - exclamé. Me arrodillé a su lado, le quité el calcetín de la boca, e hice que se volteara para tratar de desanudar la cuerda que tenía en sus manos...

- ¡Libertad! - dijo cuando le quieté el calcetín. - Gracias, llegaste a tiempo.

- ¿Qué te hizo Rose? ¿Todo este show por una venganza?

- Edward. ¿Crees que nos quedaremos así? Quiero venganza - dijo finalmente cuando le quité el nudo.

Hacía mucho, pero mucho calor.

- Me estoy cociendo vivo - me lamenté. Por eso me había pedido que viniera con tanta ropa. Para que me cocinara vivo.

- Yo también - dijo agitando la mano, tratando de echarse un poco de aire. - Moriremos acá encerrados.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos dejaran encerrados? - pregunté.

- No lo sé. Son unos locos.

Me quité el guante, el gorro, la bufanda y los zapatos. A esta altura mi cabello estaba casi mojado de tanto sudar. Deben haber unos 34 grados dentro de la habitación.

- Supongo que tendremos que resistir - dijo Bella. Se quitó la camisa, quedando con solo una playera de tiritas blancas.

No pude evitar echar un vistazo, y desvié la mirada rápidamente. Tengo que comportarme.

Y no sé si era mi imaginación, o era que en la habitación estaba haciendo más, y más calor. Mucho.

- Voy a matar a Emmet. Lo juro - murmuré. Saqué mi celular y marqué su número, para tratar de convencerlo de que nos saquen. Esto era una puta pendejada.

- Estúpida Barbie, con veganzas inteligentes - dijo Bella.

Me quité el saco, y luego el chaleco.

- Lo sé. Pero nosotros planearemos uno mejor, en este preciso momento.

- Bien. ¿Qué... qué...? - comenzó decir, pero se trabó cuando me vió que estaba quitandome el sweater, quedando solo con la camiseta apretada que Rose me había pedido. ¡Perra!

¡Ahora todo tenía un puto sentido! ¡La muy Oírica quiere que nosotros dos caigamos en la tentación! Por eso pidió boxers apretados. Por eso Bella esta vestida tan... tan... vestida con ropas que dejan poco imaginación.

Tragué con dificultad al mirarla, y ví que ella hizo lo mismo cuando me miró.

Ella sabía muy bien lo amigos que eramos. Maldita perra.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - preguntó Bella finalmente, desviando la vista. _¿Qué tenemos en mente? Pues, en este minuto, tengo en mente que el piso se ve muy comodo, y estamos en paños menores, ¿Por qué no aprovechar el momento, y disfrutar de la vida? Cariño. Todos seremos felices. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero..._

Inspiré profundamente.

Aunque estaba enojada con Rose, le agradecí internamente, por que sonreí cuando me di cuenta que mi cuerpo también tenía efecto en ella. Se había sonrojado.

- Bueno... Um... No lo sé - dije nerviosa al ver cuando se quitó el pantalo jeans, y quedó con unas calzas que llegaban al muslo, tambien ajustado al cuerpo.

Lo que yo se, es que nunca me quitaré el pantalon. Nunca. Me senté en el piso y apoyé mi espalda en la pared, igual que Bella.

¡Maldita Rose! Quiere que me cague de calor, y si no, quiere que quede en vergüenza con Bella cuando vea el tremendo problema que podría llegar a tener si no tengo algo con que cubrirme. Ella sí que era inteligente.

- Lo único que sé, es que sufriran, ¡Mucho! - murmuré.

Traté de llamar por teléfono, y recurrí a mi querido amigo Jasper.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - dijo Jasper. "Cuelgale, y sigue con lo tuyo" Decía Alice en el fondo. Que mala hermana.

- Necesito ayuda, estoy encerrado con Bella en el baño de Emmet, estamos muertos de calor y no nos quiere abrir. Consigue la llave y...

- Aprovecha este tiempo, besa a Bella y me dejas en paz. Si los dos saben que no son amigos y los dos se quieren besar. - dudé un momento. En verdad Bella quería que fueramos amigos, asi que esta vez no la iba a cagar.

- No lo haré, no seas pendejo. Ayudame por favor...

- Claro, iré enseguida. Dame una o dos horas...

- ¿Qué? En ese tiempo ya me habré cocinado, Emmet y Rose ya me habrán comido, y me habrán cagado por el ano. No puedo estar tanto tiempo...

- Es eso o nada, querida. Tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo para atender a mi novia. Dice que la he dejado de lado... - "Si Jassie, Me has dejado de lado, asi que tienes que compensarlo" Escuché la voz de Alice, imitando a un bebé... Rodé los ojos, y traté de no vomitar. - Claro que sí amor, claro que sí...

- ¿Pueden alguna vez en su vida ser buenos amigos, y ayudarme? - pedí.

- Claro que si - dijo Jazz - Pero esperate dos horas, y allí me veras. Adios.

Tut tut tut

Bufé. Me habían cortado, y me habían dejado tirado, como siempre.

Bella río nerviosa, y yo la miré confundido.

- Jasper, siempre con sus chistes...

- ¿Ah?

- Digo... Que nosotros no somos amigos... y que nos queremos besar - río incómoda. Me miró a la cara y luego mi cuerpo y luego volvio a mi rostro. Sonrojandose.

- No claro que no. Cero ganas de besarnos - reí incómodo también. Le heché un vistazo a su rostro, y luego su cuerpo, esa figurita, con una playera delgada, blanca, apretada, ajustado a su cuerpo... Y nuevamente volví a su rostro, desviando la mirada. Estabamos cagados. No podíamos repetir lo que pasó la última vez.

Necesito alejarme de ella.

Me paré, y me senté en la tina.

- ¡Oh! - gemí relajado, cuando sentí que la tina estaba helada.

- ¿Qué fue eso Edward? - preguntó ella jadeando, con los ojos de platos.

- Esto si que es vida. La tina esta helada.

- ¿De verdad? Dios, Cómo no se me ocurrio antes. Dame un espacio - dijo caminando a al tina.

- Ni lo pienses, estoy bien así - dije echandome en la tina, tratando de ocupar el mayor espacio posible.

- Pero... ¡Tengo calor! - lloriqueó.

- Yo también tengo calor. ¿Sabes? Creo que estare mejor sin esto - me levanté para quitarme la camiseta...

- ¡Wowowow! ¿Qué estas haciendo? - preguntó Bella tapandose los ojos.

- Solo me estoy quitando la camiseta, me dará menos calor así. Ni que nunca hayas visto el torso desnudo de un hombre - dije quitandome la camiseta finalmente. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver mi pecho, y luego se ruborizó. Traté de reprimir la sonrisas.

Tengo unos buenos senos de hombres, y un lindo abdomen. Ya saben, paletas de chocolate.

- Claro. No es como si nunca hubiera visto el torso desnudo de un hombre - dijo Bella quitándole importancia.

Sabía que le atraía físicamente. Pues para ser sinceros, soy sexy, es imposible no sentirse atraído por mí, claro, a menos que estes bateando para el otro equipo, pero ese es otro tema. La cosa, que hasta el momento, sé que Bella no siente nada por mí, hasta el momento. Solo atracción física, pero no quiero que nada pase, a menos que ella realmente sienta algo por mi. Que gay, pero si.

_Aunque... Algunas recreos te puedes tomar amigo. No tienes que ser tan estricto. Digo, ¡Mirala! Esta ahí, comiendote con la mirada. Estan solos en un baño, encerrados a altas temperaturas, y el calor no lo sientes por que el cuarto esta a 34 grados amigo. No tienes que negar lo que sientes._

No, No... ¿O sí? ¡No!. No puedo ser débil. Tengo que ser fuerte, y no puedo mirarla.

Me removí incomodo en la bañera, apretando las piernas y aguantando la respiración para que mi amigo no salte.

Tengo que ser fuerte. No la mires cuando se da la vuelta, no le mires el trasero redondo y firme que tiene, no pienses como sería tocar eso, no la mires cuando se sienta en el inodoro, no la mires cuando echa su espalda atrás, y cuando su playera se levante mostrando su ombligo y su estomago firme y plano... ¡Te dije que no la miraras!

Desvié la mirada rápidamente, y mire al techo, cerrando los puños y rogando a Buda que pueda salir de esta habitación inmune a los poderes seductores de esta inocente mujer.

Tragué con dificultad, y Bella suspiró. Estuvimos en silencio por uno segundos, tratando de refrescarnos con nuestra propia mano, aunque no funcionaba, pues el aire estaba calido y pesado. Una asquerosidad.

- Hace calor ¿No? - dije tratando de hacer poner un tema de conversación.

- Mucho - dijo ella - Los voy a quemar vivos los muy malditos giles. Cuando salga de aquí y me de una larga ducha fría.

- ¡Que inteligente eres Bella! No puedo creerlo. - Me paré entusiasmado, tome la regadera y prendí la llave, preparado para refrescarme.

Bella se metió dentro de la ducha, quitandome la regadera, que tiraba agua fría.

- ¡Hey! Yo estaba primero - lloriqueé

- Pero fue mi idea, asi que yo merezco el agua primero. - dijo tirandose agua en el pelo.

- Suficiente, me toca a mi - dije ahora refrescandome.

Pero pasó no menos de 30 segundos cuando el agua se puso caliente, por no decir hirviendo.

- ¡Ouch! - exclamé. - Toma, te lo regalo.

- ¡Esto esta hirviendo! ¡Demonios! Tenla tú - dijo girando la regadera en mi dirección, quemándome el pecho.

- ¡Fue tu idea, tu mereces el agua! - dije girando la regadera en su dirección, mojando su cabello.

- ¡Pendejo! - dijo saliendo de la ducha.

- ¡Es tu agua! - dije mojandola fuera de la ducha.

- ¡Estas mojando todo el piso, tarado!

- ¡Mejor! Será una forma de vengarme de Emmet - dije saliendo de la ducha, y tirandole todo el agua.

- Pero no me mojes a mi, Baichi. Esto me esta quemando viva. - exclamó Bella

- Vale, mejor no quiero inundar esto, hay que salvar el agua - murmuré. Puse la regadera de vuelta a la tina, y cerré la llave.

Cuando me giré, vi a Bella resbalándose, y casi como en cámara lenta, tomé de su brazo y tiré de ella hacia mí, con el piso resbaladizo, se deslizó y me empujó hacia atrás, mis rodillas chocaron contra la tina, y me caí de culo en ella, golpeando mi hermoso trasero, y casi quedo inconsciente, porque mi cabeza se golpeó con la muralla. Bella se fue adelante, y tratando de no caer, apoyó sus manos en la tina, a cada lado de mi cuerpo, pero como había agua, sus manos resbalaron a los lados, y su cara se aplastó contra mi pecho, haciendo de esta situación completamente ridícula y estúpidamente graciosa.

- Mierda - murmuró contra mi pecho. Comencé a reír como idiota, pero cuando Bella se recuperó, y levantó su cabeza, sus rostro estaba a la altura de la mía, y sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los míos, callé repentinamente. Quedando serio. Tragué saliva con dificultad. Como deseaba probar esa boca nuevamente.

Mire sus labios, entreabiertos, y ví su lengua asomandose, tratando de humedecer sus labios, luego miré sus ojos, que estaban fijos en mis labios.

Esto no podía pasar, esto no iba a pasar.

- ¡Somo geniales! - exclame, y ella se sobresaltó. Se puso derecha y se sentó en el inodoro nuevamente. Poniendo distancia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Digo, sé que soy genial, pero... ¿A qué viene esta ocasión? - dijo, tratando de camuflar su nerviosismo.

- Que nosotros somos geniales amigos. Pues, otros no resistirían a besarse, por que la carne es débil. En cambio, nosotros somos geniales, por que somos amigos de verdad, y no sentimos nada entre nosotros, y cero ganas de besarnos. Es por eso que somos geniales, por que somos realmente amigos.

- Ah, claro. Somos geniales - asintió Bella, ruborizandose. - ¡Uf! ¿Cuándo crees que nos abriran? Creo que ya nos han castigado bastante. Llamaré a Alice para que me ayude, o a Rose para que nos libere. ¿Hace calor no crees?, creo que debemos pensar en una buena venganza, una que sufran mucho. ¿No tienes calor? - comenzó a hablar tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de responderle.

- Uh... Si, claro, tengo calor. Hace mucho calor. - murmuré. Y nos sumergimos en un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Así que las nenitas querían refrescarse con agua fría eh? - dijo la voz de Rose a través de un parlante, de nose donde provenía. - ¿Creen que soy lo suficientemente idiota para no saber lo que ustedes par de giles estan tramando? Para que sepan, corté el agua fría, tan pronto como abres la llave.

- ¡Dejanos salir! Aprendimos de nuestra lección. ¡Ahora, dejanos salir! - dije desesperado. Aunque la verdad es que nunca aprendimos la lección. Ibamos a conseguir nuestra venganza.

- Nunca aprenderán la lección. Nadie va a quedar a mano, es así. Es por eso, que voy a alargar un poco mas su tiempo de tortura, pues sé que buscaran venganza.

- ¡Sí! Pero la venganza sera reducida si nos dejas salir ahora - dijo Bella.

- No nací ayer querida amiga Internacional. - dijo Emmet.

¿Dónde mierda estaba el parlante?

- ¿Qué quieren que hagamos? Hacemos cualquier cosa que nos digan, y lo hacemos, solo si nos dejan salir.

Silencio.

- Diles que se besen - susurró Jasper en el fondo.

¿De donde salió ese traidor?

- Tienen que besarse - dijo Rose

- ¿Qué? - dijimos Bella y yo indignados al mismo tiempo.

- Tienen que besarse, con traspaso de saliva y todo - dijo Emmet.

- ¡No vamos a hacer eso! - grité.

- Bueno. Caguense de calor ahí dentro.

- ¡Si no nos dejas salir, vamos a matar tu baño! - amenazó Bella.

- No importa, utilizaré sus pieles para limpiar el desastre, por que si le hacen algo a mi querido baño, los mato. - dijo Emmet.

Bufé.

- Nunca harías algo así - dije.

- Esa es la condición. Se besan, con traspaso de saliva por un minuto.

- Vale. Lo vamos a hacer justo ahora. - dijo Bella, y me guiñó un ojo.

Comenzó a hacer sonidos de besos, y esperó por un minuto.

- No somos tarados. Los vamos a sacar amarrados, ustedes se besan por un minuto, si es convincente, los sacaremos. Si no, se quedarán encerrado por mucho mas tiempo. Ese es el trato. ¿Aceptan, o no?

Bella y yo nos miramos por un segundos, y ambos tragamos por dificultad. Estabamos aterrados.

- Nosotros somos amigos - dije - No tenemos por qué hacer esto.

- Por eso mismo. Si son tan amigos como dicen, si se besan no sentirán nada. Por que son "amigos" - dijo Alice.

Maldije por lo bajo. Son todos unos traidores.

- Necesitamos hacer una conferencia, danos tiempo - dijo Bella.

- Nada de tiempo, tienen 5 segundos para decidir. Así que...

- Pero... - comencé.

- 4 - dijo Emmet

- Podemos...

- 3 - dijo Rose.

Mi corazón estaba tiritando. Esto era ahora o nunca.

- 2 - remarcó Jasper.

- ¡1! - chilló Alice.

- ¡Sí! Aceptamos. ¡Aceptamos! - dijo Bella desesperada. - ¡Sáquenos de aquí!

- Buena elección Bellita - dijo Rose con una sonrisa malévola.

Todos estos pendejos iban a recibir una venganza, pero de las grandes.

La puerta se abrió, y entraron los grandes malos amigos que tenemos.

- ¡Mi baño! - dijo Emmet al darse cuenta de lo mojado que estaba.

- Calla Emmet, amarralos antes de que se nos escapen. - dijo Rose. La fulminé con la mirada y ella me tiró un beso en el aire. Asco.

- Parate - ordenó Emmet, como si fuera un secuestrador.

Hice lo que me pidió, y me volteé con las manos adelante. Pude ver, con visión periférica que a Bella le estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Nos sentaron frente a frente, con las piernas cruzadas. Esto era casi peor que una película de terror. No quiero tener una erección enfrente de todo el mundo. Así que tengo que controlarme.

- Y bien amigos, ¿Que esperan? - dijo Alice.

- Estamos incómodos, no podemos estar en esta posición por un minuto. - dijo Bella. Que inteligente.

- Bien - dijo Rose. Tomo a Bella del brazo y la ayudó a pararse. - Sientate aquí - apuntó al inodoro. Luego se dirigió a mi, e hizo que me arrodillara enfrente de Bella.

Esto es una pendejada. No puedo creerlo.

- ¿Es necesario hacer esto? Digo, somos amigos. - dije haciendo el ultimo intento.

- ¿Quieren estar encerrados como amigos? - preguntó Jasper. Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te hice yo amigo? No merezco esto, al menos no de tu parte - dije sintiendome traicionado, por mi propio hermano.

- Digamos que es divertido. - dijo encogiendose de hombros. Bufé.

Me di vuelta y miré a Bella, que tragó con dificultad. Me puse entre sus piernas, arrodillados, y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, con las manos amarradas. Mi corazón estaba latiendo furiosamente.

Nos fuimos acercando, y estabamos a unos cinco centimetros.

- ¿Es necesario que esten todos mirandonos? Me siento incómoda - dijo Bella.

- Pero es solo una prueba amigos.

Pendejos. Pendejos por mil.

- Vale, no tenemos todo el día. Así que cuando suene el pitido, ya pueden separarse. Ah, y acuerdense, es con traspaso de saliva. - asco. _Seguro, seguro que te va dar asco traspasar saliva con Bella. _

Será como si estamos solo, piensalo.

- Tranquila, seguiremos siendo amigos. Siempre seré tu amigo, no te preocupes - susurré en el oído de Bella para que se tranquilizara. Ella me regaló una sonrisa.

- Dejen de cuchichear por ahí, y que empiece la acción. - dijo Emmet.

- Esperen, estoy incómodo. - mentí. Me agaché, para quitar el brazo de Bella. Pasé mis brazos por sobre su cabeza, y la situé en su espalda, y ella puso su mano nuevamente en mi cuello. - ahora sí.

No habrá nadie. Solo nosotros.

La miré a los ojos, y ella hizo lo mismo. Por alguna razón, esto nos dió tranquilidad. Y nos sonreímos. Me fui acercando a ella, y ella agachó la cabeza. Nos dimos un beso.

- Con saliva - carraspeó Alice. Si yo fuera ella, no me gustaría ver a mi hermana traspasando saliva no nadie. Eso sería asqueroso.

Rodeé los ojos. Bella delineó mi labio superior con su lengua, y lentamente abrí mi boca, dejando que explore a su antojo. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se relajó, y de su pecho emitió un gemido, que solamente yo sentí. Nuestras lenguas lucharon sin sentido, pude sentir su sabor. Delicioso. Cómo había extrañado su boca.

Apretó su cuerpo con el mío, cruzó sus piernas en mi espalda, y yo me apreté mas contra ella. Sus manos, incomodas, acariciaban levemente mi cabello. Sentí su pecho subiendo y bajando, separados por solo una tela lisa, pues estaba con el torso desnudo. Pasé mis manos por su espalda, sin poder moverlos muchos, ya que estaban amarrados.

Sus dientes rozaron mi labio inferior, gruñí, cosa que solo ella escuchó.

Ella tomo un largo bocado de aire por la nariz, y botó por ella misma, tirando el aire tibio a mi nariz.

Mi lengua acarició la suya, y la sensación era genial.

Estabamos tan absortos en nuestro beso, genial debo agregar, que no nos dimos cuenta cuando Emmet trató de soltarnos. Era algo imposible, por que quería seguir besando a Bella. Nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo en un principio, no pude evitar agradecer a Rose y a esos pendejos por obligarnos a hacer semejante cosa.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, Bella me miró con nostalgia, y me sonrió, antes de desviar la mirada, sonrojada. Era tan hermosa. Te juro que cada día la amaba mas.

- Bien queridos amigos - dijo Rose - son libres, debo agregar que su beso duró mas de un minuto, y no se dieron cuenta. Es solo un posdata - dijo indiferente, pero pude ver su sonrisa pícara que estaba intentando salir.

Cuando finalmente nos soltaron las manos, Bella salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Aire fresco! - dijo inhalando, y se fue corriendo de la habitación. Reí ante la situación.

- ¿No quieres salir corriendo también? - preguntó Rose.

Yo la mire, de una manera diferente. ¿Estaba mas hermosa hoy día, o era que me caía mas bien? No lo sé, solo le sonreí.

- ¿Por qué me sonries así? - dijo asustada. Me acerqué a ella, quien retrocedió asustada.

- Dejame darte un abrazo, por favor.

- Sé que soy irresistible, pero esta Emmet, y es tu amigo... - dijo repitiendo mis palabras. Yo reí.

- ¡Oh Rosalie Hale! Tan linda y hermosa que eres - le dije con adoración. Envolví su cuerpo en un abrazo, y enterré mi nariz en su cuello. Ella palmeó mi espalda, tensa.

- Mmm... Si - dijo incómoda.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - preguntó Emmet celoso. Yo reí. Ni que quisiera a Rose, si eso sucediera el no tendría oportunidad. _Claro, ni que fuera a preferirte por sobre Emmet._

- Nada - murmuré. - Solo que tu novia me cae cada día mas bien. - respondí. - Gracias por obligarme a hacer esto. Sé que no era una verdadera venganza. - susurré.

- No sé de qué hablas - mintió.

- Gracias - le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Tan linda que era ella. - Pero no te salvarás de la venganza querida. Ninguno de ustedes se salvarán - dije apuntando a todos.

- Ajá - dijeron todos.

- ¡Los amo! - dije con homosexualidad. Y salí del cuarto, con un pantalón de buso, descalzo, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, saltando como niña por el pasillo. Por que había besado a Bella, y no me arrepiento.

**SABADO5/3-8:15****SABADO5/3-8:15****SABADO5/3-8:15****SABADO5/3-8:15****SABADO5/3-8:15****SABADO5/3-8:15****SABADO5/3-8:15**

******PD. En el capitulo anterior, hubo un pequeño error de fecha. En vez del sabado 27, era domingo 27.  
******** Solo si alguien tenía esa duda. Es que todavia no entraba a clases, y no sabia las fechas. A cualquiera les puede pasar. Hahaha xD (Y)**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**Atte. FANOSM**


	14. Sin Título

**SIN TÍTULO**

_Edward_

Las cosas empeoraron un poco después del beso. Bella se fue distanciando, ya no me hablaba como antes, y aunque siempre estabamos juntos, la mayoría de las veces, ella se la pasaba distraída y ni me registraba, eso era algo frustrante, y me molestaba.

Le había preguntado si era por el beso, y ella solo me miro con los ojos inexpresivos, le dije que si era por eso, que no se preocupara por que ibamos a seguir siendo amigos, y que no cambiaría nada, ella solo asintió y no dijo nada.

Estabamos de camino a la clase de Biología cuando escuché el décimo suspiro en el minuto.

- Vale. ¿A qué va todos esos suspiros? - dije un poco exasperado por la muralla que había puesto entre nosotros.

- No estoy suspirando - mintió. La examiné con la mirada, y alcé las cejas para demostrar un "Seguro". - Vale, solo estoy cansada. - Mintió, nuevamente.

Asentí, dejandolo pasar por esta vez.

Pero ya había pasado dos semanas, y Bella se comportaba igual, justo el día después del beso. No sé si ella se habrá arrepentido, si no le habrá gustado y por eso se aleja. Pero si esta incómoda, que me lo diga de cara.

Las clases fueron mas deprimentes. Ya nada era igual. Llegó una profesora de reemplazo, y continuó con el trabajo. Era una mujer de unos 50 años, con la menopausia matandola con el paso de los años, era estricta, seria, y dura. Tenía contextura delgada, y era alta, con esos lentes que van con un lienzo, y ese tipico pelo gris tomado con una coleta improvisada. Tenía una mirada perforadora, como un tercer ojo y se daba cuenta de todo. Cada cuchicheo, cada papelito, cada movimiento, cada cosa. Era loca.

Todos estábamos hablando cuando la profesora entró a la sala con su presencia oscura, y como en las películas, sonaron truenos y comenzó a llover. Bueno, esa parte era mentira. Pero la sala se inundó de un silencio de cementerio.

Los polluelos dejaron de piar, y juro que Hijao comenzó a tiritar. Y como si fuera poco, del calor que tenía, senti un escalofrío tremendo. Esto era horrible.

Ya, mentira, solo estaba exagerando. Solo me cae mal porque una vez me dijo:

- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los que tienen la cara bonita? - me miró, y yo negué con la cabeza. Ella con un gesto, levantó el dedo meñique y Bella a mi lado comenzó a reír.

La profesora estaba pasada de años, de menopausia y del gris en su cabello, pero era graciosa. Bueno, al menos no conmigo.

¡Había dicho que mi pene era chico! ¡Que lo tenía chico!

Y Bella, que se supone que es mi amiga se ríe. ¡Se ríe!

En este minuto, eramos los primeros en llegar al salón y no había nadie cuando llegó la profesora. Aunque no eran deprimentes las clases, y yo no odiaba tanto a la profesora, igual se notaba la falta del profesor Huang.

- Hola Belluda - saludo la profesora cariñosamente a Bella. Bella le sonrió abiertamente.

- Hola Pimienta - Le dijo, ella rió. (Por el gris de su cabello)

- Hola Pequeño - Bella contuvo la risa, y la profesora simplemente me sonrió. Yo solo la fulmine con la mirada, aunque internamente ambos sabiamos que no nos odiabamos.

- Hola Menopausia - le guiñé el ojo. Ella también me fulminó la mirada.

- En mis clases, tu serás la persona que torturaré. ¿Te queda claro? - dijo con una mirada malévola. Escuché los truenos, y la sombra.

- Y en tus clases, yo seré la persona que te torturaré de vuelta - le respondí tratando de parecer indiferente ante su amenaza cuando en verdad me iba a orinar del susto.

No sé de donde sacamos tanta confianza, sentía que la conocía desde siempre.

Ella tenía una respuesta ingeniosa, pero entraron los alumnos y la profesora, se convirtió en la que describí anteriormente. La perra frígida, pero apuesto que era una pervertida que leía novelas pornográficas. Sonreí ante el pensamiento.

La profesora comenzó a dar las clases toda la estupidez.

Después de la tortuosa hora, llegó la hora para comer y tranquilizarnos.

Caminamos por el pasillo infestado de personas, todos muertos de hambre, esperando poder alimentar sus estomagos vacíos. Bella iba callada y mirando el suelo, llegó a su casillero y guardó sus cuadernos, y siguió caminando a la cafeteria. Yo iba a su lado, callado también, examinándola discretamente.

Cogimos nuestras bandejas de comida, y buscamos una mesa. Bella comió mas que nunca y además con rapidéz. Se metía un bocado de pollo, tras otro, y luego comía arroz, como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Cuando ella iba en el postre, yo recién terminé de cortar el pollo. Bueno, exageraba.

En ningún momento me miró cuando comió, y cuando terminó, tomo su bandeja dispuesta a irse.

Esto era el colmo.

- No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente - dije tomando su muñeca antes de que se fuera. Me miró, y en su rostro no había expresion alguna.

Bebí el último sorbo de jugo que tenía, y me paré junto a ella. Dejé la badeja y la tomé del brazo.

Estaba encabronado.

Bella no dijo nada, y siguió caminando, yo dí grandes zancadas mientras nos dirigiamos a nuestras habitaciones. Abrí mi puerta, la solté allí y cerré la puerta bruscamente.

- Tu y yo vamos a hablar. - mascullé.

- Bien - murmuró, sentandose en el sillón.

- Me miras a los ojos. Por que cuando dos personas se hablan se miran a los ojos - levantó la mirada, y me miró con odio, suspiré. Caminé a su lado, y me senté junto a ella. - ¿Puedes decirme, por favor que te ocurre? - dije tranquilizándome.

- No lo sé... - murmuró con timidez.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? - insistí, exasperado, pero trate de disimularlo.

- ¡No lo sé! - dijo impaciente parandose del sillón. - No tengo ni la mas puta idea de lo que esta pasando ¿Ya? Me siento rara, diferente y no lo entiendo, ¡No se por qué!

- Vamos, no es como si estuvieras en plena pubertad y no sabes porqué estas diferente. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No lo sé. No puedo dejar de pensar, de suspirar, siento algo en el pecho que me inquieta, a veces no puedo dormir, y me desvelo. Tu no los notas, porque uso toneladas y toneladas de maquillaje, pero no lo sé, me cuesta dormir. Eso me molesta.

- ¿Y que cosa no puedes dejar de pensar? - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojos, y abrió los ojos como plato.

- En que quedan dos semanas para que se vaya Hijao, sueño con ese dia... Me molesta - mintió. Patético, Pésima mentirosa. Le miré con las cejas alzadas. - Vale, no sé que es lo que me tiene así, ¿Ya?

- Mientes. Sabes lo que te tiene así, te sonrojaste y abriste los ojos como plato, es evidente que sabes...

- Bueno, si no te quiero decir será mi decisión. No me presiones. - suspiré, tenía razón, estaba siendo un metiche.

- Vale, tienes razón. Pero no por eso tienes que tratarme así. Me ignoras todo el tiempo, y que yo sepa no he hecho nada para merecerlo, asi que si te molesta algo, dilo a la cara. - Pude ver en sus ojos como estaba debatiendo internamente. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y me miraba fijamente.

- Sobre... mmm... El bs... - murmuró rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? - carraspeé

- Uh... El bezz...

- ¿Qué?

- El beso. ¡Ya! Lo dije, Quiero hablar sobre el beso, ¡Me molesta el asunto del beso! ¿Sí?

- ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en el beso? - pregunté, conteniendo la sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó. ¡Bum! 100 puntos para mi ego.

- ¡No! No dije eso... Que me molesta...

- ¿No te gusto el beso? - pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No! Si, digo, no sé... No pudimos hablar...

- Pero Bella, no hay nada que hablar. Ya aclaramos todo, hace tiempo...

- No para mí... Digo, ¿No significó nada para ti, verdad? - preguntó.

¿Qué le respondo?

Si le digo que no, quizá me pateé y salga corriendo. O quizá me besé y somos felices por siempre.

Si le digo que sí, quizá me pateé también, y salga llorando, o quizá me abrace, aliviada.

- Uh... ¿Qué debo responder? - pregunté como idiota. Ella río con ternura.

- No lo sé, lo que sientas... supongo.

- ¿Y qué si te respondo que no significó nada? - pregunté... Ella se quedo quieta, con poker face.

- ¿Es eso lo que sientes? - lo pensé. Claro que sentí algo, claro que significó mucho, pero no sé cuál es la respuesta que ella espera.

- ¿Por qué te inquieta si sentí algo o no? - pregunté desviando la suya.

- No trates de desviar la pregunta, puedes ser muy bueno con eso, pero no te funcionará, así que responde - demandó.

- Bien... El beso tiene mucho significado para mi - ví como soltaba aires en los pulmones, ¿Tensa, aliviada? Demonios. - Pero eso no quiere decir que marcará una diferencia. Digo, nos besamos, me gusto, y supongo que a ti también... Digo... no creo que no te haya gustado, porque tiene que haberte gustado... a menos que... ¿Te gusto el beso? - pregunté nervioso, para cerciorarme de que no estaba equivocado. No hubo respuesta de su parte. - Tomaré eso como un sí... Bueno, como iba diciendo, nos gusto el beso, pero no quiere decir que de ahora en adelante seamos novios y que me enamoré de tí... - mentí descaradamente, tenía que salvar la situación, había metido la pata.

Bella se quedó en silencio, procesando la información. Me miraba fijamente, pero no estaba muy atenta. Y luego de unos segundos, asintió.

- Comprendo - murmuró pensativa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con comprendo? ¿Estas enojada, me vas a golpear? - pregunté tapando mis partes nobles. Ella rió.

- No te voy a golpear. Claro que no, tarado - dijo golpeandome el hombro - Lo lamento, eso fue sin querer... Es como un reflejo, ya sabes.

- Vale, entonces... ¿Está todo aclarado? Digo, ¿Hay algo mas que te inquieta?

- Mmm... No. Estoy bien. Lamento haberme portado como una idiota, no sé que me pasó. - apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y me dio un ligero abrazo.

- No te preocupes pequeña, te comprendo, solo te pido que no vuelva a ocurrir, y si ocurre, puedes confiar en mi - Palmeé su espalda. Ella asintió.

- No sé como me soportas. Somos unas histéricas las mujeres. Como quisiera ser hombre, para orinar parado, y no sangrar tanto. - murmuró. Yo reí.

- Tonta Bella... Cambiando de tema, tengo una propuesta que hacerte...

Se separó y se sentó derechamente.

- ¿Que tipo de propuesta? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido, con desconfianza.

- No es nada indecoroso - aclaré, negando con la cabeza. - Que mente tan sucia, dame mas crédito, no soy tan pervertido. - Ella me miró con las cejas alzadas. - Bueno, bueno, ¿Quieres saber cual es la propuesta o no?

- Si, ya, habla.

- ¿Qué harás para la víspera de navidad? - pregunté

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la propuesta?

- ¡Solo responde! - dije impaciente. Ella bufó.

- Parece que tu eres el que esta tomando las pastillas de la perra y yo no - respondió.

- Vale, mucha información. No era necesario - murmuré. Ella rió.

- Bueno, no lo se... Supongo que estaré aquí, en el internado. Deben haber mas alumnos que no se irán a casa para navidad.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunté emocionado.

- Si, bueno, antes iba a pasarlo con mi tío, pero... como sabes, ahora es imposible. - dijo con nostalgia.

- Entonces, no se diga mas. Te vendras conmigo. Pasaremos las navidades juntos, ¿Qué te parece?

- Que no - respondió emocionada.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- No lo sé... Que la navidad es para pasarlo en familia, yo no voy a encajar allí. Va a ser una molestia y...

- Bella, eres mi amiga, y los amigos son hermanos que viven en otra casa... - bueno no es tan literal, no me gustaría que ella fuera mi hermana. Sería... escalofriante. - No seras para nada una molestia...

- La respuesta sigue siendo no...

- Pero, no serás la única. Estará Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y sus familias. Cada año nos reunimos en Liverpool, en la casa de mis tíos.

- Pero Edward... Eso es diferente, a ellos los conoces desde siempre, obvio que tienes mas confianza...

- Es mentira, no los conozco desde siempre. Y qué importa de hace cuanto lo conozco, la cosa es que nosotros también tenemos confianza, quizá mas de la que podría tener con Rose, además, mis tíos te van a adorar, todos lo harán, por que eres una persona adorable. Y como eres adorable, me vas a decir que si, por que no me lo vas a negar ¿Verdad? - dije poniendo cara de cachorro.

- No...

- ¿Por favorcito? - pedí, me puse de rodilla y abracé sus piernas, haciendo un puchero.

- Edward, ¡No! - dijo riendo.

- ¿Y por que no? - pregunté como un pequeño.

- Ya te dije por qué, no insistas mas, la respuesta final será no.

- ¿Please? - pregunté. Ella rodó los ojos. - Please, please, please...

- No, no, no...

- ¿Te dije lo linda, hermosa y adorable que te vez hoy día?

- ¿Solo hoy día? - dijo indignada.

- Bueno, hoy te vez especialmente mas hermosa... - cada día era mas hermosa.

- No, Edward...

- Por favor... - rogué agitando su pierna.

- ¡Sueltame acosador!

- Solo si dices que si...

- ¡No diré eso, ¡Sueltame!

- Ehhh... Respuesta incorrecta.

- ¡No te diré que Sí! Dios que eres terco.

- ¡Sí! ¡Dijiste que si! - la solté, y salte como loco. - No te puedes arrepentir, lo pasaremos tan bien...

- ¡Edward! No iré.

- ¡Si iras! Por que ya aceptaste mi invitación, y no puedes negarlo. Así que sí iras - la desafié.

- No puedes obligarme a ir - se cruzó de brazos.

- Claro que puedo, Adivina qué, acabo de hacerlo...

- ¿Tu crees que vas a conseguir algo? No querido, no haré la maleta ni nada.

- Como quieras, puedes dormir desnuda, o muerta de frío, porque en Liverpool hace mucho frío. Y si no llevas ropa, Te congelaras.

- ¿Y como me vas a obligar?

- Es muy simple secuestrar a una persona, ¿Sabias eso?

- Edward, No. Iré. Punto - dijo. Di grandes zancadas para acercarme a ella. Miré hacia abajo para intimidarla. Siempre trato de hacerlo, pero nunca logro nada. Quizá algun día logre hacerlo.

- Dame una buena razón, un buen argumento, solo uno, y te dejare libre. - Mantuvimos contacto visual, yo tratando de intimidarla y ella tratando de parecer firme. Nadie desistió.

- Por que quiero estar sola. No quiero ir porque no estoy de animo para festejar y no quiero arruinar el suyo. ¿Esta bien?

- No, claro que no esta bien. No quieres estar sola, y menos para navidad.

- ¿Y porqué quieres que vaya? Dame una sola razón e iré.

- Por que quiero estar contigo. Por que no puedo pasar ni 15 días lejos de tí - respondí con una sonrisa tierna. Pude ver que se puso tensa.

- No me vengas con esa mentira, porque no te va a servir - se cruzó de brazos para parecer firme.

- No es mentira - dije como un bebe - Quiero celebrar la navidad contigo. ¿Por fis? ¿Please? - rogué por enésima vez.

- No iré Edward. Si seras terco. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme. Así que, por favor, dame permiso, que tengo que cuidar de mi hijo.

Caminó a la puerta para salir.

- Terminarás llendo, te lo aseguro. - le dije. Tuve el leve presentimiento de que ella rodó los ojos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ella irá, si o si.

Después de todo, no era el único que quería la presencia de Bella para la navidad. Sonreí malignamente al pensar en la manada.

Noviembre había llegado, trayendo consigo el frío, la lluvia, la nieve, el invierno. Si bien era lo mejor que podría pasar, era una despedida al verano y a muchas cosas mas.

- No lo puedo creer - murmuré, soltando una lágrima imaginaria.

- Tranquilo Edward... Tenemos que ser fuertes - lloriqueó Bella en mi hombro.

Estabamos afuera del campus. Reunidos con todos los otros padres. Había una camioneta, donde estaban todos los polluelos, que ahora son todos unos adolescente.

- Que rápido crecen - murmure, mordiendo el puño para tratar de no llorar como todo un marica.

Ya nos habíamos despedido lo suficiente dentro en nuestra habitación. Ya habíamos llorado lo suficiente y habíamos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir.

Yo tenía que ser fuerte, al menos delante de Hijao, sí, no le cambiamos el nombre. No puedo creer que, después de haber odiado a mis padres por ponerme Lillion, yo hice lo mismo con Hijao, irónico ¿No? Ahora Hijao debe odiarme.

- Ya empacaron a todos los polluelos. Será la hora de partir - Dijo el granjero. Bella gimió despacio a mi lado. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, y ella se ocultó en mi pecho.

La mayoría de los padres estaban tristes de ver a sus hijos partir, para luego ser convertido en pollos. Que horror.

Miré por la ventanilla por última vez, nuestra pequeña era diferente al resto, porque era gris. Estaba tranquilita en su lugar, mirando alrededor, preguntandose quizá a donde la llevan, donde está, porqué sus papis la esta dejando sola con todos esos desconocidos. Eso me partía el alma. Quizá todos los polluelos estaban preguntandose lo mismo, mirando a su alrededor, caminando por allí, dejando caca en el paso, caca que probablemente otros polluelos picotarean, pensando que es comida. Genial.

La camioneta rugió cuando el motor se prendió, yo solo esperaba a que mi pequeña tenga un buen futuro, ademas de tener una buena pechuga y patas de pollo. Quería que al menos, no pasara frío en el camino, y se pudiera acostumbrar a su nueva familia, donde probablemente no tendrá tanto amor donde tuvo conmigo y con Bella, pero quizá sea feliz.

Bella se tapó la boca, horrorizada mientras veía como el camión salía del internado, y doblaba a la izquierda, hasta perderse de vista. Agité mi mano suavemente, sabiendo que mi pequeña no lo iba a ver.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de Bella, mientras que ella lo hacía en mi cintura, y enterraba su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Comenzó a agitarse mientras sollozabamos juntos. Ambos ibamos a extrañar a nuestra hija.

- La voy a extrañar - murmuró contra mi cuello. Yo asentí.

- Yo también - susurré en su oído.

- Siempre quedará en mi corazón. Siempre.

- Vale, vale. Mejor vayamos a la cafetería, que nos esperan para la cena. - Ella asintió.

Tomé de su mano, y la guié dentro del campus. Caminamos en silencio, ambos mirando nuestros pies.

- Esto fue peor de lo que pensé - susurró Bella.

- Lo sé - dije apretando cariñosamente su mano.

Seguimos caminando a la cafetería, con las manos tomadas. Aunque parezca gay y no quiera admitirlo, esto me gustaba. Era agradable andar con la mano tomada, parecíamos novios. La sensación de su mano era genial, tan suave, tan pequeña, se amoldaba perfectamente a la mía. Inconcientemente, bueno, intencionalmente, entrelacé nuestros dedos, mirando hacia otro lado, disimuladamente. Y para mi sorpresa, ella hizo lo mismo, y cuando mire de reojo, ví que ella tambien había desviado la vista, "disimuladamente".

Sonreí satisfecho.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, estaba casi vacía, y solo estaba nuestra mesa, donde nuestros amigos estaban riendo de alguna estupidez que Emmet probablemente haya dicho. Pero se callaron enseguida cuando nos vieron.

¿Tenemos algun moco en la cara o qué?

Me volteé para mirar a Bella, confundido, y ella hizo lo mismo. Y luego bajamos la mirada, a nuestras manos enlazadas. Soltamos enseguida nuestro agarre.

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente, y yo desvié la vista, avergonzado.

- Deben tener hambre amigos. - dijo Jasper alegremente. Pretendiendo como si nada pasó.

- Ajá... Iré a buscar mi bandeja - murmuré. Di grandes zancadas al mostrador para retirar mi comida.

- Y como les fue en la despedida - preguntó Emmet rompiendo el hielo. Por que desde que llegamos, se formo un incómodo silencio, en donde todos querían pretender que nada pasó. Pero yo sabía que en algun momento, iban a estallar.

- Triste... - respondí. Todos asintieron como si fuera interesante el asunto, el silencio reinó nuevamente.

- Asi que... - murmuró Alice.

- Así que ahora son novios - completó Rose.

Bella y yo nos miramos alarmados. ¿Qué mierda?

- ¡Ouch! ¿Por que me pateas? - se quejó Rose, mirando a Bella.

- No somos novios - masculló Bella, incómoda. Yo fulminé a Rose con la mirada.

- Vale, andaban tomados de la mano, no todos los días andas tomado de la mano con tu "amigo". ¿Qué querías que pensara? - se defendió Rose.

- No pienses Barbie - le respondí. - Te hará mal.

- Callate, que me debes una.

- Y bueno, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? - preguntó Emmet, cambiando de tema.

- Bella no irá a Liverpool con nosotros - respondí.

Un golpe en la pierna fue lo mínimo que esperaba recibir por parte de ella.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron todos y la bombardearon con preguntas.

Ella se limitaba a dar monosílabos y a asentir, mientras me fulminaba con la mirada y me golpeaba.

Yo simplemente me reía ante la situación, porque toda la atención se fue a ella, tratando de convencerla para que vaya y yo comía tranquilamente, disfrutando de la comida.

- Me la vas a pagar - dijo Bella, dirigiendonos a nuestro campus.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? - pregunté haciéndome el inocente.

- Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste. No te sale lo del niño bueno, así que déjalo.

- Bueno, yo solo estaba luchando por lo que quiero. Y lo que quiero, es que vayas a Liverpool con nosotros. Eso es lo que quiero.

- Pero yo no quiero, asi que no puedes obligarme a hacerlo.

- Eso de que quieres estar sola para la navidad me suena a mentira. Así que no tienes argumento.

- Mira... Quizá encuentres estúpido esto, pero no quiero pasar la navidad en Liverpool... porque pienso que será una clase de traición hacia mi tío. Digo, yo lo iba a celebrar con él, ibamos a tener alguna cena y hablaríamos sobre cosas que siempre solíamos hablar. Ahora, que el... no está, me sentiría mal si lo estuviera reemplazando para irme con ustedes... no se si me entiendes... - dijo nerviosa.

- No, claro que te entiendo... Pero, esto no es ninguna traición...

- Sabía que no lo entenderías - sonrió.

- Pero Bella, no porque tu tío ya... no está... quiere decir que tengas que estar sola en la navidad. Eso sería injusto para ti, y de hecho, yo pienso que tu tío no le gustaría que tu estuvieras sola, y menos para navidad.

Bella se quedó en silencio, meditando lo que dije.

- Piénsalo, ¿Sí?

- Bueno, ya, lo pensaré... - murmuró. Y una ancha sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. - ¿Y por qué sonríes tanto? No te dije que sí ni nada...

- ¿Acaso no puedo sonreír? - dije sonriendo ladinamente. Bella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

- No, pero sonríes como si pensaras que conseguiste lo que querías...

- ¿Ah?

- Sonríes como ganador y no has ganado nada.

- Todavía. Pero, sé que tu y yo estaremos juntos...

- ¿Ah? - Dijo Bella, incómoda.

- Para navidad, digo. Tu y yo estaremos juntos esos 15 días de vacaciones. Te lo doy por firmado...

- No te he dado el sí, así que no puedes afirmar que iré...

- Digamos que es una corazonada Bella. Hay un viejo dicho que dice "Querer es poder" Y yo quiero tanto, pero tanto, tanto, tanto estar contigo en para la navidad, que tengo el presentimiento de que estarás allí.

- Bueno... El secuestro no cuenta - aclaró. Suspiré un poco decepcionado. De verdad estaba considerando la idea del secuestro, pero ahora que ella me lo impide, hace de esto un poco mas dificil.

- Pero... Si estas durmiendo, y apareces en otro lugar... Pensarías que es un tipo de teletransportacion o algo asi... ¿No?

- No. Pensaría que es un secuestro. Así que si me secuestras, iras a la cárcel - dijo con cara amenazante.

- ¿Tu no me mandarías a la cárcel? ¿Verdad? Por que soy tu amigo, y no querrías que comparta una celda... con otro hombre... ¿Verdad?

- Depende... ¿Tu no me secuestrarás cuando esté durmiendo, inconsciente? ¿Verdad?

- Claro que yo nunca te secuestraría. Que cosas tan bochornosas dices Bella.

- No, no pienso eso. Solo era para aclarar, nada mas.

Habíamos llegado al final del pasillo, y estabamos buscando las llaves para entrar a las habitaciones.

- Hasta mañana entonces - dijo abriendo su puerta.

- Hasta mañana Bella - me acerqué a ella y le dejé un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Edward - sonrió. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación. - Um... Edward...

- ¿Sí?

- Supongo... que... um... - dijo nerviosa, retorciendose las manos.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté riendo. Era adorable cuando se trababa.

- Digo... Creo que unos días en Liverpool no me harán mal...

- ¿Estas diciendo que quieres ir a Liverpool? - pregunté emocionado, casi saltando como un niño feliz, apunto de conocer Disney World.

- Supongo - asintió avergonzada. Salté como un loco, corrí hacia ella y la levanté, dando vueltas alrededor. - ¡Edward! - dijo con dificultad. - Me ahogo... - lloriqueó.

- Lo siento - reí - Quiero que llegues viva a Diciembre.

- Gracias por la invitación.

- No hay de qué, pequeña - revolví su cabeza. - Gracias por aceptarla. No sabes lo bien que lo pasaremos, y no sería lo mismo sin ti.

- Yo arruinaré sus animos, porque soy una persona depresiva...

- No importa, con tu presencia, alegrarás mi ánimo - sonreí tiernamente. Bella se sonrojó nuevamente.

- Vale, entonces, nos vemos mañana, necesito una ducha.

- Tienes razón, necesitas una ducha urgente - bromeé. Me golpeó en el hombro.

- Adios Baichi. Dulces sueños - se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta.

Abrí mi puerta tranquilamente, entre a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, y todo pacificamente. Cuando estuve en la intima y privada habitación, salté como un loco e hice un baile homosexual.

Iba a pasar quince días con Bella, en la misma casa, bajo el mismo techo. Bueno... Aquí tambien estamos en el mismo campus, pero la diferencia es que... La cosa es que será genial.

Quince días con Bella, sin el internado de por medio, en el mundo exterior. Suena lindo.

**MARTES15/3/2011-10.36****MARTES15/3/2011-10.36****MARTES15/3/2011-10.36****MARTES15/3/2011-10.36****MARTES15/3/2011-10.36**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**Me atrasé un poco, generalmente subo cada una semana. Pero bueno, quiero aclarar que nunca me atraso mas de dos semanas, y creo que no lo haré, y si lo hago, sera una o dos veces. No me gusta ser de las que se demoran. :D**

**Lo sé, estoy poco creativa: Sin titulo xD  
Siempre quise dejar un capitulo con ese titulo y quiza, este es el indicado.**

**Estoy loca**

**Atte. FANOSM**


	15. Ordeñar las Vacas

**"ODEÑAR LAS VACAS"**

- ¿Llevaste todo? - pregunté. Ella asintió - ¿Estas segura que no te falta nada, nadita de nada?

- No - negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de 2 metros que no se lo sacaba nadie. Estaba emocionada.

- Pensé que querías estar sola - dije. Ella se encogió de hombro.

- La gente cambia Edward. Y lo reconozco, estoy un poco emocionada por ir.

- Tu dijiste...

- Estaba mintiendo. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de ir, cuando dijiste Liverpool, mi mente repetía Liverpool, aunque mi cara era poker face, soy excelente en poner poker face... Bueno como iba diciendo, es la ciudad natal de los Beatles, fueron los primeros en deleitarse con los Quarrymen, ahora los tan conocidos y legendarios Beatles. ¡Tenía que conocer esa ciudad! - dijo emocionada.

- Pero entonces...

- Ya sabes la razón. Ese remordimiento no me dejaba ir... pero... no me podía perder esta oportunidad, simplemente...

- Lo sé, sé que me amas. Puedes decirlo - reí.

- ¡Gracias! - chilló ella, y me abrazó por la cintura.

- De nada... - reí devolviendole el abrazo. Y por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, no de despedida, si no de... ¿Cariño? Que se yo...

Ella se separó, y recogió el bolso, siguiendo como si nada. No noto que dejé de reír repentinamente y que me quede en una especie de shock momentaneo, ese movimiento me había sorprendido, y me gustaba.

- ¿Vamos? - su pregunta logro sacarme del trance. Cambié la cara y volví a sonreír, antes de asentir y salir de su cuarto.

Bella se "despidió" del campus, antes de salir de ella. Afuera, nos esperaba dos taxi para llevarnos a la estación de buses.

- ¡Bella, esto es tan emocionante! No puedo creer que vayas - chilló Alice emocionada dentro del auto.

- Yo tampoco - dijo Bella.

- Lo vamos a pasar muy bien, ya vas a ver.

- Ya lo creo.

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y era viernes. Muchos se iban a sus casas, y había mucha gente en la estación de buses. Las personas en Manchester querían irse para pasar unas buenas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, disfrutar de la navidad, de un año nuevo, de los regalos, de la familia, del alcohol que probablemente no pueden tomar ya sea por el trabajo o por las últimas pruebas antes de salir.

Pero, porque era Viernes, todos iban cansados al subirse en el bus. Alice se sentó con Jasper, Emmet con Rose y yo con Bella. Al llegar a nuestro asientos, todos arreglaron sus bolsos y se plantaron en el asiento para una hora de viaje. Alice se quedó completamente dormida a la media hora de viaje, Emmet ya estaba roncando, Rose también, y bueno, el resto de los pasajeros. Los únicos despierto en este minuto, era Jasper, Bella quien estaba moviendo su cabeza al compas de la musica, uno que otro, yo.

Miré por la ventana por un largo tiempo, hasta que Bella llamo mi atención con su pequeña mano.

- ¿Sí? - me giré para ver que necesitaba.

- Uh... ¿Te molesta si me acuesto en tu hombro? - preguntó avergonzada. Negué con la cabeza soltando una risita.

- Claro que no... - Ella asintió, ruborizada y acostó su cabeza en mi hombro, bostezando en el acto.

- Gracias - murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos de viaje cuando sentí a Bella estremecerse en sus sueños. Tenía frío. Casi como un reflejo, pasé mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, y froté su brazo. Se tranquilizó un poco.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, y no supe cuanto rato estuve dormido. Pero cuando desperté, Bella seguía durmiendo pacíficamente en mi pecho.

Inspiraba lentamente, y soltaba el aire lentamente, dandome cosquillas en el cuello. Desde éste angulo no podía ver bien su rostro.

Me quede mirando el vacío por un momento, comodamente, con la pera apoyada ligeramente en la cabeza de Bella. Ella comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentidos, y estuve muy seguro de que dijo Edward, pero su voz era tan bajita que no logré escucharlo. Pero pensar en el hecho de que Bella posiblemente haya soñaba conmigo, me daba cosquilleos en el estomago.

Aparté ese pensamiento, pues no quería ilusionarme.

Todos seguían durmiendo pacíficamente, y yo era el único despierto. No es que me estuviera aprovechando de Bella... Si es que eso no se le llama aprovecharse, pero estaba disfrutando el pequeño momento de poder tener a Bella entre mis brazos, sin que ella me golpeé y me deje sin herencia. Inhalaba fuertemente para oler su cabello, lo hacía disimuladamente, y en esta posicion se me hacia el trabajo mucho mas facil.

El tiempo paso rápido, pero senti como que se había paralizado. No sé como explicarlo, era como que el tiempo volaba, pero yo lo habia detenido. Ya estoy delirando. Bueno, la cosa es que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro querido destino: Liverpool.

Había echado de menos esa maravillosa ciudad, llena de Beatles, a mis tíos que nos deben estar esperando ansiosos en la casa, con un gran banquete de bienvenida. Siempre igual.

- Bella - zarandeé suavemente su hombro.

- ¡Qué! - se levanto de un sobresalto, mirando a todos lados, desorientada. Solté una risita.

- Llegamos - murmuré riendo. Ella comprendió y se sonrojó.

- ¿Llegamos? ¡Tan rápido! Y yo no vi nada de Liverpool. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Demonios - hizo un puchero.

- ¿Y es mi culpa de que estes durmiendo?

- Sí, podrías haberme despertado y asi yo habría podido apreciar el paisaje. Todo es tu culpa - bromeó.

- Tu nunca me dijiste que te despertara.

- No importa, tenías que hacerlo igual...

- Vale, lo siento. Es que te veías tan adorable durmiendo, que no quería despertarte...

- Ajá - dijo indiferente, se paró para recoger el bolso. Solté una risa disimuladamente, sabía que mi comentario le había afectado, por que se ruborizo, señal de que estaba nerviosa.

Se estiró, poniendose en puntilla para tratar de alcanzar su bolso, sin éxito.

- Muevete gnomo - dije cariñosamente, la empujé suavemente con mi cadera.

- ¡Hey! - se quejó, pero tan pronto como estiré mi brazo y bajé su brazo, se quedó callada. - Eso es injusto, yo tengo que estirarme y todo para alcanzar esto. Tu apenas mueves un dedo.

- Es el destino querida. No puedes juzgar el destino, si el quizo que fueras un gnomo, entonces un gnomo tendrás que ser - dije encogiendome de hombro.

- ¿Sabes? Algún día lamentaras ser tan alto, algun día - dijo fulminandome con la mirada, antes de salir por el pasillo con toda la multitud.

Escuche el suspiro exagerado de Alice atrás mío.

- ¿Qué pasa traidora? - pregunté.

- Nada, nada... - solto una risita, y luego puso poker face. Siguió caminando.

Atrás estaba Jasper, quien también estaba conteniendo una sonrisa, y me adelantó para salir del bus. Algo estaban tramando este parsito, porque no son muy buenos para disimular, pero no le di mucha importancia y seguí mi camino.

- ¡Edward! - llamó una voz muy familiar. Me giré para ver a mi Tía Esme, moviendo el brazo energéticamente para saludarme. Estaba muy emocionada

- ¡Tía! - reí cuando ella salió corriendo como toda una chiquilina, parecía una bebe y no mi tía. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí cuando llegó.

- Mi querido sobrino, Dios, no sabes cuanto te eche de menos - mi tía era chiquitita, y para abrazarla tenía que agacharme unos 30 centimetros para estar a su altura. Aferraba mi cabeza fuertemente a su hombro, y me daba palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera un pequeño.

- Yo también la extrañe mucho - reí devolviendole el abrazo.

- Jovencito - se separó de mí, dandome libertad para enderezar mi columna, y me apuntó con ese dedo señalador - ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que me tutees? Me siento vieja cuando me dices... ¡Oh por Dios! Pero mirate - tomo mis mejillas con sus dos manitas pequeñas y las acercó a su rostro, inspeccionandome. Si, nunca terminaba las frases, porque era un poco despistada. Era gracioso. - ¿En ese internado no te dan comida? Solo estudio, estudio, estudio... ¡Señor! Esto debe cambiar. Mi pobre Eddie, tan pequeño, que lo maltratan con los estudios - y nuevamente aprisiono mi cabeza y lo enterró en su hombro. Tenía tanta fuerza que no me daba libertad para moverme.

- Tía, estoy bien... - murmuré contra su hombro.

- ¿Estas bien? ¡Pero mirate! - me levantó el sweater hasta el pecho, y trató de agarrar mi estomago. Miré a mi alrededor avergonzado, todo el mundo nos estaba mirando con cara de, que te pasa. - Cero carne, ¡Cero carne!

- Tía... - reí incómodo. Mi tía y sus locuras. - Son musculos...

- Así que ahora le llaman músculos. ¿Qué te estan enseñando en ese internado? Te estan metiendo puras ideas en la cabeza... En mis tiempos no pasaba eso...

- ¡Tía! - gritó Alice corriendo.

Y fui salvado por la campana, pues mi tía olvido completamente que estaba. Llegó toda la manada, y mi tía fue saludando a mis amigos, uno por uno. Bella se puso a mi lado, casi ocultandose detrás de mí, para no ser vista por mi tía.

- ¿Crees que no te ves desde aquí? - murmuré. - Mi tía tiene ojos de aguila.

- No importa, tu eres gordo, y me tapas con tu gordura...

- ¿Y esta chiquilla tan bonita quien es? - preguntó mi tía al ver a Bella. Reí ante su comentario.

- No soy gordo - tosí disimuladamente.

- Uh... Soy Bella... - murmuró tímidamente.

- ¡Oh! Tu eres Isabella, no sabes todo lo que he escuchado sobre ti - mi tía se acercó y le dió un gran abrazo.

Bella río también, devolviendole el abrazo.

- Y usted debe ser la tía Esme que tanto me comenta su sobrino - dijo Bella. Mi tía me miró con cara de adoración.

- ¿No es un tierno Edward? - dijo. Bella río ruborizada, sin responder. - ¡Bien! ¿Estamos todos, no nos falta nadie? Entonces nos vamos a la casa, porque el señor ogro nos espera con la comida y todos estamos hambrientos - dijo mi tía. Recogimos nuestros bolsos y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. Le lancé una mirada disimulada a mi tía, de confusión, y ella solo me guiñó el ojo, antes de seguir caminando.

Mi tía estaba media loca, pero bueno... Es lo que hay.

La estación de buses estaba a unos 20 minutos de la casa de mi tía. Era como una especie de mansión ubicada en el medio de una granja, donde habían gallinas, vacas, caballos, perros, etc.

Sentir el aroma a playa y a pescado, me indicó que estabamos a punto de llegar.

- ¡Tío! - chilló Alice al entrar a la casa. Tiró los bolsos en pleno pasillo, y corrió como una fulana a abrazar a mi tío.

- ¡Campanita! - rió mi tío con ternura abrazandola.

Después de saludarnos entre todos, nos instalamos en nuestras habitaciones. Las chicas compartian con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos, obviamente y desgraciadamente. Pero igual estábamos en el segundo piso, y mis tíos en el primero, así que practicamente vivíamos solos.

Tuvimos una gran cena de bienvenida, donde quedamos todos satisfechos. Alice decidió tomarse una ducha, Jasper y Emmet se quedaron viendo televisión y Rose se fue a su habitación para dormir un rato.

Decidí hacerle un tour a Bella, primero por la casa, luego por la granja y por último la playa. Le mostré la cocina, la sala de estar, el living, donde estaban el par de nenitas echados viendo fútbol, etc.

- Y aquí está el establo, antiguamente de mi abuelo - dije orgulloso. Abrí la puerta y entramos al establo. Teníamos 7 caballos, 5 vacas, 2 toros y las gallinas estaban en un rincón.

- ¡Es genial! Nunca había estado en un establo antes - dijo Bella dando vueltas, mirando alrededor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno, supongo que es otro gracias a tu lista y otro de nada en la mia- bromeé.

- Gracias Edward... No sé que haría sin tí aca en Inglaterra, digo...

- ¡Edward! - me di vuelta para ver quien me llamaba.

- ¡Rebecca, Oh por Dios, tanto tiempo!- reí, ella vino corriendo hacia mi y casi me saltó encima, y yo di vueltas con ella.

- Te extrañe tanto amigo, te lo juro - dijo ella dandome un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también... ¿Cómo esta todo haya en londres?

- Bien, bien...

El carraspeo incómodo de Bella, hizo que nos dieramos cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Me pateé a mi mismo por haber sido tan idiota.

- Lo siento Bella, ella es, como ya sabes, Rebeca, Becca, ella es Bella. - Me alejé del medio, y dejé que se presentaran. Mal hecho.

Eran como enemigas de toda la vida, mirandose entre ellas, matandose con la mirada.

Becca le echó una mirada de arriba hacia abajo, inspeccionándola. No podía creer lo poco disimulaba que era. Rodé los ojos. Bella hizo lo mismo con ella, pero con mas disimulo, y apretando la mandíbula para sacar su rabia, estiró la mano.

- Un gusto en conocerte... - dijo. Becca tomó su mano y lo estrechó. Yo le lancé una mirada amenazadora, Bella era mi chica, Becca no se podía meter con ella o juro que si no fuera por que es mujer, le golpeo.

- Lo mismo digo - respondió dandole un abrazo. Bella un poco sorprendida, palmeó un par de veces su espalda antes de que se separaran.

Bella me miró a mí, y luego a Becca. Podía jurar que por sus orejas echaba humo. Estaba celosa. Sonreí disimuladamente.

- Tu debes ser la famosa Isabella - dijo Becca. Bella me miró sorprendida, no tenía idea de porqué todo el mundo la conocía, y yo tampoco. Me encogí de hombros, haciendole saber que yo no tenía nada que ver.

- Bella - corrigió - soy Bella. Y si... supongo que soy ella - dijo con voz indiferente. - Pero, esto no es justo, porque... tu has oído mucho sobre tí, y en cambio, yo no he oído nada sobre tí. - dijo con acidez. Me gustaba esta Bella mala y agresiva, bueno solo con otras personas, no conmigo. Se veía linda celosa, tenía toda la cara roja, desde el cuello hasta el cuero cabelludo. Los puños estaban ligeramente apretados, y la mandíbula también. - Cuentame un poco sobre ti.

- Soy la amiga de infancia de Edward y de Alice - dijo satisfecha - Nos conocíamos desde que Edward estaba en las bolas de su padre y yo en la de mi padre.

- Grandioso - dijo Bella, con un leve tono de sarcasmo.

Y había descubierto que Bella sentía algo por mí. Sé que siente algo por mí, o si no, no sentiría celos. Y ahora, claramente está celosa. Pero... creo que ella no lo sabe, o por lo menos no lo quiere reconocer. Siempre es tan dura de cabeza.

- Bueno, bueno... Se esta oscureciendo, y todavía tengo que mostrarle la playa a Bella... ¿Quieres acompañarnos? - le pregunté a Becca.

Ella me miró con cara de ¿Qué mierda?. Becca y yo nos conocemos perfectamente, y ella supo, nadie sabe cómo, que a mi me gusta Bella, solo al entrar al establo. Y le sorprendió que yo le haya propuesto eso. Pero cuando la miré, ella entendió enseguida, y sonrió.

- Claro, hace tiempo que no voy a la playa de John Lennon - murmuró.

- ¿Vamos a la playa que solía ir John Lennon? - preguntó Bella emocionada. Yo asentí. - ¡Genial!

- ¡Y aprovechamos la puesta de sol, para ver el crepúsculo! - comentó Becca. Asentí emocionado. - Como en los viejos tiempos. - mintió.

Miré a Bella de reojo, y me di cuenta de que se puso más roja que antes. Que inteligente era mi amiga. Solté una pequeña risita, disimuladamente.

- Eh... si claro, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Vamos? - le pregunté a Bella.

Se quedó en silencio por un segundo. Debatiendo entre ir o no.

- Vamos - dijo finalmente.

Salimos por la reja, y bajamos el pequeño cerrito para ir a la playa. En ese tiempo, estuvimos la mitad del camino en un incómodo silencio. Bella claramente molesta, Becca claramente divertida, y yo... bueno también. Era divertido y genial a la vez ver a una Bella celosa, además, Becca estaba inventando toda una historia, para hacerle suponer que entre nosotros tuvimos algo. Era para ver que tan celosa se ponía esta chica.

Si tan solo supiera.

A Becca no la toco ni con un traje antiradioactivo, y ella envuelta en una pelota de plastico.

No me malinterpreten, no es fea, no es gorda no es nada. Es mas, es hermosa, tenía el cabello negro, de tez blanca, era de estatura normal, un poco mas alta que Bella, tenía facciones bonita con ojos azules.. Claro que no hay comparación con Bella, siempre la encontre linda y fisicamente era esbelta, pero nunca la vi mas allá como amiga, y ella igual.

- Esto solía ser el puerto, donde llegaban los barcos para dejar las mercaderías, el pescado, los mariscos, la ropa, y la música traída desde Estados Unidos. - le expliqué a Bella.

- Es fascinante - respondió.

- Eh... Ocurrio una emergencia y necesito ir al baño, asi que no se preocupen se me demoro mas de lo normal. - dijo Becca, claramente consciente de que estaba tocando el violín, me guiñó el ojo, acto que Bella no paso por alto y se fué.

Nos acostamos en la arena/nieve. Ya había comenzado a nevar y la playa estaba poblada de nieve. Estaba medio levantado, apoyado con al codo y miramos el atardecer.

- Y... ¿Tu y Becca son muy cercanos? - preguntó Bella de la nada, rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, y mi corazón se aceleró, con el solo echo de pensar que en verdad a Bella le importa eso.

- Si, claro que sí. Hemos sido mejor amigos desde siempre. ¿A qué viene la pregunta? - pregunté.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sonrojada.

- No... - dijo nerviosa - solo una pregunta casual. Nunca me contaste sobre ella...

- Nunca me preguntaste - dije encogiendome de hombros.

- ¿Cómo se supone que te pregunte por una persona que ni siquiera se que existe?

- No lo sé... Pero, ¿qué tiene que no te haya contado de ella?

- Nada... Solo me sorprendió, nada mas - contestó indiferente, pero trabandose un poco, pues estaba entre nerviosa y enojada. - Ella dijo que eran tan cercanos, y no lo sé... no me hagas caso solo...

- ¿Te puedo ser sincero? - ella asintió. - Pienso que estas celosa. - Ella abrió los ojos como plato y se ruborizó.

- ¿Qué? - dijo entre, sorprendida e indignada.

- Pienso, que estas celosa de Becca.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que el diminutivo Becca se parece a Bella? No seas absurdo, por favor. - la miré con las cejas alzadas. - No te alagues Edward, estás muy lejos de que algun día sienta celos por ti.

- No seas negadora y acepta la verdad. - dije

- Y tu no seas egocéntrico, no te he dado ningun señal de que en algún momento sienta celos por ti.

- No estoy siendo egocentrico, y Bella, las señales estan muy claras. Tu rostro es de lo mas expresivo que hay.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que por eso estoy celosa.

- Bueno, quizá me equivoqué, debí preguntarte, ¿Estás celosa? - mi pregunta la dejó callada. Y una sonrisa mataba por salir en mi rostro.

- ¿Y qué te importa si estoy celosa o no? - dijo defendiéndose. Sonreí

- Estas cambiando el tema, ¿Eso quiere decir que sí?

- ¡No te he dicho que sí! - dijo exasperada.

- Tampoco dijiste que no - reí.

- No te rías imbecil, que esto no es gracioso. - dijo frunciendo el ceño, y cruzando los brazos, tratando de parecer enojada.

- ¿Entonces porqué me río? - pregunté sonriendo mas, para molestarla.

- Por que eres un idiota, no hay otra respuesta para eso. - contestó.

- Quizá encuentre que es gracioso que estés celosa.

- No estoy celosa - refunfuñó.

- Bueno, te creo, no estas celosa - dije finalmente dejando de molestarla. Aunque en el fondo sabía que ella sabía que yo sabía que en verdad no le creía que ella no estaba celosa.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, así que Becca volvió, pero acompañada de Brick. La rubia cabellera de mi viejo amigo se veía desde lejos. Era alto, casi de mi porte, delgado pero musculoso, un rockero extremista, gótico, misterioso. Tenía los ojos oscuros, la boca delgada y una pronunciada doble pera, que hacían que las chicas se derritieran por él.

- Hola hermano - dije alegre, abrazandolo.

- Hola nenita - respondió, dandome un abrazo de hombres. Como saben, abrazados solo a la altura de los hombros, y la cadera lo mas lejos posible. No somos homosexuales. Aunque no tenga nada en contra de ellos.

- Hombre, te quiero presentar a Bella, Bella, el es mi amigo Brick. - les dí un momento para presentarse.

- Hola, Bella - dijo con su profunda voz, dandole _la_ mirada. _¡Esa es mi chica Brick! _pensé. Le sonrió estirando la mano.

Mi respiración se aceleró y apreté los puños, esperando la respuesta de Bella.

- Un gusto Brick - dijo Bella, dandole la mano. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Brick se agachó y le dio un beso en los nudillos, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Ya fuiste a la casa? - pregunté, sin disimular mi enojo.

- Oh si, claro. Fui a la casa y todos estaban en plan vago, no es como en los viejos tiempos que cuando llegabamos, bajabamos a la playa para jugar. Pero mañana será diferente. Pregunté donde estabas y me dijeron que en la playa, así que mientras bajaba me encontré con Becca y aquí estoy yo.

- A mira que interesante - dije indiferente. - ¿Por que no nos vamos a la casa? Que tengo todo el culo mojado.

- Bueno, eres un tarado por sentarte en la nieve, pero no me sorprende - dijo Becca.

- Y Bella... ¿Así que vienes de China? - preguntó Brick adelantandose con Bella.

- Sí - respondió.

Apreté los puños, inspiré y solté el aire. Tranquilizate Edward, Brick no intentará nada con Bella, porque claramente no es su tipo, a el le gustan las rubias, y mi Bella es morena. El no es un caliente y propasado como yo, el es un caballero y no tratará de...

- ¿Hay algún amarillo que haya robado tu corazón? - dijo.

_¡Y un hijo de puta!_

- No, todavía - respondió Bella, y luego no escuche nada mas, pues siguieron su camino y yo me quedé parado.

En este momento veía todo rojo. Maldito Brick, Bella es mi chica. Es injusto.

- Tranquilo Edward. No te pongas celoso, Brick no tratará nada con Bella. - dijo Becca.

- No estoy celoso - dije cruzandome de brazos, emprendiendo mi camino nuevamente. - ¿Viste lo que le preguntó? ¡Y Bella le responde que esta disponible! Esto es insólito - gruñí.

Becca rió.

- ¿Y no que no estabas celoso? - preguntó.

- Bueno, tampoco seas pesada. ¡Obviamente estoy celoso! Si te diste cuenta que me gustaba Bella con solo mirarme. ¿Cómo es posible que Brick no se haya dado cuenta? ¡Y encima me la roba!

- El no sabe nada, y Bella esta disponible, Brick no esta haciendo nada mal...

- ¿Cómo que nada malo? ¡Bella no está disponible!

- Por favor. Se nota que Bella no te registra y te ve solo como amigo.

- No es verdad, ¿Viste como se puso celosa contigo?

- Vale, si. Estaba un poco celosa, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tuya, Machista.

- No digo que sea mía... Solo digo que no esta disponible. - dije encogiendome de hombros. - Sé que siente algo por mí, pero ella... ella no quiere aceptarlo y no sé por qué - gruñí.

- Por que quizás, se dio cuenta de que eres un maldito mujeriego con solo mirarte.

- No soy un mujeriego...

- Apuesto que cuando la viste trataste de lanzarte sobre ella.

- ¡No trate de lanzarme sobre ella! Yo... ya no soy un mujeriego.

- ¿Me vas a decir que cambiaste por ella? ¿Que eres diferente y que no te lanzas por cada mujer que vez?

- Sí, te voy a decir que cambié por ella. Te voy a decir que ahora soy diferente y que Bella tambien es diferente. Ella es especial y me encanta. Incluso traté de evitarla...

- ¿Tu, Edward Cullen, que le gusta una chica, la evita? - asentí. - Eso no suena muy lógico.

- Bueno... La verdad es que cuando me presenté, ella me ignoró.

- Comprendo. Creo que me cae bien esa chica, es bonita. - sonrió.

- Lo sé, ¡Es tan adorable! Que pena que no sea el único que piense igual.

- ¿Te puedo decir una cosa? - asentí.

- Te pusiste muy gay - rió.

- No soy gay.

- Lo sé. Pero ya sabes, cuando uno se enamora se pone mas gay...

- ¿Cómo...? - me miró con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Tienes que preguntar? Te conozco como la palma de mi mano...

- Y yo también te conozco. Sé que el segundo que viste a Bella, le lanzaste la _mirad_a.

- No es cierto...

- Si es cierto. - reí.

- Bueno, tienes razón. ¿Qué tiene? La chica esta buena, hay que apreciar lo que es bueno, pero lo malo es que no captó _la _mirada, asi que es definitivamente heterosexual.

- Me alegro que sea heterosexual.

- ¡Es hermosa! - suspiró.

- Ya, que te quede claro que Bella es _mi_ chica, y no la comparto... - dije serio.

- Demonios... y yo estaba pensando en la posibilidad de... ya tu sabes...

- ¡No! - grité. - Definitivamente, no vamos a tener un trío, así que olvidate. - puso mala cara.

- No iba a tratar de robartela...

- ¡No la comparto!

- Ni siquiera es tuya... - replicó.

- No importa, pronto lo será... Lo presiento.

- Vale, apuesto que te mueres de ganas de tener un trío, pero temes que sea mejor que tu, y Bella se vuelva lesbiana y te la quite. Piensas en mi como tu enemiga, quizá peor que Brick.

- No digas estupidecez por favor. Si de algo estoy seguro, es que Bella es heterosexual.

- Yo también estaba segura de que me gustaban los hombres, pero como vez, las cosas cambias, pruebas cosas nuevas y ves el mundo de una nueva perspectiva...

- Vale... no quiero saber como llegaste a ser lesbiana. Asi que por favor, haz el favor de no informarme acerca de eso...

- Bueno, como quieras. El asunto es, que a tí te gusta Bella...

- Yo la amo... - ella rodó los ojos.

- Tu amas a Bella, eres un gay marica y blablabla y ella gusta de tí, pero no se da cuenta o no quiere aceptarlo. Hoy se demostró que Bella sentía celos, y los celos te pueden hacer despertar nuevos sentimientos y descubres cosas nuevas. Si con solo verme, sintió celos, entonces imagínate como estara si...

- ¿Qué estas proponiendo Becca? - dije entrecerrando los ojos.

- Que salgamos a una cita...

- ¿Ah? - pregunté asqueado. - Nada personal Becca, pero... no gracias.

- No te alagues Edward, no me voy a volver heterosexual por ti. Solo te estoy haciendo un favor, ademas, no dije que la cita fuera real. Hagamos que Bella crea que tengamos una cita, cuando en verdad tu estas en alguna parte del bar lamentandote por no poder estar con Bella y yo estoy buscando a una mujer que este a mi altura.

- ¿Una mujer que esté a tu altura? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

- Bueno, entonces, no vengas llorando cuando veas a Brick metiendose en los pantalones de Bella. - dijo enojada, adelantandome.

Traté de borrar ese pensamiento. Eso definitivamente _no_ iba a pasar. Bella era MIA.

- ¿Qué propones? - dije agarrandola del brazo.

- Ya sabes. Primero, ve como reacciona Bella, si todavía no pica el anzuelo, entonces tendremos que hacerlo de verdad. Vamos vestidos formales y todo el asunto, vamos a "cenar" a algun lugar, cuando en verdad vamos a estar en el establo ordeñando las vacas con trajes elegantes.

- Vale. Pero si esto no sale bien...

- Va a salir bien. Una psiquica me lo aseguró.

- Y por eso crees en todo lo que dice...

- Claro que creo en todo lo que me dice, confío en ella. Es mas, ella dijo que iba a conocer a alguien e iba a cambiar mi punto de vista. Y adivina qué, conocí a los mellizos Volturi, y ahora soy bisexual. Esto es de lo mejor...

- ¿Estuviste en un trio con ellos?... ¿Cómo... - no sabía como formular la pregunta. Era algo, tan raro.

- No es lo que parece... Digo, estaba con Alec - Iba a preguntar, pero ella me calló con la mirada. - Estaba con Alec bailando de lo mejor en una discotec, luego me dice, "Vamos a un lugar mas privado" Y yo claramente acepté, me llevó a una habitación y estaba ahí estaba Jane. La chica era definitivamente la mujer mas sensual que había visto hasta entonces. Alec se acercó a Jane y la besó, todo eso fue muy caliente, me invitaron a la "fiesta", estuve a punto de negarme, pero acepte finalmente. No supe hasta el final que ellos eran hermanos, y desde ese momento mi vida cambió...

- Sabes, que eres una persona muy rara... pero no te juzgo.

- Gracias por no juzgarme, y ademas sabes que si lo haces, tus hijos corren peligro.

Llegamos a la casa, desde hace mucho tiempo que había perdido a Bella y a Brick de vista, asi que no me sorprendió que al llegar, ellos estuvieran sentados en la sala de estar, con Emmet, hablando de la vida, riendo.

Con Becca nos integramos a la conversación y se formó un incómodo silencio. Nadie sabía de qué hablar.

Finalmente me dio sueño, y mañana nos esperaba un largo día, así decidí ir a dormir. Justo cuando me paré, Bella se estaba despidiendo, y subimos las escaleras juntos.

- ¿Cómo lo has pasado? - pregunté.

- Genial, Becca se ve agradable, Brick es un amor y tus tíos, son geniales.

- Lo sé... Se que mis tios son geniales, que Becca es agradable... pero, ¿A qué te refieres con que Brick es un amor?

- Que es un amor como persona. Es tierno, es dulce, es simpático y ademas es muy lindo... ¿A qué viene la pregunta? - dijo con una sonrisa malévola, repitiendo mis mismas palabras.

- Nada... solo una pregunta casual, es solo que no me quedaba claro porqué Brick es un amor.

- Yo creo que estas celoso - afirmó con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

- Por favor Bella... no te halagues - mentí.

- Admitelo, admite que estas celoso porque pienso que Brick es lindo.

- Y tu admite que estas celosa porque Becca es muy cercana a mí.

- ¿Estas admitiendo que estas celoso?

- ¿Tu estas admitiendo que estas celosa?

- No - respondimos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Cobarde! - le dije

- Cagón. Se un hombre y admite que sientes algo por mí.

- ¿Me estas diciendo cagón a mí? ¡Tu eres una cobarde! ¡Se una mujer, y admite o por lo menos acepta que sientes algo por mí! Yo acepte hace mucho tiempo que sentí algo por ti, pero tu desaprovechaste la oportunidad. - En un momento, vi el sentimiento de horror pasar por el rostro de Bella.

- ¿Y quien dijo que quería que sintieras algo por mí? Nunca dije algo así...

- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo sentí algo por ti, pero creo al ver a Becca, me hizo despertar los antiguos sentimientos que sentía por ella. Asi que es imposible que sienta celos de ti, cuando en verdad yo quiero a Becca - mentí con todo el dolor de mi alma. Casi escuché un crack proveniente de su corazón. Estaba delirando.

- ¿Y qué me importa eso a mí? ¡Bien por ti! - me gruñó exasperada. - Te informo que yo tengo una cita con Brick, como eres mi _amigo_ te cuento todo.

- ¡Que coincidencia _amiga_! ¡Yo también voy a tener una cita, pero con Becca, vamos al restaurant, "Ordeñar las vacas" Es genial, quizá otro día podrías ir con Brick a tu esa cita.

- ¡Bien! ¡Gracias amigo! - dijo. Habíamos llegado al segundo piso, y ambos estabamos frente a frente a nuestra habitación.

- ¡De nada! Ahora me voy a dormir - dije abriendo la puerta.

- Reconoce que estas celoso. - dijo Bella bajito.

- Reconoce tu que estas celosa - le dije girandome, para verla a ella en la entrada de su habitación.

- No estoy celoso - dije con la mandibula apretada.

- Yo tampoco. - replicó Bella.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Buenas noches - dije.

- Buenas noches - repitió.

- Sueña con tu Brick.

- Sueña con tu Becca.

- ¡Jodete! - gruñí.

- ¡Claro, me jodere si estoy a tu lado!

- ¡Eres una celosa!

- ¡Tu eres el celoso acá, que no quiere reconocer que esta celoso y me dice a mi que estoy celosa cuando en verdad no estoy celosa! - dijo.

- ¡No voy a discutir contigo ahora, hay gente tratando de dormir, y tu lo único que haces es gritar! - grité.

- ¡Entonces no me hables! - me gritó.

- ¡No te hablo!

- Bien - dijo y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Gruñí, y cerré mi puerta dando un portazo. Fui a cama dando grandes sancadas, y traté de dormir.

No fue una muy buena forma de empezar las vacaciones.

******DOMINGO3/4 - 12:09** **DOMINGO3/4 - 12:09** **DOMINGO3/4 - 12:09** **DOMINGO3/4 - 12:09** **DOMINGO3/4 - 12:09** **DOMINGO3/4 - 12:09**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**Siento la tardanza, las pruebas no son excusas, pero bueno... seran solo dos semanas, no volverá a ocurrir. **

**El capítulo que viene estará bueno, así esten atentas chicas. **

**Atte. FANOSM**


	16. Inesperado

**"INESPERADO"**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama cuando algo frío y líquido se deslizó por mi cuello. Me removí inquieto.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

Tres cabezas me impedia ver el techo de la habitación.

- Despierta marica, hay que disfrutar de la nieve - dijo Emmet.

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunté dando vueltas en la cama - ¿Por qué me pusieron hielo?

- No te despertabas con nada - dijo Brick encogiendose de hombros.

- Ademas, tenemos que hacerlo rapido, por que las chicas se levantaran en cualquier momento y esa no es la idea. Tenemos que sorprenderlas con nieve.

- Pero... - traté de objetar.

- Pero nada. Mueves tu culo, te levantas, te pones algo decente porque acá no es Edén asi que no puedes andar como Dios te trajo al mundo. Nadie quiere eso. - ordenó Emmet

- Es por una buena causa. Miralo de esta manera, come o te comen. Si nosotros no atacamos primero, las chicas lo...

- ¡A por ellos Chicas! - gritó Alice abriendo la puerta de una patada. Todas traían sus cubetas llenas de nieve y comenzaron a bombardearnos.

- ¡Edward está desnudo! El sera presa fácil - gritó Becca.

Escuché como Bella bufó levemente.

- ¡No! Me resfriaré... - me escondí bajo las cobijas para protegerme.

- ¡Te dijimos Edward! Por ser un vago ahora te vas a morir.

Escuché unas pisadas, supuse que todos salieron corriendo como maricas afuera de la habitación.

Lentamente saque mi cabeza de la cobija y una gran bola de hielo cayo en toda mi cara.

Era Becca, estoy seguro, la muy maldita lo tenía todo planeado. Quería vengarse desde el año pasado, ahora va a saber lo que es bueno.

- ¡Demonios Becca! -gruñí.

- No soy Becca - dijo Bella

Me limpié el hielo de mi cara, que me impedia ver, y Bella estaba parada enfrente de mí, con la cara de poker.

- Lo siento Bella... Pense que eras Becca por que...

- No tienes que explicarme nada. - dijo Bella incómoda. - Claramente piensas muy a menudo en ella, asi que...

- No es eso Bella...

- Esta todo bien Edward, tranquilizate - dijo ella. - Creo que ire a matar a los otros chicos, obviamente tu quieres dormir, y estas en paños menores... ¿Por qué duermes con calzonsillos con este frio? Bueno, como sea... te dejare tranquilo.

Iba a decir algo, pero Bella dio media vuelta y salió. Un golpe fuerte y un chillido, hizo que reaccionara y saliera a ver que ocurria. (Hacía mas frío que la mierda)

- ¿Qué ocu...? - y antes de que pudiera formular bien la pregunta, me resbale por el hielo derretido y caí sobre Bella, quien estaba sentada dandome la espalda.

- Auch - chillamos al mismo tiempo. _Eso_ había sido una caída.

Quedamos en una posición rara. Yo estaba acostado, con mi tobillo derecho en el hombro izquierdo de Bella quien estaba sentada con el cuello torcido.

- Lo siento... - dije.

Me paré y di la vuelta, quedando frente a ella. Estire la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- No te preocupes - dijo sonrojada. Me di cuenta de que le echo una mirada a mi cuerpo antes de tomar mi mano para pararse.

Darkward sonrió. _Ella no es tan inocente como parece._

_- _¿No tienes frío? - preguntó. - ¿Por qué no te pones un poco mas de ropa para dormir?

- Por que cuando duermo me da calor, incluso en el invierno. Ademas, me siento mas libre dormir sin camisa. No lo sé, quiza simplemente estoy loco - dije encogiendome de hombros. - Pero ahora tengo frío asi que me pondré ropa y bajaré a patearles el trasero.

- Pff, seguro que me patearas el trasero... -_ Bueno no patearía tu trasero precisamente, o quiza si pero no con el pie. Quien sabe. _

- Vale, no pensarás lo mismo cuando te toque el trasero haya afuera. - dije.

- ¿Ah? - preguntó indignada.

- ¡Cuando te Pateé, patear, patear el trasero, digo... patear! - corregí con nerviosismo. No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso.

- Tarado... - rió. Suspiré aliviado, pensé que me iba a golpear o algo. - Em... Lo siento por lo que paso ayer... no sé porque actué tan pendeja...

- Yo tambien lo siento. Actué como un tarado y... si sé porque actuaste asi...

- Sabes, mejor vete a duchar, o si no comenzaremos la misma pelea de anoche...

- Bueno mamá, no quiero morir de hipotermia porque estoy semidesnudo con el culo mojado - dije. Ella asintió.

- Nos vemos despues - dijo Bella y bajó las escaleras.

Sonreí, por como habían estado las cosas ayer, hoy dia fue mejor de lo que pensé.

Me tomé una rápida ducha, me vestí, y baje.

Estaba la tremenda guerra de nieve afuera. Mi tío Carlisle estaba en el piso, siendo derrotado por mi energética tía, quien con una cubeta le estaba dando como caja. Rose y Emmet habían estado peleando, pero terminaron su pelea con un beso de reconciliacion revolcandose en el piso. Jasper y Alice estaban en el piso, haciendo angelitos de nieve, Becca estaba peleando con Brick y Bella... Bella no estaba.

Fruncí el ceño extrañado.

Mire por todos lados, y me di cuenta de que estaba apoyada en un arbol, escuchando música y mirando la escena riendose de la gente. Eso provocó que me riera.

Realmente era una divertida escena.

Decidi acompañarla, así que camine a donde ella estaba sentada y me senté a su lado, sin que nadie me hubiera percibido, pues estaban muy ocupados atacandose entre ellos.

- Hola - murmuré, tocando su hombro. Ella me miro y sonrió.

- Hola -

- ¿Por qué no te unes a la guerra? - pregunté. Se encogió de hombros.

- No me gusta hacer la guerra -

- ¿Prefieres hacer el amor? - pregunté alzando las cejas. Ella se ruborizo y me golpeó negando con la cabeza.

- Todos estaban en parejas, si me unia, alguien iba a quedar indefenso, pues seria dos contra uno, entonces decidí ver la guerra desde afuera. Es realmente divertido si lo ves desde otra perspectiva. Por ejemplo, Carlisle, que parece ser un hombre fuerte y dominante no puede vencer a su esposa en una guerra de nieve...

- Pero lo hace de caballero, nunca lastimaría a su esposa...

- Lo sé, es por eso que es gracioso. Por que ella usa eso como un arma, y es divertido ver como una mujer diminuta puede dominar a ese hombre - rió.

- Comprendo, y ¿Qué mas vez?

- Allí - dijo apuntando a Becca y a Brick - parece ser que entre ellos hay algo, como una quimica...

- ¿Qué? - pregunté indignado, era imposible, Becca era lesbiana y Brick era muy rockero como para gustarle una freack como ella. - ¿Estas segura?

- No - se encogió de hombros - solo lo dije porque parece ser, es una suposición. - si tan solo supiera - ademas, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Becca y Brick tenga alguna quimica? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Reí, se veía adorable, estaba celosa nuevamente.

- No me molesta, es solo que me parece raro, pues ellos no tienen nada de química, se odian...

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, los opuestos se atraen - dijo encongiendose de hombros.

- De todos modos, no creo que... - no pude seguir hablando, pues una bola de nieve entro a mi garganta.

Tosí como un loco, retorcido en el suelo. Escuche la risa de Bella a mi lado.

- No - toz - es - toz - gracioso.

- Si es gracioso, mira tu cara. ¡Estas mas rojo que yo! - rió.

Seguí tosiendo. Hasta que me tranquilicé un poco, y finalmente, le di una mirada a Bella, quien dejó de reír enseguida.

- Dile no a la guerra Edward... ¿Por que no hacemos el amor mejor? - preguntó.

Le sonreí torcidamente, y le alcé las cejas.

- Bueno si tu quieres - Me puse de rodillas, y me fui acercando a ella lentamente. Ella retrocedió hasta que chocó con el árbol.

Su respiración se fue agitando, y era entrecortada. Cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella, pero no hizo nada para detenerme. Estuve a unos 10 cm de su rostro. Tiraba su aliento directo a mi cara y cerré los ojos por un momento, muy tentado a besarla, a probar esos labios nuevamente. Inspiré fuertemente para aspirar su aroma. Escuché como ella suspiró. Abrí los ojos y ví que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, tensa, respirando fuertemente. Me acerqué un poco mas, y solté el aire con mi nariz en todo su rostro, y ella se relajó.

Con rapidéz y presición le embarre el rostro con nieve antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡Fuck, Baichi! - gritó Bella ¿Enojada, frustrada? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía, era que tenía que correr por mi vida.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo, o quizá si, pero no le dieron importancia, pues todos estaban concentrados en matarse entre ellos, así que no les sorprendio que yo hubiera salido corriendo como niña. Corrí unos 5 metros antes de recordar que no era bueno correr sobre la nieve, y con tantos años de experiencia nunca aprendí. Me tropecé con un tronco que había en el suelo, escondido entre la nieve y resbale, callendo de hocico.

Lindo ¿No?

No tuve tiempo ni de pararme cuando algo se sento en mi espalda, que digo algo, _alguien_, y me embarró toda la cara con hielo, congelandome.

- Tengo frío - lloriqueé.

- ¿De verdad? Que pena. - y siguió congelando mi rostro. - Eres un débil, una mujer te dominó. - Eso fue lo suficientemente ofensivo como para que yo reaccionara.

Me giré un poco, y envolví su cintura para yo quedar sobre ella.

- No debiste haber dicho eso. A Edward Cullen no lo domina nadie. - tomé sus dos manos y los apoyé a cada lado de su cabeza.

- No me digas - comentó con sarcasmo. - Así que don Edward Cullen es el el dominante ¿No?

- Claro, y ahora sentiras mucho, mucho frío. - Solte una de sus manos y agarré nieve. Pero ella era rápida y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tirarle nieve, ella ya había escapado.

Y toda la mañana nos la pasamos haciendo guerra de nieve. Después de que Bella escapó, fue a refugiarse con Brick, cosa que claramente no me dio celos, porque no tengo celos, porque no me da celos.

La guerra entre Bella y yo, se había agrandando, y ahora la guerra era entre Bella&Brick v/s Edward&Becca. Yo le tiraba toda la nieve posible a Brick, y el a mí, Bella estaba contra Becca, quienes iban empatando.

Nadie gano, pero todos quedamos congelados por la nieve derretida en nuestras ropas y por el sudor. Entramos a la casa donde mi linda tía Esme nos preparó chocolates calientes y tomamos desayuno.

Recién eran las 10 de la mañana.

- Bien chicos, quiero que se vayan a arreglar, porque Carlisle y yo les tenemos una sorpresa. Así que dense prisa que vamos atrasados.

Nos terminamos de tomar nuestros chocolates y fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa.

Nadie sabía a donde ibamos. Miré a Alice, para ver si sabía algo, pero nada. Viajamos por unos buenos 30 minutos, en un lugar alejado de la sociedad.

Doblamos a un camino desconocido, y pude divisar un edificio grande y blanco. Me tensé enseguida. Miré a Alice quien también se había tensado.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veniamos a este lugar, que había olvidado donde quedaba.

- Ya llegamos chicos. Pueden bajarse - dijo mi tía.

- ¿A qué vinimos? - pregunté. No es que me molestara venir, pero no con tanta gente.

- Sabes muy bien a qué vinimos, ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de tu madre? - negué con la cabeza. - Bien, entonces baja, que se nos hace tarde.

Como dijo mi tía, nos bajamos todos.

No es que me avergonzara de mi madre, es solo que... me duele que no me reconozca, y no quiero que mis amigos vean eso.

De todos modos, entramos al instituto, y nos sentamos a esperar un momento.

- ¿Estas bien? - me preguntó Bella tiernamente. Asentí. - No tienes que hacerte el fuerte si no lo estas - sonrió.

- No estoy mal Bella - sonreí - gracias.

Ella paso su mano a lo largo de mi brazo cariñosamente, y luego asintió.

Estuvimos un rato sentados en la recepción, esperando a mis tios que se habían ido a algun lugar.

- Tengo que ir al baño, vuelvo enseguida - dijo Bella.

- Yo te acompaño, se donde esta - ella asintió.

Caminamos en silencio a lo largo del pasillo.

- ¿Y vienes muy seguido? - preguntó Bella. Levanté la vista para mirarla un momento. Ella se ruborizó. - Olvidalo... Lamento ser una entrometida, lo siento.

- No te preocupes - reí. - Uh... No vengo muy seguido, porque le hace mal a ella, me hace mal a mi, le hace mal a todos. Pero igual la extraño, y vengo todos los años, pero muy pocas veces. Y la mayoría de veces no me reconoce, dice que soy el chico pálido de la cabellera cobriza - reí con amargura. - Creo que está mas feliz ahora que si supiera la verdad... Pero, me mata no poder abrazarla. Digo, tu no podrías abrazar a una extraña porque sí.

Bella me tomó de la mano y me detuvo.

- Pero tienes que hablar mas con ella, encariñarte con ella, aunque ella no sepa que eres su hijo, porque muy en el fondo, como madre, ella sabe que eres su hijo y creo que será feliz si la abrazas, aunque no entienda por que. - dijo.

- No es tan sencillo como parece...

- Pero tampoco es tan complicado como tu crees. Es tu madre, quizá su memoria la esté engañando, pero su corazón nunca la traicionará, ella te ama.

- Pero...

- No repliques, ya llegamos al baño y estoy que me orino encima, asi que esperame un poco, salgo enseguida. - Asentí. - Gracias y piensa en lo que te dije.

Esperé unos tres minutos cuando salió del baño.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó.

- Vamos - respondí.

- ¡Hey! Chica - gritó una voz familiar. Bella se dió vuelta. - Se te cayó esto.

- ¡Oh! Gracias - dijo Bella, me di vuelta y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. - Soy muy distraída - le sonrió gentilmente.

- No importa, la mayoría de la gente en este instituto es distraída - rió con ternura. Estaba mas linda mi madre.

- Soy Isabella - se presentó. - Un gusto.

- Oh! Que tonta, olvide presentarme - rió golpeandose ligeramente la frente, antes de estrechar la mano con Bella. - Soy Elizabeth.

Enseguida, Bella me miró, y yo asentí. Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio.

- Uh... Yo... Yo soy Edward - dije torpemente.

- Hola - me saludó estrechando la mano. - Un gusto conocerte. - Mi corazón se estrujó. Compuse una sonrisa y asentí.

- Lo mismo digo - dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Quería abrazarla, quería besarla, quería contarle de mi vida, quería decirle que me enamoré, quería gritarle que era su hijo. Pero no podía, el doctor dijo que si ella no lo descubría por si misma, no había que forzarla, pues le iba a hacer mal para su cerebro.

Mi madre me examinó por un momento, me miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y sin soltarme la mano. Hasta que finalmente suspiró, y la soltó.

- Me pareces familiar Edward - dijo confundida - ¿Te conozco de algún lado? - Me congelé, no sabía qué responderle. - Olvidalo, debe ser mi imaginación.

- Eh... No lo sé.

- Es solo... Me recuerdas mucho a alguien con quien solía salir, bueno... en verdad no recuerdo a la persona con la que solía salir, pero... te recuerdo a tí.

- ¿Qué?...

- Oh!.. Querido, te puse incómodo. No es lo que crees, si eres como un hijo para mi... Un bebé - rió. - Eres demasiado joven, pero digo que te pareces mucho físicamente a alguien que creo, solía salir, pero no se quien era. No lo se, estoy confundida. Dejame - rió - Estoy media loca.

- No diga eso ni en broma - dije con seriedad - usted no esta loca. Quiza se confunda pero...

- Claro... si eso te hace mejor - asentí. - Y bueno... ¿Qué esta haciendo una pareja tan joven en un lugar como este?

- Eh... no somos... - traté de aclarar.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento... es que... lo siento, no queria parecer entrometida, es solo que... parecían... olvidalo - pidió.

- No se preocupe - dijo Bella.

- Bueno... ¿Y a quién estan visitando? Quiza les pueda ayudar a encontrar su habitación, yo trabajo aquí. - dijo sonriendo abiertamente, mostrando orgullosamente su prolijo uniforme y su placa dorada justo arriba del pecho, donde esta grabado su nombre.

- Uh... Si, bueno... Estabamos visitando a alguien, pero creo yo conozco la habitación, no es necesario que me ayude, vengo muy a menudo. - dije.

- ¿Sí? Oh!, por eso me parecías conocido, tu eres el chico del cabello rojizo. No se porque lo asocie a... como sea.

- Si, soy el chico de cabello rojizo. - dije.

- ¿Estas bien cariño? - pregunto mi madre con esos ojos maternales. Me aclaré la garganta.

- Si, claro que sí - asentí - creo que me entro algo al ojo, o algo así. - reí.

Bella me miró, y me abrazó por la cintura para darme apoyo. Pasé mi brazo por su hombro y apreté cariñosamente su hombro, para darle a entender lo agradecido que estaba.

- No... digo, te vez un poco pálido, ¿No quieres que te traiga un té o un vaso de agua con azucar? - preguntó mi madre.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes Mamá - reí. Ella me miró confundida por un segundo. - Lo siento... me confund...

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - preguntó.

- Fue una confusión... no lo decía enserio.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - preguntó nuevamente.

- Mamá... pero... - sin que pudiera terminar la frase, a mi madre se le aceleró la respiración. - Ma.. Elizabeth, ¿Esta bien?

- No lo sé... me estoy volviendo loca - lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, y comenzó a llorar. - No lo sé... Sueño con personas, sueño con un hombre... era alguien con quien solía salir, sueño con un niña y un niño... Lo siento... no se ni porque te estoy contando esto, quiza ni siquiera te importe...

- Elizabeth, tranquilisece, todo esta bien. ¿Por qué no toma asiento y me cuenta con mas detalles? - pregunté. Ella hizo lo que le pedí y me senté a su lago.

- Veo a dos pequeños, eran amigos o primos algo así... no lo sé. La niña pequeña tenía cabello oscuro, no recuerdo su rostro, lo que sé es que estaba saltando y el pequeño... el pequeño tenía los ojos verdes, solo recuerdo eso. Y no lo se. Esas imagenes se me repiten todos los días... y cuando me llamaste Mamá, me descompuse, no lo se... sentí algo raro en el pecho... Me volveré loca - lloró.

Abracé a mi mama. Hace tiempo que no había hecho eso, y lo extrañaba. Inhalé fuertemente, reconociendo el familiar aroma a dulce hogar que siempre tiene. Sonreí feliz, mi madre estaba recordando, su subsciente le esta ayudando a recordar. Bella tenía razon, mi madre nunca nos iba a olvidar.

- No pasa nada... Todo estará bien. No estas loca - ella me abrazó de vuelta, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda. - Tranquila Mmmmelizabeth...

Sollozó por un momento en mi pecho hasta que se tranquilizo.

- Lillian - murmuró despacio.

- ¿Qué dijo? - pregunté asombrado. Dijo mi tercer nombre, bueno no lo dijo bien totalmente, pues en verdad es Lillion, solía llamarme así cuando estaba enojada, porque sabía cuanto me molestaba que lo hiciera.

- Lillian - murmuró nuevamente, mirando al vació por un largo tiempo, sin responder.

Moví la mano delante de ella y nada. Le zarandeé el hombro y tampoco servía.

- Elizabeth... - no respondía, se quedó mirando a la nada misma, sin un punto fijo. - Elizabeth...

- Dile mamá - sugirió Bella a mi lado.

- Mamá - murmuré dudoso, y funcionó, mi madre alzo la vista para mirarme, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. - Mamá...

- Lillian - repitió nuevamente - Lillian... es mi hija, mi bebe... ¿Donde está mi bebe? - gritó desesperada.

- Mamá... Tranquilizate por favor - pedí con un nudo en la garganta, me mataba ver a mi mama así.

- ¿Por que me llamas mamá? ¡No soy una madre si no tengo a mi hija! ¿Donde esta mi hija? - gritó girando con desesperación.

Una alarma sono, y la voz de la operadora decía: Pasillo 5, alerta pasillo 5.

Agarré a mi madre y la llevé dentro del baño rápidamente, seguido por Bella.

- Shh... - pedí tapandole la boca, quien estaba gritando - no te haré daño. Tranquila... -solté mi mano y mi madre comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Ayuda! - gritó desesperada y asustada. No quería que me tuviera miedo...

- No te asustes Elizabeth, y no grites, porque si gritas, la gente blanca te llevará y te amarrará a una camilla, si logras tranquilizarte te dejaran trabajar. Por eso quiero que te tranquilices, ¿Me comprendes? - le hablé con lentitud y paciencia.

- ¡Sueltame! ¡Ayuda, Doctor! - pideió llorando.

- Mamá... - pedí - no llores por favor, no me tengas miedo... - dije acariciando su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Donde está Lillian? ¡Quiero a mi hija! - gritó desesperada.

De repente, la puerta del baño se abrió, y entro la enfermera.

- ¡Mi hija! - gritó mi madre.

- Ya se la traeremos señora Masen, tranquilisece - pidió una de ellas.

- ¡No se la lleven! Mi madre no está loca, yo la puedo ayudar a tranquilizarse, lo prometo...

- Señor Cullen, por favor... usted...

Aferré a mi mamá fuertemente, pero ella se estaba resistiendo.

- Yo soy de tu equipa mamá, confía en mí - murmuré en su oído...

- ¡Mi hija! - gritó mi madre desesperada, sin escucharme.

- Ya se la traigo - repitió la enfermera, acercandose a mi madre con cuidado.

- ¡Suelteme extraño! - gritó con desesperación. Miré a la enfermera con aire de suplicio, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Señor Cullen, usted sabe... - asentí para que no siguiera.

Besé en la frente a mi madre antes de soltarla, y se fue corriendo para refugiarse detras de la enfermera.

- Bien señora Cullen, antes de ver a su hija, tiene que vacunarse para que no le haga mal a ella, ¿Entiende? - mi madre asintió.

En este minuto, ya no podía seguir luchando y después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez, lloré.

- Elizabeth - llamé antes de que se fuera por completo. Ella se giró y me miró con desconfianza - Te quiero mamá.

Sus ojos se abrieron por un momento, y luego se desmayó, la enfermera estaba lo suficientemente cerca y rápida para atraparla antes de caer al piso.

Después de eso, mis tíos llegaron con el resto de los chicos, que fueron a ver a mi madre.

Fue todo muy rápido como para que tuvieran la oportunidad de regañarme por lo ocurrido. Mi madre había recordado, pero mal. Había recordado mi tercer nombre, y lo asocio con Alice, pues ella era la chiquita que vio en sus recuerdos. Demonios.

Me quedé encerrado en el baño con Bella adentro. Nos quedamos en silencio, sentados en el baño yapoyados en la pared.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Bella casualmente, sin mirarme

- No - respondí, limpiando el resto de lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro.

- ¿Quieres hablar? - preguntó con ternura.

- No gracias Bella - me giré para mirarla y le sonreí para asegurarle que estaba todo bien. Ella me sonrió de vuelta, tomó mi mano que estaba en el suelo y lo apretó cariñosamente. - Eres muy tierna - murmuré.

- Tu fuiste mi apoyo cuando yo estaba mal, ahora yo lo soy contigo... Además, en los peores momentos, se ven los verdaderos amigos.

- Lo sé... Gracias - reí.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos? - negué con la cabeza, ella asintió. - ¿Quieres quedarte? - negué con la cabeza nuevamente. Ella frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué quieres hacer? - me encogí de hombros. - Vaya... Hasta acá llegó el macho dominante, que sabe lo que quiere, ¿Donde esta la voz?

- No te metas con mi macho dominante - dije fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Bueno, pero no se donde esta, solo me respondes con ademanes, como si estuvieras asustado de que golpeara por tu respuesta, eso no es muy dominante - rió. Me encogí de hombros. - Vale... ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

_El amor querida, quiero que hagamos el amor, aquí y ahora._ Borré ese pensamiento.

- Salgamos. - me paré de un salto y le di la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Bien - murmuró, tomo mi mano y se paró de un salto también. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros y nos miramos por un largo tiempo. - Tienes algo en la mejilla - dijo en voz baja, levantando la otra mano mano y con la uña raspó mi mejilla suavemente. - Que tonta - rió con nerverciosismo. - era un lunar... - susurró. Su aliento llego a todo mi rostro y suspiré ligeramente relajado. - Que suave tu mejilla, ¿Te echas alguna crema o algo? - preguntó acariciando mi mejilla. Su voz en este momento, era totalmente seductora y no me convenía estar tan cerca de ella, en un lugar como este. Simplemente no podía.

Carraspeé.

- Uh... No, solo la crema de afeitar, supongo - dije encogiendome de hombros.

- ¿De verdad? - asentí - te deja la barbilla pero muy muy suave - tome mi barbilla y la acaricio con el indice. - Aunque se te olvidó afeitarte hoy, me esta raspando un poco - dijo con voz suave.

- Ajá - murmuré.

- ¡Bien! - gritó alegremente - ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó con una sonrisa maligna, antes de salir.

Esto fue una venganza, la maldita me sedujo como yo lo hice con ella y me dejo con ganas, quería besarla pero... ¡Maldita! ¿Por qué no acepta que le gusto, tal como yo acepté que me gustaba y somos felices por siempre?

Y salí detrás de ella.

ooo

- ¡Hombre! Tenemos que ir con el plan ahora - dijo Becca en la casa, cuando llegamos. Le había contado lo que sucedió en la guerra y en el baño.

Se burló de mí y todo. La maldita perra en celo.

- Bueno, como quieras, pero... ¿Tenemos que estar encerrados donde las vacas? Digo, las amo y todo, pero no creo que podré soportarte a tí...

- Bien, entonces pudrete, ojala que Brick se coma a tu chica...

- ¡Vale! Lo siento Becca, iremos con tu plan y toda la mierda.

ooo

- Así que irán a cenar hoy - comentó casualmente Bella, cuando se sentó a mi lado en el sillon para ver television. Compuse mi mejor cara de poker, y me giré para mirarla.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunté confundido.

- ¿Iras a cenar con Becca hoy? - preguntó nuevamente, con los dientes apretados. Reí disimuladamente.

- Sí... ¿A que se debe la pregunta?

- No, solo quería saber, pues con los chicos ibamos a salir a un pub, y pensé que querrías ir, pero como vas a cenar con Becca, creo que no será posible.

- ¿Van a ir a un Pub? ¿Esta noche? - pregunté alarmado. Ella asintió. - ¿Y quienes van?

- Brick... - puse mala cara - Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie.

- Van todos en parejas, ¿No crees que quedarías sola?

- ¿Quien dijo que iba a ir sola? - preguntó indignada. - Iré con Brick... no estoy mal acompañada.

- No pensé que fueras tan fácil... - murmuré y enseguida me arrepentí. Bella se levanto y estuvo muy tentada a darme una bofeteada.

- No pensé que fueras tan idiota e inmaduro... Te golpearía, pero no mereces que te toque...

- Bella...

- No es necesario. - Me cortó - No tienes que explicarme porqué me consideras una puta...

Se fue de la habitación, y Becca entro, dandome una mirada asesina. Suspiré y me acosté en el sillón, enojado conmigo mismo.

La había embarrado.

**JUEVES14/4-10:58****JUEVES14/4-10:58** **JUEVES14/4-10:58** **JUEVES14/4-10:58** **JUEVES14/4-10:58** **JUEVES14/4-10:58** **JUEVES14/4-10:58**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder. Ojala les guste.**

**Gracias a todas las que responden esto ^^ De verdad**

**De nuevo, pido disculpas por la tardanza, por lo menos esta vez no me demoré tanto y prometo que le próximo capitulo estará bueno. Se los doy por firmado. :)**

**Atte. FANOFSM**


	17. Gritos

**"Gritos"**

Eran alrededor de las nueve, y Becca me obligó a vestir de traje. A regañadientes subí a mi habitación y me puse un esmoquin, todo peinadito y prolijo.

- "Parecerá mas real" - fue la excusa de la maldita.

Y fui el primero en terminar así que baje a la sala y me puse a hacer Zapping. Luego bajaron los chicos.

- ¿Y tu no vas a salir? - preguntó Emmet. Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? Te vas a perder de la buena - dijo Jasper

- No me importa - me encogí de hombros. Todo sea por Bella pensé.

- ¿Y vas a salir con Becca? - preguntó Brick. Asentí.

- Iremos a cenar. Del año pasado que le debo una cita - mentí.

El asintió no muy contento.

Unos tacones resonaron en la escalera, y de ella se asomaron unos pies con tacones cafes, después unas tonificadas piernas cubierta por unas pantis, luego aparecio su cintura y al final, apareció el rostro y la cabellera rubia de Rose.

Emmet le chifló y ésta dio un giro sobre si misma para después lanzarle un beso.

- Te ves hermosa querida - le dijo cuando ella finalmente llegó donde estaba el y se sentó a su lado.

- Gracias. - respondió ella.

Después de ella, bajó Alice.

- ¡Bella! Apresurate, estamos todos listos... - gritó Alice hacia arriba

- ¡Pero no me quiero poner eso! Que vergüenza...

- ¡Baja tu trasero enseguida! - gritó Alice y escuché un bufido por parte de Bella.

Las escaleras comenzaron a sonar nuevamente, pero esta vez se escuchaban a mas de una persona. Eran dos, supuse que Bella y Becca iban bajando al mismo tiempo.

Cuando logré ver a Bella en me paré enseguida, Brick hizo lo mismo que yo y lo miré con cara de odio. Al mismo tiempo, había aparecido Becca. Con pasos decididos, nos acercamos donde estaban ella, mis ojos iban únicamente a Bella, quien hoy día se veía extremadamente hermosa.

- Te vez hermosa - murmuré cuando llegué. Bella me miró y se sonrojó.

- Gracias - respondió Becca, mirandome con cara de advertencia.

Brick se acercó a Bella y le susurró en el oído, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mas y riera con nerviosismo.

Apreté el puño con mucha fuerza, imaginando a Brick en el piso, retorciendose de dolor y yo gritandole "No te metas con mi chica, es mía"

_¡No le tienes que susurrar cosas estupido! Solo yo le puedo susurrar al oído. _

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Becca agarrandome del brazo. Tomé el suyo y le sonreí galanmente.

- Claro que si, muero de hambre. - vi de reojo como Bella me miraba con enojo disimuladamente.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y de mis tíos, y salimos por la puerta principal, para luego darnos una vuelta e ir al patio trasero. Nos quedamos en el establo por un buen tiempo, hable un rato con las vacas, con los cerdos y los caballos. Les di de comer a las gallinas y ordeñé las vacas, como dijo Becca.

Ella se echó en el asiento y miro aburrida, mientras tomaba leche recién ordeñada.

- Me debes una grande - dijo.

- Lo se Becca, te amo por eso.

- Si, me debes una grande, ¿Sabes por qué? Por que esos estúpidos giles deben estar de lo mejor bailando, conociendo a gente nueva y emborrachandose, y ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo? Estoy aquí, en el establo, vestida con un incómodo traje que tu hermana Alice me presto y que me impide respirar, acompañandote a tí estupido gil marica, que no puede conquistar a su chica y necesita de mi perfecta presencia para sacarle celos y lo único que estoy tomando, es leche recién ordeñada. Encima, en las vacaciones de invierno. Esto es el colmo

- Gracias Becca, eres la mejor. - le dí un abrazo de oso y le bese en la frente.

- Edward... sigo siendo Lesbiana. Así que no intentes nada - aclaro ella, quieta bajo mis brazos.

- Y yo sigo amando a Bella asi que no intentaré nada. Solo te estaba demostrando lo agradecido que esto.

- Ja! ¿Tu crees que me va a bastar tu barato agradecimiento con un beso y un abrazo? Estas enfermo de la cabeza, definitivamente. Tu me debes una grande, como mínimo tendras que hacerme un altar, poner mi foto en ella y rezarme toda la noche, y bendecirla con un poco de alcohol, y luego comprarme un gran gran gran regalo, porque a mi me importan las cosas materiales, ¿Te quedó claro?

- Sí. Te compraré un regalo de navidad - dije sonriendo.

- ¿Me comprarás un regalo de navidad? Yo pensé que ya lo habías comprado, maldito bastardo.

- Lo que quise decir - traté de corregir - es que te comprare otro adicional - ella asintió feliz.

- Mas te vale, porque esto es una tortura para mí.

- Yo creo que ellos ya se fueron, ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa mejor? Y perdemos el tiempo viendo televisión o algo.

- Sí, mejor así. - asintió Becca.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y salimos del establo. Entramos a la casa y nos quedamos viendo Friends en Warner Channel.

- ¿No que iban a salir a comer ustedes dos? - preguntó mi tío sentandose a nuestro lado.

- Era todo un pretexto tío. Quería poner celosa a Bella pero ahora ella se fue con Brick - dije arrugando la frente.

- Así que el matador Edward Cullen no puede con una chica. Supongo que vivir en China marca la diferencia, las asiaticas no son tan fáciles - rió...

- Bueno, pero qué cree que hizo el tarado de su sobrino, le dijo a Bella que era fácil...

- Lo sé... soy un idiota, pero es que estaba enojado y...

- Señor, los hombres idiotas de este mundo ¿No? - le dijo mi tió a Becca, ella asintió. - Se dejan llevar por sus instintos y piensan con la otra cabeza. - negó con la cabeza...

- ¿Y con qué derecho vienes a retar a mi sobrino? Si Edward, fuiste un idiota, pero tu tío Carlisle no tiene cara para llamarte idiota por pensar con la otra cabeza - dijo mi tía.

- Pero mi amor, quería educar a Edward... ya sabes - dijo mi tío poniendo un puchero, mi tía se sentó sobre su regazo y lo miró con adoración.

- Si, como quieras... - y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Becca y yo desviamos la mirada.

- Lo siento chicos - pidió mi tía avergonzada y golpeando a mi tío ligeramente.

- No se preocupen - reí. - Me dio sueño asi que creo que iré a dormir.

- Si, yo también. Todo por que este tarado sea feliz - rió Becca.

Nos despedimos y cada uno nos fuimos a las habitaciones.

Después de tardar mucho tiempo en quedarme por fin dormido, unos malditos ruidos me despertaron.

- Shh... -decía alguien y comenzó a reir.

Molesto, me levanté de la cama y sali al pasillo a ver que estaba pasando.

- ¡Do hagas ruido! - grito Bella... un poco borracha - Ups... Shhh - y comenzó a reir.

Brick la llevaba de la cintura, pues ella apenas podía moverse. Emmet llevaba a Rose y Jasper a Alice.

- ¿Emborracharon a Bella? - murmuré enojado.

- Shh Edward, hay gende... dra-dra-dradando de dormir... do hagas tando ruido y no esdoy borracha...

Me acerqué a ella y traté de arrebatarselo a Brick, pero éste me miraba con desconfianza.

- Bella esta bien...

- ¡Tu! - dijo Bella apuntandome con el dedo. Caminó un par de pasos hacia mi, desequilibrandose claro. - Eres un...

No alcanzó a decir nada, ya que despues de eso, se desmayo. Alcancé a tomarla antes de que se cayera al piso.

- ¿Cuanto le dieron de tomar? Bella no esta acostumbrada a tomar... - les regañe.

- Yo le dije que no tomara pero no me hizo caso - respondió Brick.

- Bueno, de bastante ayuda fuiste, mira como esta ahora - murmuré. Tomé a Bella en brazos y la llevé a la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa acá? - preguntó Becca un poco molesta.

- Bella esta borracha, ahora se desmayo, ayudame a ponerla en su cama por favor... - ella se paró tambaleandose un poco, y abrió las frazadas y cuidadosamente puse a Bella en la cama.

Le quité los zapatos y puse sus pies dentro de la cama, antes de cubrirla hasta el cuello con la manta para que no pasara frío.

- Buenas noches - mumuré y le deje un beso en la frente.

Me enderecé y me di vuelta, para encontrarme a una Becca mirandome con cara de ternura.

- Tu la quieres de verdad ¿No? - yo asentí. - Se nota, cuidala mucho. Se ve que hacen linda pareja.

- Gracias Becca, eres una gran amiga - sonreí. - Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana - nos despedimos y volví a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con más energía que lo normal. Quizá se deba a que es Noche Buena. La cosa, es que me levanté de la cama y vi a todos mis amigos ahí, tirados, durmiendo pacíficamente dentro de sus cálidas camas. Descansando después de una noche llena de alcohol.

Como estaba aburrido y tenía sed de venganza, tome mi Iphone y lo conecté a un parlante, puse una canción a todo volumen y en 3 segundo, los chicos y las chicas se estaban retorciendo de dolor en sus camas.

Sonreí con malicia.

- Buenos días niñas, ¿No es un hermoso día? - abrí la puerta de las chicas, quienes también comenzaron a quejarse más y baje contento a la cocina porque tenía hambre.

- ¡Que alguien apague eso! - lloriqueó una mujer.

- ¡Mi cabeza! - decía otro.

- ¡Edward! - gritó alguien.

Dulce venganza ¿No? Fui a la cocina por una leche tibia.

Todos eran demasiado perezosos como para dignarse a salir de su invernadero, caminar hasta el parlante, tomar el Iphone, concentrarse y apagar la canción, así que ésta duro un largo tiempo.

Cuando finalmente paró la canción, se escucharon los pasos de personas bajando por la escaleras.

- Gay - saludo Jasper

- Marica - dijo Emmet.

Brick solo me lanzó una mirada.

- Tarado - dijo Rose.

- Buenos días a ti también - sonreí, bebiendo mi leche.

- Jodete - dijo Alice.

Todos parecían unos zombies.

Bella llegó de las últimas y Becca no apareció nunca. Al parecer, tenía sueño pesado.

- Mi cabeza me esta matando - se quejó Bella.

- Ten, tomate esto, te hará bien - dijo Alice.

Entre todos nos preparamos un desayuno, y para cuando aparecieron mis tíos, el desayuno ya estaba servido.

Como era Noche Buena, hoy día iban a llegar todos a cenar y abrir los regalos juntos.

Mientras tanto, nos pasamos la tarde jugando afuera, haciendo monos de nieve.

Con Bella no nos dirigimos la palabra en ningún momento, ella seguía enojada y yo era lo suficientemente cobarde como para acercarme a ella y pedirle disculpas. Por qué sabía que me diría que no.

_Mentira_.

Vale... Por qué estaba con Brick. ¿Qué tiene con ese Brick? Parecen tan felices allí jugando como imbeciles, riendo por sus chistes fomes. Yo la hago reír mas que tú, maldito homosexual.

- ¡Edward! - me llamó Alice, me di vuelta y fui a donde estaba ella para ver que quería.

- ¿Sí hermana? - pregunté educadamente.

- Pudrete. Quiero saber qué paso ayer... ¿Qué le dijiste a Bella? - preguntó enojada.

- Le... Uh... Um... Le dije que... Uh... Eh... Que... Que era... Pero.. ¡No fue mi intención! Soy un idiota lo se... pero... Ehh.. Uh..

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - dijo exasperada.

- Uh... Que... Um... Le dije mas o menos... Uh...

- ¡Edward!

- ¡Que era fácil! Pero no fue mi intención... Estaba celoso y...

- No hay excusa grandisimo idiota, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? ¡Estropeas todo mi plan! Maldito engendro, no sé como eres mi hermano...

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué plan me hablas? - pregunté.

- ¡No me cambies el tema! - dijo nerviosa. - ¿Cómo le dices algo así? Con razón ayer andaba tan mal. ¿Vez lo que haces?..

- ¿Qué? ¿Ayer estaba mal por mi culpa?

- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué crees que tomó? A cada rato decía, "Tu hermano es un idiota, maldito tarado, el mas grande de los tarados" Y luego se tomaba un sorbo, dijo eso por un buen rato hasta que no lo podía decir bien, y se emborrachó...

Y yo culpando a los chicos por emborrachar a Bella cuando yo fui el culpable.

- ¡Y ahora entiendo por qué! - chilló la loca.

- ¡Lo sé! Soy un idiota, lo siento...

- No es a mi a quien le tienes que pedir disculpa, señor...

- Pero...

- No seas cagon, marica. - bufó.

- ¡Edward! - gritó Becca, corriendo desde adentro como loca.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté confundido.

- Tienes que escuchar esto - dijo y me pasó mi Iphone.

- ¿Qué hacías revisando mis...?

- ¡Escuchalo! - exclamó.

- Ahora mismo le dejare un mensaje a este maldito... - decía la voz de Bella, claramente en estado de ebriedad, pero no tan profundo, estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para hacer esta llamada, y no tanto como para hablar correctamente. - Mira Edward... ¿Sabes? ¡Quedate con Becca y vayan a ordeñar las vacas! Les deseo el mejor año de matrimonio y que tengan muchos hijos y que sean felices por siempre. ¡A mi no me importa! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por que yo ya te olvidé! ¿Edward Cullen?, no no me suena, eres pasado para mí. Ya no siento nada de nada... Tu, vales caca y mereces que... - tono de ocupado. La llamada se cortó.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué mierda dijo? ¡¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo que me olvido y que... que no siente nada? ¿Que soy pasado?

- ¡Edward! Viene otro. - dijo Becca.

Rapidamente lo puse en mi oído y la voz de Bella sono nuevamente.

- ¡Si, soy yo nuevamente! Este telefono no dió para mas. Eres un idiota por llamarme puta, porque no lo soy. Querías que fuera una de tus cuantas putitas que se meten contigo solo porque tu quieres, pero no, yo valgo mas. No digo que Becca sea puta, no, ella es perfecta, ella es rubia, es esbelta, es todo, es todo lo que tu siempre quisiste. ¡Disfrutala! Yo, yo me quedaré en este pub, con mi grandiosa amiga Alice, saluda amiga... ¿Qué haces Bella?... - decía la voz de mi hermana en el fondo- ¡Si! Ella me apoya, así que pudrete y que tu hijo John se lo pase bien... - se cortó nuevamente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - dije asombrado.

Necesitaba explicaciones.

Dando grandes sancadas, fui donde estaba Bella, quien se estaba riendo de lo mejor por algun chiste que dijo Brick.

Apreté los puños y la mandíbula, ocultando mis celos.

- Uh... Bella ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - ella me miró y siguió hablando con Brick de lo mejor. Tragué con dificultad. - Por favor, Bella... Un segundo.

- No gracias - dijo.

- Vale. - Tomé a Bella en brazos, sin importar su pataleta y comencé a caminar. - Brick, no te metas en esto, por favor te lo pido.

- ¡Salvame Brick! - gritó Bella golpeandome.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - le amenacé, iba a detenerme, pero Alice me ayudo a retenerlo. Le agradecí internamente.

- ¡Bájame grandísimo idiota!

- No hasta que no me hayas escuchado - respondí de lo mas tranquilo.

- ¡Te escucho! Solo bájame. - Hice lo que me pidió y la dejé en el piso, sana y salva.

- No trates de correr, por que soy mas rápido - le advertí.

- Si si, como quieras. ¿Qué quieres?

- Primero, quería pedirte disculpas.

- No acepto tus disculpas. Entiendo que hayas estado enojado y celoso...

- No estaba celoso... - mentí.

- Estabas celoso.

- Vale, sí. Estaba celoso, lo reconocí. ¿Feliz? ¡Estoy celoso de que te rías con Brick y no conmigo! Estoy celoso de que hayas ido a la fiesta con Brick y no conmigo, estoy celoso de que el pudo decirte lo hermosa que estaba ayer y yo no. Estoy...

- ¿Con qué cara me puedes decir eso? ¡Seguro, estabas celoso, pero aun asi te fuiste con la perfecta de Becca con su perfecto traje, con tu perfecta sonrisa galan, y le diste ese brazo para cenar en un perfecto restaurante, donde se darían cuenta de que se aman y luego se casarán y tendrán hijos y todos...

- ¡Era para darte celos! Quería que me notaras, como algo mas que amigo. Lo sé, no cumplí con mi promesa... Pero, no podía soportarlo mas.

- Y bueno. Lo lograste. ¡Sí! Estuve, estoy y estaré siempre celosa de cualquier chica que mires. ¡Si! Me moría de celos, cuando te vi salir con ese sexy traje que llevabas de la mano de Becca. Todos tan elegantes.

- Pero ni siquiera fuimos a cenar, nos dimos la vuelta y nos quedamos en el establo ordeñando las vacas.

- Bueno. Me alegro entonces de que no hayan ido a cenar.

- Y yo me alegro de que te hayas emborrachado por mi culpa, y no hayas echo nada indecoroso con Brick.

- Para que sepas, estuve con Brick también para sacarte celos. No me gustaba verte tan cerca de Becca.

- Así que ahora me quieres solo porque piensas que me perderás. Después de que estuve todo este tiempo destrás de tí, recien te fijas en mi porque no me puedes tener... ¡Linda la cosa!

- No tienes idea de lo que hablas...

- ¿Me vas a decir que sientes algo por mí desde antes?

- Sí. Te digo que siento cosas por ti, desde mucho antes. Desde incluso antes de que tu me confesaras lo que sentías por mí.

- ¿Entonces porque nunca lo aceptaste?

- ¡Por que dijiste que te gustaba! Yo estaba sintiendo cosas mucho mas grande que eso. Eres el prototipo de idiotas que usan a las chicas y luego las dejan botadas. Yo no quería salir lastimada.

- Pero...

- Tienes que reconocer que tengo razón. Cuando supe, te quise poner a prueba, quería creer que realmente me querías y luego resulta que estuve a punto de acostarme contigo...

- ¡Yo te detuve! No puedes decir que...

- No importa, con lo lejos que llegué creí que todo era un juego para ti. Después de eso, sentí demasiada vergüenza, ya no te podía mirar a la cara.

- Entonces qué... Ya me olvidaste, ya no sientes nada por mi, soy pasado...

- ¿Qué? ¿De donde sacaste eso?...

Le pasé mi celular para que escuchara las grabaciones, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente. Sonreí ligeramente.

- Estaba totalmente borracha...

- Bueno, pero los Borrachos dicen lo que estando cuerdos, nunca dirían. - ella se quedó callada. - Así que... Me olvidaste, ya no sientes nada por mí y que soy pasado...

- Sí. Tal cual. - mintió.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan negadora? - dije enojado.

- ¿Por qué no te callas idiota? ¿Sabes por que dije eso? ¡Por que te amo demasiado como para soportar que tu no sientas lo mismo por mi! - gritó enojada, y luego se tapó la boca con los ojos de plato. Arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo. ¿Por qué mierda se arrepiente?

- ¿Y quien te dijo que no siento lo mismo por tí? - le grité.

- ¡Bueno! No me has dicho que me amas, asi que no puedo saberlo - me gritó de vuelta.

- Pero no te podía decir que te amo, porque temía que si lo decía tu ibas a huir de nuevo, como la ultima vez. Por que eres demasiado cobarde - le grité

- ¡No soy una cobarde! - me gritó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Sí lo eres! - le grité

- Solo no quiero terminar en una de esas listas de chicas, donde chicos como tu las conquistan, les ponen un ticket y luego las bota. No estoy dispuesta a humillarme de esa manera.

- ¡Pero yo nunca te dejaría botada! Eres diferente Bella. ¡Por que te amo! - le grité lo último. Ella me miró sorprendida.

- ¡Yo también te amo mucho Edward! - gritó de vuelta. Hubo un prolongado silencio, hasta que ambos sonreímos como idiota.

- ¡Es la primera vez que nos decimos te amo! - le grite nuevamente.

- ¡Lo sé! - gritó ella.

- ¿Por qué nos estamos gritando? - pregunté.

- ¡No lo se!, Pero en este instante muero de ganas por besarte. Te vez demasiado sexy cuando gritas y estas enojado - confesó.

- ¡Tu también Bella! Y yo desde hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo - le grité.

- ¡¿Qué estas esperando entonces? - me gritó.

- ¡Esto! - le grité. Me acerqué a ella, tome su rostro con una mano y pegamos nuestra frente. - Te amo, recuerdalo siempres - susurré. - ¿Me crees? - No me contestó. - Mirame a los ojos. Isabella Swan, Te amo - susurré.

- Yo también - articuló con sus labios y sonrió.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, le di un casto beso en los labios y me separé. Ella suspiró y abrió los ojos para mirarme con ternura. Paso sus brazos por mi pecho y los subió hasta mi cuello, entrelazando sus dedos.

- ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba algo mas de don Edward Cullen - rió. En respuesta, reí divertido también.

- Tonta Bella - murmuré. Acaricié su suave mejilla, apartando su cabello.

La mire a los ojos, expresando todo lo que sentía por ella. Sonreímos, ella acarició levemente mi mejilla y nos dimos un beso al estilo esquimal, frotando nuestras narices. Me incliné un más, acercando mi rostro al suyo y atrapé su labio superior entre los míos, ella dejó sus labios entreabiertos, dandome acceso para explorar su exquisita boca. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y tuvimos una lucha continua, batallando, nadie ganaba, nadie perdía. Era solo una danza.

Mi pulso se fue acelerando y el de ella también.

Sentía su dulce sabor a Bella, e inspiré profundamente apreciando su aroma a Bella, tan peculiar a ella. Ella suspiró ligeramente y jadeó cuando rozé su labio inferior con mis dientes.

Bajé mi mano de su rostro, y envolví su cintura para acercarla mas a mí, y ella se puso de puntilla para lo mismo. Seguimos besándonos hasta que la humanidad nos separó en busca de oxígeno.

- ¿Algo así querías? - bromeé pegando mi frente a la suya.

- Uh... - dijo sonrojada - no esta mal.

- ¿Ah sí? - pregunté con las cejas alzadas.

- Si, podrías seguir intentándolo querido. - rió.

- Bien... - La tomé de la cintura y la subí a la baranda, haciendo que ella jadeara por la sorpresa.

- Ed... - no la dejé continuar, pues su boca ya estaba ocupada para algo más.

Con una mano, envolví su espalda con mi brazo y con la otra tomé un puñado de su pelo, mientras que ella cruzó sus pantorrillas en mi cintura y mi sujetaba el cuello de la camisa.

Ella tomó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y comenzó a succionarlo. Gemí ante la sensación.

¿Donde aprendió todo eso? No lo sé y no lo quiero saber.

Mordisqueé su labio superior y ella rió.

- ¿Que tal ahora? - pregunté separándome de ella.

- Estas mejorando querido, estas mejorando. - bromeó. Nos miramos por un momento, ella acarició mi mejilla cariñosamente durante un largo tiempo. Tomo un mechón de mi desordenado cabello, y trató de apartarlo de mi rostro, sin éxito. Reímos - Eres hermoso - susurró.

Una oleada de viento nos hizo volver a la realidad. Ya había oscurecido y teníamos que volver a la cena.

- No soy nada en comparación a ti Bella - ella se sonrojó. - ¿No tienes frío? - negó con la cabeza. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y estaba caliente. - Tenemos que volver a cenar.

- Bueno - dijo con un puchero. - ¿Tan rápido se oscureció? - asentí.

- Si, es que cuando estas con alguien que amas, el tiempo pasa volando. Debes amarme mucho - bromeé.

- Pero tu me amas mas de lo que yo te amo a ti - bromeó. Fruncí el ceño.

- No, tu me amas mas...

- No, tu...

- No tu... - repetí.

- Realmente somos muy raros - rió. Me encogí de hombros.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, entre los raros se atraen - le guiñe. Ella se sonrojó.

- Haz eso de nuevo por favor - pidió con una sonrisa. La mire confundido.

- ¿Qué cosa? - ella me guiñó en respuesta. - ¿Por qué?

- Solo hazlo, pliss... - pidió. Me alejé un poco, y puse una cara de galán. - Hola bombóm - dije con intento de voz sexy y con un guiño.

Ella se sonrojó mas y comenzó a reír.

- Tomaré una foto mental de eso. - Se quedó quieta por un minuto, y me miró con cara de concentrada - no te muevas...

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Dije que no te movieras! - rió. - ¿Cómo pretendes que te saque una foto si te estas moviendo?

- Bueno ya, me quedaré quieto. - Me sujetó del rostro con ambas manos, y me miró primero de frente, luego de lado, cambiando de ángulo, luego para el lado contrario y volvió a ponerse derecha. Entrecerró un poco los ojos, e hizo sonidos de flash.

- Estas realmente loca - reí.

- Quieto - respondió con un intento de voz auntoritario. Y yo hice lo que me pidió. Se acercó a mi rostró y miró mis ojos de cerca. - Amo tus ojos... - susurró. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero ella me cayó... - shh... no hay nada que decir - murmuró.

- A mi me agradan su ojos también - dije de todas maneras.

- Sigo tomando las fotos mentales Lillian - acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar y suspiró. Me miró por unos segundos más hasta que de la nada, me robo un beso y se separó con una sonrisa malevola. - No pude evitarlo - rió como niña atrapada.

- Se supone que los chicos le roban besos a las chicas, no al revés - ella se encogió de hombros.

- Estabas muy cerca Edward. - rió. - No lo pude controlar.

- Vale, entonces ahora me toca a mí la foto mental - ella asintió y se quedó quieta, sentada en la baranda.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla, y con los dedos alcancé la parte de atrás de su cuello. La miré detenidamente, ella estaba tratando de contener una carcajada que mataba por salir.

- Shh... - pedí. Me acerqué a su rostro y pegué mi frente a la suya, mirando sus ojos detenidamente.

No lograba ver sus ojos con claridad, pues estaba super oscuro, pero lograba ver la forma de sus ojos, circulares, bien grandes. Las pestañas demasiadas largas, y pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz, reflejada por la luz de la luna. Retiré mi mano de su cuello, y con la parte trasera de mi dedo indice, lo pasé por encima de su nariz, siguiendo el rastro de sus pecas. Bella cerró los ojos ligeramente, y suspiró.

Y tal como ella lo había echo, le robé un beso, pero no en la boca, si no en sus ojos, luego en su frente y finalmente en sus labios, todo eso lo hice a una velocidad tortuga. Ella me tomó del cuello y profundizó el beso, irrumpiendo en mi boca. Inspiré fuertemente por falta de oxígeno, y dejé que su dulce y sensual lengua entrara en mi boca. Tomé su legua entre la mía y la masajeé durante un buen rato. Ella jadeó.

Me separé de ella y carraspeé. Ella se quedó con los labios estirados y los ojos cerrados, reí. Deje un casto beso y me separé definitivamente.

- Ahora me toca la foto mental Bella - ella bufó en broma y me miró. - ¿Por qué estas bufando?

- Por que, se supone que debiste tomar la foto primero y después robarme el beso, no robarme el beso y luego tomarme la foto - rió.

- Primero, tu me robaste el beso y...

- No, yo profundicé el beso, que es otra cosa. Ademas, pensé, ¿Qué mas da? Este chico no puede vivir sin mis labios, no quiero que se me muera así que te salvé la vida Edward. No me lo agradezcas. - dijo palmeando mi hombro.

- Vale, pero quedate quieta por favor. Y trata de no ser tan sensual para que no caiga y te de un beso...

- Bueno, Si quieres. Trataré de no sudar tanta sensualidad - rió. Luego se puso seria nuevamente, y me miró. Entrecerré los ojos y la miré de lejos.

Puse cara de pensativo. Tomando fotos de su hermoso rostro.

Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó por un prologado tiempo. Enterró su nariz en mi cuello, inspirando fuertemente y yo hice lo mismo en su cabeza. El olor a fresa inundó mi nariz y sonreí en respuesta.

- Quiero que este momento se detenga por siempre - susurró contra mi cuello. Yo asentí.

- Podemos pretender que el tiempo se detuvo, y nos quedamos así por siempre - sugerí.

- Ojala fuera así, pero tu dijiste que tenemos que entrar, la cena nos llama - murmuró.

- Tienes razón, y no quiero que nadie se entere de lo nuestro... - ella se separó de golpe y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Tienes alguna novia escondida y yo soy tu amante? - preguntó.

- No claro que no, tu vendrias siendo la novia escondida y mi amante no sabe de lo nuestro es por eso - bromeé con sarcasmo.

- Jajaja, que gracioso...

- Es que... no quiero que se enteren todavía. No me malinterpretes Bells, es solo que quiero que mi madre sea la primera persona en enterarse, ¿Comprendes? - ella sonrió y asintió.

- Que tierno eres - sonrió ella acariciando mi mejilla.

- Lo sé - reí.

- Vale, ahora bajame, tenemos que entrar.

- Pero, un beso de despedida - pedí.

- Edward... si lo hacemos no nos iremos nunca, bajame por favor... - rogó.

- Será cortito, pliss - pedí nuevamente con cara de cachorro mojado.

- Te odio - susurró y dejo un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Es mentira Bella, aceptalo, tu me amas - murmuré contra sus labios.

- ¡Edward! ¡Bella! - se escuchó la voz de mi tía Esme a lo lejos llamandonos.

- ¡Te odio Edward! ¡Eres el idiota mas grande del mundo! - gritó Bella enojada, la miré con cara de confundido y me guiñó el ojo en respuesta. - Ajelate de mi y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. - Me empujo y caí como dos metros atras, se bajo de la baranda y se fue caminando dentro de la casa con paso enojado.

Se veía linda enojada.

En el piso, tenía una sonrisa de idiota.

**JUEVES21/4/2011-11:11PM****JUEVES21/4/2011-11:11PM** **JUEVES21/4/2011-11:11PM** **JUEVES21/4/2011-11:11PM**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**ooo**

**Si, para las que han notado, me gusta Friends. ^^ Sugiero que lo vean, es genial.**

**Esta vez no tardé tanto :) Pero no se si en el otro capitulo pueda tardar lo mismo. Se vienen las semanas de pruebas, eso. **

**Adios**

**Atte. FANOSM**


	18. Feliz Navidad

**"Feliz Navidad**"

Una mirada disimulada. Una sonrisa escapada. Un guiño. Una sonrisa torcida. Un sonrojo. Un insulto. Una mirada de amor, camuflada por una de odio. Un "te amo", camuflada por un "te odio". Un beso en el aire, camuflada por una seña con el dedo del medio. Una pasada de mano por su cobrizo cabello, nervioso, para llamar su atención. Una mordida de labio. Una tos fingida.

Eran simples gestos que hicimos durante la cena y la velada. Estuvimos hablando sobre cosas de la vida, nos reíamos sin entender en verdad los chistes que contaban.

En la mesa habían 15 personas, Bella estaba al otro extremo, pues supuestamente estabamos enojados. La mesa era tan grande que las conversaciones se dividieron por zonas. Yo solo me dedicaba a reír, comer y asentir con la cabeza. Bella hacía lo mismo. Pero a cada rato nos mirabamos y sonreíamos. Una cena muy divertida. Lástima que no pude estar al lado suyo, pero esto fue algo interesante.

Ella articulaba "te odio" acompañada de una mirada, también de odio. Y yo en respuesta, le alzaba el dedo. Luego agachaba la vista, con la escusa de comer el pedazo de pepino, cuando en verdad estoy ocultando una sonrisa de felicidad. Ella me amaba. Me lo confesó con su "te odio" y con esa mirada. Lo sé, suena raro.

Nadie notó lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, o eso creí, pues todos estaban absortos en sus conversaciones, en los anecdotas, en los chistes fomes, todo.

Cuando la cena terminó, todos ayudamos a recoger los platos, para después traer el postre. Entre tanto, tomé unos platos y caminé a la cocina, Bella se me cruzó en el camino y miró para arriba, con una sonrisa de idiota. Pero luego cambió su expresión.

- Apartate - gruñó. Yo sonreí torcidamente, y le guiñe, haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Apartate tu, yo estaba aquí primero. - le respondí.

- Púdrete - me dijo, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la cocina.

A nadie le sorprendía esta escena, pues sabían que este comportamiento era normal.

Después de quedar fatigados por la cena, y yo fascinado de ver como Bella comía pastel, nos dividimos y los adultos se fueron a la sala a charlar, mientras nosotros salimos. Todos abrigados bajamos a la playa, para sentir la briza del mar.

Estabamos en parejas, Emmet con Rose, tomados de la mano, Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados, Brick y Becca estaban caminando juntos y de los ultimos estabamos Bella y yo, unidos por una rama. Como no podiamos levantar sospechas al tomarnos las manos, recogí una rama del piso y le di el otro extremo para que ella lo tomara. Así caminamos todo el rato, pues en caso de que cualquiera se da vuelta, soltamos la rama, y listo.

Al principio cuando le pasé la rama, ella me miró confundida, luego de un rato ella comprendió y me lanzó una sonrisa tierna.

- Eres un idiota - murmuró.

- Y tu eres una bruja - ella se sonrojó mas.

Eramos una extraña pareja... ¿Pareja? ¿Qué era Bella para mi? No es mi novia, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no le pedí que fuera mi novia oficialmente.

Finalmente cuando llegamos a la playa, que estaba cubierta de nieve, pusimos una gran manta y nos sentamos los ocho ahí, mirando el mar.

- No creo que esto sea muy romántico - comentó Emmet. - Quiero un poco de privacidad con mi linda princesa, asi que... permiso - se excuso Emmet, se levantaron y se fueron a caminar por la playa.

- Si... yo creo que también me iré - dijo Jasper, se paró y se fue a Dios sabe donde con Alice.

En la manta, solo quedabamos yo, Bella, Brick y Becca. Dios, ¿Por qué tantas B?

Me recosté en la manta y miré al cielo por un momento, Bella hizo lo mismo.

- Olvidé algo - dijo Becca - Tengo que volver.

- Te acompaño - comentó Brick - No puedes ir sola - murmuró.

- ¿Y me van a dejar sola con él? - preguntó Bella. Reí. Eso es lo que ella más quiere.

- Lo sentimos Bella, si quieres vienes con nosotros... - ella lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza.

- Podré soportarlo... - comentó.

- No sé si yo pueda soportarte a ti - le dije con acides.

- Mira quien habla, engendro. Eres una pesadilla - se levantó y se puso de rodillas. Yo me erguí un poco, apoyado de mi codo.

- No sabía que soñabas conmigo, pervertida - comenté. Ella iba a decir algo, para continuar con la escena, pero nos dimos cuenta de que los malditos ya se habían ido muy lejos y que nos habían dejado solos. - ¿Me ibas a decir algo? ¿Me ibas a insultar? Insultame - la reté

- Maldito, engendro, idiota, puto, estúpido, eres un hijo de tu madre, cómo te odio... - murmuró acercandose a mí.

Me acosté en la manta, y la tomé de la cintura.

- Yo te odio mas, estúpida, fea, gorda, obesa, tonta Bella, no mereces...

- Me encanta que me insultes hijo de... - La tomé del pelo y la acerqué a mi rostro.

Esta vez nuestro beso fue con hambre, con ferocidad. Mi lengua entro en su boca, irrumpiendo su inocencia, practicamente violandola. Ella gimió en respuesta y siguió con lo suyo. Apoyó sus manos en mi pecho, arrodillada. Estaba incómodo así que nos giré y Bella quedó debajo de mí.

Me separé de su boca y bese su mejilla, que en este momento estaba rojo. Me separé de ella y miré su rostro un momento. La luna palidecía su rostro, dandole un color blanco niveo, sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa de su rostro la hacía mas bella aún. Fui dejando un caminito de besos humedos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, donde comencé a chupar, su respiración comenzó a acelerar y el mío también. Pasé mis manos por sus costados y ella cruzó sus piernas en mi espalda. Inspiré fuermente, inhalando el olor que emana, y suspiré, cuando ella gimió, supe que era tiempo de parar.

- Lo siento Bella - murmuré, separandome de ella. Me senté y me pasé las manos por el rostro, tratando de enfriarme. - Me descontrolé... Lo siento de verdad.

Ella se sentó y jadeó un poco.

- Esta bién - sonrió. - No te preocupes - dijo acariciando mi hombro. Se acostó en la manta y miró al cielo. Palmeó a su lado - Vén - sugirió.

Hice lo que ella me pidió, y me acosté a su lado. Ella se acurrucó a mi lado y dejo un beso en el pecho. Miramos el cielo por un buen rato.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregunté. Ella asintió. - ¿Por qué confesaste lo que sentías por mí ahora, y no lo hiciste antes? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?... - Ella se encogió de hombros. - ¿Fue por Becca?

- No... - Yo la miré y alcé las cejas. - No de verdad no fue por ella o quiza si... ¿Quien sabe? La cosa es que yo sentía cosas por tí desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía que era. Siempre te quería ver, me agradaba pelear contigo, me agradaba estar contigo, y cuando no lo estaba, sentía un vacío que nunca pude explicar. ¿Enamorada? Nunca se me paso eso por la mente.

- ¿Y cuando te diste cuenta? - pregunté...

- Sentía cosas grandes por tí y no sabía que era. Me daba miedo y por eso te evité esa vez cuando me dijiste que te gustaba... Y me di cuenta cuando Rose nos encerró en el baño. No lo sé... fue algo raro, te miraba de la misma forma, pero diferente. ¿Me entiendes? - No alcancé ni a responder cuando ella ya había respondido. Sonreí con ternura - No claro que no... Da igual, cuando nos obligó a besarnos, fue como despertar de nuevo y pensé... Me gusta Cullen, Oh Dios me gusta Cullen... - En mi rostro, la sonrisa cambio de ser una tierna a una ganadora. ¡Le gusta Cullen! - Maldito homosexual, hijo de puta, engendro, idiota, engreído, me gusta ese estúpido...¡No puede ser! Y pensé en me gusta por que no quería creer que era amor de verdad. No quería creerlo, por eso te empecé a evitar, por que tu me seguías diciendo cosas lindas y yo pensé que eso se lo decías a todas las chicas y que... que no lo decías de verdad. Y... - comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentidos, nerviosa. Reí con lo tierna que era.

- Gracias... - mi sonrisa ya no era ganadora. Ella rió. - Que considerada de tu parte...

- Estoy siendo sincera amigo, eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento... - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Pero podrías no ser tan sincera. Podrías haber dicho, Oh Dios me gusta Cullen, el hermoso, increible, tierno, con cuerpo de atleta Cullen, ese hombre, hijo de la gran puta que sabe crear niños lindos y no engendros, ese hombro no idiota, no engreído, tan humilde, amo a ese hombro, ¡Si puede ser!...

- Yo no miento cosa fea - ella se acosto sobre su estomago, y apoyó sus brazos en el mío, apoyando su pera en sus manos para mirarme hacia arriba.

- Podrías hacerlo para no lastimar mis sentimientos - fingí dolor.

- ¡Oh! He ofendido los sentimientos del gran Edward Cullen - ella fingió que le importaba.

- Sí. Estoy muy adolorido, me duele el corazón, mucho mucho... - dije como un bebé.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo preocupada. - ¿Te duele el corazoncito? - me preguntó como si de un niño se tratara.

- Shi... - dije haciendo un puchero. Ella sonrió adorablemente.

- ¿Qué le podemos hacer?

- Nanai (*) - dije con voz de bebé y manteniendo el puchero.

- ¿Nanai? - asentí - ¿Donde le hacemos Nanai?

- Aquí - murmuré apuntanto mis labios.

- ¿Le duele el corazón, y para curarlo hay que hacerle Nanai en los labios? - preguntó incredula. Yo sonreí traviesamente y asentí.

- Bueno, le hacemos cariñito - se enderezó y se sentó en sus rodillas. Yo todavía estaba acostado, mirando al cielo, donde ella estaba de primer plano. Cariñosamente, con una sonrisa, paso los dedos por mis labios, mirandome a los ojos. - ¿Se le pasó?

- No... Así no se hace cariñito... - murmuré con el ceño fruncido. Ella frunció el ceño también.

- Así es como se hace Nanai lindo, no se hacerlo de otra manera.

- Así se hace, mira acercate un poco - ella alzó las cejas, sin inmutarse. - Acercate un poquito, tus labios son una cura para mí.

- ¿Mis labios? - preguntó haciendose la tonta. Asentí con una sonrisa maligna.

- Son sagrados, si tus labios tocan los míos, yo me curo completamente.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Te curas completamente?

- Completamente. Haz una prueba.

- Bueno... supongo que para salvarte tendré que tocar con mis labios los tuyos. Haré un sacrificio. - asentí.

Estiré los labios y cerré los ojos como un buen niño, esperando por el beso que nunca me llegó. Abrí los ojos para verla con conteniendo la sonrisa.

- ¿Y mi cura? - pregunte con un puchero.

- Cierre los ojos bonito - yo hice lo que me pidió, y después de un rato sentí su pelo en mi cuello, haciendo que me de cosquillas. Sus labios se posaron firmemente sobre los míos, tan rápido como me llegó, se separo después de dejar el clasico sonido del beso, _MUA!, _fueron dos segundos, dos segundos de paraiso, donde el tiempo se detuvo y estaba solo yo y ella, donde nuestros labios amoldaron perfectamente, donde ella era la mujer perfecta para mí.

- Tacaña - murmuré riendo.

- Dijiste que si mis labios tocan los tuyos te curas. Supongo que ya no te duele el corazón Lily... - dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? Isabella. - murmuré.

- Te llamé Lily - rió. Ella se había parado y me miraba hacia abajo con cara de superioridad. Tomé un puñado de nieve mezclada con arena y me paré. Le pasé la cabeza, haciendo que ella cambiara de posición y mirara para arriba. Ahora a mí me tocaba sonreír con superioridad, esto de la altura te ayuda mucho.

- Ese no es mi nombre - murmuré con voz suave pero grave, dándole a entender que ella estaba en peligro. Su sonrisa de superioridad desapareció. - Mi nombre es Edward.

- Me gusta mas Lily - murmuró, tratando de parecer fuerte. JA! Débil. Pegué mi cuerpo al de ella, y con la mano libre, le envolví la espalda, para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar. Ella abrió los ojos como plato.

- Pero a mi me gusta mas Edward. Edward es mi nombre, así que mi amor, linda preciosa, debes llamarme Edward - le dije con ternura.

- Y si no quiero - pregunto. Error linda, no debes contradecirme, la nieve en este minuto esta muy helada. Levanté la mano en la que tenía nieve, la mire a ella, y luego a mi mano, para darle a entender lo que pretendía.

- La nieve es facil de derretir, pero la arena no tanto. Te puede quedar en la ropa, o en el pelo... - dije encogiendome de hombros, me di cuenta de que ella se movió un poco inquieta, tratando de ver si podía safarse de esta, pero yo apreté mas mi agarré y le dediqué una sonrisa torcida.

- Bueno en ese caso, tendre que usar un poder, que quizá sea infalible, podremos probar... - yo reí con sarcasmo, burlandome de ella.

- Y cual ser... - antes de que pudiera continuar, ella se había puesto de puntillas, tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos y me beso. Lo que hizo me sorprendió y me gustó. Solté la arena mezclada con nieve, tome un puñado de cabello para acercarla mas a mi rostro y seguí con el beso.

Entreabrí el labio y esta vez fue ella quien intrudujo su lengua. Su sabor quedó impregnado en mi boca nuevamente, nunca me cansaría de ella. Con la mía acaricié levemente su lengua, y escuché como jadeó momentaneamente.

Después de un momento, ella comenzó a reír y yo me separé para mirarla confundida.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Comprobe que tengo poder sobre ti - rió.

- Muy gracioso... Solo que me pareció pendejo seguir jugando mientras podía estar besando a la novia mas bella del mundo.

- ¿Ah? - preguntó. - ¿Novia? ¿Desde cuando somos novios?...

- Demonios... Solo quería hacerlo pasar desapercibido... pensé que te iba a gustar la idea de que te dijera novia...

- Se supone que cuando uno es tu novia, tienes que preguntarle...

- Es que... No tuvimios tiempo de hablarlo y... yo pensé que ya...

- ¡Pensaste mal pues! - gritó ¿Enojada?

- Yo... Bella... no pensé que te ibas a enojar. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - dije avergonzado. No era forma de pedirlo...

- No...

- ¡Pero tu dijiste que querías...

- Yo nunca dije que quería ser tu novia - me reprochó. Bufé.

- ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi novia? - pregunté un poco molesto. Pensé que me amaba... que estaba enamorada, ¿Por qué no dar el otro paso?

- Nunca dije que no quiero ser tu novia...

- ¡Si lo dijiste! - gruñí.

- Bueno, me equivoqué... Es solo que fue gracioso ver tu reacción entonces si... me agrada cuando te vez enojado, ya lo sabes.

- Muy gracioso, se supone que soy yo el que tiene que hacerte rabiar y no al revés...

- Maldito machista - gruñó.

- Vamos Bells, linda. Se mi novia... - pedí poniendo ojitos de cachorros. Ella me miró y abrió los ojos como plato.

- No me lo estas pidiendo... - rió un poco nerviosa.

- Tienes razón, disculpa mi actitud. - Me arrodillé ante ella, y busqué en mis bolsillos para ver algo, y aleluya, estaba la rama que había guardado. Ella me miró y me sonrió con ternura. Inspiré profundamente y tragué ondo. - Isabella Gorda Swan, juro que voy a molestarte toda la vida, te haré rabiar, haré de tu vida una tortura, un infierno, estaré allí cuando en la salud, en el dinero y en la belleza, si te enfermas, pierdes algun centavo o te pones fea, no seré mas tu novio. ¿Quieres ser mi Obesa? - pregunté, mostrandole la rama que nos había unido secretamente.

- Maldito homosexual, no soy gorda. - Murmuró cruzando los brazos.

- Y yo no soy homosexual, para nada. En fin, no me has respondido, ¿Quieres ser mi obesa?

- No - respondió.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que te odio.

- Y yo te odio a ti, somos el uno para el otro. Vamos, sé mi novia. - Ella negó con la cabeza. Me paré y la miré a los ojos, tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella.

- ¿Qué haces?... - preguntó nerviosa cuando me acerqué a ella. Sonreí. Antes de que pudiera escapar, la aferre de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Junté nuestras frentes. - Edward no trates de... - demasiado tarde, ya le había robado un beso. Un beso tierno, lento, cargado de amor, de dulzura, donde le expresaba lo mucho que la amaba. Alcé una mano a su mejilla y la acaricié con mi pulgar.

- Entonces... - Cuando me separé, ella se quedó un momento con los ojos cerrados, inspirando y expirando. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme divertido.

- ¿En qué estábamos entonces? - preguntó sonrojada. Reí.

- En que aceptaste ser mi novia. Por que ahora eres oficialmente mi novia, y de nadie mas. Ahora ningun hombre te podrá mirar y...

- Me usaste maldito, yo nunca acepté ser tu... - tuve que usar el metodo infalible segun ella, comprobado anteriormente para tranquilizar a las chicas. Y con todo el dolor de mi alma y sacrificio, la callé nuevamente con un beso. Ella se quedó protestando un segundo, pero cuando comencé a mover los labios, se tranquilizó y se dejó llevar. Claramente un método infalible.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - pregunté nuevamente cuando me separe de ella.

- No - murmuró sonriendo. Entonces la besé de nuevo, para ver si la podía convencer.

- ¿Ahora? - pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Iba a acercarme para darle otro beso, pero ella me interrumpió.

- ¿Me vas a besar cada vez que te diga no? - preguntó.

- ¿Me vas decir que no cada vez que te pregunte si quieres ser mi novia? - le respondí con una pregunta.

- No lo sé... Tu no me has respondido la tuya...

- Pero todo depende de lo que tu me respondas querida. ¿Crees que podré convencerte con mi poderosa capacidad de besar?

- Tu capacidad no es para nada poderosa... - fue como una patada para mi ego.

- ¿Ah no? - pregunté con las cejas alzadas.

- No, a ver, trata una vez mas... Ya sabes, para ver si puedes lograr convencerme de algo. Quizá puedas mejorar tu capacidad de besar... - reí con una sonrisa pícara.

- Gozadora - murmuré acercandome a ella. Se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se... si quiero un novio, primero tiene que saber convencerme, si no es así, prefiero estar sola.

- Mentira, solo quieres que te bese porque soy un gran besador, y esto es solo una excusa, se que mueres por ser mi obesa y aceptar mi ramita como simbolo de compromiso.

- Solo dame un beso maldito... - murmuró.

- Solo si aceptas ser mi novia - dije como condición.

- Bueno, bueno... sere tu novia solo porque estas desesperado y te vas a morir, y mis mágicos labios con poderes curativos te podran salvar. Y como eres tan orgulloso, tendre que aceptar ser tu novia, porque si no es así no querrás que te salve con mis labios.

- Como sea, ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptaste?

- Claro, solo para salvarte, recuerdalo. Mis labios son mágicos - reí ante su locura.

- Bueno si algo es cierto, es que tienes unos labios mágicos. - ella sonrió. La envolví en mi cintura y la alcé para darle un abrazo. Ella se paró en mis pies para quedar mas alta, y apoyó sus brazos en mis hombros, y la frente en mi cuello. - Te odio obesa - susurré en su oído. Ella rió levemente. Le di la ramita que tenía en mi mano, para terminar nuestra ¿Ceremonia?... Como sea.

- Y yo te odio homosexual - respondió ella.

- ¡Rosie! - escuché la voz de Emmet a lo lejos. ¡Demonios! pensé.

Me separé enseguida de Bella y nos miramos con ojos de plato.

- ¡No metas a mi madre en todo esto! - le grité.

- ¡Entonces no metas a los chinos en todo esto! ¡No es mi culpa que sean amarillos! **(**)**- gritó. Traté de aguantar la risa.

- ¡Bueno! Gorda, obesa... - le insulté, no se me ocurría que mas decirles. - No eres obesa en verdad, eres estupenda, amo tu cuerpo, por favor no hagas nada con él - le susurré. Ella me miró sonrojada con los ojos de plato y me golpeó ligeramente el hombro. - Es la verdad Bella, me gusta tal cual como eres, no te tomes enserio mis comentarios...

- Y tu no te tomes enserio eso de homosexual, no me gustaría que estuvieras bateando para el otro equipo. Te quiero enterito para mi - rió.

- Pervertida - susurré divertido.

- Caliente - murmuró ella. Emmet y Rose ya estaban llegando a la manta. - ¡Homosexual! - gritó y como buena actriz, me dio una cachetada, que por cierto me dolió, dió media vuelta y se fue caminando dando sancadas.

Sonreí.

- ¿De nuevo peleando? - preguntó Emmet.

- No lo sé, ella es muy bipolar. A veces es simpática y a veces es una hincha pelotas. No la soporto.

- Claro - dijo Rose con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Por qué dices claro con un tono de sarcasmo? - pregunté un poco serio. ¿Nos habrán visto?... Nadie sabe.

- Digo, porque tu eres el hincha pelotas y el bipolar. Bella no tiene la culpa - respondió. Yo asentí.

Después de un rato, nos devolvimos a la casa, y comenzamos a repartirnos los regalos. Luego jugamos un rato Pictionary con todos los chicos y vimos una película.

A las 2 de la mañana estabamos todos cansados y nos fuimos a dormir. Desde la playa no tuve la oportunidad de hablar más con Bella, y me molestaba un poco eso. Pero todo sea por mi madre, mañana teníamos planeado ir a visitarla así que le iba a decir.

Estaba tan cansado, que llegué a la cama y me quedé dormido como tronco. A mitad de la noche me desperté sin ninguna razón. Di media vuelta en la cama y me estiré gruñendo ligeramente. Abrí los ojos, y cuando me acostumbré a la oscuridad me di cuenta que no había nadie en la habitación. Estaban todos fuera de sus camas.

La cama de Jasper estaba vacía, la de Emmet también estaba vacía y la de Brick. ¿Qué pasó? Nadie sabe.

Curioso, me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta, para encontrar la puerta de las chicas entreabierta. Quizá los chicos fueron a profanar las camas de sus novias. Y lo comprobé cuando abrí la puerta silenciosamente. Emmet estaba abrazando a Rosalie, quien no se dió cuenta de que Emmet estaba allí. Alice estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Jasper, la cama de Becca también estaba vacía, y cuando ví a Bella tuve que aguantar unas ganas de reír para no despertar a esos estúpidos.

Estaba durmiendo diagonalmente, ocupando toda la cama. Una pierna afuera de la frazada, un brazo sobre su cabeza y el otro brazo estaba afuera de la cama. Era muy desordenada para dormir. Sonreí con ternura.

Me acerqué lentamente a su cama, que estaba en una esquina, justo la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, desde la ventana, tenía los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Cuando llegué a su lado, me quedé contemplándola por un segundo, y miré a mi alrededor para cerciorarme de que todos los chicos seguían durmiendo, y desde que llegué ninguno se había movido.

Toqué su ceño fruncido con mi dedo pulgar y ella se relajó, removiéndose intranquila.

- Shhh... - susurré despacio en su oído. Y ella hizo lo que le pedí.

Tratando de no despertarla, la destapé y junté sus extremidades, quien inconscientemente comenzó a temblar por el frío. Me sentí un poco culpable.

- Ya pasará linda. - Susurré. La senté en la cama, y ella comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentidos.

- El azúcar hace bien para el dolor muscular... - recitó claramente, con los ojos cerrados. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír a carcajadas.

Miré alrededor, y no, no daban señal de moverse o algo, solo se escuchaba sus respiraciónes y las incoherencias de Bella.

Envolví su espalda con mi brazo, y puse el otro debajo de sus rodillas. Conté mentalmente hasta tres y la alcé. Era más liviana de lo que pensaba, pero cuando di un paso, ella comenzó a moverse intranquila.

- Malo gatito, malo - murmuró casi gritando.

- Shhh - susurré en su oído.

- Malo gatito... - dijo mas despacio. Deje un beso en sus labios y se tranquilizó un poco. Reí, era muy tierna. Sus labios quedaron estirados, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. No pude evitarlo y le di otro beso, mientras caminaba a mi habitación. Cuando me alejé ella frunció el ceño. - Becho... - murmuró como un bebé. Mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar por la risa que estaba conteniendo. Le di un beso como me pidió antes de dejarla en mi cama, fui a cerrar la puerta de las chicas antes de volver a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Bella estaba en posición fetal cuando llegué, y sonreí. Se veía adorable. Rápidamente me acosté a su lado y la abracé. Ella enseguida se acurrucó en mi pecho, inhalando fuertemente.

Reí entre dientes.

- Eres adorable Bella - susurré acariciando su mejilla. - Te amo.

- Lily - murmuró moviendose inquieta.

- ¿Quién es Lily? - pregunté en su oído.

- Hermoso - murmuró. Sonreí satisfecho. - Hermosamente tarado... - balbuceo lentamente. - Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Quién es Lily? - volví a preguntar.

- Homosexual... - susurró. Bufé en forma de protesta. - Mi homosexual - murmuró. Reí con ternura. Subió su rostro, todavía dormida. Comprobé científicamente de que Bella habla cuando duerme y puedo sacar toda la información que quiera, su subconsciente es muy tierno.

- ¿Tu eres su obesa? - pregunté.

- Si... No - murmuró arrugando la frente. - Lo amo... - mi corazón se aceleró cuando dijo eso. Sonreí como tarado, hasta en sus sueños me ama.

- ¿Lily es un hombre? - pregunté haciendome el tonto.

- Todo un hombre... besa lindo - susurró. Reí ante su confesión. En este momento, ella estaría sonrojada si estuviera despierta. Dejemos que siga durmiendo.

- ¿Besa lindo? - ella murmuró un "Sí" levemente - ¿Cómo besa?

- Así - respondió estirando los labios. - Beso, beso...

- ¿Quieres un beso? - pregunté divertido.

- Beso, beso... - repitió.

- Pero muñeca, estas durmiendo, no quiero aprovecharme de ti - susurré. Le di un beso en la frente.

- Beso, beso... - demandó con el ceño fruncido. Reí, era tan divertida dormida.

- Ya te di un beso - para que se quedara feliz, le dí un beso en la mejilla.

- Beso... - pidió con un puchero. - Beso aquí... - dijo con los labios estirados.

- Pequeña, se que beso bien, pero estas durmiendo bebé, no quiero despertarte.

- Beso - gruñó.

- Hasta dormida eres gruñona - reí. Para satisfacer sus necesidades, le dí un casto beso en los labios. Ella sonrió contenta.

- Lily besa bien - murmuró. - Beso, beso... - sus labios estaban estirados nuevamente.

- No te cansas nunca eh... - me agaché un poco y le dí un beso, pero para mi sorpresa, ella subió los brazos, y me apretó contra su rostro, entreabrio los labios y los movió como una experta.

Esto esta mal Edward, estas profanando a tu novia, la estas besando cuando ella esta inconsciente.

- Bella, despierta - murmuré contra su labio. Cuando comenzó a morder ligeramente mi labio inferior, no pude contenerme más. - Linda - murmuré. Después de un tiempo, me dejé llevar y la estaba besando como si estuviera despierta, cuando en verdad no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero aun así lo hacía bien.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ella dejó de besarme, me separé de ella, para darme cuenta de que estaba despierta, con los ojos como plato.

- ¿Edward? - preguntó confundida.

- Lily, también se puede - murmuré divertido.

- ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? - preguntó sobresaltada, sentandose en la cama. Miró alrededor y no había nadie.

- La misma pregunta me la hago yo - dije. - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Estaba de lo mas tranquilo durmiendo, cuando llegas a mi cuarto y te metes en mi cama. Practicamente me violaste, pero eres tan linda que probablemente te hubiera dejado.

- Soy sonámbula - murmuró para sí misma.

- Y también hablas - dije divertido.

- ¿Qué dije? - preguntó.

- Mmm... Dijiste que soy el hombre mas sexy que has visto en la tierra, y que beso lindo - respondí divertido.

- Mentira... Yo no podría haber dicho algo así.

- Dijiste que besaba lindo y me pediste que te besara...

- ¡Estaba inconsciente! Te aprovechaste de mí - se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. No se veía para nada enojada.

- Tu te aprovechaste de mí. Ahora me siento usado. Llegaste a mi cama y me robaste un beso, mi primer beso, cuando se lo había guardado al amor de mi vida, me lo robaste, y me obligaste a corresponderte, pues dijiste que si no lo hacía ibas a matar al gato...

- ¿De qué hablas?...

- Tu sabes de lo que hablo - sonreí picaramente - No te hagas la inocente...

- No bromees Edward, yo nunca hubiera echo algo así...

- Sí, me rogaste que te diera un beso y tuve que hacerlo...

- ¡Estaba dormida! Bastardo...

- Te di un beso en la frente y en la mejilla. Al parecer eso no era suficiente para mí. - dije encogiendome de hombro - además, te veías triste, y quería hacerte feliz.

- No conozco lo suficiente este lugar, es imposible que haya venido hasta acá caminando. Probablemente hubiera chocado con algo, tú me trajiste hasta acá - acusó apuntandome con el dedo.

- Culpable - dije levantando la mano.

- Violador - me insultó.

- No es para tanto Bella, los chicos estaban en tu habitación, yo también quería dormir contigo pero no me pareció buena idea dormir allá, así que te traje a mi refugio.

- Violador - insultó de nuevo. Reí.

- No pareces muy enojada por eso. - ella libero la sonrisa que había estado conteniendo.

- Cállate homosexual...

- Callame entonces, obesa - sonreí. Ella se acercó y me beso ligeramente en los labios.

- Besas lindo - murmuré contra sus labios.

- Te odio - dijo besandome de nuevo.

- Yo te odio más - dije devolviendole el beso. - Ahora será mejor que durmamos, que se hace tarde. Mañana iremos a ver a mi madre y nos tendremos que levantar temprano.

- Bueno homosexual, como quieras. ¿Qué pasa si uno de los chicos llegan y nos encuentran así?

- Les diré que eres sonámbula, y que me amas con todo tu ser y tu subconsciente me quizo violar.

- Pero eso es mentira - refunfuñó.

- No lo puedes comprobar - reí. - Buenas noches hermosa.

- Buenas noche hermoso. - Nos acurrucamos, manteniendo el calor y Bella pegó su frente a mi pecho. Inhale el aroma que liberaba su cabello. como siempre, a fresas. Delicioso.

- ¿Me das un beso de las buenas noches?... - pedí como un niño.

- Ya te dí uno, conformate - dijo con voz dura, pero sabía que se moría por hacerlo, lo deduje por su sonrisa que se marcaba en mi pecho.

- Tu me pediste un beso y yo te lo dí. Tenemos que ser equitativos - objeté.

- Deja de molestar - murmuró. - Solo uno. - Yo asentí feliz. Ella alzo el rostro y estiró los labios. Agaché la cabeza y la besé de nuevo. Nunca me cansaría de ella. - Ahora duerme, y no hinches más, interrumpiste mi dulce sueño.

- No me vengas con eso de interrumpir tus sueños, si igual te gustan mis besos, porque beso lindo. Ya lo confesaste.

- Estaba inconsciente.

- Pero dijiste la verdad. Sé que te gustan mis besos.

- A ti tambien te gustan mis besos - reprocho.

- Sí, lo reconozco. Besas bien, no puedo evitarlo. Amo tus besos, no me cansaría de besarte, ahora mismo... - ella me robó un beso nuevamente, y esta vez entreabrió los labios, nos movimos al unisono, sincronizados, con mucha pasión y lentitud, pues no había prisa.

- Era para que te callarás nada más - dijo sonrojada cuando se separó.

- Digamos que era para que me callara, los dos sabemos que amas mis besos.

- Vale, ahora duerme, hablas mas que una mujer.

- Bueno, bueno bonita. Dormiré.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, y ninguno había hablado. Pero yo supe por su respiración que seguía despierta.

- Bella - susurré.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - murmuró con voz dura. Reí, ella creía que le funcionaba ser ruda conmigo, pero es una tiernita. Solo quiere cariño, era divertido.

- Feliz navidad hermosa. - Ella rió.

- Feliz navidad hermoso - murmuró.

- Te amo.

- Yo no. - respondió. Reí.

- Eso no fue lo que me dijiste antes.

- Vale, vale... Buenas noches. - dijo.

Pasó unos diez minutos y me estaba quedando dormido cuando Bella me llamó.

- Edward - susurró.

- ¿Sí linda?

- Te amo - susurró nuevamente. Reí por su ternura.

- Lo sé.

Nos revolvimos un poco en la cama, y después de un momento, finalmente nos pudimos quedar dormidos. Esta sin duda había sido la mejor navidad de toda.

**MARTES3/4/11**-10:30**MARTES3/4/11**-10:30 **MARTES3/4/11**-10:30 **MARTES3/4/11**-10:30 **MARTES3/4/11**-10:30 **MARTES3/4/11**-10:30

**************(*)** Nanai: Hacer cariño. Acariciar. Etc.

******(**) Si algunos de ustedes son chinas, japonesas, taiwanesas, etc. y les molestó el comentario que hice, solo quiero decirles que no tengo nada en contra de ellos, que es solo una broma. Si les molestó, lo siento. :)**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?¿Parte mas tierna?**

**Son cosas que me g****ustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**Tardé un poco mas de lo normal, lo sé, lo siento. El fin de semana no estaba y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Pero este capítulo es largo, y creo que pronto subiré el otro. Se viene una semana atestada de pruebas, asi que creo que puedo demorarme. Eso.**

**Atte. FANOSM**


	19. Besos Matutinos

**"Besos matutinos"**

Ya había amanecido cuando me desperté, miré mi celular que estaba debajo de la almohada, y me indicaba que eran las 11.

Me sobresalté pues teníamos que ir ahora al instituto, ya que solo me dejan ver a mi madre hasta las 2. Entre arreglarnos y llegar allá, ya seran las 12:30.

Con rapidez sarandeé cuidadosamente el brazo de Bella. Quien estaba durmiendo boca abajo, con la respiración apaciguada. Se veía adorable. Ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama, y eso que era pequeña. Reí.

- Dejame - dijo con voz patosa, sin darse cuenta de que era yo quien la estaba despertando.

Le moví el brazo nuevamente. Ella gruñó ligeramente.

- Cariño... - susurré en su oído. Sonreí cuando vi que la piel de su cuello se puso de gallina y se estremeció ligeramente.

Supe en ese momento que se depertó y que se dió cuenta que era yo, pero no se quería mover.

- Bella - murmuré nuevamente, se tensó, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. Reí entre dientes. - Eres una pésima actriz, sé que estas despierta.

- No lo estoy - murmuró. Reí ante su locura. Lentamente, aparté el pelo de su nuca.

- Te odio obesa - susurré en voz baja y le dejé un beso en la nuca.

- Mmmm... - no hizo mas que gruñir.

Me acosté nuevamente, con el codo apoyado en la cama, para poder mirarla. Seguía sin moverse, con el rostro girado al otro lado.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma, tuve que detaparla, para poder despertarla. Ella gimió ligeramente, estremeciendose con el frío.

- Baichí - gruñó.

Como estaba boca abajo, pude ver que su pijama se alzo hasta la cintura, dejando la parte baja de su espalda descubierta y por el pantalon, se le asomaba la liguita de sus bragas. Parpadeé y tragué saliva con dificultad. Se estremeció ante el repentino cambio de temperatura y jadeó.

Me acosté en la almohada, y pase la punta de mis dedos por la parte descubierta de su espalda.

- Edward... ¿Qué haces? - preguntó con voz patosa - Tengo frío...

- ¿Y a mi qué? No soy una estufa - me burlé con una sonrisa divertida.

- Tápame con la mantita - rogó con voz tierna. No pude evitar hacer lo que me pidió. La tapé para que no tuviera tanto frío.

Me agaché un poco quedando a la altura de su oreja y mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Edward - gimió con voz patosa.

- ¿Sí linda?

- Sé que soy irresistible, y que no debiste haberme profanado. Pero ahora asume tus consecuencias, tienes que contenerte. - murmuré.

Antes estaba afuera de la manta, para poder despertar con el frío. Pero, supongo que hacerle un poco de mimos a mi novia por la mañana no me hará mal. Me metí entre las frazadas nuevamente y la abrasé, pegando mi rostro a su oreja, todavía estaba del otro lado.

- No puedo, debes dejar de sudar sensualidad - susurré con voz ronca.

- ¡Joder Edward! - gruñó. Se dio la vuelta, y quedamos frente a frente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté regalandole la primera sonrisa de la mañana. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido, pero cuando me vio, un sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas y una sonrisa se le escapó del labio.

- Tienes los pies congelados - se quejó ronroneando.

- Y tu los tienes calientes. Puedes derretir mis pies congelados, así no me muero de hipotermia. Por que nadie quiere que me muera de hipotermia ¿o sí? - pregunté, tocando sus pies con los míos. Ella frunció el ceño.

- Lily - murmuró. Se acercó a mí y se acurrucó en mi pecho. Inhalando profundamente, como siempre lo hace.

- ¿Huelo bien? - pregunté divertido. Ella alzó la cabeza, sonrojada nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó haciendose la tonta.

- ¿Si huelo bien? Ya sabes, porque siempre me andas inhalando, como si fuera un cigarro o algo así. - Ella se quedó callada por un momento y cuando iba a hablar, la interrumpí. - Y si, no eres muy disimulada que digamos.

- Tu también me hueles - se quejó. Yo reí.

- Sí, porque hueles rico. Una combinación de fresas y tú. - Ella asintió.

- Tu no hueles nada mal - confeso, tratando de hacerme un cumplido sin parecer tierna. Pero al hacer eso, lo hacía mas tierna. Decidí que le dejaría ser "ruda" por un tiempo. - Solo quiero reconocer tu aroma, es peculiar. - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Gracias - murmuré. Sabía que traducido, eso quería decir que huelo bien. Sonreí. - Buen día amor - murmuré estirando los labios.

- Buen día Baichi - subiendo un poco la cama, para poder alcanzar mis labios.

- ¿Qué significa Baichi? - pregunte curioso, dudando que me fuera a responder.

- Ya lo sabrás bonito - sonrió.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto. Me quedé contemplando su rostro y ella el mío. Un mechón de pelo tapaba su rostro, y con cuidado, lo puse detrás de su oreja, y dejé mi mano en su mejilla. Se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas tan fácilmente? - pregunté curioso. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Solo me pasa contigo - confesó sonrojandose un poco más. Reí. - Eres muy sexy Edward, por eso me sonrojo contigo - Sonreí. Ella alzó los brazos a la altura de mi cuello, y puso su pierna derecha a la altura de mi cintura, apretandome contra ella. Tragué con dificultad. - Cuando estoy cerca tuyo, mi corazón bombea fuertemente - comentó.

Tomó mi mano izquierda y lo puso en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, donde pude comprobar que su ritmo cardíaco era considerablemente rápido. No pude más que asentir y sonreír nervioso. Ella estaba siendo sumamente sensual, con su cuerpo caliente tan cerca del mío, mi mano en su pecho, ambos en una cama.

- Bella... - susurré con voz ronca, tratando de pedir que pare.

- Es por eso - me interrumpió - que mis mejillas se sonrojan tan rápido, es todo por tu culpa, porque cada vez que te veo, pasa esto - murmuró con voz profunda.

- Ajá - respondí alejando mi mano de allí. Pero lo que no podía dejar de notar, era su pierna en mi cintura, su... su... ella estaba muy cerca de mí, era peligroso para mí y para ella, más para mí, pero en fin.

- ¿Por qué estas siendo tan cortante? - preguntó con inocencia, pero podía darme cuenta por su sonrisa pícara y sus ojos brillantes, que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

- Tu me estás provocando, así que tendrás que asumir tus consecuencias si algo pasa allá abajo... - dije encogiéndome de hombro. Ella me miró en silencio, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se volvió seria, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

- ¿Y qué consecuencias podría causar allá abajo? - preguntó con voz seductora, acercándose más a mí, pegando su pecho al mío, nuestros labios peligrosamente cerca. Me di cuenta que andaba sin sostén, y eso fue una descarga directa a mi amigo, pues aunque no hacía frío, sus pezones me decían lo contrario.

- Bella - gruñí con voz ronca. - ¿Qué... qué haces? - murmuré...

- Nada - sonrió. - Solo quiero estar cerca de mi novio. Eres hermoso ¿Lo sabías? - yo asentí.

- ¿Tanta cercanía necesitas? - Ella se removió un poco, frotando sus pechos contra el mío.

Señor... Tosí.

- Bella - advertí. - Me tendré que alejar de ti, porque no quiero tener una erección matutina querida.

- Tu comenzaste todo esto, mordiendome la oreja, besando mi cuello, tocando mi espalda, susurrandome al oído con esa voz sexy. Es injusto que no pueda cobrarme ¿Verdad?

- Pero lo mío es inocente amor, te quiero dar mimos, tu lo haces por venganza - Tomé su pierna para alejarla de mi cintura, pero cuando lo hice, ella reforzó su agarre sobre mí, apretando su pierna contra mi espalda, tomando mi cabello con su mano, obligandome a que la mire hacia abajo. Mis pantalones estaban extremadamente pequeños. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, dejandolos brillantes. No pude evitar quedarme viendo esos labios tan gruesos, pidiendome a gritos que la bese. Sonrió pícaramente.

- Tenemos que ir a ver a mi madre, así que es hora de arreglarse - comenté para desviar el tema y relajar el ambiente.

- Ajá. Me arreglaré enseguida... Pero no me has dado el beso de la mañana - murmuró con inocencia. Maldita.

- Ya te la dí. - reproché. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno... ¿Me das otro? - pidió con voz dulce.

- No - dije con todo el autocontrol del mundo. Ella sonrió.

- No importa, solo preguntaba por educación...

- Bella por f... - traté de rogar por que realmente no quería darme una ducha fría pero fue demasiado tarde. La muy maldita ya me tenía poseído con sus malditos besos, tan sensuales, tan lentos, tan excitantes.

Gruñí cuando introdujo su lengua. Tan rápido como entró, la aprisioné entre mis labios y comencé a chupar. Ella jadeó.

¿Ella quería dejarme exitado? Este juego se puede jugar de a dos. Sonreí.

Nos giré, dejandola a ella debajo de mi. Rápidamente ataqué sus labios, abrí la boca rápidamente y como si fuera una señal, nuestras lenguas salieron a la carrera, atacandose entre ellas, o quiza acariciandose. No importaba, lo que realmente había, era una danza sensual, acariciandonos, amandonos. La pasión y el fuego que había en este momento era grande, y no hacía falta decir que mi amigo ya estaba bien erguido. Demonios.

Bella, la muy maldita, entrelazo sus piernas en mi cintura, acercando mi erección contra ella, cosa que estuve evitando todo este tiempo. Comenzó a frotarse lentamente con él. Ambos gemimos ante el contacto.

Ella me lo estaba poniendo difícil. Maldición. Pasé mis manos por su costado, acariciando con mis pulgares el contorno de sus pechos. Jadeó contra mis labios, una sonrisa ganadora se posó en mi rostro mientras seguía besándola.

Se separó por falta de aire, mientras yo aproveche ese tiempo de desventaja para atacar su cuello. Le di una lamina desde su clavícula hasta debajo de su pera, donde dejé un beso. Comencé a mordisquear ligeramente esa parte, ella gimió.

- Shhh bonita. Nos escucharán - reí. Ella me golpeó el hombro.

- Jodete - gruñó.

- Claro que te puedo joder - murmuré, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, la silencié con un beso. Ella estaba en desventaja.

Sus heladas manos, que antes estaban en mi cuello, se colaron entre medio de las frazadas, para poner sus pequeña manitas en mi espalda, debajo de la polera. Me estremecí ante el contacto. Seguí besandola con impaciencia, demandante, mientras una mano estaba en su muslo, y la otra estaba en su cintura, acariciando el contorno de su pecho con el pulgar.

Sus manos fueron bajando con lentitud, y sensualidad, hasta llegar a mis pantalones, donde se colaron entre mis boxers y acariciaron mi duro trasero.

Ambos gemímos.

- Mío - musito contra mis labios, apretando mis glúteos. Eso me calentó de sobremanera.

- Dios Bella, me estas tratando de matar - gruñí contra los suyos.

- Tócame - susurró. Yo me separé de ella y la miré con el ceño fruncido. Rodó los ojos. Tomó mi muñeca derecha y con firmeza la puso sobre su pecho.

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, y quedé estático por un momento, contemplando mi mano sobre el pecho de ella.

La tela era sumamente delgada, por eso podía sentir su pezón erecto. Siguiendo mi librido, Darkward quien en este momento estaba montando una fiesta allá abajo y estrujé la pecho.

Ella me miró por un momento, y luego gimió. Hasta ese momento, estaba tranquilo, bastante sereno, pero cuando escuché su sexy voz gimiendo, y su pecho con el pezón erecto bajo mi mano, me descontrolé, cosa que al parecer le gustó.

Me arrodillé en la cama, mirando a Bella quien estaba acostada con el rostro sonrojado, los labios rojos e hinchados, el pijama aplastado contra su cuerpo por efecto de la gravedad, haciendo que note perfectamente sus pezones, el pelo desordenado, con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo. Putamente sensual.

Pasé mis manos por debajo de su pijama, haciendo que se estremeciera por el frío de mis manos. Acaricié los costados, luego su estómago plano, dejando besos húmedos en el paso.

Extrañando sus labios, la besé nuevamente. Me separé un momento, y delineé su cuello con la punta de mi nariz. Fui bajando hasta toparme con sus pechos, cubiertos por la fina capa de polera. Sin hacerla esperar, me incliné sobre su pecho y comencé a mordisquear sus pezones por sobre la tela, ganandome un gemido tremendo por parte de ella.

- Oh dios santo - jadeó. Sonreí torcidamente. Había ganado esta guerra.

Con todo el dolor del mundo, y autocontrol, me separé de sus pechos que apenas había alcanzado a tocar, pero que no significaba que no lo haría mas adelantes, y le dí un casto beso en los labios, antes de separarme definitivamente y salir de la cama, dejandola destapada.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó con voz ronca. Estuve a punto de caer y seguir en la cama, pero mi lado racional decía que no podía, ademas, asi ganaba la guerra. Di media vuelta y la miré dedicandole una sonrisa torcida.

Ella estaba ligeramente levantada, apoyada con su codo. Me di cuenta que la tela donde estaba su pecho estaba oscurecido por la humedad. Aparté la vista rápidamente.

- Tenemos que arreglarnos amor. Me iré a duchar, así que tu puedes quedarte durmiendo por un momento, pero tenemos que ir a ver a mi madre, recuerdalo.

- ¿Y me vas a dejar así? - preguntó un poco indignada. Aguantando una carcajada asentí, di media vuelta, preparado para salir de la habitación para no tentarme más. - Me vengaré ¿Sabes? - asentí, sin mirarla. - Hey Edward... - me di vuelta, para encontrar su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. ¿Cuando llegó hasta acá y tan rápido? - Te amo - susurró antes de ponerse de puntillas y robarme un beso.

Gruñí, que poco autocontrol tenía. Ella comenzó a avanzar hasta que choqué con la puerta, quedando acorralado. Ella me sonrió maliciosamente, y paso sus manos por todo mi pecho. Suspiré. Me sorprendió cuando agarró mi miembro erecto con su mano, y gruñí.

- Bella - gemí ligeramente. Ella no contestó si no que se limitó a pasar su mano arriba y abajo. Me estremecí. Apreté los puños y la mandibula para contener el gemido que estaba por salir. Cerré los ojos por un minuto, dejandome llevar por la sensación, hasta que en un momento desprevenido, ella alejó la mano, y abrió la puerta, apartandome.

- Creo que me ducharé primero yo, tengo frío - me sonrió guiñandome.

Salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta cerrada.

Al parecer, no fui yo quien ganó la guerra después de todo.

Para mi desgracia, tuve que volver a mi cuarto y sumergirme en mi cama, para esperar a que Bella salga de la ducha. Mientras tanto traté de dormir un rato más, pero al volver a la cama, los recuerdos inundaron mi mente y no podía evitar pensar en Bella debajo de mí, gimiendo como diosa. Tan hermosa, deliciosa, como una sirena, con su cabello tan moreno.

Me la pasé divagando cuando Emmet y Jasper entraron a mi habitación un poco adormilado, al parecer Bella ya había terminado su ducha y se había ido a cambiar a la habitación de las chicas.

- ¿Donde se habían metido ustedes? Resulta que me despierto y encuentro sus camas vacías - pregunté un poco molesto. Cosa que era mentira, pues hubiera dado millones de noches durmiendo con mis amigo por una noche durmiendo con mi hermosa chica. Era todo parte de un maldito plan.

- Estuvimos durmiendo con nuestras chicas. No es mi culpa que tu no tengas vida amorosa y seas un Forever Alone (*) - comentó Emmet. Tuve que morderme la lengua para decirles que no estaba solo y que estaba muy, pero muy bien acompañado.

- ¿Y donde esta Brick? Pensé que estaba acá - preguntó Jasper.

- No lo sé... No está desde la noche, y Becca tampoco estaba - comenté.

- ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Emmet. Me golpeé mentalmente. No debí haber dicho eso...

- No lo sabía... era una pregunta, ¿Y Becca tampoco estaba? - traté de arreglar. - Deben estar por ahí fornicando como conejos - dije encongiendome de hombros.

- Becca es lesbiana - dijo Jasper. Gracias a Dios que pude desviar el tema.

- Nadie sabe, es una persona de opinión cambiante - me encogí de hombros.

Desde que habían entrado los chicos, mi calentura ya había pasado y ya podía levantarme.

- Y bueno, arreglense rápido, porque iremos a ver a mi madre. Me ducharé por mientras - comenté y salí de la habitación.

Llegué al instituto tomado de la mano con Bella. Solo estaba con ella pues los otros maricas se demoraron mucho en arreglarse y como yo tenía prisa, los dejé en la casa, cosa que me hacía mas facil el asunto.

- Buenos días, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? - preguntó la recepcionista. Era una joven de unos 25 años, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. En su plaquita decía que se llamaba Melanie.

- Eh sí por favor, necesito saber la habitación en donde se encuentra Elizabeth Masen - respondí.

- ¿Qué es usted de ella? - preguntó.

- Soy su hijo, quiero ir a verla. - ella me miró desconfiada, me quité los lentes que sol que llevaba puesto, para que verificara mi cara. Vi como sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¿Me permite su identificación, por favor? - pidió. Maldita, se me había quedado en la casa. Haciendo como de buen actor, rebusqué entre mis bolsillos y luego compuse mi mejor cara para dar lástima. - He olvidado mi billetera, no ando trayendo nada - dije.

- Me temo entonces que no podré decirle donde se encuentra la señorita Elizabeth. Esa es información confidencial.

- ¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que me la des? - pregunté apoyándome en el escritorio.

- ¡Señor Cullen! - dijo la señora Bellamy, que me conocía desde que mi madre comenzó a venir al instituto. - Que gusto me da de verlo de nuevo. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? ¿Qué necesita este jóven? - le preguntó lo último girandose hacia la recepcionista.

- Quiere que le diga donde se encuentra la habitación de Elizabeth, pero yo le dije que era inf...

- Linda, tu solo sigues las instrucciones, de ahora en adelante no te equivocas más ¿Entendido? El señor Cullen es el hijo de Elizabeth, tiene todo el derecho de recibir la información - le reprimió, cosa que me pareció absolutamente innecesario. - Lo siento cariño... - me pidió disculpas.

- No se preocupe - le dije a la señora Bellamy - Ella solo esta haciendo su trabajo... - Vi de reojo como la chica sonreía abiertamente.

- Bien, su madre esta en el pasillo 5, habitación 195A - me dijo. Yo asentí y repetí lo que me dijo millones de veces.

Me despedí de la recepcionista y de la señora después de darle las gracias, y me fui con Bella.

Ella caminaba a mi lado en silencio. Parecía que estaba enojada.

- Bella, cariño, ¿Pasa algo? - ella me miró y en su rostro no había expresión alguna.

- No - contestó en voz baja.

Yo traté de ignorarlo y seguí caminando. Pero cuando le tomé la mano, le dí un apretón y ella no me lo devolvió, fue entonces cuando me empecé a desesperar.

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté preocupado.

- Nada - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estas enojada? - pregunté.

- No - gruñó.

- Dame un beso entonces - demandé.

- No - dijo de brazos cruzados.

Me paré enseguida y la miré de frente, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, obligandola a mirarme. Ella desviaba la vista.

- Mirame - murmuré. Ella me ignoró.- Bella, haz el favor de mirarme por favor.

- Son tonterías mías - resopló.

- No me importa, quiero que me digas.

- Dame un beso - pidió, tratando de desviar el tema.

- No - le respondí. Ella me ignoró y dejo los labios estirados, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que le de un beso. Contuve una sonrisa y le di un casto beso. - Y bien, ¿Qué sucede linda? - pregunté separándome de ella.

- Es solo que... esas chicas, todas las mujeres coquetean contigo. - dijo con un puchero. No pude evitar reír.

- No es cierto - murmuré abrazandola de la cintura. Ella se cruzó de brazos, mientras seguíamos caminando.

- Lo sé, es una tontería y no debería enojarme pero... No lo sé, las malditas me sacan del quicio, quiero matarlas con mis propias manos y arrancarle sus cabelleras y... - comenzó a mover las manos haciendo los ademánes. Reí.

- Bella... no quiero que te conviertas en una asesina serial por mi culpa... Ademas, esas chicas no me estaban mirando.

- Si lo estaban haciendo. Esa recepcionista te estaba comiendo con la mirada, y pensar que ella es mucho mayor que tu. Para que te cuento de la señora Bellamy.

- ¿La señora Bellamy? - pregunté extrañado. Ella asintió.

- Prácticamente le pega a la chica por que no te dio la información. Todos te comen con la mirada, y me molesta. - abrí la boca para decirle algo pero me interrumpió - se que no tienes la culpa. Naciste lindo, sexy, hermoso, con esos ojasos verdes y ese cuerpo de atleta y ese cabello... - comenzó a balbucear. Me sentí ligeramente alagado.

- Bella, sé que soy hermoso todo lo que quieras, pero yo solo tengo mi mirada para ti, bebé. Eres la única que quiero, eres la única a la que miro. Además esas señoras eran viejas, no puedes compararlas contigo.

- No la estoy comparando contigo, es solo... la manera en que te miran, me dan unas ganas de orinarte encima para marcar territorio - Reí divertido, pero a ella no le hizo gracia. - No te rías, soy capaz de hacerlo...

- Vale amor, digamos que sí. - La atraje hacia mi cuerpo y le besé en la coronilla.

Hasta este punto, ya habíamos llegado al pasillo 5, solo nos quedaba encontrar la habitación.

- Eso se llaman celos querida - murmuré. Ella refunfuñó algo inintendible.

- Eso no se llama celos... eso es... es... - se quedó un momento callada.

- ¿Cómo se llama eso?

- Sentimiento de odio hacia cualquier persona que te mire con ganas de follarte hasta la médula - dijo rápidamente - Eso se llama.

- Eso es celos, reconócelo. ¿Por qué no admites que te mueres de celos? Te mueres de celos que esa señora me ande mirando pervertidamente, con pensamientos impuros...

- No lo admito, porque los celos demuestran inseguridad y yo no soy para nada insegura, para nada. Cero

- Si me amas Bella, tienes celos por que no me quieres compartir, eso mismo siento hacia a ti. No te preocupes. - murmuré riendo.

- Pero yo no soy celosa - gruñó cruzandose de brazos.

- Eres una terca, eso eres - murmuré. Frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. - Te vez adorable haciendo ese gesto Bella - ella se sonrojó.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, en la plaquita decía: Elizabeth Masen.

Ispirando hondo y Bella apretó cariñosamente mi hombro. Le sonreí agradecido. Toqué la puerta con suavidad, pero pasado unos minutos, nadie contestaba, así que soltando el aire de mis pulmones, abrí la puerta, tomado de la mano con Bella.

Mi madre estaba sentada en la cama, inmóvil, mirando hacia la ventana, pero al mismo tiempo, mirando hacia la nada misma. No tenía expresion alguna en su rostro, y deduje que levaba bastante tiempo así.

Bella me miró con cara asustada, y le acaricié la mejilla para darle a enteder que todo estaba bien. Se relajó un poco.

- Toma asiento - le dije, y ella hizo lo que le pedí.

Lentamente, caminé hacia donde estaba mi madre, pero ella no hizo gesto de haber notado el sonido de nuestras pisadas, estaba como en trance. Me paré enfrente de ella, y aún asi no la había hecho reaccionar.

- Elizabeth - susurré su nombre, tocando ligeramente su hombro. No se inmutó. - Elizabeth - repetí. Ví en sus ojos y brillo pero no había movido las pupilas. Solo pestañaba. - Elizabeth - murmuré nuevamente. Esta vez fijó su vista en mí. - Mamá.

- Edward - susurró.

Mi corazón se estrujó al escuchar la voz de mi madre decir mi nombre. Sonreí.

- Sí, mamá. Soy Edward - dije feliz.

- Edward - murmuró de nuevo. Me estaba mirando atentamente y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Lentamente comenzó a tener movilidad. - Lily - susurró. Levantó la mano y la puso en mi mejilla, acariciandolo con su pulgar. - Mi niña - sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y apreté su mano que estaba en mi mejilla. Me arrodillé enfrente de ella, mientras seguía acariciando mi mejilla.

- Soy yo mamá. - dije con entusiasmo. - Soy Edward. - ella asintió con la cabeza. Y revolvió mi cabello cariñosamente.

- Grande - susurró. - Estas grande - asentí. - Eres un hombrecito - reí. - Te pareces mucho a tu padre - dijo.

- Me recuerdas - ella asintió.

- Allie... - murmuró. - La pequeña Allie.

- Ya viene en camino - dije. Me giré para ver a Bella, y ella me guiñó el ojo, alzando su mano donde tenía su celular. Dandome a entender que le había mandado un mensaje.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó.

Esos lapsos de cordura que tiene en este minuto, no iba a durar por siempre y yo lo sabía. Su subconsciente siempre le creará su mundo de color rosa. En este minuto, no hablaba claramente pues no tenía la capacidad de formular frases, pero se le entendían.

Miré a Bella, quien enseguida se sonrojó. Le indiqué con la mano para que viniera, y ella tímidamente se acercó, arrodillandose enfrente de mi madre.

- Mamá, quiero presentarte a alguien. Ella, ella es Bella. - Mi madre miró a Bella por un segundo inspeccionandola. Primero su mirada era de desprecio, pero después le sonrió con ternura.

- Bella - murmuró.

- Sí, Bella. Ella es mi novia - le dije a mi madre, tomando la mano de Bella para que le quedara mas claro. Ella miró las manos entrelazadas y luego nos miró, asintiendo.

- Casados - concluyó. Reímos al mismo tiempo y negamos con la cabeza.

- Novios, novios - reí, explicandole a mi mamá. - Yo la amo.

- Como a Allie - dijo mi madre. Reí nuevamente.

- No, no la amo como a Alice. La amo como tu amas a papá. - ella asintió.

- Entonces, casados - murmuró nuevamente, mirandome confundida.

- Sí - dijo Bella, sonriendole. - Soy su esposa - rió.

- ¿Bella Cullen? - preguntó mi madre. Ella me miró, y un brillo extraño paso por sus ojos, antes de volver a mi madre y asentir.

- Así es. Bella Cullen - mi madre le sonrió abiertamente, y acarició con mucha confianza la mejilla de Bella.

- Bonita - le dijo a Bella. - Bonito - murmuró nuevamente, acariciando su pelo. Ella se sonrojó.

- Gracias, usted tambien es muy hermosa. - mi madre rió.

- ¿Nietos? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza nuevamente. Reímos, y negué con la cabeza. Mi madre frunció el ceño, al parecer un poco molesta. - ¿No nietos?

- Sí, una nieta - respondió Bella. La miré confundida y ella me guiñó el ojo. - Se llama Hijao. - Reí.

- Hijao - repitió mi madre, mirando hacia la ventana nuevamente, y luego volvió su vista hacia nosotros.

- Bellita linda, Edward lindo. Amor - dijo mi madre, tocando su corazón. - Amor, mucho amor. - dijo y luego, puso su mano en mi corazón y en la de Bella.

No entendímos lo que quizo decir con eso, pero sé que era algo bueno.

- Gracias - le dije a mi madre. - Yo también te amo mucho.

Estuvimos charlando por un momento mas con mi madre. No podía estar más contento y esta escena se me iba a quedar grabada en mi corazón, sabía que en cualquier momento ella se desmayaría y volvería a su vida normal, como lo hace siempre. Aproveché cada segundo que tuve con ella, hasta que llegó Alice y Jasper, y decidimos salir con Bella para dejarlos a solas.

Con un beso me despedí de mi madre y le dí un abrazo, en parte era de despedida, pero no, pues sabía que la seguiría viendo aunque ella no me reconociera. No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas mientras ocultaba mi rostro en el hombro de mi mamá. Ella palmeó mi hombro suavemente y me acarició el cabello, susurrandome palabras de consuelos, como lo hacía cuando yo era más pequeño, aunque hayan sido torpes en este momento, me sirvió de mucho.

Me alejé de ella y le sonreí, limpiando mis lagrimas, avergonzado de que mi novia me haya visto llorar. Le dí un beso en la frente, y luego me fui, después de saludar a mi hermana y a Jasper.

En el pasillo Bella me tomó la mano y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, mientras caminabamos a la salida a paso tortuga.

Guardamos silencio por un minuto, concentrado en los pequeños besos que me estaba dejando Bella en el cuello.

- Hermosa - susurré para llamar su atención. Ella se separó y me miró, regalandome una sonrisa.

- Hola - murmuró, antes de robarme un beso en los labios. En su rostro había una sonrisa traviesa. - ¿Qué sucede?

Puse mi mano en su cintura y la atraje hacia mi. Le di un beso en la coronilla y luego me separé para continuar la marcha.

- Nada. Lo olvidé, con el beso que me robaste. Siempre me distraes. - ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Así que es mi culpa ahora que tu tengas una corta memoria a corto plazo.- concluyó ella cruzandose de brazos.

- Claro, es tu culpa, es tu culpa ser tan linda, y haberme robado ese beso.

- Pero no es mi culpa que tu sudes hermosura, es tu culpa haber nacido tan lindo e irresistible. Además, robar es una palabra muy fea, yo prefiero más la palabra pedir prestado.

- ¿Me pediste prestado un beso? - pregunté confundido. Ella asintió. - ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que me lo vas a devolver? - ella lo pensó por un segundo y negó con la cabeza.

- No pienso devolvertelo.

- Me temo que tendré que quitártelo. - murmuré. Ella se encogió de hombros. Miré hacia los lados para ver si había alguien, y pude verificar que no había moros en la costa.

Con salvajismo, rodeé su cintura con mis dos manos y devoré su boca, metiendo mi lengua en el segundo que mis labios estuvieron en contacto los de ella. Un gemido de su parte me dio a entender que le gustaba.

Rápidamente me separé y seguí caminando como si nada, dejándola a ella atrás. Me dí vuelta para darme cuenta de que seguía parada, mirando al vacío mientras se tocaba los labios. Reí divertido.

- Hey - grité. Ella me miró y se sonrojó furiosamente. Solté una carcajada mientras ella aceleraba el paso. - Estamos a mano ahora.

- Como quieras - murmuró cruzandose de brazos.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y caminamos a la salida en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, Bella adelantó su paso y miró hacia atrás, dandome una sonrisa burlona. Estaba tan distraída que chocó con un joven, corrí hacia ella como inercia para evitar que cayera, pero el joven ya la había tomado de la cintura. El chico la miró por un momento y le sonrió coquetamente.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el chico mirando a MI novia. Una oleada de calor llegó a mi cuerpo y tuve que apretar los puños.

- Sí, gracias - dijo Bella separandose rápidamente. - Lo siento, pero no te había visto.

- No te preocupes, estaría encantado de chocar a diario con chicas tan bonitas como tú. - Allí fue cuando tuve que hacer acto de presencia.

- Cariño, ¿Estas bien, te duele algo? - pregunté, apartando bruscamente la mano de ese chico sobre el perfecto cuerpo de mi novia. Ella me miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien - murmuró. - Gracias de todos modos. Nos vemos - dijo. Yo le lancé una mirada de furia, y éste me la correspondió antes de irnos.

- Eso fue grosero - me reprendió Bella una vez que estuvimos afuera.

- Fue totalmente natural Bella. Tenía que marcar mi territorio, ese chico estaba coqueteando contigo y como buen novio tenía que intervenir, antes de que lo mate.

- No estaba coqueteando conmigo - reprochó Bella - Me estaba ayudando.

- Que te haya llamado bonita ya es coquetear. Eres muy ingenua para notarlo, pero sí, era muy evidente.

- ¿Estamos celoso Edward? - asentí con un puchero. Ella rió con ternura. - Vale, estamos a manos entonces.

Nos subimos al auto y manejé hasta la casa. El auto era automático, así que la mayor parte del tiempo tenía mi mano sobre la de Bella, mientras mantenía mi vista en la carretera.

Pude notar de reojo que ella me examinaba cada cinco minutos. Me miraba y luego se giraba a la ventana, para que no me diera cuenta de que estaba observandome. Contuve una sonrisa, ella era muy poco disimulada.

- Si quieres puedes tomar una foto - murmuré después de unos minutos.

- ¿Ah? - preguntó nerviosa. Reí.

- Puedes tomar una foto, esta cara no será así por siempre.

- Egocentrico - replicó.

- Es una de las razones por la cual me amas, linda - le sonreí torcidamente.

- Sí, claro.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo. Yo mirando la carretera desgraciadamente, y ella mirandome a mí. Esta vez sin ninguna intención de ocultarlo.

- ¿Y que estás mirando en este momento? - pregunté curioso.

- A ti - dijo.

- Eso ya lo sé, desde que comenzó el viaje.- ella rió. - Digo, qué cosa en específica.

- Mmm... Estoy contemplando tu lindo perfil. Tu cabello se ve mas cobrizo de lo que es con el sol iluminando tu rostro. Tu nariz, recta, tan perfecta. Tus labios... - noté que se quedó callada por un momento.

- ¿Mis labios? - pregunté, girando mi rostro para mirarla por una milesima de segundo y vi que estaba sonrojada.

- Tus labios se ven exquisitos - confeso avergonzada. - Me dan unas ganas de acercarme y robarte un beso ahora mismo. - Reí.

- Estoy manejando Bella. Si no quieres morir, será mejor que no me desconcentres. - Ella asintió.

- Entonces sigo... Tienes un lunar en la pera.

- ¿Tengo un lunar en la pera? - pregunté asombrado.

- ¿No lo sabías? - preguntó sorprendida. Negué con la cabeza. No es como si la pera es lo que me veo cuando estoy enfrente del espejo. - Bueno, entonces mi observación no esta mal.

- Bien Sherlock, muy bien. - sonreí. - Entonces, ¿Qué mas ves?

- Bueno, comienzo con tu rostro, luego bajo a tu cuello, donde esta esa manzana de adán y me fascina ver cuando sube y baja cada vez que tragas saliva. - Tragué saliva inconscientemente y Bella soltó una risita. - Así. Algún día lo morderé... Pero será con cariño, claro.

- Si es con cariño, entonces yo estaré feliz - sonreí.

Estuvimos tan absortos en nuestra conversación, que no nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la casa. Yo, que iba manejando y me sabía el recorrido de memoria, no estaba muy consciente que digamos.

- Llegamos - murmuré.

- Así lo noté - respondió. Me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios, antes de separarme y salir del auto. Dí la vuelta para abrirle la puerta.

- Madame - dije, inclinandome como todo un caballero, dandole la mano.

- Xièxiè - respondió en chino, supuse, ella tomó mi mano para salir del auto. La acerqué a mis labios y dejé un beso en los nudillos. Bella alejó lentamente su mano y se sonrojó sonriendo.

- Hermosa - susurré, acercandome y besando su mejilla sonrojada. - Te odio - susurré en su oído.

- Homosexual - me respondió en susurro también. Tomé su mano, decidido a entrar así y revelarle al mundo que amo a esta mujer.

**MIÉRCOLES11/5/11-10:52****MIÉRCOLES11/5/11-10:52****MIÉRCOLES11/5/11-10:52****MIÉRCOLES11/5/11-10:52**

**(*) El monito forever alone. Si no lo conocías, buscalo en google.**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?¿Parte mas tierna?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder. **

**...**

**Hoy nuestro amado viejito Paul McCartney está tocando en el estadio nacional, con sus canciones tan clasicas y yo estoy aquí, sentada, terminando de escribir este capítulo para que ustedes lo lean. Ojala que les guste porque lo hice con mucho cariño y dedicación. Una semana me demoré. Las pruebas no fueron un obstáculo después de todo. **

**Eso. Nos seguimos leyendo, trataré de subir el otro miercoles. **

**Atte.**

** FANOFSM**


	20. La Tarde de Crepúsculo

**"LA TARDE DE CREPÚSCULO"**

_Edward_

Observando el crepúsculo, estaba sentado en la playa, bajo la manta que había puesto hace unos minutos atrás. Delante de mí, estaba Bella, apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho. Cariñosamente, envolví su estomago con mis brazos y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro, disfrutando de su aroma, mientras que ella cubría mis manos con las suyas.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos, comtemplando como el sol desaparece entre la masa de agua.

Cuando llegamos del instituto, entramos a la casa con las manos tomadas. Sus impresiones no fueron como lo esperabamos, los chicos estaban pasando el rato en la sala de estar, tomando un par de café y te. Entramos a la sala e hicimos acto de presencia, ellos saludaron de vuelta, miraron nuestras manos y luego siguieron charlando como si fuera lo de lo mas normal.

Luego de esa ignorada, llamé sus atención y le conté mi situación con mi querida chica aquí presente. Ellos solo asintieron y Rose comentó:

- Era de suponerse chicos, todo el mundo lo sabía. - Y para corroborar, todos asintieron.

Luego de unos minutos, bajó Emmet corriendo por las escaleras, seguido por una Becca furiosa.

- ¡Emmet! - le había gritado ella.

Y resulta que al final, descubrimos que Becca y Brick andaban fornicando por los pasillos de esta casa, en el establo, en las esquinas, en todas partes. Bella me dio una mirada de te lo dije.

Luego de eso, hubo una revolución de preguntas y Brick había hecho que a nuestra querida amiga lesbiana le vuelva a gustar los penes. Que tierno.

Tuvimos un almuerzo agradable, entre bromas y bromas, todos hablaban. Yo estaba sentado al lado de Bella, tomando su mano por debajo del mantel mientras comíamos en silencio, observando las charlas ente ellos, como molestaban a Becca por su sexualidad, etc. Nos mirabamos de reojo y nos sonreíamos.

Entonces, después de la comida, nos retiramos y fuimos a pasear por el mundo, conociendonos un poco mas, hasta que el día pasó rápidamente y cayó el crepúsculo. Henos aquí ahora, sentados en esta playa, donde estuvieron los Beatles hace unos años atras.

- ¿En qué piensas? - pregunté curioso, mientras dejaba suave besos en su cuello.

- ¿En qué crees que pienso? - me respondió en una pregunta.

- Estas pensando en mi - bromeé. Ella rió.

- Eres un fanfarrón. - murmuró. - Bueno, si piensas que estoy pensando en tí, entonces sí estoy pensando en tí. . dijo con sarcasmo.

- No digas eso, se que me amas linda, se que no me puedes sacar de la cabeza.

- Entonces no preguntes. - seguimos en silencio por unos minutos mas, mientras yo trataba de averiguar que se le pasaba por la mente. - Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí - susurró con una voz suave.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Bella? - pregunté.

- Solo lo digo y no me hiciste caso - murmuró. Noté una pizca de enojo.

- No puedo controlar lo que siento por ti Bella - mascullé. - No es mi culpa que seas como eres y que siendo así, me enamoraste, no es mi culpa. - murmuré con ternura.

- Harás de esto mas difícil - susurró apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, dejando su cabello expuesto a mi boca.

Pasé la punta de mi nariz por desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula, haciendo un recorrido de ida y vuelta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté curioso, mientras seguía con lo mío. Observé como se le puso la piel de gallina.

- Te dije una vez, que vine aquí a descubrir cosas nuevas, a aprender, a ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. No a gastar el tiempo en amoríos como tu. - dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Estas gastando el tiempo en este minuto? - pregunté. Ella se separó de mí, y se sentó nuevamente entre mis piernas, pero ahora estabamos frente a frente. Levantó la mano y me acarició suavemente la mejilla.

- Sí. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo - sonrió. - Es solo que tengo miedo - murmuró.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? - pregunté curioso.

- De esto - tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

- ¿Le temes a mis manos? - dije poniendo cara rara.

Se golpeó el la frente con gesto, y negó con la cabeza.

- Hablo enserio. No lo sé... Es solo que es la primera vez que siento esto, y no me gusta...

- ¿De qué me hablas? - aunque sabía de qué me estaba hablando, yo quería escucharlo de sus labios.

- De ti... de lo que siento por ti. No lo sé... es raro, no sé como explicarlo, es como... - comenzó a balbucear.

Reí, y le robe un beso, haciendo que se tranquilizara.

- Ahora sí, di lo que sientes, lentamente linda, no hay prisa...

- Creo que me estoy... me estoy enamorando. - sonreí. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso en la frente, luego en la nariz y por ultimo en sus labios antes de alejarme.

- ¿Y tu punto es...?

- Edward... no lo entiendes. No quiero sentir esto...

- ¿Por qué no? Es lo mas hermoso que alguna vez podrías sentir. Yo te amo linda, y tu me amas, no hay razon por la que esto sea malo.

- Si la hay.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Yo no vivo aquí... - dijo con cara de angustia - No estaré aquí para siempre, ¿Entiendes?... Eso quiere decir que algun dia, me ire y nos... nos... no estaremos...

- Shhh... - puse mi dedo sobre sus labios para callarla, pues estaba balbuceando. - Hermosa, no pienses en esas cosas ahora...

- No puedo no hacerlo, no puedo pensar en que me voy enamorando cada vez mas de ti, cuando sé que despues de eso, nunca mas en mi vida te veré. Quiza si, pero las posibilidades son minimas.

- Es por eso que tienes que aprovechar el tiempo ahora cariño, tienes que disfrutar momentos como estos, y pensando en el futuro no lo haras. - Ella me miró a los ojos por un momento, con el ceño fruncido, y un formando un adorable puchero.

- Pero...

- Dejame ponertelo de esta manera - dije interrumpiendola - Si yo tuviera cancer o alguna enfermedad terminal y me queda poco. Hubieras preferido no haberme conocido, o aprovechar ese tiempo que tienes y disfrutarlo.

- Sinceramente preferiría no haberte conocido - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, pero en mi opinión, yo prefiero haber estado un momento conmigo, que una enternidad sin ti. -

- Eso lo sacaste de una película. - Me golpeé mentalmente. Rió.

- Atrapado. - ella sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

- Dame un beso - exigió.

- Dame tu el beso - exigí. Ella negó con la cabeza - Bueno, solo porque tu necesitas de mis besos para sobrevivir. - Rodó los ojos.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y atrapé sus labios entre los míos. Pase mis brazos por su espalda, para acercar su cuerpo al mío. Recorrí su espalda con mis manos, y ella subio sus brazos, para tirar de mi pelo. Envolvió mi cintura con sus piernas, y cuando su entrepierna hizo contaco con la mía, Darkward se emocionó. Inspiró fuertemento y gimió, yo gruní en repuestas. Entreabrió sus labios y nuestras lenguas expertas se encontraron.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar a los suyos cerrados, hasta que unos minutos después los abrió. Una combinación de sentimientos cruzaron por sus ojos, y fue como si nuestros colores se mezclaran, el chocolate con la menta, formando un sentimiendo. Lo sé, lo que estoy diciendo no tiene sentido, pero para mi tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, seguimos mirandonos, seguimos sonriendo y seguimos besandonos, mientras nos acariciamos y nos conociamos. Mis manos bajaron a su cadera, hasta que recorri su muslo, que estaba a la altura de mi cadera. Ella cerro los ojos por un momento, mientras mi lengua hacía presión con la suya.

Me separé de ella un momento y nos miramos, en silencio. Cuidadosamente, tomé la cascada de cabello que caía por su hombro, y lo eché hacia atrás, dandome acceso a su cuello. Tomé su cabeza, y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, sentí que tensaba y estaba conteniendo la respiracion.

Deje un beso detrás de su oreja, ella suspiró. Pasé mi nariz por su cuello, olisqueando un poco y luego dejé otro beso en su clavícula, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda para darme mas acceso.

Comencé a besar su cuello y a chupar, siendo su fina y suave piel tan adictiva.

- Ni se te ocurra dejarme una marca - dijo medio en advertencia y medio gimiendo. Sonreí.

- Ese no era mi plan - dije con sarcasmo contra mi cuello mientras seguía con mi trabajo.

- De verdad lo digo - dijio Bella, suspirando, mientras yo seguía con lo mío. Al parecer, no le molestaba tanto que le estuviera dejando esa marca, es mas, podría afirmar que lo está disfrutando en este minuto, y lo puedo saber, porque no me lo esta impidiendo.

- Bueno - respondí, pero no hice caso. - Pero tienes que especificar que tipo de marcas.

- Ya sabes de que marcas estoy hablando, el chupon mi amigo, el chupon.

- Esta bien - dije separandome un momento. - Entonces no te molestara si me convierto en un vampiro ahora y te deje las marcas de mis colmillos ¿verdad?

- Eres un idiota - rió.

Pegué mi frente al suyo, y me la quedé observando un minuto, tratando de tranquilizar mi libido, que en este minuto quiere desnudarla en medio de la playa y ya saben el resto. Pero mi amor por ella es mas fuerte que Darkward.

- Bella... - murmuré.

- ¿Si?

- Te amo - susurré. Ella asintió.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Se supone que es ahora cuando tienes que decir, yo tambien te amo Edward - ella rodó los ojos. Reí.

- ¿Por qué me amas? - repitió.

- Tu siempre haces preguntas raras. - Murmuré riendo.

- Responde.

- No lo sé Bella, no tengo idea porque te amo. O quizá si... quizá sea tu forma de ser, eres diferente a las otras chicas.

- Edward, no quiero saber eso, es un discurso super cliché y todo el mundo se lo sabe, ¿Ibas a decir que soy diferente porque no soy plastica, soy especial, soy unica, balbalbalbla?

- No... iba a decir que eras diferente porque eres rara, eres fuera de lo comun, no te gusta nada de lo que a las chicas comunes le gustan. No te arreglas nunca, no te pintas nunca, no te...

- Ya... Me quedo claro, soy rara y soy fea...

- ¿Me dejas terminar?

- Bueno...

- Como iba diciedo, nunca te pintas, eres compulsiva, siempre me interrumpes, eres histérica, tienes un humor negro, etc. Esa eres tu, esa es tu escencia y es por eso que te amo. Amo tu rareza, porque me divierte, amo que seas fuera de lo comun, amo que no te arregles ni te pintes, porque aun asi te vez hermosa todos los días, incluso en las mañana, cuando estas lo mas impresentable que puedes estar. Te amo por todo lo que eres, y por lo que me haces ser. Y quiero que sepas linda, que no pienses en el futuro, o por lo menos no ahora. No pienses en que te iras, piensa que por ahora, nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es lo que importa, piensa que te amo y tu me amas, y que por ahora, la distancia no esta poniendo un muro entre nosotros y por eso tenemos que disfrutarlo. ¿Entiendes?

- Un poco... - sonrió.

- Así que ahora vamos a disfrutar. - Me recosté sobre ella, cuidando que mi peso no la aplaste.

- ¿Qué haces...? - la cayé con un beso. - Acá no, puede pasar cualquier persona.

- Solo nos estamos besando, ¿A qué crees que me refiero con "disfrutar?

- No lo sé... A "disfrutar" - dijo alzando las cejas. No sabia si estabamos hablando de la misma cosa.

- ¿Estas pensando en "eso"?

- ¿Eso? ¿Asi se le llama aca en Inglaterra?

- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma cosa?

- Puede y puede no ser...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que acá no, pero en otra parte quizá si? - ella alzó las cejas, haciendo un gesto de "no sé"

- Puede ser y puede no ser...

No quise seguir discutiendo y me dediqué a disfrutar. La acorrale contra el piso y la bese con fuerza y determinación. Tome su pequeña cintura, y comencé a rodar por la playa, que estaba media inclinada, acercandome un poco al mar.

Bella gimió de sorpresas y abrió los ojos cuando quedó sobre mi de la nada.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto confundida, tratando de levantarse poniendo los brazos sobre el piso. Pero antes de que lo lograra, tomé su cabeza con mis manos y la besé nuevamente, ella trató de resistirse y me mordió el labio inferior para lograrlo. Rodeé nuevamente, aplastandola, tomé sus muñecas y lo puse a la altura de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me muerdes? - pregunté entre dolido y entre exitado. Eso fue sexy.

- Por que quiero - sonrió. Logro soltar su mano derecha, y aprovechó para agarrar un puñado de mi pelo y tirar hacia ella. Giró mi cara, y mordió mi mejilla, lentamente. Envolvió cruzó sus piernas por mi espalda, y siguió haciendo lo suyó con mi mejilla. Dio una pequeña lamida, lenta, con pasión, seductoramente, después tiró de mi pelo nuevamente, y nuestras caras quedaron frente a frente.

Ella hizo una maniobra increíble y quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y con los pulgares, acarició mis labios. Y nuevamente, saco su sensual lengua y lo pasó por mis labios, entreabrí mis labios y capturé esa lengua, que era mía y siempre lo iba a ser, y comencé a chupar. Mordisqueó mi labio, y tiró de ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo podía notar, pues en ningún momento cerramos los ojos.

- Me estas matando - dije con dificultad. Ella dejó un beso en mi mejilla antes de separarse. -

- Estas muy caliente Edward - Sonrió.

- ¿Tu crees? - ella asintió. - ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Ninguno de los dos, ¿Cómo bajaras esa calentura? - Dijo mirando hacia abajo para dar a entender con lo que calentura quería decir. - Tenemos que volver a la casa, y no creo que quieras volver con... eso - dijo alzando las cejas.

- Bueno, bueno, entonces vayamos a enfriarnos. - Sonreí. Me paré, y le di mi mano para ayudarla. Antes de que lo pudiera notar, la tomé en brazos y comencé a correr al agua. Pego un grito por la sorpresa.

- No iremos a enfriarnos con el agua ¿Verdad?

- Puede ser y puede no ser - dije repitiendo sus palabras.

- Debe estar congelado, ¡Hay nieve, por el amor de Buda!

- Mejor, mas rápido nos enfriaremos.

- ¡Eres tu el que se tiene que enfriar, no yo!

- Pero, si tu estas caliente tambien, me querrás saltar encima, entonces me contagiaras y me calentare de nuevo, por eso, nos mojamos los dos y asi nadie estará caliente. - Corrí unos minutos mas y nos acercamos a la orilla del mar.

- ¡Bajáme Imbécil! - gritó haciendo pataleta.

- Yo tambien te amo - grité dandole un beso en la frente, mientras seguía corriendo, en un minuto, Bella se movió tanto que perdí el equilibrio y caí de frente.

El resultado fue que Bella se cayó dandose un buen golpe en su adorable trasero, mientras yo quedé sobre las piernas de ella.

- Bien Edward, eres un genio. Ahora me rompí el cocsis.

- Si no hubiera sido por tu pataleta, probablemente ahora estariamos nadando en el agua.

- Pero si hubieras caminado a la playa en vez de raptarme como el salvaje que eres, probablemente no nos hubieramos caido.

- Pero no hubiera sido gracioso, y yo queria divertirme contigo, no ser una pareja de amargados.

- Pero eres un idiota.

- Y tu eres una amargada que no le gusta divertirse.

- Callate estupido, no sabes nada.

- Gorda - insulte.

- Feo.

- Obesa.

- Inutil.

- Maldita.

- ¡Sabes! ¡Jodete! - gritó, moviendome de encima y poniendose de pie.

- Espera un momento. - grité parandome también.

- No te espero nada - gritó y comenzó a caminar rápido, pero tome su muñeca y la detuve.

- No hemos terminado esta discusión - dije acercandola a mi.

- Yo creo que sí, es mas, para cerrarla me paré, y me fui, pero tu eres un estupido y no me dejaste.

- Yo decido cuando se termina esta discusión.

- Tu no me dices lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

- Bella - murmuré con voz dura. La miré con intensidad y ella me devolvió la mirada. Sus manos estaban echas como puño, y yo tenía su muñeca sujeta con mi mano, para no dejarla ir.

- Me gusta pelear contigo - murmuró ella.

- A mí tambien. Eres linda cuando me gritas - susurré.

- Y tu eres lindo tambien cuando te "enojas" - dijo haciendo la comilla solo con la mano libre.

- Lo sé - reí.

Tomé un puñado de su cabello con brusquedad y con delicadeza a la vez, con fuerza y rapidés, cuidando en no lastimarla, la bese. Ella entreabrió los labios enseguida, y mi lengua entro, no a explorar, sino a dominar, pues ya lo conocía, ya lo había conquistado, ahora tenía que ganar la batalla. Pasé mis manos por su espalda, y fui bajando con lentitud hasta que toque su trasero adorable.

Bella pego un respingon por la sorpresa, y abrió los ojos, sonriendo picaramente.

Acaricie suavemente esos bultos que me habian vuelto loco hace tiempo, y luego, apreté suavemente. Después de un segundo, como si Bella me hubiera leido la mente, salto y cruzo las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, mientras yo la apretaba a mi cuerpo, para que no se cayera.

- No eres tan torpe despues de todo - murmuré contra su boca. - Pudiste saltar, y cruzar las piernas al mismo tiempo.

- Calla y sigue con lo tuyo idiota - murmuró, golpeandome el hombro ligeramente.

Y como mi hermosa novia me ordeno, seguí con mi trabajo, acariciando sus labios con lo mio, entregandole ese gesto de amor. Nuestros labios estaban sincronizados, y nuestras lenguas se masajeaban entre ellas. Mi erección, que se había calmado un poco, volvió a subir de nuevo. Esto de tener una novia malditamente caliente es horrible. Comencé a dar vueltas pues aunque Bella fuera livianita, no podía sostener su peso por tanto tiempo.

Sentí unas suaves gotas caer en mi mejilla, al principio no le di importancia y Bella tampoco lo hizo, estabamos muy concentrados en hacer otra cosa. Pero cuando finalmente la lluvia había comenzado, nos dimos cuenta en donde estabamos.

- ¿Cuando comenzó la lluvia? - preguntó Bella, bajandose de mí.

- No lo se, lo si es seguro es que fue cuando estabamos dandonos ese acalorado beso. - Le guiñe un ojo. Podría jurar que se sonrojó y rodo los ojos, pero ya estaba casi oscuro y no lo podía ver bien.

- Tenemos que volver a la casa - dijo con voz de lastima. - Me quiero quedar acá por siempre - murmuró haciendo un puchero, acercandose a mi para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

- No nos tenemos por qué ir, una lluvia no me quitará mi tiempo contigo linda - Ella subió el rostro y me miró, sonriendo. Envolví su cintura con mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza. Sentí que su pequeño cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el mío.

La lluvia había comenzado despacio, pero ahora estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte. La luna ya había echo su acto de presencia, solo con su luz, pues estaba tapada por las nubes que estaban en el cielo. Mi cabello estaba muy mojado al igual que el de ella y para que hablar de nuestras ropas.

- Te amo - susurré en su oído, mientras nos seguíamos abrazando.

- Te amo - murmuró de vuelta contra mi cuello.

- Baila conmigo - murmuré en su oído. Sentía su mejilla resbaladiza, por la gran ducha que nos estabamos dando ahora mismo.

Nos movimos lentamente, girando sin sentido, con los ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutabamos de este momento.

- ¿Sin musica? - preguntó curiosa.

- ¿Y de donde quieres que saque la musica? Esto no es una película que ponen los efectos para que la lluvia caiga , haiciendo de este momento mas romantico y para rematar, poner una cancion lenta mientras bailamos bajo la lluvia.

- Lo siento - rió - Era solo un comentario. Siempre quise bailar bajo la lluvia.

- Entonces supongo que te cumpli un sueño. - murmuré.

Mi cuerpo y mis manos estaban congeladas, pero estaba muy comodo en este momento como para volver a la comodidad de la casa y entrar en calor.

- ¿Tienes frío linda? - susurré en su oído, ella asintió. - ¿Quieres que volvamos? Te enfermararás - pregunte separandome de ella para verla.

- No, estoy bien así - respondió con una sonrisa. Con su mano corrió el mechón de pelo que se me había pegado a la frente. - Eres hermoso. - dijo después de un momento.

- Lo sé - reí - Me lo dices constantemente.

- Se supone que tienes que decir gracias, tu tambien eres hermosa - dijo con un puchero.

- Tu tambien eres hermosa - murmuré con sinceridad, acerchandome para besar ese adorable puchero. - Sigamos bailando.

Comenzamos a bailar un bals, mientras yo tarareaba algo sin sentido. La hice girar sobre si misma varias veces, y la lluvia seguía callendo sobre nosotros. Nos alejamos lo mas posible, con las manos todavia tomadas, y luego, Bella se acerco a mí, girando y enrollandose con mi brazo, y como tipico baile, yo la incliné ligeramente, poniendo una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza, mientras ella levanta la pierna y se sujeta de mi hombro. Siempre mantiendo el contacto visual, sonriendo.

Di un mal paso, y como había nieve en la arena, combinada con la lluvia, me resbale y caí nuevamente sobre Bella. Que mal, no soy tan buen novio despues de todo, siempre dejo caer a mi doncella. Por suerte no se golpeó tan fuerte... bueno, solo el trasero. De nuevo.

Reímos por un segundo como idiotas, y Bella me beso en la frente, mientras nos sentabamos.

- Lo siento amor, ¿Te duele algo? - pregunté preocupado. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Segura?

- Bueno... me duele un poco el trasero. - dijo alzando el rostro, con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte? - pregunte sonriendo. Ella asintió nuevamente.

Se veía extremadamente sexy, sentada de lado en la playa, apoyada por un brazo, con el cabello totalmente mojado con algunos pelos mechones pegados en su rostro, y la ropa amoldándose a su perfecto cuerpo, mientras me sonrie seductoramente. Parecía una sirena.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo para solucionarlo? - preguntó con una carita tierna.

- Con gusto, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Ella se puso de rodillas, y se fue acercando a mí, lentamente tomo mi mano que estaba apoyada en la arena, y la fue acercando a su cuerpo, hasta que llego a su hermoso culo. Se inclino y me beso. Correspondi a su beso, como es de esperarse, y nos movimos sincronizadamente. Pase mis manos por su espalda, pero Bella tomo mi mano y lo puso de vuelta en su trasero. Sonreí mientras nos besabamos.

- Ahí es donde tienes que atender querido, arreglalo - murmuro contra mis labios.

Me acosté en la arena, sintiendo el frío en mi espalda, por la nieve y por la lluvia. Pero al mismo tiempo, sintiendo el calor que me daba Bella. Agarré su trasero con mis dos manos y lo apreté hacia mí, para que sintiera lo que provocaba en mí. Ella jadeó levemente en mi boca.

- Debi suponerlo, separense malditos engendros - gritó Emmet. - ¡Así los quería atrapar!

Bella se tensó y rápidamente se separo de mi, tapandose el pecho con los brazos, como si nos hubieran atrapado desnudos. Reí ligeramente.

- Emmet, jodete.

- Nos tenían preocupados - dijo Jasper enojado. - Bueno, tenían a su tía preocupada y nos mando a la lluvia para ir a buscarlos par de giles, que no regresaban.

- Estabamos ocupados - dije con indiferencia.

- Bueno, ya, parense que no podemos volver sin ustedes.

- Pero no nos queremos ir - murmuro Bella.

- Tu jovencita tapate, no deberias andar haciendo esas cosas con este pervertido, que se esta aprovechando de ti, encima en un lugar publico como la playa. - dijo Emmet. Bella frunció el ceño.

- No tengo nada que taparme, ¡Ni siquiera estoy desnuda!

- Hubieramos llegado un segundo mas tarde y no dirias lo mismo - dijo Jasper.

- Callate imbécil - lo insulto Bella, parandose para activar su poder de intimidacion. - Tu no me dices que tengo que hacer, si quiero vuelvo y si quiero me quedo. Asi que vete.

- Solo hay una forma para hacer que tu y Edward vuelvan a casa.

- ¿Cual es? - preguntó Bella desafiante.

Jasper y Emmet se lanzaron una mirada y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Entre los dos, agarraron a Bella como saco de papa y salieron corriendo, antes de que pudiera pestañar. Me pare y sali corriendo detrás de ellos. Llegando a donde estabamos antes, tuve que recuperar la manta, que estaba muy pesada por el agua. Así que rendido, me fui caminando hacia la casa, bajo la lluvia y solo. Después de unos segundos, vi a Bella corriendo hacia mi.

- Pendejos - murmuró ella. Sonreí. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo derecho, mientras que con la otra mano tenía la manta. Seguimos caminando en silencio, mientras le hacía mimos, dejando besos en su coronilla y en su mejilla.

- Lo son - respondí. Solté el agarre, y tomé su mano, mientras seguíamos caminando cerro arriba. - ¿Te sigue doliendo el trasero?

- No - dijo riendo. Entrelazamos los dedos, y seguimos nuestra ruta balanceando los brazos. Como si fueramos pequeños. - Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunte curioso

- Por todo. Me di cuenta que enamorarme de ti, no es una perdida de tiempo, si no que hizo que este viaje a inglaterra valiera la pena. Gracias porque en este momento, soy feliz.

- Bella - dije con emoción. - Esto es lo mas cursi que me has dicho en tu vida - recibí un golpe en el hombro, que era de esperarse.

- Hablo enserio. - dijo frunciendo el ceño. - Esta es la primera vez que digo algo cursi y te burlaste de mi. Entonces nunca mas te dire cosas lindas. - dijo soltando mi mano.

- No no, era broma linda - reí abrazandola, ella se cruzo de brazos y seguia con el ceño fruncido. - Gacias a ti por venir a Inglaterra y enarmorar a este mujeriego sin causa. Por tu culpa ahora no me gusta ninguna mujer.

- Vaya... no sabia que eras homosexual - murmuró. Rodeé los ojos.

- De verdad, ya no me atrae ninguna mujer que no seas tu.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

- Porque traté, traté de olvidarte.

- ¿Con quien trataste de olvidarme?

- Con Tanya...

- ¿Tu y Tanya...? - me preguntó con los ojos de platos, conteniendo la respiracion, como si en cualquier momento su corazon se fuera a romper si le llego a decir que sí.

- ¡No, no... No! No me malinterpretes amor. Nunca tuve nada con Tanya y no tendré nada con ella.

- ¿Cómo es que no me pudiste olvidar si tenias a Tanya al lado?

- ¡Por el amor de Buda Bella! Ten un poco de confianza en ti misma, eres mucho mejor que Tanya en todos los sentidos. ¿Sabes que pensaba yo? Dije, cómo me saco de la cabeza esta chica que me ha ignorado, y me ha dañado el orgullo. Tanya había pensado, quiza con Tanya me olvide de esa chiquilla, Tanya es mi prototipo perfecto, es alta, rubia, inteligente y linda... y

- Gracias, acabas de subir mi autoestima diciendo que me comparaste con una chica que es perfecta para ti...

- Pero Bella, dejame terminar. Bueno, como iba diciendo... Tanya es todo lo que quiero en una mujer, entonces... ¿Por que prefiero a Bella? ¿Que tiene Bella que Tanya no tenga?...

- Yo creo que tu pregunta fue al revez... - le fulmine con la mirada. - Lo siento...

- Y dije, Tanya es rubia, pero Bella... Bella es morena, su cabello simplemente es hermoso... y un posdata aparte, desde el primer día que te conocí, quise pasar mis dedos por tu cabello, así... - dije pasando mis dedos por su cabello humedo - preguntandome que tan suave será. Después dije, Tanya es inteligente, pero no se compara con Bella que es multilingüe... - Ella me miraba atenta, sorprendida por las cosas que le decía. - Bella de verdad, es bueno que te haya comparado con Tanya, porque ¿Sabes que significa eso? Que competiste contra mi prototipo perfecto, y le ganaste. No fue una competencia en verdad, por que no hay comparacion entre tu y Tanya... Pero a lo que voy es que debes confiar en ti misma. - Ella asintió. - Quiero que sepas, que no va a haber alguien mas perfecto que tu...

- No sabes lo que dices, quiza sea la mejor que conoces hasta el momento, pero después, en mil años mas, va a aparecer alguien...

- Bueno, entonces llamame en mil años mas, y discutiremos si ese alguien es mejor que tu, ¿Sí? - Ella asintió nuevamente y sonrió. - Eres hermosa - susurré. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso suave, lleno de amor. Nos separamos y nos dimos un beso esquimal. - Te amo princesa, recuerdalo.

- Trataré - bromeó. - Entonces... ¿Esta noche también me raptarás a tu cueva para abusar de mi inocencia? - preguntó.

- No lo sé... lo pensaré - dije dudando.

- Vale, entonces, hoy en la madrugada me iras a buscar, que tierno. Gracias - dijo, me dio un beso en los labios antes de alejarse y entrar por la puerta.

**MARTES7/6/11-11:55****MARTES7/6/11-11:55****MARTES7/6/11-11:55****MARTES7/6/11-11:55****MARTES7/6/11-11:55****MARTES7/6/11-11:55**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Pa****rte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**oooOOOoooooo**

**LOSE! no tengo perdon y lo siento U.u me demore casi un mes en publicar este capitulo. He estado llena de trabajos y pruebas y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, de verdad lo siento. No queria convertirme en esas escritoras que se atrasan demasiado, pero prometo que el proximo capitulo sera rapido y lindo. Eso. Estuve toda la tarde tratando de pensar en como terminar este capitulo, y ahora en la noche me llego la inspiracion, siempre pasa. Pero bueno, les dejo este capitulo. Ojala les haya gustado. **

**Adios**

**Atte. FANOSM**


	21. A un Boxer y a una Braga

**"A UN BOXER Y A UNA BRAGA"**

Estaba plácidamente durmiendo cuando una vibración me despertó. Frunci el ceño, algo estaba vibrando debajo de mi almohada, y eso me molestaba. Me removí intranquilo hasta que finalmente recobre la conciencia, tome el maldito celular que vibraba, y apagué el alarma.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada. Quería seguir durmiendo en esta calentita cama, pero la idea de que en unos cuantos pasos mas me estaba esperando mi novia, tambien en una calentita cama me entusiasmo para despertar un poco mas. Me estiré en la cama, bostezando y restregandome los ojos. Me senté en la cama para mirar a mi alrededor, al parecer esta vez las chicas habían venido a profanar la cama de los hombres, pero estaban tan dormidas que se confundieron de novio.

Me tapé la boca para no reirme en sus caras, Alice estaba durmiendo sola en la cama de Brick, que al parecer se escapó de nuevo con Becca. Rose estaba durmiendo con Jasper y Emmet estaba en el piso muerto de frío. Reí divertido.

Salí de la cama, y el frío se apodero de mi cuerpo enseguida, camine de puntillas para no hacer ruido, y por el frío tambien. Tuve compasión del hombre y le pateé en las costillas para que despertara. No se inmutó.

Suspiré, soportando el frío del piso, me pare bien y me agaché para mover a esa bola de grasas. Lo tomé por los hombros y lo senté en el piso.

- Emmet - susurré. Comenzó a removerse intranquilo el muy homosexual. - Deja de moverte puta - susurré en su oído. El se relajó. Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos, y conté tres segundos para levantarlo. Lo lancé a la cama y lo cubrí con las cobijas, como niño. - Imbécil - murmuré, y le di un palmazo en la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

Si pensaron que tenía frío, ni se imaginan lo que siento ahora en el pasillo, miento, lo que no siento ahora, no siento nada, mis extremidades estaban totalmente congeladas. Rapida y silenciosamente abrí la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y luego lo cerré.

Bella estaba durmiendo tan desordenada como siempre. Estaba toda destapada y acurrucada para mantener el calor. Me sorprende que esta mujer no se haya enfermado ya.

Mire alrededor de la habitación, y como supuse, Becca no estaba en su cama. Debían estar por allí follando. Mejor para mí.

Lentamente, camine hacia la cama de Bella y me acoste sobre ella haciendome el sonámbulo.

Ella se sobresaltó y me golpeó varias veces antes de despertar.

- Edward - chilló. - Mueve tu cuerpo obeso, me estas aplastando - murmuró.

Yo no respondí, y seguí con los ojos cerrados.

- Muevete - masculló entre dientes.

Acerqué mis manos a su cuerpo, y las puse en su cadera destapada.

- Edward - siseó. - Tus manos estan congeladas...

En respuesta seguí subiendo mis manos por sus caderas, hasta internarme a su pequeña cintura y apretarlo con mis dedos.

- Sueltame - murmuró entre gimiendo y retando. No le hice caso y me quedé en donde estaba, aplastando su lindo y pequeño cuerpo.

Bella puso sus manitas en mis hombros y me empujó a un lado. Relajé mis musculos y dejé que la gravedad me llevara, para continuar con mi acting.

- No te hagas el sonambulo ahora - murmuró. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener mi cara de poker para no reir. Sentí que la cama se movía ligeramente, pero no sabía que estaba haciendo precisamente. - ¿De verdad eres sonámbulo? - preguntó para si misma, supuse. Podía jurar que se estaba mordiendo los labios.

La cama se movió nuevamente, y sentí su mano en frente, acariciando mi cabello suavemente.

- Si eres un tierno - susurró. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no sonreír, abrir los ojos y saltar sobre ella salvajemente. - Con ese cabello tan perfecto, y suave. No es cafe, no es negro, no es rubio, es cobrizo, cobrizo tenía que ser - murmuró para si misma. - ¿Por que tan raro y diferente? Tan perfecto...

Su pregunta quedó en el aire, y el silencio nos inundó. Ella se acercó mas a mí, pegando su cuerpo contra el mío. Podía notar su aliento en mi rostro, con su peculiar aroma. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

Me abrazó y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, acurrucandose. Por inercia, la apreté contra mí, y murmuré un Bella débilmente para que siguiera pensando que estaba durmiendo.

- Eres tan idiota - murmuró contra mi pecho. - Tan egocéntrico, tan imbécil... - Arrugué la frente... - Pero tan tierno, tan hermoso, tan inteligente, tan bueno... - sonreí. - Mira esa boca tan tierna - susurro tocando mis labios con sus dedos. - Y esa sonrisa matadora que tienes - delineó mi sonrisa de izquierda a derecha, acariciando mis labios.

Senti como me acariciaba la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de su mano, mientras le daba pequeños besitos a mi nariz, después paso a mi mejilla y después a mis labios. No pude hacerme mas el dormido, asi que hice acto de presencia concientemente abriendo los ojos. Bella estaba muy concentrada dandome mimos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto hasta que carraspeé.

- Señorita Swan... ¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo? - pregunte con un tono de voz suave. Ella alzo su vista lentamente, levantando sus largas pestañas hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, tan inocentemente. Ella sonrió traviseamente, como si la hubieran descubierto de algo malo.

- Eh... estaba... hum... - se quedo callada pensando, mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. Reí.

- ¿Estabas?... - presioné

- Te estaba besando, porque hablas dormido y me lo rogaste. - dijo no muy convencida. Alcé las cejas. La abracé por la cintura y enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

- Eso te paso a ti ayer, y te estaba preguntando que estas haciendo tu ahora conmigo, aprovechandote de mi.

- No estabas durmiendo - acuso ella.

- Estaba placidamente durmiendo linda, hasta que sentí unos dulces labios acariciando los míos, y decidi que no podía perderme de esto por estar durmiendo. - murmuré mientras pasaba mi nariz a lo largo de su cuello, inhalando. - Pero, no es muy apropiado de tu parte, besar a un hombre mientras no esta consciente. Eso no es lo que haría una señorita como tu.

- ¿Y porque no es apropiado de mi parte? ¿Solo porque soy mujer? Eres un maldito machista.

- Igual abusaste de mi inocencia - dije separandome para mirarla.

- No lo hice, siempre supe que estabas despierto - murmuró. Reí negando con la cabeza.

La tomé de la cintura, ella chilló por la sorpresa antes de que atrapara esa boca tan tierna, para robarle un beso con salvajismo. Subí mi mano, y lo puse en su rostro, ella continuó con el beso, moviendonos en unísono.

- No eres sonámbulo, mentiroso - murmuró contra mi boca riendo.

- Vale, soy culpable - le respondí divertido. Ella agarró un puñado de mi pelo y comenzó a tirar, como siempre. Se separó por falta de respiración, y yo aproveché ese instante para dejarle besos humedos en su mejilla.

- ¿Creiste que no note que estabas despierto? - preguntó con voz entrecortada.

- No lo notaste - aseguré murmurando contra su cuello. Pase mis manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciandola.

- Si lo noté - me contradijo, reí.

- No lo hiciste - murmuré.

- Si - remarcó ella, subiendo mi rostro con sus manos y besandome de nuevo. Rodamos y quedé sobre ella, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para rodear mi cintura.

- No-oh - contradijé contra sus labios, mientras ella abría la boca y le daba el pase libre a mi lengua para entrar.

- A-ha - afirmó con el sonido, pues su lengua estaba muy ocupada como para hablar.

- ¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo sobre si sabias o no que estaba despierto, o vamos a besarnos como pareja de adolescentes hormonosos que somos?

- No lo sé, dime tu, eres el macho - rió. Apoyé mis codos en la cama, y me quedé viendo su rostros, sus ojos.

- Decido seguir mirandote, acariciandote, besandote toda la noche, hasta que el maldito sol decida salir y empiece otro dia. - Una gran sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, y sus ojos se hicieron pequeños. - Mi novia es la mas hermosa del mundo - dije enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

- Me haces cosquillas tonto - rió - No te has afeitado - Me aparté, y me acosté de lado, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano.

- Lo siento - mumruré tocando mi mandibula, estaba un poco rasposo.

- Te ves sexy - susurró.

- ¿Yo? - pregunté alzando las cejas, sorprendido. Ella asintió. - Isabella Marie Swan dijo que yo, Edward Anthony Lillion Cullen, era sexy - murmuré. - Nunca voy a olvidar este momento.

- ¿Qué tiene de raro que yo te diga que eres sexy? - preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

- Nunca pensé que tu dirías algo así. Siempre te haces la dura de corazón, pero en verdad tu eres la tiernita - murmuré acariciando su mejilla.

- Eres un maldito homosexual - dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Entonces, eres el hombre mas bello que he visto. - murmuré dandole un beso en los labios.

- Tus pies estan congelados - dijo cambiando de tema. Entrelacé nuestros dedos, y deje un beso en sus nudillos.

- Esto es lo que tengo que sufrir solo para estar contigo - respondí. - Tuve que levantarme de mi cama, salir del calor, pasar frío mientras estaba en el pasillo, solo para abusar de tu inocencia.

- No es como si fuera un sacrificio para ti abusar de mi inocencia. - ronroneó juntando nuestros pies.

- Esta vez tengo que contradecirte, porque fuiste tu la que abuso de mi inocencia. - dije pasando mis manos por su cintura.

- Bueno, podemos discutir sobre eso mas tarde... Ahora concentremonos en otra cosa - comentó. Sonreí pícaramente.

- ¿Y en qué quieres concentrarte precisamente? - pregunté. Ella sonrió, alzó su mano derecha y tiro suavemente de mi pelo.

- En ser unos adolescentes hormonosos y darnos todo el cariño del mundo. - Puso su mano en mi cabeza y lo bajo suavemente para atrapar mis labios entre los suyos.

Cerré mis ojos por inercia, mientras correspondía su beso, moviendo los labios contra los suyos. Ella puso sus manos debajo de mi sudadera, y las deslizo suavemente hacia arriba, acariciando mi cintura con su pequeña mano, y luego las pasó hacia mi espalda.

- Tus manos están congeladas - murmuré contra sus labios, divertido.

- No seas niñita - dijo, tomo mi sudadera por el borde, y comenzó a subir.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunté alzando las cejas, mientras me separaba.

- Soy una adolescente hormonosa caliente, que quiere ver los musculos de su perfecto y sexy novio. - contestó para nada avergonzada. Reí. Levanté los brazos y le ayudé para quitarme la sudadera.

Me quede arrodillado en la cama, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, muerto de frío externamente, pero algo estaba hirviendo en mi interior. Miré para abajo, a mi novia acostada con su largo cabello desparramado en la almohada, sujetando mi sudadera entre sus manos, mientras me observaba detenidamente, con sus ojos de chocolate, con la luna iluminando su bello rostro.

Tenía la boca entreabierta y la respiración entrecortada, ligeramente sonriendo. Podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos oscurecidos, supuse que ella tambien podía verlo en los míos.

Me incline lentamente para besar esos labios adictivos.

- ¡Espera! - dijo con la mano en mi pecho, impidiendo que me acercara mas. Me estremecí ante el contacto de su fría y pequeña mano. Ella parpadeó varias veces y se sonrojó.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunte confundido.

- Tengo que fotografiar este momento - murmuró riendo. Sonreí con ternura. Me arrodille nuevamente, y pose como modelo, guiñandole el ojo.

- Ahi va una foto apresurate - ella guiñó el ojo e hizo un sonido de flash.

- Otra - ordenó. Puse el dedo en mi boca, como tipico modelo porno en un calendario.

- ¿Así? - alzó las cejas, y sonrió con burla.

- Podrías tratar con algo mas sexy y no tan homosexual... Eso lo hacen las mujeres. - bufé.

- Estoy posando para que tengas una foto mental de mi persona en desnudo...

- No exageres, no estas desnudo - interrumpio rodando los ojos.

- Estoy posando para que tengas una foto mental de mi persona en semidesnudo - corregí - muerto de frío, solo para que tu puedas imaginarme en tus sueños pervertidos cuando yo no este a tu lado, y me dices que parezco homosexual... Me ofendes Isabella, de sobremanera - dije poniendo la mano en mi pecho, y haciendo mi mejor cara de sufrimiento posible. Me giré, y caí en la cama nuevamente, acostandome a su lado, y robando su cobija para taparme del frío.

- Pero es la verdad, si quiero unas fotos de ti para mis pervertidos sueños, necesito algo mas... varonil y no ese dedo en la boca - rió.

La agarré por sorpresa, y la aprese bajo mi cuerpo, con mis manos en su cintura y mi cabeza entre su cuello.

- Sé que en verdad piensas que soy super varonil - susurré seductoramente en su oído. Ella se estremeció bajo mi cuerpo. - Pero te dare algo para que recuerdes, en algo mejor que una foto, en un video, que podras reproducir una y otra vez en esa mente sucia - murmuré atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Edward - jadeó levemente. Puso sus manos en mi espalda, y enredo sus piernas en mi espalda. - Eso fue sexy... - musitó.

- ¿Estó? - pregunté con una sonrisa ganadora, mientras chupaba su lobulo de nuevo. Me gané un gruñido de su parte. Pasé mis manos por su costado, mientras volvía a besarla con pasión. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron enseguida, y comenzó una danza lenta, nos masajeabamos mutuamente. La erección ya había aparecido hace bastante tiempo, y necesitaba un contacto. Así que comencé a restregarme contra ella, suavemente, mientras Bella apretaba el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y gemía en mi boca.

Deslicé mis manos debajo de su pijama, acariciando su suave piel, paseando mis dedos desde su cadera hasta su cintura. Podía sentir sus pezones ya erectos a travez de su tela presionando contra mi pecho. Apuntandome. Eso me tenía distraido hace bastante rato.

Fui subiendo mis manos por su costado lenta y sensualmente. Sin apuros, presionando la punta de mis dedos contra su piel. Acaricie el contorno de sus pechos con mis pulgares, era la primera vez que mis dedos hacía contacto con sus senos y eso me tenía vuelto loco.

Sus besos humedos, mientras me tiraba el cabello, sus piernas en mi cintura y su sexo contra el mío, separado por una simple ropa, su piel bajo mis manos, sus pechos bajos mis dedos, su cuerpo bajo el mío. Era todo un conjunto de sensaciones que no podía explicar.

Ella es la mujer perfecta para mí y no porque es lo que estaba buscando, porque lo que yo busco es muy poca cosa en comparación a lo que es ella. Yo siempre miré a personas que no tenían nada que ver con ella, y debe ser porque no existía persona en el mundo que la igualara, porque ella es única y es mía, esta conmigo ahora. Era de otro continente, al otro lado del mundo, y el destino la puso conmigo, me dio la posibilidad de estar con ella y demonios que lo estoy aprovechando.

- Bebé, te amo - murmuré contra sus labios. Me separé de ella y estaba analizando lo que estaba haciendo.

- Edward - gimió apartando su rostro, dandome acceso a su cuello. Finalmente, me dejé de rodeos y tomé sus senos entre mis manos, acunandolo perfectamente, y los estrujé levemente. Ella gimió un poco mas fuerte y arqueó la espalda. - Te amo - murmuró entre dientes.

Levanté su remera hasta su clavícula, y deje su torso descubierto. Me separé de ella, arrodillandome en el camino y por primera vez, contemplé el cuerpo semidesnudo de mi novia, y esto definitivamente era lo mejor que podía desear. Ella se ruborizó furiosamente, y no evitó mi mirada.

- Hey... Hermosa, ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? No tengas vergüenza - susurré tomando su rostro para atrapar su mirada. Ella alzó la vista y sostuve su mirada por unos segundos, que se hicieron eternos. Sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraba. Le trasmití todo lo que sentía por ella, le estaba diciendo que era hermosa, que no se avergonzara de su cuerpo, porque simplemente es perfecta. Ella sonrió tímidamente, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso en la frente. - Eres lo mejor de lo que podría haber deseado. - susurré.

Ella tomó su remera y se lo quitó lentamente. Quedamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Lentamente se levanto y quedó arrodillada, frente a frente. Nos miramos por un tiempo, sin decir nada, conociendonos mas. Se arrastró con sus rodillas lentamente, acercando su cuerpo al mío pero nunca tocandonos.

- Wo - murmuró apuntandose a ella misma. Fruncí el ceño. - Ai - dijo abriendo la mano y la posó sobre su pecho desnudo, encima de su corazon - Ni - lo ultimo lo dijo apuntando hacia mi.

- No creo que sea momento de insultos Bella. - Ella se golpeó la frente con la mano y rió.

- No te estaba insultando. Definitivamente no sirves para las mimicas. Repite conmigo. - Tomó mi mano y puso mis dedos de tal manera que el indice quedara levantado y apuntara hacia mi. - Wo...

- Wo - repetí. - ¿Yo? - pregunté, y ella asintió mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa

- Ai - continuó.

- Ai - murmuré, abrí mi mano como me indicaba ella, y la puse sobre mi pecho, donde supuse era el corazón. - ¿Corazón? - Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Pero estas cerca...

- ¿Amor? - asintió.

- Ahora, di "ni" - dijo tomando mi mano y se apundo a si misma.

- Ni - Lo analicé un segundo y supuse que era tu. - ¿Tu?

- Sip...

- ¿Wo ai ni? - ella asintió. - ¿Yo amor tu?

- Un poco, bueno, significa yo amor tu, pero quiere decir te amo.

- Asi que me amas - afirme, atrayendola hacia mi con mis dos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Finalmente nuestros cuerpo hicieron contacto y me estremecí cuando sus senos estuvieron contra mi pecho, con sus pezones erectos apuntandome. Jadeé ligeramente.

- Asi es - susurró ella. - Wo ai ni - dijo besando mi mejilla. Sus manos que estaban en mis hombros, subieron lentamente hasta llegar a mi rostro, una mano jugueteó con mi cabello desordenado, pasando sus dedos entre ellos, y la otra acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

Bajé mi rostro, acortando la distancia entre nosotros y acaricié su nariz con la mía, dandonos un beso esquimal.

- Soy feliz contigo hermosa, no sabes cuanto - murmuré. Ella sonrió y beso mis labios antes de separarse, muy rápido para mi gusto.

- Suelo hacer feliz a las personas - rió entre dientes.

- ¿Tu no estas feliz? - pregunté curioso.

- No, estoy feliz, pero podría estar más feliz - sonrió.

- Quieres estar más feliz... supongo que algo podemos hacer - dije soltando mi agarré. Puse mi mano en mi pera para dar la impresión de estar pensando.

- Tengo frío... - susurró pasandose las manos por los brazos.

Rápidamente, me lancé sobre ella, tirandola hacia la cama. Ella soltó un chillido por que la tome desprevenida. Con las frazadas cubrí nuestros cuerpos, hasta que no se veía nada mas que la oscuridad. Comecé a tantear con la mano, sentí su hombro y fui subiendo lentamente hasta su cuello, hasta llegar a su mandibula. Su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez mas entrecortada. Se removió intranquila debajo de mí, restregando sus senos desnudos contra mi pecho.

Ella puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, frotando su caliente sexo contra mi erección. Gruñí audiblemente.

Acaricié sus labios con mi dedo indice, y bajé mi rostro completamente para besarla. Ella abrió la boca e introduje mi lengua al instante, explorando su boca. Tomé su labio superior entre mis dientes y tironeé ligeramente. Ella gimió.

Tenía una de mis manos en su rostro, y la otra estaba en su muslo, subiendo y bajando hasta su cadera. Decidi que no quería hacer mas ese recorrido, y cuando llegue a su cadera, fui subiendo mas y mas, hasta que tome su seno derecho. Con mi pulgar acaricié su pezón haciendo que se estremeciera.

Su respiración era irregular, su pulso y el mío había acelerado considerablemente y estaba claro que ambos estabamos mas excitados que la mierda.

Ella se separó de mí soltando un jadeo, y murmuró "Edward" débilmente.

Me levanté un poco, dejando la luz de la luna entrar por el agujero, y el frío también entro. Miré a Bella, quien estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos estaban rojos e hinchados, me miraba con intensidad. Seguí mirando hacia abajo y vi el torso desnudo de mi novia. La piel era blanca nivea, como la leche. Los huesos de su pelvis estaba fuertemente remarcado en su cadera, fui subiendo por su pequeña cintura, con su piel tan suave, hasta que llegué a esos maravillosos senos. Me relamí los labios inconscientemente, hice contacto visual con Bella, quien me estaba mirando con una sonrisa ganadora.

- ¿Te gusta lo que vez? - preguntó.

- No sabes cuanto - murmuré, la mire un segundo mas, para buscar algun tipo de vacilación o duda en sus ojos, pero no encontré nada. Así que puse mis manos en sus caderas, las fui subiendo por su cintura y luego lo puse en su estomago plano, y como si de persecución se tratara, mis manos subieron sin despegarme de su piel, hasta llegar a sus pechos, que acuné suavemente en mis manos, eran del tamaño perfecto. - Eres sumamente sensual Bella, aunque no te lo propongas. -

Sin mas, me incliné y tome su pezón derecho entre mis dientes, y probé sus pechos por primera vez. Su piel tenía el perfume tan peculiar a ella, inhalé profundamente. Comencé a chupar furiosamente, mientras que con la otra mano estaba estrujando su pecho izquierdo, acariciando su pezón con mi pulgar.

Sus gemidos se hicieron mas continuos y mi ego crecio como nunca antes. Tómo mi cabello entre sus manos y comenzó a tironear fuertemente, cosa que me volvía loco.

- Terminaré calvo - murmuré con su pezon entre mi boca. Alejó mi cabeza de su pecho, y la miré confundido. Me miraba con una sonrisa picara y con mucha intensidad. Suavemente, me empujo con su mano dandome a entender que me tenía que erguir. Ella hizo lo mismo, y tomo la liga de mis pantalones. La miré y comprendí sus intencioes. Bajó finalmente mis pantalones, acariciando mi trasero de paso, y me levante finalmente para quitarmelo por completo. Quedé solo en ropa interior.

Me di cuenta de como miraba mi erección intensamente, y sonreí. Me incliné sobre ella, que se acostó nuevamente sobre la cama, tanteando con mis manos, tomé sus pantalones y tire hacia abajo para quedar en igualdades de condiciones.

- Me estas volviendo loco - murmuré. Mi necesidad de sus labios no se hicieron esperar, y la volví a besar.

Nuevamente, Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura pero ahora se sentía mas. Solo había dos estupidas telas que nos separaban. Podía sentir su caliente sexo contra el mio, ella se restregó descaradamente contra mi erección, su entrada estabao humeda. Inconscientemente mi pelvis se comenzó a mover, y comencé a "penetrarla" o hacer el movimiento porque simplemente no me podía contener.

- Oh Dios - gimió ella separandose para buscar respiración. Bajé mi boca al hueco de su cuello, mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda.

Mis manos tuvieron curiosidad de explorar mas, asi que fui tanteando camino desde su pecho, lentamente bajé por su cintura y aparté mi pelvis de ella, para introducir mi mano entre su ropa interior, que era la maldita cosa que nos separaba.

- Tocame - susurró en mi oído. Reí.

- A la orden - murmuré, mis labios volvieron a hacer contactos con los suyos. La palma de mi mano se apoyó en la parte frontal de su pelvis, y mis dedos quedaron libres, pude sentir lo caliente y supuse, lo humeda que estaba. - Joder Bella - murmuré contra sus labios. Ella gimió en respuesta. - Estas caliente.

- Es lo que me provocas homose... - no pudo seguir hablando porque mis dedos hicieron contacto con los pliegues de su vagina. Con delicadez, los separé e introduje los dedos facilmente, por la humedad.

- Tan humeda - susurré, ella gimió nuevamente. Mis dedos comenzaron a moverse en circulo, y luego fui presionando hacia arriba, allí fue cuando soltó un chillido.

- Oh Dios - gimió. Solté una risita.

- Shhh... La gente esta durmiendo. -

Por primera vez en esta velada me detuve a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Bella estaba casi desnuda, yo también estaba casi desnudo. Probe sus pechos, la besé, ahora la estoy masturbando y recien es nuestro segundo dia de noviazgo. ¿Cómo llego a pasar todo esto?

Y de repente, la razón volvió a mi, asi que saqué mi mano de alli y me sali de la cama lo mas rápido posible.

- Lo siento Bella - murmuré.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó confundida, sentandose en la cama. Miré su cuerpo nuevamente, y mi vista se concentró en su pecho. Aparté la vista rápidamente.

- ¿Podrías por favor hacer el favor de taparte? Me distraé - murmuré incómdo.

Pasé las manos por mi cabello, nervioso, para tratar de tranquilizarme. Esto había llegado muy lejos.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer? - ella se quedó pensando. - Estuvimos a punto de... de...

- De hacerlo Edward, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, no seas exagerado, no es para tanto - murmuró relajandose. Se apoyó en su codo y nuevamente no se molestó en taparse. Mi vista se quedo trabada en sus senos de nuevo. Vi como sonreía.

- Bella, esto es muy grave. No me pude controlar, se supone que venia a dormir contigo, dormir de la palabra dormir. A hacerte mimos, a hablar contigo, no a... a...

- Hacerlo - dijo rodando los ojos.

- Exactamente. Lo siento Bella, de verdad... - me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano limpia en su rostro.

- No es tu culpa lindo... - Se puso de rodilla en la cama, dejando en descubierto su cuerpo. Mi vista se fue a su cuerpo nuevamente, embobado con el.

- Te lo ruego por el amor de Dios. Tapate por favor - pedí.

- Eres un exagerado - rió. Tomo la cobija y se cubrió con ella.

- ¿Me llamas exagerado? Apenas llevamos dos dias de novios y casi te violo.

- ¿Qué importa? Somos novios, nos podemos violar - rió ella.

- Espera un segundo... no eres virgen ¿Verdad? - Ella me miró por un segundo y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Eres virgen? - asintió.

- Pensé que lo sabías...

- ¡Eres virgen! Oh por Dios. Yo... yo lo sabía, pero no lo sé, parecías tan expertas en estos temas que... pense que no lo eras y... ¡Dios! Eres virgen, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte, nisiquiera teniamos protección. Y Dios, ¡Eres virgen maldita sea! - me lamenté. Me senté en la cama de Alice, y puse mis manos en mi rostro. Mala elección, pues una mano olía a Bella y era sensacional. Me quedé trabado inhalando mi mano, hasta que mi lado racional volvió.

- ¿Qué tiene que sea virgen? - preguntó un poco molesta.

- ¿Lo quieres perder conmigo? ¿Con este miserable imbécil?

- Hey.. No quiero perder nada contigo mi vida, quiero ganar. - Se salio de la cama con la cobija, camino hacia mi envuelta en ella y se sentó en mi regazo. Trague saliva con dificultad. - No te pongas mal, ¿Donde quedo mi Edward con todo su ego? - arrugué la cara. - Quiero hacer el amor contigo. - La miré intensamente, un brillo especial había en sus ojos.

- Pero... Es tu primera vez linda, tiene que ser con alguien especial, en el lugar especial y en el momento perfecto...

- No es para tanto, solo me basta con que sea con alguien especial.

- Bella, Yo no recuerdo mi primera vez... No recuerdo con quien fue. Solo me acuerdo de que estaba muy borracho y luego desperté desnudo en la cama de una habitación equis. No sabes como me arrepiento de eso ahora. Me hubiera encantado que mi primera vez hubiera sido contigo. - Ella sonrió.

- Lo siento por ti - dijo dejando un beso en mis labios.

- No estas desnuda debajo de la cobija, no estas desnuda debajo de esa cobija - murmuré para mi mismo. Ella rió.

- Entonces, recordarás esta por que será la primera vez estando enamorado. - me animó ella.

- ¿Esta? Bella, tienes claro que no haremos el amor ahora ¿Verdad?

- Si... solo dije esta por decir esta. Ademas, si no es ahora ¿Cuando sera?

- ¿Lo quieres programar? - ella se encogió de hombros. -

- No programar, pero quiero una fecha aproximada.

- Bueno, aclaremos que no sera ni ahora, ni mañana ni en el proximo mes. Apenas nos llevamos conociendo como novios, y aparte, te prometí que quería estar contigo porque te amo, no porque quiero tu cuerpo.

- Eso ya lo se...

- Pero no lo estoy demostrando, ¿Entiendes? Han pasado dos dias, dos miserables dias y estuvimos a una braga y boxer de hacerlo. Qué poco autocontrol tengo, o tu eres excesivamente irresistible, o ambas cosas...

- Bueno, bueno... tranquilizate.

- Tu no eres de gran ayuda tampoco. Estas allí de lo mejor, como si fuera de lo mas normal. A ti que eres mujer te debería importar mas esas cosas.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando con esto? - preguntó un poco ofendida.

- Que te me presentas ahi, toda sexy e irresistible y me tientas Bella, yo con el libido que tengo dentro, quiero abusar de tu inocencia una y otra ves y a ti parece que no te importa. - Ella rió.

- Eres mi novio, creo que con eso te doy el permiso de hacerlo...

- ¡Mal esta! Deberías golpearme por querer violarte tan seguido.

- No exageres Edward.

- Vale entonces ahora lleguemos a un acuerdo... - propuse.

- ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?

- No vamos a tener relaciones hasta que cumplamos seis meses de noviazgo.

- ¿Seis meses? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Asentí. - Pero con una condición.

- ¿Qué tipo de condición?

- Podemos hacernos mismos... Segunda base - dijo guiñandome el ojo.

- Tu eres una pervertida encubierta... - murmure

- No me has respondido a mi sugerencia.

- Bueno, pero hay que ser moderados. - Ella asintí.

- Segunda base incluye besos, toqueteadas, lamidas, masturbaciones...

- Osea practicamente todo, menos que te lo meta - recibi un golpe en el hombro.

- Eso fue vulgar - me retó. Reí.

- Bueno, segunda base, mimos. Despues de los seis meses llegamos a tercera base. - Ella asintió feliz. - Trato - dije estrechando nuestras manos.

- Lindo - dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Para ser virgen sabes muchas cosas - ella arrugó la frente. Reí. - Es un cumplido... o quiza no.

- Jodete. Existe la televisión y el internet.

- Valla.. nunca pensé que fueras una pervertida que ve porno - murmuré.

- No veo porno. Es solo información que sé...

- Algun dia me diras de donde obtienes esa información...

- Quizá - murmuró. - Ahora, mejor vayamos a dormir que son casi las seis de la mañana y yo estoy muriendo de sueño. Despues de esta casi revolcada mis energías se fueron.

- Eres mas pervertida que yo, mujer.

- Probablemente. - respondió. La tomé en brazos, con la cobija y todo. Nos vestimos y nos dispusimos a dormir. Después de esa conversación, mi calentura había bajado y al parecer su libido se había ido y las energías se fueron con ellos.

- Buenas noches - dijo media adormilada despues de los cinco minutos.

- Buenas noches hermosa - susurré.

- Entonces, seis meses. - asentí.

- Así es, seis meses.

- Me parece un periodo muy extenso - murmuró.

- Eso es porque eres una pervertida.

- Eso es porque tengo un novio sumamente caliente, si no soy pervertida es porque bateó para el otro equipo y dudo que quieras eso...

- De todas formas eres una pervertida.

- Eso te gusta - rió entre dientes. - Reconocelo.

- Vale, tengo una novia multilingüe, sexy, hermosa, buena, inteligente y para mas, es pervertida. No puedo creer que haya encontrado a alguien como tú. - Ella rió.

- Bueno, entonces, ahora si a dormir. - me besó en la frente antes de darme la espalda. Envolví mis brazos en su vientre, y ella puso sus manos sobre los míos. Dormimos estilo cuchara. Puse mi mentón en su hombro.

- Wo ai ni - susurré en su oido. Orgulloso porque recordé como decirlo.

- Wo hen ni - murmuró de vuelta.

- Gracias, yo tambien... - respondí sin saber que significaba.

- Era ahora cuando tenias que decir, no es tiempo de insultar.

- ¿Qué me dijiste?

- Te odio- respondió.

- Es mentira, tu me amas - reí.

- Calla y duerme.

- Bueno, me callare y dormiré.

Ella comenzó a moverse para acomodarse y restregó todo su trasero en mi pene dormido. Concentrate Edward, piensa en cosas lindas, no es momento para abusar de tu novia, acordamos un tratado de seis meses. Tienes que dormir ahora. Despues de un rato, ella seguía moviendose y a este paso estaba conteniendo la respiración. Mi temperatura se estaba subiendo cada vez mas y creo que mi amigo no iba a durar mucho.

Finalmente, me sali de la cama y me fui a dormir a la cama de Alice, que gracias a Buda, estaba helada.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? - preguntó haciendo un puchero.

- Por tu jodida culpa. Eres tan sensual, restriegas tu trasero en donde no debes Bella, y si quieres que duerma y respete el tratado, no tienes que hacer esas cosas...

- Yo no te pedi que respetaras el tratado - sonrió.

- ¡Peor todavía!

- Vuelve conmigo - pidió con voz de bebe.

- Pero Bells...

Resignado, despues de discutir un rato, volví a dormir con mi novia. Esta vez una almohada nos separaba, eramos unos malditos adolescentes hormonosos, teníamos que cotrolarnos. Deseando las buenas noches, finalmente nos quedamos dormidos.

Seis meses de abstinencia sexual, teniendo a esta maravillosa morena, no parecia tan facil. Agradezco que Bella haya incluido la segunda base, o si no estos seis meses se me iban a hacer eternos.

**JUEVES23/6/11-10:17****JUEVES23/6/11-10:17****JUEVES23/6/11-10:17****JUEVES23/6/11-10:17****JUEVES23/6/11-10:17****JUEVES23/6/11-10:17**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?¿Parte mas tierna?**

**Son cosas que me g****ustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**Atte. **

**FANOSM**


	22. Segunda Base

**"SEGUNDA BASE"**

Abstinencia. Castidad. Resistencia. Apreta los puños, cierra los ojos, respira profundamente, inhala y exhala. Controla tus pensamientos impuros, controlalos. No pienses en esas cosas, piensa en la vida, en el amor, en la paz, en la música. Pasa las manos por tu cabello sucio, manten tu cabeza en blanco. No pienses. No sientas.

Esos pensamientos retumbaron en mi mente desde hace dos meses.

Aquellas vacaciones habían sido sin duda, la mejor de todas. Pensar que habíamos ido a Liverpool siendo amigos, y volvimos a Manchester siendo novios, bajando del bus tomado de las manos, como dos adolescentes que se aman. Claro que habían sido las mejores vacaciones. Supongo que Liverpool tiene toda la magia.

Mi regalo de Navidad que me dio Buda, fue a Bella. Ese 25 de diciembre fue la noche en que esa hermosa mujer profeso su amor por mí, me confesó que correspondía los sentimientos que yo tenía hacia ella. Luego para el año nuevo, le inventé una tradición inglesa para robarle un beso, no es que necesitara una excusa para besarla, pero es lindo tener un motivo.

- ¿Tradición Inglesa? - preguntó con las cejas alzadas, tenía sus manos sugetos a mis hombros, mientras yo envolvía su cintura para tenerla mas cerca mío. Me incliné para juntar nuestras frentes, y rozar nuestras narices cariñosamente, mientras asentía. - Nunca había oído eso. Me huele a mentira - dijo entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

- Que cosas dices Bella. Yo no miento - mentí. Reí entre dientes, estabamos danzando suavemente a la luz de la luna, disfrutando de un momento de intimidad después de la agradable cena.

- Entonces me estas diciendo que es una tradición que para cada año nuevo a media noche, las parejas que se besan por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado hasta que se les acabe la respiración, su amor durará eternamente.

- Exactamente. Pero tiene que ser justo a las 12 de la noche, de otra manera no se cumple. - ella asintió.

- ¿Y de donde sacaste esa mentira? - preguntó nuevamente. Subió sus manos y los puso en mi mejilla, acariciandolo suavemente. Giramos lentamente sobre nosotros mismos.

- Es una tradición inglesa - insistí enterrando mi rostro en cuello. La apreté mas contra mí, y la elevé unos centímetros, para sorpresa de ella, que chilló. Puse sus pies debajo de los míos, y dancé con ella por unos minutos.

- Hare que te creo. Sabes que no necesitas un motivo para robarme besos - murmuró divertiva, su voz retumbaba en mis oidos. Se aferró mas a mí, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre mi cuello, y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda, una y otra vez.

- Lo sé. - Permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos, ambos disfrutando de este minuto de paz y tranquilidad, disfrutando de nosotros mismos. Continué danzando con ella, con sus pies sobre los mios, cuidando de no dejarla caer. Un pitito comenzó a sonar, proveniente de mi celular, indicandome que eran las doce. Me separe de ella rápidamente, depositandola en el piso. - Bella, preparate para el beso mas largo de tu vida. - Ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sin contestar. Puse su rostro entre mis manos antes de inclinarme y robarle el beso.

Había escuchado un "pero" antes de que sus palabras se ahogaron en mi boca. Cerré mis ojos al instante y supuse que ella también lo hizo, cuando comenzó a mover sus labios con los míos. Inhaló fuertemente, antes de expulsar el aire con suavidad por su nariz. Bajé mis brazos hasta su cintura y la atraje hacia mi. Mi lengua hizo acto de presencia y siempre tan inquieta, removió la boca de mi novia, saboreandola.

Noté como jadeó levemente y que se le fue la respiración. Nuevamente tuvo que tomar aire por la nariz, su pecho creció excesivamente, haciendo presión contra mi pecho. Mi pulso estaba acelerado también, y me faltaba oxigeno, pero tenía que hacer de esto algo excesivamente largo. Todavía no era tiempo para separarnos.

Subió sus manos a mi hombros, luego dejó una en mi nuca y la otra en mi cabeza, acercandola lo mas posible a ella. Nos seguimos besando por un lapso de tiempo indefinido, hasta que nuestras celulas nos exigieron oxígeno. Ella rompió el beso, con el caracteristico sonido, antes de separarse agitada. Estaba respirando fuertemente y mi vista se fijó en sus labios, brillantes por la humedad. Sonreí.

- Nuestro amor durara eternamente. - sonreí torcidamente.

- Si tu lo dices - murmuró encogiendose de hombros.

- Yo lo digo - respondí estrechandola nuevamente hacia mi. La tomé por la cintura y enterré mi rostro en su cuello. - Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo - susurré.

- Yo solo te amo - murmuró riendo. Acarició mi cabeza suavemente. - Eres muy importante para mí. Tu has marcado la diferencia.

Después de compartir palabras cursis, nos sonreímos y volvimos a la casa, para dar termino al 2010, y para celebrar el comienzo del 2011. Con canciones, karaoke, rock band, jugamos mario car, y entre otros, ademas de tomar un par de cervezas y alcohol con los adultos, que nos dieron permiso por el año nuevo.

Había sido una noche memorable. Después de eso, estuvimos otros dias más, disfrutando de las vacaciones, de los amigos y fiestas. Sin que los adultos supieran, cada noche nos turnabamos con Bella para ir a visitarnos. Ademas habíamos creado una especie de "horario" pues todos queriamos las habitaciones para nosotros solos, así que tuvimos que esperar tres días para hasta que nos tocara privacidad. Mientras tanto, dormíamos con los otros individuos, compartiendo habitación.

La primera noche, tuvimos que quedarnos con la multitud porque según ellos, nosotros tuvimos dos noches seguidas, cosa que es cierta. Así que, cuando nos acostamos en la cama, ambos nos quedamos dormidos enseguida, pero para la vergüenza de Bella, ella habla dormida y muy fuerte. En parte era gracioso y vergonzoso a la vez. Había comenzado como un susurro, pero después se fue haciendo mas audible, desde un "Edward" despacio a un "¡Oh Dios Edward" gritando, mientras se retorcía en la cama.

Becca fue la primera en despertarse, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor confundida. Hasta que se dio cuenta que era Bella, nervioso, comencé a sarandearla para que despertara y para que su vergüenza terminara, pero eso la incitó mas. "Así, así" murmuraba ahora un poco despacio.

Desde lejos podía oir la risa de Becca. La fulmine con la mirada cosa que solo provocó más su risa, y me levantara el dedo del medio.

Brick se removió intranquilo ante el ruido que estaba metiendo Becca, pero no se desperto, agradecí a Buda. No pasó lo mismo con Emmet, quien estaba atentamente despierto, mordiendose la lengua para no soltar las carcajadas.

- Bella, despierta - murmuré en su oido urgentemente. Ella solo gemía mas audiblemente. No se me ocurrió que hacer, y como acto de desesperación tuve que callarla con la mano, pero seguía.

Después de unos segundos, Bella abrió los ojos y sobresaltada, se sentó en la cama. Becca y Emmet guardaron silencio, en los minutos que Bella se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, y se diera cuenta de lo que pasara. Miró a su alrededor, primero a mí y supuse que estaba sonrojada pues desvió la vista enseguida, hubiera sonreído si hubieramos estado solos, pero ahora esta situación era diferente. Era gracioso cuando quedaba en vergüenza delante de mí, no delante de mis amigos. Solo yo podía burlarme de ella.

Miró a Becca y luego miró a Emmet. Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre ellos por una milesima de segundos, antes de que ambos soltaran las carcajadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Bella curiosa. _No debiste hacer esa pregunta amor._ Eso solo provocó mas carcajadas. Ella frunció el ceño confundida, hasta que Emmet pudo tranquilizarse y abrió su bocota.

- Este... uh ¿Cómo estuvo Edward con su "labor"? - preguntó remarcando la palabra labor, antes de reir nuevamente. Bella abrió los ojos como plato, sin estar completamente segura de si estaban hablando sobre las mismas cosas.

- ¿Edward lo hizo "asi" como tu querías? - preguntó Becca esta vez. Estaban practicamente llorando de la risa, mientras se agarraban los estómagos.

Bella me miró avergonzada.

- Matame - murmuró, y puso su cabeza en mi hombro. - Ahora, por favor... Si quieres voy a la cocina a buscar un cuchillo. - Reí divertido. - No te burles de mi - dijo.

- No me estaba burlando de ti - susurré en su oído. Puse mi mano en su cabeza, y lo pase por su suave cabello para consolarla. En el fondo se escuchaban todavía la risa de los tarados. Se tomaban las pausas por un segundo, silencio, y luego las carcajadas volvían.

Decidimos ignorarlos y tratar de dormir. Bella no tenía la cara para mirarlos al otro día. Pero por lo menos fueron bueno y no le contaron a nadie sobre el suceso. O si lo contaron, los otros tuvieron piedad de mi novia y no se burlaron, cualquiera de los dos, estaban siendo muy considerados.

Las otras noches fueron normalos. Sin nada de vergüenzas. Y para la noche que nos toco el salon VIP, pudimos dormir mas relajados y hacernos mimos. Esta vez nos pudimos controlar. Habíamos comenzado con besos y caricias, pero cuando Bella puso su pierna en mi cintura supe que era tiempo de detenernos. Ella se separó sonriendo y suspiró.

- Valió la pena intentarlo ¿No? - preguntó. Reí divertido. La estreché hacia mi, y envolvi su espalda para que no pasara frío.

- Buenas noches linda - comenté en su oído, ella asintió. Se acercó a mí, y puso su rostro en mi pecho, acurrucándose en posición fetal. Mi nariz estaba en su cabello, donde sentía el aroma de su shampoo. - Hueles rico - susurré.

- Tu también - respondió inhalando mi pecho. Puso sus manos en mi pecho y comenzó a respirar profundamente, hasta que su respiración se apaciguó y se quedó dormida.

Me aparté un poco de ella, y le saqué el pelo que estaba obstruyendo su rostro. Acaricie su suave mejilla, se veía tan pacífica durmiendo.

- Gracias. - susurré. - Me devolviste la felicidad. - Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Despues de despedirnos de nuestros tíos, y de la casa en general, de la playa, de la nieve, volvimos al internado.

Habíamos vuelto a los procesos de exámenes, donde estuvimos muy ocupados. Veía a Bella solo a la hora de almuerzo, donde comentabamos como nos había ido, y luego cada uno nos internabamos en nuestras habitaciones, porque si estabamos en la misma habitación, reprobaríamos todas las materias. Todas.

Todo comenzó esa vez cuando tratamos de estudiar juntos en mi habitación. Ella matematica y yo historia.

- Vamos a estudiar Bella, te lo prometo. - había rogado para que estuviera un segundo conmigo, después de tanto tiempo separados. Soy una niñita.

- Bueno - dijo resignada.

Sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba haciendo los ejercicios, y ella sabía que yo no estaba concentrado en la Unión Soviética, pero ambos nos hacíamos los tarados.

Mientras yo estaba en el escritorio, "subrayando" las palabras importantes, Bella estaba en el piso al lado mío, acostada sobre su estomago. Podía sentir como subía la mirada cada cinco segundos y cuando ella desviaba la mirada, yo la miraba de reojo.

Ella carraspeó ligeramente, y nuestras miradas se encontraron por una milesima de segundo.

- Edward - murmuró. Ella rompió el hielo, ¡Sí! yo no fui el culpable.

- ¿Sí? - pregunte mirandola.

También habíamos acordado sin sesiones de besos. Que pena.

- ¿Me puedes ayudar en este ejercicio por favor? - preguntó sonriendo avergonzada. Tragué saliva.

- Claro linda. - Me levante de mi asiento, y me acoste sobre mi estomago, como ella. - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- En esto... - señalo con el lapiz el ejercicio. - No puedo llegar al resultado. Lo examiné con por un momento, tratando de ver cual era el error.

- Mira, te equivocaste en sumar... - lo marqué en un circulo, giré mi rostro, vi como ella asentía atentamente, y se sonrojaba. Algo me decía que ella ya había llegado al resultado, es mas, ella ya los había resuelto todos, pero aun asi me pedia ayuda. Reí.

- Tienes razon, que soy tonta. - dijo encogiendose de hombros. Mala mentirosa.

- No eres tonta. Estoy completamente seguro que eres mas inteligente que yo. Que sabes mas matematicas que yo. - ella tenía una mirada de "culpable" pero no parecía estar para nada arrepentida. Reí.

- Edward - Murmuró despacio, se dio la vuelta, y quedo sentada sobre el piso. No paso mas de dos segundos antes de que me pusiera sobre mis rodillas y me abalanzara sobre ella, que no puso objeción.

Adios a la Unión Soviética, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender. Estaba estudiando los labios de Bella, su sabor y su cuerpo. Tocando por alli y por alla, descubriendo nuevos horizontes. Geografía, aunque no entra en el examen, igual es historia... ¿No?

Si hicieran una prueba sobre la geografía de Bellanapolis, yo obtendría un 10. Reí mentalmente ante mi locura.

- Creo que debo irme - murmuró Bella con la respiración entrecortada después de unos minutos. Yo había pasado a la piel de su adictivo cuello.

- Claro, tienes que estudiar. Vete - murmuré, pero seguía reteniendola contra el piso. Pase mis manos por sus costados, y sin poder evitarlo, metí las manos por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su piel.

- Quita - murmuró Bella contra mis labios, golpeando mi mano. - Seis meses.

- No me los recuerdes - murmuré contra su cuello, mordisqueé juguetonamente.

- Tu lo pusiste - me golpeé mentalmente. Maldita sea.

- No me lo recuerdes - respondí, me aleje de su cuello, que estaba rojo. ¿Será por la sangre, o por mi culpa? Sonreí.

- Me dejaste marcas - adivinó.

- Todavía no - respondí encogiendome de hombros.

- Creo que tengo que irme, tu debes estudiar y yo también. Hiciste que perdiera mi tiempo, viste. "Vamos a estudiar Bella, lo prometo" - dijo imitando mi voz. Ella se puso de pie y tomo sus cuadernos. - Mentiroso.

- Yo pensé que ibamos a estudiar, además tu empezaste con todo. De no ser porque no supiste "sumar" - dije haciendo las comillas - no estariamos teniendo esta conversación y seguiriamos estudiando.

- Lo se, eres una tentación. Es por eso que dije que teníamos que estudiar por nuestra cuenta desde un principio. - Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella lentamente, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Pero linda, yo quería pasar tiempo contigo - dije haciendo un puchero. Bella, que estaba con una cara seria y dura, relajo su expresión y se sonrojo. Rodeé su cintura y junté nuestras frentes. - Te había echado de menos, ya sabes... Solo nos veíamos a la hora de almuerzo, entonces pensé, ¿Por qué no estudiamos juntos, para disfrutar de nuestra compañía? - levanté mi brazo y acaricie su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

Se quedó en silencio, sin responderme, simplemente mirandome mientras disfrutaba de mi tacto.

- Pero no te salio muy bien que digamos - rió después de un minuto. - Estudiar no fue lo que hicimos. - comenzó a retroceder, tratando de alejarse de mí, pero yo avanzaba con ella, hasta que chocó con la pared, y no tenía mas salida.

- ¿Te vas a ir? - pregunté haciendo ojitos. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió.

- Tengo que seguir estudiando, y tu en vez de ayudarme, me distraes. Ademas, tu también tienes que estudiar.

- No eres mi madre - refunfuñé.

- Gracias a Dios que no soy tu madre - respondió aliviada. Sonreí.

- Un beso de despedida para que me recuerdes hasta mañana.

- Uno cortito - pidió.

Bajé mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Acaricié su labio superior con la lengua suavemente. Bella con su mano libre, lo subio y lo puso en mi nuca, presionandome contra ella. Mientras seguiamos besandonos, aleje una mano de su cintura y lo puse en la manilla. Abrí la puerta, sin que mi Bella se cayera. Fui avanzando lentamente con ella, saliendo de la habitación, y cuando estuvimos en el pasillo, me aleje de ella después de dejarle un casto beso en la mejilla, decirle "Buenas noches" y cerré la puerta en su cara.

Sonreí satisfecho. Unos segundos mas tarde, escuche unos porrazos en la puerta, supuse que era Bella y no me sorprendía.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunté a traves de la puerta.

- Soy yo lindo. Se me quedó algo. - chequeé la habitación y nop, todo esta en orden, no había ningun objeto no indenticado.

- Yo no veo nada tuyo Bella.

- Digo... Se me olvido decirte algo. - dijo. Mala mentirosa.

- Bella, no sabes mentir.

- Vale. ¡Abreme la puerta Edward! - aporreó nuevamente.

Reí divertido. Después de unos segundos mas, tuve compasión y le abrí la puerta a una Bella colorada, con las manos rojas y un poco enojada.

- ¿Qué pa...? - No había podido formular la pregunta, pues en esos segundos, Bella había caminado con pasos seguros y fieros, acercandose a mí con enojo. Tomó mi cabello y tiró con fuerza hacia ella, dandome un beso demandante. Correspondí el beso, y los moví sincronizadamente con ella.

- Me has declarado la Guerra Cullen. - murmuró separandose de mí. Mis labios seguian estirados cuando ella habló. Demonios, ese beso había sido exitante.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté confundido.

- Que querías tus seis meses. Yo estaba feliz con el, ningun problema, pero resulta que vienes y me besas y me haces cosas y... me... - comenzó a balbucear y se sonrojó. Rei entre dientes. - La cosa es que me insitas y luego me dejas botada. Eso querido, no se hace. No es justo que todas las noches tenga que tomarme una ducha de media a una hora. - explotó.

- ¿Ah? - murmuré sorprendido. - ¿Qué dijiste sobre las duchas? - se sonrojó mas, si eso es posible, tenía rojo desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, era adorable.

- Yo... No cambies el tema. ¿Tu querías seis meses? Te dare los seis meses, pero no puedes pedir que sea buena. Por que no lo seré. - advirtió. Tragué saliva con dificultad. ¿Estaba entendiendo bien? ¿Tenía que tener abstinencia, pero ademas de eso, tenía que resistir?

- Explicate... - pedí para asegurarme.

- Nada de segunda base, nada de alivios amor. Te voy a exitar, vas a quedar duro - Bella hablando sucio. Eso era nuevo, y me gustaba. Puta que me gustaba. - Pero ahí llego todo. Si quieres alguna ayudita, espera unos seis meses, o usa propias manos.

- Eso es injusto - protesté.

- Injusto. ¿Sabes lo que es injusto? Que te puedes acostar con cualquier chica, menos conmigo, que soy tu novia y me amas, pero no - dijo exagerando el "no" - no me tocas porque soy virgen. Es injusto que hayas puesto seis meses de abstinencia, considerando el novio que tengo, que es mas caliente que una estufa. Es injusto que cada vez que me besas, cosas sucias vienen a mi mente y me vuelvo loca, pero hasta ahí llega todo. No me tocas por que eres una niñita. Asi que despues me las tengo que arreglar sola en el baño. - Vale, esta confesando que se masturba, cosa que no sabía y me gustaba saberlo. Sonreí. - Eso es injusto. Yo solo me estoy vengando.

- ¿Crees que es muy facil para mí? Yo me estoy sacrificando por tí, tal como tu dijiste, porque eres mi novia, porque te amo y porque eres virgen. Eres la primera novia real que tengo, las otras fueron chicas pasajeras, no ame a ninguna como te amo a a ti, y ninguna fue virgen. Asi que nunca he estado con una virgen y eso es lo que me tiene preocupado. Por que quiero que todo salga perfecto, porque quiero cuidar de ti, porque eres la persona mas importante en el mundo.

Silencio.

- No tengo ningun argumento valido para discutir eso - dijo seria.

- No me discutas entonces, se buena, espera a los seis meses, porque yo tambien lo hare. Lo haré por ti. Por que te amo...

- No puedo creer que seas tan tierno - murmuró con una sonrisa. Caminó hacia mi lentamente. Subio su mano a mi mejilla, acariandome con su pulgar. Me miraba con ternura, con pasión, con amor. Con todos los sentimientos que podría estar sintiendo, me lo estaba transmitiendo con su mirada y con su tacto. Apreté su mano a mi mejilla.

Ví como una pequeña lagrima salia de sus ojos y arrugué la frente enseguida. Antes de que preguntara "Por qué" Ella ya me había callado.

- Lo siento, soy una niñita. Estoy sudando por los ojos de felicidad... - rió. - Yo... - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- No llores chiquita - susurré, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, y limpiando sus saladas lagrimas con besos. - No seas niñita - murmuré. Por lo menos hice que riera.

- No soy una niñita - murmuró cruzando los brazos y poniendo un puchero. La mire de arriba hacia abajo, manteniendo mi vista en su entrepierna y poniendo cara de examinador. - ¿Qué miras? - preguntó cruzando las piernas nerviosamente, y tapandose con las manos. Reí. Se había sonrojado.

- No creo que seas un hombre Bella, eres una niñita - dije remarcando la palabra niñita. - En cambio yo no soy niñita. Yo soy un niñito. - esta vez fue ella quien me estaba examinando, y dejo su vista entre mis pantalones. Era cierto... es perturbante sentir una mirada en tus partes intimas, aunque no lo vean realmente.

- Tu eres un niño, sí... Definitivamente. - reí, y ella me acompaño.

- Ya no estas llorando hermosa - susurré.

- Fue un momento de debilidad - comentó. - No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi ¿Entiendes?... Eres, simplemente perfecto y... nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida.

Le di un casto beso en los labios, fue solo un toque, fue lento, pero mágico.

- Y yo pensé que nunca me iba a enamorar, o por lo menos no ahora. Nunca pensé en toparme con alguien como tu, jamás. Y creo que la sorpresa me lo he llevado yo... Eres única Bella y eres mía. No sabes cuanto le agradezco a Buda que me entregue este regalo. - sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Vale, creo que me tengo que ir. Las matematicas me llaman, y tu deberias estudiar tambien. - Beso mi mejilla.

- Hey - dije arrugando la cara. - ¿Y mi beso? - pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

Ella me miro por un segundo, y se mordió el labio inferior, vacilando.

- Adios Edward - me lanzo un beso. Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño. - Ya sabes lo que va a pasar si te beso. Sabes perfectamente que no me iré.

- Prometo ser bueno. - juré. Se arrodillo enfrente mío, yo la atraje hacia mi con fuerza y rapidez, sorprendiéndola. Le di un pequeño beso. - Adios Bella.

Nos quedamos un momento abrazados.

- Adios Edward. - Ella se acercó y me dió un beso. Se iba a separar, pero levanté una mano y retuve su cabeza con mi mano. Señor, no podía resistirme. Era imposible. Delineé sus labios con mi lengua, y al instante, nos encontramos masajeandonos mutuamente. Jadeó ligeramente.

Nos besamos, nos tocamos, nos revolcamos en el piso, hasta que llego un momento en que yo estaba semidesnudo, acostado en el piso, con Bella a horcajadas sobre mi, mientras se estaba desnudando.

Sentía los pantalones pequeños, apretadísimos, sentía que me iban a explotar e iba a morir ahora mismo. Pero a la vez, me sentía en el mismo cielo.

- Bella, eres tan sexy - susurré en medio de un jadeo, en el que ella se movia un poco y sentía la fricción.

En un rápido movimiento, nos giré, dejando a Bella prisionera, entre el piso y yo. Llevaba los sostenes puesto, y la playera estaba por allí tirada. Me fui a sus labios, besandola con locura. Dejé besos humedos en su pera, y mordi ligeramente mandibula, antes de continuar con mi trabajo bajando por su cuello. Bella estaba debajo mío, retorciendose y gimiendo mi nombre.

En el instante en que arqueó su espalda, desabroché sus sostenes, removiendo ese pedazo de tela ocultaba la belleza de esta mujer. No dude en tomar uno de esos pezones entre mis labios, que ya habían sido marcados como míos, ya los había reclamado, yo había sido el primero.

- Mios - murmuré mientras lo mordía ligeramente, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba suavemente el otro pecho.

Decidí que hoy día, Bella no tendría que darse baños de media hora, porque hoy no iba irse frustrada. Me separé de ella, arrodillandome.

Bella me miraba con intensidad, estaba con la respiración entrecortada, y tenía el cabello desordenado. Pero aun asi se veía hermosa.

En un rápido movimiento, la levante entre mis brazos, y la lancé a mi cama, haciendo que ella rebotara.. y sus pechos también. Se sentó en la cama, mirandome con sus ojos inocentes, negros por la lujuria. Con pasos fieros, me acerqué a la cama, con mis rodillas, la acorrale contra el colchón. Tomó mi cabello en sus dedos, y tiró hacia ella.

Nos besamos con lujuria, con pasión, con fuerza, con salvajismo. Era completamente sexy. Ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda con fuerza, mientras yo besaba su cuello. Iba a tener mas marcas de lo que ella creía. Sonreí.  
Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, subi y baje por los costados, hasta que me detuve en sus pantalones, donde con facilidad desabroché los botones.

Me separé de ella, y la miré a los ojos, esperando algún indicio de no querer esto. Apoyó sus manos en la cama, y estiró las piernas. Levantó un poco su trasero, bajé sus pantalones con cuidad, acariciando sus piernas de paso. Vi como ella se estremecía. Sonreí. Retire sus pantalos y los dejé a un lado. Quedó totalmente desnuda, bueno... no totalmente, tenía ese pedazo de tela de bragas que me separaba de ella.

- Así que... me he enterado que te das ayudas en la ducha - murmuré. Se sonrojó y no respondió. Reí. - bueno Bella, hermosa, hoy no tendras que hacer eso. ¿Sabes porqué? - sin dejar que responda, continué - Por que soy tu novio, y no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo si no te estoy complaciendo. Así que hoy, me ocupare de esto. Segunda Base, supongo que estaba bien que hayas establecido esa regla. - Ella tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió.

- ¿Qué haras? - preguntó vacilando.

- ¿Confías en mí? - ella asintió. - Cierra los ojos, no puedes hacer trampas. - suspiró y cerró los ojos, poniendose tensa. - Relajate - susurré en su oído. Pasé la punta de mis dedos por sus brazos, luego por su cintura, dejando su piel de gallina al paso. Tomé la liga de sus bragas, y fue bajándolos lentamente, ella se irguió y me ayudo. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Suspiré nervioso. Quizá no le guste... y si...

- Confío en ti Edward... - dijo como si respondiera a mis dudas. Asentí, sabiendo que ella no me podía ver.

Lentamente, me incliné sobre ella, y besé sus labios, con suavidad, con lentitud, con amor. Fue solo un simple gesto, Bella sonreía, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Rompí el beso, comencé a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello, en su clavícula, pasé por el valle que había entre sus pechos y llegué a su ombligo. Recorrí sus muslos con las manos.

Se tensó nuevamente.

- Si quieres podemos parar - murmuré, ella negó con la cabeza, mientras abría los ojos. - no hagas trampas - regañé. Ella rió entre dientes, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"Camine" con los dedos por su pierna. Fui bajando por el interior de ella, hasta que llegué a su entrepierna, muy cerca de su vagina. Bella se tensó nuevamente, su respiración se fue haciendo mas entrecortado.

- Mirame Bella - ella hizo caso y me miró con intensidad. En un rápido movimiento, introduje los dedos en su interior, descubriendo lo caliente, apretado y resbaladizo que estaba. ¡Oh Dios! pensé...

Echó su cabeza para atrás, arqueando la espalda, jadeó ligeramente.

- Señor - gruñó, comencé a mover las manos dedos, presionando hacia arriba. Su piel era tan suave y tierna. Volvió la cabeza hacia mi, con los ojos cerrados.

- Mirame Bella, quiero que me mires - demandé mientras seguía con mi trabajo.

- No.. - jadeó - no puedo... - abrió los ojos, pero los cerraba al instante mientras se retorcía. Sonreí, era tan hermosa.

- Intentalo - Me miró a los ojos, ennegrecidos por la lujuria, subió las manos por su cuerpo y comenzó a estrujarse los pechos. - Eso es tan sexy Isabella. Hoy día seré yo el te haré llegar hermosa...

- Sí... - gimió. - Estoy cerca...

Al escuchar eso retiré las manos, me lanzó una mirada casi asesina.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - preguntó amenazante. Sonreí. Alcé mis manos a la altura de mi nariz y olfateé con cuidado.

- Mmm... huele a ti - murmuré - Me pregunto... - introduje el dedo indice a mi boca, saboreandola. Ella me miró con los ojos de plato... - Sabe a ti tambien - sonreí. - Cierra los ojos por favor...

- Pero...

- Por favor - interrumpí.

Tomé su tobillo y lo levanté hasta ponerlo en mi hombro, todo lo hice en un minuto, tomandome el tiempo que fuera necesario. Me incliné hasta que quede enfrente del paraiso. Podía sentir el calor que enmanaba, y ese aroma, simplemente era embriagador.

- Edward, no tienes que... - mi lengua se metió entre los pliegues, cambiando el intento de detenerme por un gemido de sorpresa. Puse su otra pierna en mi hombro, y comencé a lamer nuevamente, tan húmeda y tan caliente. - ¡Oh Dios! - gimió mientras se retorcía.

Jugué con su clitoris, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente. Chupe salvajemente, su vagina me tenía loco, debo admitirlo. Era deliciosa.

Estuve allí por momento, complaciendo a mi novia, mientras ella se retorcía y gemía mi nombre. Afirme su cadera para que no siguiera moviendose, hasta que al final tuvo su primer orgarmo, o el primer orgasmo que yo presencié. Se contrajó fuertemente y gimió mi nombre, antes echarse en la cama con la respiración irregular.

Cerró los ojos mientras recuperaba la respiración y tenia un gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me puse al lado de ella en la cama, y la abracé por la cintura, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello como siempre lo hago.

- Gracias - susurró besandome los labios. Ella profundizó el beso, acariciando mi lengua con la suya, saboreandose a ella misma. Rompió el beso y se relamió los labios, sonriendo.

- Fue un placer hacerte llegar. Creo que verte a ti teniendo un orgasmo, sera el mejor video que tendré para reproducir en mi cabeza. - Ella se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

- Creo que entonces merezco un video tuyo teniendo un orgasmo, ¿No crees? - me miró a los ojos con sensualidad, y sonrió maliciosamente.

Puso sus manos en mis pantalones, y mi cabeza voló a otra dimensión.

Esa había sido la primera noche de segunda base que tuvismos, la primera de muchas mas. Como han de suponer nos fue muy mal a los dos en los examenes, pero sinceramente, creo que no nos importó. Pero bueno, aprendimos una lección, nunca ibamos a estudiar junto otra vez. Nunca mas.

Ahora, me estoy muriendo en este preciso momento, porque Bella me lo había hecho cada vez mas dificil.

- ¡Adios con los malditos seis meses! Ya llevamos cinco meses... ¡Quiero hacerlo! - exigió.

- Bella, no. Queda un mes amor, tienes que ser paciente.

- Pero es que realmente no te entiendo. No es como si me fueras a romper si metes tu pene en mi vagina. - gruñó con los puños cerrados.

- ¡Hacer el amor Bella! ¡Hacer el amor! - corregí. Ella rodó los ojos. - Es algo que no entenderías Bella.

- Explicamelo. Dame una buena razon por la cual tengamos que esperar otro mes mas. Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo - murmuró.

- ¡Tu habías dicho que te quería solo para llevarte a la cama! Esa es la explicación. Quiero demostrarte que te amo, y que mi intencion es no llevarte a la cama.

- Pero ya me has demostrado que no me quieres para eso, me has demostrado que me amas y que estas dispuesto a esperar solo por mi bien.

- Pero no me lo he demostrado a mi mismo Bella.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo que ser yo el que se tiene que controlar. Sé que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, pero quiero asegurarme de que en verdad mi mente no me esta engañando, y me haga creer que te quiero por tu cuerpo. Me explico, no quiero confundir el amor que te tengo, con el deseo que tengo hacia tu cuerpo. Si puedo superar esos seis meses, quiere decir que en verdad, lo que siento por ti sí es fuerte, y que si puedo resistir.

- Bueno. Si eso te hace feliz, yo tambien esperaré contigo. Un mes mas, pero, no vengas aquí rogando por que lo hagamos.

- No lo haré, lo prometo. - Sonreí. Me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Espero poder mantener esa promesa, espero poder esperar otros mes mas. Espero.

Mientras tanto, podre sobrevivir con las segundas bases. Solo quedan cuatro semanas, y ya he esperado casi un nueve meses, considerando desde el dia en que la conocí, y cinco meses si contamos los meses desde el día en que empezamos a ser novios. Cuatro semanas sera solo un pestañeo. Podre resistir. Sé que puedo.

¿O no?

**JUEVES7/7/11-7:00****JUEVES7/7/11-7:00****JUEVES7/7/11-7:00****JUEVES7/7/11-7:00****JUEVES7/7/11-7:00**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?¿Parte mas tierna? ¿Comentario aporte? Cualquier cosa :)**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**1) Siento la tardanza de verdad :( Pero no lo hago con mala intención. Tengo todas las ideas claras, solo me falta tiempo para escribirlo. Igual trato de escribir un poco todos los días, y lamentablemente la inspiración me llega en la noche, justo cuando tengo que dormir, porque tengo escuela. **

**2) Gracias por su paciencia.**

**3) Hoy día jueves 7 de julio, se estrena la 7ma pelicula del 7mo libro de Harry Potter, donde se descubren todos los misterios, con los 7 Harry Potters, con los 7 Horocruxes. Es muy cool. (Comentario aporte xD)**

**4) Se viene el final. En unos dos o tres o cuatro capitulos xD Quien sabe. Habra una sorpresa.**

**5) Y un Out-Takes sobre las segundas bases xD**

**6) Se que son las ocho ya, pero termine de escribir a las 7. Solo puedo subir ahora. xD **

**7) Tratare de no demorarme. Pero creo que como ya estan llegando las vacaciones, actualizare mas seguidos.**

**Eso, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Gracias a todas las que siempre me mandan reviews, ustedes saben quienes son. Gracias a ustedes me motiva seguir escribiendo y no pensar que estoy haciendo una mierda :)**

**pd. Casi olvido poner el titulo xD lol**

**Atte.**

** FANOFSM**


	23. Se acabó

**"SE ACABÓ"**

Bella ronroneó.

- Me tengo que ir - se quejó con los ojos cerrados.

- Ya lo sé, tendrán su día de chica - respondí, acercandome a ella para desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

- No estas ayudando - dijo poniendo las manos sobre las mías, aunque no estaba ejerciendo alguna fuerza, así que yo seguía con mi trabajo desabrochando los botones. Sonreí.

- No te estas oponiendo - conteste divertido, susurrandole al oído. Ella se estremeció.

- Me acabo de vestir - se quejó de nuevo, una vez que la camisa estaba completamente abierta. Pasé mis manos por su cintura desnuda, y la atraje hacia mí.

- Bueno... no te costará nada vestirte de nuevo - murmuré. Enterré mi nariz en el hueco de su cuello, y la abracé.

- Eso lo dices porque no tuviste desvestirte ya que a tu novio se le antojó, luego alejarte de el con todo tu autocontrol para vestirte y luego te vuelve a desnudar, para volver a tener que pasar por ese autocontrol, despedirte, y luego, tu novio te aborda nuevamente y te empieza a desvestir. Esto no es tan sencillo como tu crees Edward - comentó subiendo los brazos para arrimarse a mí.

Sin responderle, comencé por su hombro derecho, donde retire ese pedazo de tela y bese con cariño.

- Vale, ahora si me tengo que ir.

- Ajá - murmuré, pero contradiciendo mis palabras con mis actos, aprete mas mi agarre.

- Eres un dolor de cabeza - comentó. - Alejate - puso la mano en mi cara y me apartó lo mas posible. Reí divertido. Se acomodó la camisa que no había logrado quitarle por completo. Diablos. Pero aun seguía abierta, mostrando sus sostenes. Sonreí maliciosamente.

- ¿Y qué haran de todos modos en su día de chica? - pregunté acercandome a ella, como era precavida, se alejó un paso de mí. Reí.

- Ya sabes... -se encogió de hombros, nerviosa porque cada vez me acercaba mas, ella retrocedía y se aproximaba a la muralla. - Cosas de chicas...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando su espalda choco contra la pared. Le regale una sonrisa torcida, había quedado atrapada.

- Cosas de chicas ¿Eh? ¿Y cuales son las cosas de chicas? - Ella rápidamente comenzó a abrocharse la camisa, me incliné y mordisqueé su oreja.

- Uh... cosas... uh... - no logró formular frase alguna. A medida que ella abrochaba un boton y pasaba a otro, yo se lo desabrocaba, haciendo de esto un circulo vicioso.

- ¿Qué cosas Bella? - presioné, todavía mordisqueando su oído.

- Eh... yo... uh, tu... - tartamudeó nerviosa.

- Yo... tu... - murmuré.

- ¿Qué pretendes de mí Edward Anthony Lillian Cullen? - gruñó separandose de golpe. - ¿Es esto una venganza por lo que te he hecho los ultimos meses, verdad?

- Puede ser. - sonreí con inocencia.

- Pues dejame decirte que lo estas logrando muy pero muy bien. Ahora me voy a ir con Alice y Rosalie al centro comercial, pensando en lo sexy que es que me desabroches la camisa, que me mordisquees el oído. Te juro que si no fuera porque esas feas que se hacen llamar mis amigas me amenazaron, yo ya te habría saltado encima y tu no llevarías ese pantalón encima.

- Relajate mujer - reí divertido.

- Como si fuera tan facil. ¡Mirate! ¡Mirame! - hice lo que me pidió, pero mi vista se quedó clavada en ella, en su camisa a medio cerrar. - Vale, no me mires. - dijo cubriendose con las manos. Reí. Mi novia era tan graciosa.

- Si no es tan malo hermosa, te devolveran conmigo a la tarde. - La abracé para consolarla.

- Pero lo peor de todo es que son las 7 de la mañana - lloriqueó. - Hasta que llegue la tarde sera una eternidad.

- Siempre te puedes llevar alguos recuerdos, algunos videos que puedas reproducir en tu mente - sonreí picaramente.

- Edwawrd, no se tu, pero a mi no me gustaría calentarme sola en un lugar publico donde hay mucha gente. No podré hablar coherentemente si tengo un video caliente de ti en mi cabeza. Me preguntarán, ¿Te gusta? Yo acabaré diciendo si a todo, y se aprovecharan de eso. Apuesto que volveré con prendas que nunca en mi vida usaría.

- Pero si te van a poner linda para mí. ¿No lo harías por mí? - pregunté haciendole ojitos. La tomé de la cintura en su momento desprevenido, y la atraje hacia mi.

- Lo estoy haciendo por ti - dijo tensa, poniendo las manos en mis brazos para poner distancia. - Pero tu no me dejas ir. Así que si no me sueltas, dudo que llegaré. - Suspiré derrotado. - Bueno pero quizá, yo pueda dejar un video para ti. Asi no me extrañas mucho.

- ¿De qué me hablas? - pregunté tragando con saliva.

- No lo sé... - murmuró con inocencia. Me abrazó por la cintura, y subió el rostro, besando mi cuello con ternura, que es hasta donde su boca alcanzaba. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de mi novia. Se puso de puntilla, y senti su aliento sobre mi manzana de adán. - ¿Recuerdas que una vez dije que te iba morder te esto...? - preguntó besandolo.

Asentí.

- Pero dijiste que iba a ser con cariño. - dije estrechandola para acercarla a mi.

- Claro que sera con cariño. - percibí como abria un poco la boca, y luego sus filosos dientes sobre mi manzana de adán, lamiendo y mordisqueando suavemente, con delicageza. Nunca pensé que se iba a sentir tan bien. Gruñí, y la sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Dejó de abrazarme para poner la palma de su mano en mis duros abdominales desnudos. En esta epoca del año hacía mucho calor, mucho. O puede que sea Bella, quien sabe. Sentí sus pequeñas manitas, frías, subiendo por mi estomago, hasta llegar a mi pecho. Se alejó un poco para mirarme y sonrió.

- Wo ai ni - susurró. Se puso de puntilla y estiró los labios, esperando que le corresponda el beso. Para fastidiarla un poco puse mi mejilla.

- Wo ye ai ni - susurré en su oído. Se estremeció con mi aliento en su cuello.

- ¿Donde aprendiste eso? - preguntó sorprendida con una sonrisa. Subí y baje las cejas, haciendo un gesto misterioso. No le iba a confesar que puse "Yo tambien te amo" en Google traductor, y elegi la opcion "escuchar" un millon de veces para aprender a como pronunciarlo. Aunque no fue tan dificil, era bastante sencillo.

- Tengo mis trucos, para que veas que yo tambien puedo ser bilingüe - rió divertida.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, entonces. Ahora dame un beso como me lo merezco. -

- Bueno, te daré un beso como te mereces. - Agaché la mirada y comencé a desabrochar los dos botones que quedaban abrochados.

- Te dije besar, no desnudar - gruñó, aunque no hizo nada para impedirmelo. Era tan hipócrita, me divertía eso. Sus actos contradecía a lo que decia. Sonreí.

- Bueno... si lo piensas bien, no hay mucha diferencia entre besar y desnudar. - dije encogiendome de hombros, hasta que le desabroche el ultimo boton.

- ¿Estas feliz ahora? - Sonreí abiertamente como un bebe para demostrarle mi felicidad. Ella rodó los ojos. Pase mis manos por su cintura descubierta, y la apreté contra mí. Me incliné y atrapé su labio inferior con mis labios.

Con ese simple gesto, el fuego se encendió. Bella inhaló fuertemente, porqué al parecer la respiración se le fue cuando la abracé. Puso su mano en mi cabeza, y comenzó a tirar de mis cabellos. Bajé una mano por su espalda, hasta adentrarme a su pantalón. Acaricié el duro y firme trasero que tenía, lo apreté con suavidad y Bella jadeaba levemente en mi boca.

Las lenguas salieron a la lucha, no sabíamos si era una batalla o si era una danza. Solo nos acariciabamos mutuamente, mezclando nuestros sabores. Si, traspasando saliva si ustedes le quieren llamar asi.

Nos movimos sincronizadamente, se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, el sonido de nuestro besos, el sonido de nuestros jadeos, y yo escuchaba como mi corazon retumbaba en mi cabeza. Y luego, se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba llamando.

Bella gimoteó y no era de placer. Puse mi mano en su nuca para que no pudiera soltarse, y aferre mi agarre en su cintura.

- ¿Bella estas lista? - preguntó Alice.

Ella quería responder, pero la calle con un beso. Reí. Abrió los ojos como plato y se encontraron con los míos, mientras nos seguiamos besando. Me miraba amenazantemente, sueltame decía. Comenzó a forcejear con los brazos pero era yo era mas fuerte. Todo iba bien hasta que recurrio al ultimo recurso y era el de mordeme el labio. Infalible.

- Sí Alice, me falta arreglarme un poco, salgo enseguida, espera - dijo abrochandose los botones de la camisa apresuradamente. Tenía las manos tan temblorosas que los botones no encajaban. Suspiré, me acerqué a ella para ayudarla. - ¡Ni se te ocurra! - gruñó alejandose.

- Te voy a ayudar Bella, lo prometo. - le regale una sonrisa angelical para que estuviera segura. Ella bajó las manos, y me dejo a mi merced, quieta en su lugar. Miré hacia abajo y ví sus pechos, llenos en sus sostenes. Tragué saliva para tranquilizarme o para intentar.

Elevé mis manos y fui abrochando los botones uno por uno, con lentitud. Me costó trabajo abrochar el cuarto botón, que estaba a la altura de su pecho. ¿Le quedará pequeño la camisa, o sus pechos son muy grandes? Arrugué la frente, juntando las puntas, pero no lo hacían. Bufé.

- Puedes desabrocharlo, pero te cuesta un mundo abrocharlo - se burló Bella. Y bueno, la verdad prefería _mil_ veces desabrocharlo a abrocharlo. - Dejame este botón, tu ocupate del resto. - Como ella me pidió, abroché el resto de los botones, mientras ella luchaba con ese botón. Muchas veces estuve tentado de tomar la blusa, rasgarselo y aprisionarla, pero ya le había hecho una promesa. Cuando terminé, deje un beso en su sien y me alejé de ella. Se aliso la camisa, y se paso las manos por el cabello, desenredandolo.

- Te ves hermosa Bella, no tienes que arreglarte. - Ella me miró y se sonrojó. Me observó por un instante y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Mira de lo que me estoy perdiendo por sus culpas, y por tu culpa también. - se quejó.

- Tranquila linda, nos veremos en la tarde, ademas quiero una cita contigo. - susurré.

- ¿Una cita? ¿Donde?- preguntó emocionada.

- Tu solo se feliz, y acepta. Que será una sorpresa.

- Pero Edward.. Tu sabes que no me... - tuve que callarla con un beso para que no protestara sobre la sorpresa.

- ¿Bella? - preguntó Alice nuevamente, tocando la puerta. - ¡Edward, suelta a Bella! - ¿Cómo se daba cuenta de todo? Nadie sabe.

Derrotado, aparté las manos que estaban sobre Bella.

- Te amo - dije con los labios, ella ya estaba en la puerta. Me lanzó un beso antes de salir. Alice me saludó con la mano al verme por la puerta.

Ahora tenía tiempo suficiente para preparar todo. Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos para pensar un poco.

Ya habíamos pasado la parte mas dificil, bueno todavía no, pero estabamos cerca, y cada vez estaba mas nervioso. Habíamos salido de vacaciones, Era verano ya. Bella agarró todas sus cosas del internado, despidiendose con un toque de tristeza, y se vino conmigo a pasar las vacaciones.

Estabamos en la ciudad de Dorset, cerca de la Playa de Weymouth, al sur de inglaterra. Nos estabamos hospedando en una de las cabañas que tenían los Hales. Nos ibamos la primeras dos semanas a Dorset a disfrutar de la arena, del sol. Luego,viajamos a Londres que era el aeropuerto mas cercano, nos quedabamos unos cuantos dias antes de irnos a Manchester, y viajar de vuelta a Liverpool. El primer mes era para los jovenes, y luego descansabamos en la casa de mis tíos. Eran todas unas vacaciones.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui directo a la ducha, hoy iba a ser un largo día y tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Así que fue tu idea esa de decirles a las chicas que me rapten al centro comercial - me regañó Bella, levantando la pierna para no tropezarse con la rama que había en el suelo.

- Sí, fue totalmente mi idea. Incluso les rogué para que te sacaran a las 7 de la mañana - confesé para nada arrepentido. Tomé su mano, aunque me la rechazó en un principio, pero la miré con intensidad y cedió al instante. No quería que se tropezara con algo. - Ten cuidado con eso...

- ¿Y se puede saber porqué? - Exigió un poco molesta. - ¿Sabías que el centro comercial abría a las 9 de la mañana? Estuve esperando dos horas para que recién abriera esa estupides. Reí, de echo si sabía. - ¡Lo sabías! - gruñó, soltó su mano con fuerza y como era de esperarse, perdió el equilibrio.

- ¿Vez que no tienes que soltarme la mano? - sonreí, ayudandola a pararse. - Ya me podrás golpear todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos, ahora dame la mano y camina conmigo, no quiero que te lastimes ¿Sí? - hubo un brillo en su mirada. Asintió derrotada. - ¿Te duele algo?

- No - contesto. Seguímos caminando, todavía nos quedaba mucho trayecto todavía. Yo iba con una mochila cargada de cosas, preparado para una excursión. Hoy ibamos a acampar.

- ¿A donde vamos? - preguntó.

- Es una sorpresa Bella. Pero me sorprende que no hayas adivinado todavía - Reí. - ¿Has acampado antes? - pregunté curioso. Ella asintió.

- Solo una vez. Era una scout en china, no lo pase muy bien esa vez. - se quedó un momento pensativa, y se estremeció.

- Cuentame sobre eso - murmuré interesado.

Hablamos sobre nuestras vidas, con las manos tomadas mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro destino. Hubo unos cuantos tropezones por parte de Bella, pero debería empezar a preocuparme si no los hubiera.

- ¿Cuánto falta? - se quejó Bella como una bebé.

- Ya falta poco. - Nos detuvimos frente a una pared del cerro, todo recubierto de musgos y hierbas. - Aquí es Bella, tienes que subirte. - Removí las hojas que habían para mostrarle una entrada-

- ¿Es una cueva? - preguntó asustada. Reí. La abracé por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

- Ya he venido aquí antes, es un lugar seguro. De verdad. - ella asintió. La tomé en brazos para ayudarla a subirse. Era un camino dificil para llegar a la cueva, así que dudaba que alguien nos pudiera encontrar. Solo Alice, los Hales y Emmet sabían como llegar, era un lugar secreto que escondía mis padres. Era tan secreto que ni mis tíos sabían. Es para la nueva generación, había dicho mi padre. "Lo pueden usar cuando quieran, pero tienen que usarlo bien. Ustedes son los chicos del futuro, piensen que esta sera la baticueva". Todos habíamos asentido y juramos guardar el secreto. Teníamos 10 años en ese entonces, nos tragamos el cuento. Pero ahora veo que realmente sirve.

- Bueno linda, ahora es cuando tienes que tener los ojos cerrados. - dije besando la comisura de sus labios. Una vez que estuvimos arriba.

- ¿Estas loco? Imaginate que teniendo los cinco sentidos soy una torpe, sin la visión, lo cual opino que es algo escencial y muy importante en mi vida, moriré en cinco segundos. - reí ante su locura.

- No exageres Bella, esto es un terreno plano, además, nunca dejaría que mueras. Trataré de mantenerte viva aunque sea lo último que haga.

- Vale, entonces cerraré los ojos. - cerró los ojos y movió las manos, tanteando hasta que toco mi pechó y se aferró a el. - ¿Hacia donde tengo que ir?

- ¿Te crees que soy idiota? - Sonreí. Saqué una venda que tenía en mi bolsillo, y cubrí sus ojos. Tomé su rostro y dejé un beso en la frente. - Confía en mí Bella, que yo cuidaré de tí. - Tenía preparado una sorpresa para ella mas adelante, y no quería que lo viera hasta que llegara.

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos, teníamos que usar una linterna que tenía ya preparada, pues todo estaba oscuro. En la cueva había dos caminos, tomé el lado derecho pues eso era lo que había recordado, luego éste se curvó, seguimos caminando, haciendo un semicirculo hasta llegar a una sala amplia y grande. Ésta estaba iluminada con fuego, que ya había preparado antes.

- Ya llegamos - susurré en su oído, y le quité la venda.

Ella se quedó observando el lugar, con la boca abierta.

La cueva era ovalada, tenía el tamaño de una habitación. En centro había una fogata que iluminaba el lugar, dandole un suave toque a hogareño por el color anaranjado que tenía. Al fondo de la cueva, había un pequeño colchón, bueno, no era tan pequeño, era lo bastante grande como para dos personas. Habían unas cobijas dobladas.

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunté nervioso, después de eso Bella no dio señales de vida y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Dejé la mochila en el suelo.

- ¿Bromeas? - dijo sonriendo, comenzó a dar vuelta a su alrededor, y se inclinó para sentir el calor del fuego. - ¡Esto es genial! ¿Tu preparaste todo esto?

- Bueno... Emmet y Jasper me ayudaron - reconocí. Ella sonrió y me dió un gran abrazo.

Este era el momento. Era ahora o nunca. Se lo tenía que decir.

- Bella - dije.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó nerviosa, mirando hacia arriba.

- Esto se acabó. - su mirada era inexpresiva. Primero arrugo la frente, me miro confundida y hubo un deje de tristeza. ¿Por qué estara triste? -

- Explicate por favor.

- Que esto se acabo, tal como lo estas escuchando. - le dije. - No mas a la resistencia, no mas castidad, no mas seis meses. Se acabó. - su expresión cambió, se relajó completamente. Levanto sus brazos y los puso en mi nuca. Nos dimos un beso esquimal tiernamente.

- Crees que esto funciona asi, ¿No?

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido. Me separé para mirarla bien.

- Tu crees que vamos a tener sexo...

- Hacer el amor - corregí, besé sus labios rápido antes de separarme. Rodó los ojos.

- ¿Crees que vamos a hacer el amor solo porque tu lo decidiste?

- Yo no lo decidi... lo decidimos los dos - dije encongiendome de hombros.

- Segun yo recuerdo, tu dijiste 6 meses, eso fue lo que deciste. A pesar de que te rogue por que lo hicieramos antes, y tu no quisiste. Ahora tu vienes y me armas toda este show y dices: Bella, ahora si vamos a joder.

- Hacer el amor - recordé nuevamente.

- Como sea. Pero no es tan asi como tu crees. - se separó de mi y se alejó, quedando cerca de la fogata. - Todavía quedan unos días para cumplirse los 6 meses. Esto te quedo muy lindo y todo, se que te esforzaste para... - yo sonreí. Ya tenía un plan B en caso de que dijera eso. Soy una persona preparada para todo. Alcé mi pie y comencé a quitarme los zapatos. - que quedara todo perfecto... y ¿Qué estas haciendo? - preguntó confundida cuando me había quitado el otro zapato.

- Me estoy quitando el zapato - dije como si no fuera obvio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que se me dio la gana - dije encongiendome de hombros. - ¿Y que estabas diciendo?

- A bueno.. te quedo perfecto, de verdad que amé esta cueva y muy buena idea de hacerlo aquí pienso que es muy... muy... - Me había tomado la playera que llevaba y comencé a quitarmelo.

- Continúa Bella, piensas que es muy... - le regalé una sonrisa torcida, me había quitado ya la playera. Se había quedado embobada.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué se te dio la gana desnudarte? - preguntó tragando saliva con dificultad.

- No lo sé - dije encogiendome de hombros. - Hace calor aquí, ¿No lo crees? - me examinó con su mirada de arriba hacia abajo, mordiendose el labio inferior y asintió.

- Un poco - comentó. Caminé hacia ella, con pasos firmes. Bella se sonrojó enseguida, sonreí. Miró a su alrededor, para tratar de ver si había alguna escapatoria, y la última opcion que le quedaba era retroceder.

La tomé de la cintura cuando ella había sido detenida por la pared y pegué mi frente a la suya, dandole un beso esquimal. Ella estaba tensa, pero de repente, soltó el aire que había contenido, tirandolo a mi cuello.

- Bella, ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? - pregunté mirandola a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla para retener su mirada. Su respiración era acelerada y desviaba la mirada.

- Yo... eh... yo... - comenzó a balbucear sin sentido.

- Si estas nerviosa o cambiaste de opinión, de verdad entiendo completamente. No te voy a obligar a hacer nada - sonreí con ternura, con sinceridad. No quería que se sintiera presionada. Ella cerró los ojos, tomo aire y luego lo botó lentamente. Mientras tanto, estaba acariciando mi pecho con la palma de sus manos. Subiendo y bajando, yo cerré los ojos ante la sensación.

- Estoy nerviosa, sí... - murmuró después de un momento, abrió los ojos y me miró. - Pero, también _quiero_ hacerlo. Pienso que es lo correcto... - iba a interrumpirle, pero ella me silencio poniendo su dedo indice sobre mis labios. No quería que lo hiciera porque pensara que era lo correcto.- Pienso... pienso que es perfecto, ¿Sabes por qué? Por que estoy con la persona perfecta... El momento es el indicado y ni que hablar del lugar... - sonreí. - Y solo quería molestarte hace un rato... Pero todavía...

- No estas preparada - terminé la frase. Ella me miró con susto, con un brillo extraño, como si la fuera a dejar. - No hay nada de que preocuparse linda, yo no te estoy presionando, lo digo enserio. Te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que quieras...

- No es eso... - dijo mordiendose el labio. Era tan sexy cuando hacía eso. - Bueno, en parte si... pero, es que recién me puse a analizarlo y tengo muchas dudas... aunque no saques falsas conclusiones - dijo rapidamente. - Solo... quiero tomarme el tiempo, eso es. Quiero hacerlo, no ahora pero si hoy dia... ¿Me entiendes? - asentí riendo.

- Quieres que las cosas fluyan, que se den naturalmente y no por que nosotros dijimos ahora es cuando tenemos que hacer el amor, asi que nos besaremos, nos desnudaremos y te desvirgo... - recibí un golpe en el hombro. - Lo siento - reí. La abracé por la cintura y enterré mi rostro en su cuello. Di pequeños besos húmedos. - Entonces... ¿Quieres bajar a la playa? Es muy diferente ahora que no tiene nieve.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Saqué el traje de baños que tenía en la mochila y se lo pasé.

- No espíes - dijo cuando se fue a un rincón.

- Pero Bella... no hay nada que no haya visto antes - reí.

- Pero... esto es diferente. Me da vergüenza - Suspiré resignado y desilucionado.

- Bueno bueno, si te hace feliz. De todos modos sera un show perdido. - me encogí de hombros. Me volteé mirando solo a la pared anarajada. Bufé. Comencé a desabrocharme el pantalón y me los bajé de un tirón, junto a mis boxers, quedando como Dios me trajo al mundo. Me agaché para tomar el traje de baño que estaba en el piso. Decidí que una mirada para atrás no me vendría mal, solo una miradita...

Me giré un poco para encontrar a Bella mirandome embobada, y se sonrojó cuando la pillé.

- No dijiste que yo no podía espiar - dijo en su defensa, pero avergonzada. Reí. Me dí la vuelta y ella abrió sus ojos como plato, centrando su mirada en mi amigo. Sonreí satisfecho.

- No te lo estoy impidiendo querida - respondí. Bella se sonrojó aún mas.

Después de eso, ella se volteó y comenzó a desnudarse, partiendo por sus pantalones. Para entonces, ya me había puesto mi traje de baño y me quedé comtemplando a mi novia mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Llegó un momento cuando yo ya no podía estar allí para solo mirar, así que me paré y me acerqué a ella para acosarla.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - pregunté en su oído. Ella se estremeció y nego con la cabeza. - Yo veo que tienes un problema con este... quiza le pueda echar una mano. - Tomé los cordeles de la parte de arriba de su bikini, e hice un nudo. Cuando terminé ella estaba totalmente cambiada, y yo tenía una erección, totalmente exitado. Lo presioné en su trasero, aplastando su cuerpo contra la pared. Aprisioné sus muñecas y los puse contra la pared también, a cada lado de su cabeza.

Bella jadeó sorprendida.

- Señor - gimió ligeramente. Sonreí. Solté una de sus muñecas y tomé el pelo que estaba en su espalda, moviendolo hacia un lado. Su cuello quedó despejado, justo como lo quería. Me incliné y bese su cuello, haciendo caminitos para de arriba hacia abajo. Ella arqueó la espalda, presionando mas su trasero contra mi erección. Suspiré. Puse la mano derecha en su estomago, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Bella gemía incansablemente.

Mientras besaba su cuello, tenía una mano en su pecho y la otra iba bajando hacia el sur, y movía mi cadera, restregando mi erección con su trasero, buscando fricción.

- Edward - gimió cuando mi mano se adentró y con mis dedos toqué su húmedo sexo. Con los dedos pellizque su clítoris y luego lo frote contra mi mano por unos minutos. Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando un grito de eufuria - me estas matando - gimió.

- Lo siento, mi intención no era matarte - susurré. Le di un beso en la mejilla y retiré mi mano de allí, lamiendome los dedos para limpiar todo rastro de ella. - Esto es solo un adelanto de lo que se viene. - le guiñé mientras terminaba de lamerme el dedo índice. Bella se quedó embobada mirandome. - ¿Vajamos a la playa?

Ella salió de su trance, y asintió sonrojada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¡No seas cobarde! - le grité salpicándole agua. Ella se encogió, y se tapo con las manos, tratando de protegerse de las gotas de agua.

- No me quiero mojar - gritó para que la pudiera oír a travez del sonido del agua. Ella estaba a orilla del mar, apenas mojando sus pies, y yo ya me había sumergido hasta las rodillas. Estaba con mi playera que le había prestado para usar, no quería salir de la cueva en traje de baños, a pesar de que le asegure que no iba a

Se veía realmente agradable, pues le quedaba bastante grande, le llegaba al muslo. El algodón se amoldaba a su pequeño cuerpo, que le hacia ver mas inocente.

Reí cuando recorde el problema que tuvimos antes de bajar a la playa.

- ¡Ven aquí linda! - ella se negó. Sonreí con malicia, siempre me gustaba perseguirla. Cuando se dió cuenta de cuales eran mis intenciones comenzó a correr, alejándose de mí. Di unas cinco grandes zancadas, el hecho de que yo estaba en el agua le daba mas ventaja, pero no le aseguraba la victoria. Cuando salí del agua, ella se había alejado unos diez metros de mí. Comencé a correr como mis pies de atleta me lo permitía, sobre la arena mojada, dejando las huellas marcadas.

Ella miró hacia atras y cuando se dió cuenta de que había avanzado bastante, aceleró sus pasos.

- ¡Nunca me alcanzarás! - gritó.

- ¡Eso es lo que tu crees! - respondí. Sonreí cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, podía dar tres largas zancadas y ya la podría atrapar. Y eso fue lo que hice. Puse mis manos en su cadera deteniendo su movimiento, ella chilló sorprendida y comenzó a forcejear. - Nunca digas nunca - susurré en su oído.

La tomé en mis brazos como si fuera un balon, y caminé con ella hacia la orilla del mar.

- ¡No! - chilló como loca. - Esta helado - lloriqueó forcejeando.

- Vamos Bella, no seas niñita, no esta tan helado. - reí.

- ¡Sueltame! - movió los pies y las manos por allí y por allá, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Para entonces ya había tocado el agua.

Caí de traseros junto a Bella y para rematar, una ola se nos vino encima, cubriendo nuestras cabezas. Tomé su mano para que supiera que estaba con ella.

- ¡Bruto! - me golpeó en el hombro cuando salimos a la superficie.

- Lo siento... no fue mi intención botarte, pero nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no hubieras empezado con la pataleta - me defendí.

- Y mi pataleta no hubiera ocurrido si no me hubieras tomado en brazos.

- ¿Estas enojada? - pregunté arrepentido. Le miré con ojitos tristes y hice un puchero.

- Claro que lo estoy - se cruzó de brazos y me fulmino con la mirada, pero su sonrisa me decía lo contrario.

- No te enojes conmigo Bells - pedí con ternura, ella sonrió.

- No puedo, ni aunque quisiera - rió. Me puse de rodillas y comencé a gatear, hasta llegar a una altura prudente donde llegara el agua pero no nos cubriera estando sentados.

- Ven - llamé. Ella se puso de pie, saliendo del agua como si fuera una sirena. Mi playera, se le había pegado al cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas. Su cabello estaba completamente mojado, y habían pequeñas gotitas en su rostro. Los rayos del sol la estaba iluminando por la espalda. Caminó hacia mí contoneando las caderas y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se quedó de pié mirando hacia abajo, mordiendose el labio.

- Dios que sexy eres hombre. No puedo creer que te hayas fijado en alguien como yo - confeso arrodillandose a mi lado.

- Tonterías - bufé. - No sabes lo que dices Bella, eres tan inocente, tan pura que no te das cuenta de lo que causas en la gente...

- Tu y yo sabemos que tan inocente y pura no soy - rió. Rodé los ojos. Me acosté en el suelo mirando al cielo, como las nubes nadaban por el mar celeste. Como las aves podían disfrutar del aire y volar libremente. Podía sentir una paz y tranquilidad que nunca en mi vida había sentido, como si estaba en casa, como si esto era todo lo que pedía.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Esto era el sentimiento de la paz. No tenía preocupaciones, no tenía dolores, no tenía drama en mi vida, esto era el momento perfecto y creo que lo recordaré de por vida. Abrí los ojos para encontrar a dos ojitos curiosos, dos orbes chocolates observandome, preguntandose en qué estare pensando y porqué esa sonrisa en mi rostro. Quizá ella era la razon por la que sentía esa paz y tranquilidad en este momento. Bueno en verdad no era un "quizá" porque ella, "Es".

- Hola - saludó tiernamente. Reí, siempre reía, era algo natural mi. Las gotas de su cabello mojaban mi mejilla.

- Hola hermosa - murmuré. Subí mi mano y lo enterré entre su cabello ondulado, la atraje hacia mí a la vez ella se inclinaba. Juntamos nuestros labios lentamente, tomandonos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sin pausa y sin prisa, estabamos en nuestro mundo, era nuestro tiempo y era nuestro momento.

Este beso fue distinto a los demas, estaba cargado de emociones distintas, de confusion, de miedo, pero de seguridad a la vez; de confianza, de pasion, de amor, sobretodo amor. Movimos los labio juntos, sincronizados. Atrapé su labio inferior y luego el superior, delineando su labio con mi lengua, como una especie de permiso, pero no era mas que un pase VIP que solo yo tenía el privilegio de tener, mi lengua se juntó con la suya, como si nos estuvieramos conociendo cuando en verdad estabamos tan familiarizado de nuestros sabores, simplemente estabamos adictos a él, porque eso era Bella para mí, una adicción. Mi dulce adicción.

Después de revolcarnos en la arena, después de besarnos y de toquetearnos, nos tranquilizamos y comenzamos a bañarnos en la playa. Era genial lo tranquilo que era este lugar, era solitario y juraría que nadie había venido por acá, o muy pocas personas han venido.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, mientras hablabamos y mirabamos el atardecer, marcando nuestra huella en la arena, marcando este momento, marcando nuestra historia con solo unos piesitos. Bella se puso sentimental y escribió en la arena decenas de cosas, entre unas de ellas que me llamo la atención fue la de unas letras chinas que hizo, envueltos en un corazón.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Wo ai ni - dijo mientras le daba un retoque a su dibujo - Me encantaría tener una camara para recordar estos momentos tan simples y tan mágicos. - dijo con un brillo de niña pequeña en sus ojos.

- Lamento decirte que yo si tengo una camara, pero no la tengo aquí. Estan en la cueva - sonreí. Bella suspiró.

- Bueno, siempre tenemos esto en mi memoria, o por lo menos yo lo tendré guardado en mi corazón, ese sí que es un disco duro imborrable.

Me acerqué a ella para besarla. Ella tenía razon en algo, siempre tendremos este momento en nuestros corazones. Siempre la recordaré a ella, pues fue, es y será muy importante para mí. No importa si pierdo la memoria, mi corazón la recordará y mi amor por ella me ayudará a recordarla.

Ahora estabamos disfrutando de este mágico momento, era la historia de amor perfecta, tan perfecta como para escribirla en un libro. Esta sería como la historia de dos jovenes que se enamoraron como locos. Este momento sería unas de las tantas escenas de amor, los jovenes enamorados bajan a la playa y se besan como si el tiempo se detuvieran, porque estan en su propio mundo, se besan en la arena, dejando pequeños rastros de sal en sus cuerpos, demostrando que se estuvieron revolcando. Se besan hasta que se queden sin respiración, porque este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Con la mejor escenografía, en la playa, en la arena, ante el atardecer siendo el sol el testigo de su amor, entregandoles los ultimos rayos de luz antes de que se acabe ese día.

Y eso estabamos haciendo, estabamos disfrutando de este perfecto momento, que quiza sea escrito en algun libro en el futuro, como el momento perfecto. Quedaban solo algunos segundos, unos minutos o quiza unas horas, dependiendo como midas el tiempo, para algunos segundos, para otros minutos u horas, tomalo como quieras, bueno como sea, quedaba solo una fraccion del tiempo antes de que estos jovenes sellaran su amor, juntando sus cuerpos, convirtiendose en uno por unos segundos, minutos u horas. Nadie sabe, en su mundo el tiempo no existe.

Pero te contaremos mas detalladamente en el próximo capitulo.

**MIERCOLES13/7/11-12:42****MIERCOLES13/7/11-12:42****MIERCOLES13/7/11-12:42****MIERCOLES13/7/11-12:42****MIERCOLES13/7/11-12:42****MIERCOLES13/7/11-12:42**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Pa****rte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**oooOOOoooooo**

**1) Hola a todas, siento dejarlas asi, de verdad. Pero es que las palabras se me fueron de las manos y la inspiracion tambien, y ahora llego 6.582 palabras... Supongo que no querran mas palabras que eso.**

**2) Como sea, prometo subir el proximo capitulo tan rápido como lo hice con este :) Y supongo que ya saben lo que se viene. **

**3) Ya saben que se esta acercando el final, creo que de aquí queda uno o dos capitulos antes del epilogo. Repito que habra una sorpresa ;) se los contare al final de esta historia.**

**4) Tambien habrá varios Out-Takes de segundas bases... repito xD **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice con mucho amor y mucho esfuerzo.**

**Adios**

**Atte. FANOSM**


	24. Diferente

**"DIFERENTE"**

- ¡Eres un imbécil! - gruñó mientras me daba una bofetada. Puse la mano en mi mejilla, que probablemente estaba roja en este momento.

No sé en qué momento nos habíamos enojados, no sabía ni porqué estábamos peleando. Solo sabía que estabamos internados en el mar, Ambos mirandonos con odio cuando en verdad deberíamos estar disfrutando de este día.

Mantuvimos el contacto visual por unos minutos. Ella me miraba con intensidad y yo le devolví la mirada. En un parpadeó, como si nos hubieramos leído la mente, me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la cintura, mientras ella se aferraba de mi cuello y saltaba, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

- Lo siento - susurré antes de besarla con salvajismo.

- Te odio - gruñó mordiendome el labio inferior.

- Yo tambien, no sabes cuando - susurré sobre sus labios.

Movimos nuestros labios sincronizadamente, con rapidez. La playera que ella llevaba puesta estaba flotando en el agua, dejando su cintura descubierta, lo suficientemente amplia como para que yo pudiera subir las manos sin dificultad. Abri mis dedos, pasando la mano de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando su columna vertebral. Aprete mi agarre alrededor de ella mientras nos seguiamos besando.

Nuestra respiración era cada vez mas rápida, y el aire se nos iba de los pulmones mientras pasaba el tiempo.

El fuego ya había empezado a correr por mis venas. Su piel ardía bajo mis dedos, sus labios eran agua salada para mi lengua, su tacto era como espinas en mi cabeza, doloroso y placentero a la vez. Tiraba de mi pelo con fuerza mientras gemía en mis labios. Podía sentir su sexo palpitante contra el mío mientras nos meciamos en el agua, dejandonos llevar por la corriente que había.

No supimos en qué momento nos separamos y llegamos a la cueva. No supe como hice para superar todos esos obstaculos que es llegar al cerro. Pero la cosa, es que ya estabamos en la cueva.

Bella jadeó cuando su espalda chocó contra la rocosa pared.

- Lo siento - murmuré nuevamente, nos giré para que ella no tuviera que soportar las piedras.

Todo estaba oscuro, yo solo podía oir nuestras respiraciones acelerados, nuestros gemidos. Su piel estaba resbaladiza por haber estado en el mar recientemente y también estaba salada. Comenzamos a dar vueltas por la pared para poder llegar a nuestro objetivo, sin dejar de besarnos nunca.

Como ya estabamos en un lugar seguro donde nadie nos veía, le quité la playera con un poco de dificultad, pues estaba pegada a su piel.

Cuando su cabeza apareció después de ser tapada por la playera, su mirada se posó sobre la mía y me regaló una sonrisa. Inocente, pura, tierna, y putamente sensual. Se relamió los labios y se acomodó el cabello con los dedos. Respiré profundamente y le regale una sonrisa torcida también.

Suspiré. Tomé su mano y la guíe hacia la cueva. Caminamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablabamos, pero ambos estabamos ansiosos por lo que iba a pasar. Nadie me iba a quitar la sonrisa que tenía y mi corazón saltaba mas que nunca. La lujuria que corria por mis venas era insoportable, pero se sentía putamente bien.

Miré con curiosidad y con confusión a la vez que veía como un destello de luz blanca aparecía por el camino mientras seguíamos avanzando. Después de unos minutos me di cuenta que habíamos tomado el camino equivocado, nos fuimos por la izquierda cuando en verdad deberíamos haber ido por la derecha.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? - preguntó Bella.

- No estoy seguro de lo que sea, no me acuerdo que mi padre me haya mecionado algo acerca de este lugar.

Seguimos avanzando, hasta encontrarnos con una pared llena de agujeros donde se colaba la luz. Con curiosidad, levante la mano para tocar la pared, y ésta se movió como si fuera una cortina. Era suave, humeda y liviana. No era una pared en verdad, si no que eran hierbas, las mismas que estaban en la entrada de la cueva, la que lo camuflaba.

- Es otra entrada - comenté sorprendido. Corrí la cortina hacia un lado y entre por ella, empujando a Bella para que me siguiera. Lo que ví nos dejó con la boca abierta.

Era una especie de mini prado, laguna, jardín, lo que sea. Era un cuarto del tamaño de lo que era un estadio de futbol. Un agujero dentro de una montaña, donde tenía su propia especie de vegetación, era peculiar. El sol ya se había escondido para entonces, pero el cielo todavía seguía aclarado por los ultimos rayos de luz que nos regalaba el tiempo.

- Maravilloso - susurró Bella. Y no se equivocaba. Era grande el lugar, bastante amplio, lleno de arboles, arbustos, hierbas, como si alguien estuviera aquí, manteniendo vivo el lugar. Pero éste se mantenía solo. En la esquina, había una laguna con una mini cascada, que mantenía el agua limpia con el flujo de ella. Era tan secreto y tan cerrado el lugar, que nadie había venido antes para irrumpir su belleza. Sonreí.

- Quiza mi padre haya venido y no nos hubiera querido contar sobre este lugar, o quiza somos las primeras personas en descubrir esto. Es fantástico - la tomé de la cintura y puse mis brazos en su estomago, apoyando el menton en su hombro. - ¿Quieres explorarlo? -

- Quiero hacer otra cosa mejor - murmuró con voz ronca. Sonreí. - Pero primero, ven.

Me tomó de la mano y me guío hacia lo que supuse, hasta la laguna. El agua era limpia, y clara. Supuse que me llegaría hasta el estomago.

Bella se sentó en la orilla, tanteando con los pies, cerró los ojos y conto hasta tres antes de saltar y meterse en el agua. Le llegaba hasta la cintura. Se volteó y miró hacia arriba, sonriendome.

- ¡Ven! Esto es genial - murmuró. Hice lo que me pidió y salté. Ella se sumergió dentro del agua, nadando como si esto fuera una piscina. Podía ver su silueta danzando bajo el agua, como se desplazaba sensualmente como una sirena. Tan hermosa con su cabello castaño ondulando sobre su espalda.

Me sumergi tambien, sintiendo el frío y a la vez calidez que me entregaba el agua sobre mi rostro. Nade como solo yo sabía hacerlo y disfruté como las particulas me acariciaban la mejilla. Hace tiempo que no había nadado. Salí a la superficie agitando la cabeza como si fuera un perro, quitando las gotas que probablemente se acumularon en mi cabello. Pase las manos por mi rostro para limpiar la humedad, y abrí los ojos.

Bella me estaba observando mordiendose los labios con una sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Sonreí.

Me fui acercando a ella con pasos lentos y firmes, sin dejar el contacto visual que teníamos. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerar a medida que me acercaba a ella, y ella se sonrojaba a la vez. Hubo silencio, lo único que se oía eran nuestras respiraciones, el agua chocando contra las rocas y mi cuerpo deslizandose sobre el agua.

Estabamos frente a frente, mirandonos con amor, transmitiendo nuestros sentimientos, sin palabras, sin gestos, solo con una mirada podíamos decirnos todo. Una sonrisa apareció por la comisura de sus labios, y un sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. La abracé por la cintura y pegué mi frente a la suya. Mi vista se quedaba allá abajo algunas veces, fijandome en sus pezones erectos por sobre la tela del bikini.

Ella puso sus manos en su espalda, y comenzó a desabrocharse el bikini, lentamente. Dejó sus senos descubiertos y lanzó el pedazo de tela a algun lugar del mundo. Alzó su vista hacia mí, levantando sus largas pestañas en un gesto inocente y tierno. Pero como ella había dicho antes, no era inocente ni pura, y eso era lo que me encantaba. La atraje hacia mi, metiendo mi nariz en su cuello para sentir su aroma. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra los míos, redondos, firmes y sus pequeños pezones me hacían cosquillas. La abracé por unos minutos, disfrutando de su pequeño cuerpo que se amoldaba al mío, acaricié su suave cabello y dí pequeños besos en su cuello.

Sentí que las palabras sobraban pues el silencio era el mejor sonido en este momento.

- Espera un segundo Bella, no te muevas por favor, volveré enseguida. - Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para contestarme, me salí del agua y corrí como loco hacia la entrada.

Necesitaba algo escencial y no lo podía olvidar. Moví el hierbaje que había en la entrada y me fui a la cueva que era nuestra habitación. De la mochila para todo, saqué lo que necesitaba: Un condón.

¿Mucha información? Bueno, era algo escencial, era mejor venir a buscarlo ahora que hacerlo despues, para interrumpiendo nuestra sesion de calentura.

Cuando llegué Bella estaba dentro del agua, nadando. Me quedé observandola desde afuera, mirando como se movía con tanta gracia debajo del agua. Dejé la bolsa, si, era la bolsa de condones a un lado y me sumergí en el agua, acompañandola. Abrí los ojos, picaban y dolían un poco, pero la imagen de Bella nadando debajo del agua no me lo podía perder. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas infladas para mantener la respiración. Su cuerpo pasó delante mío, y todo lo que yo pude percibir fue una mancha borrosa, blanca y morocha.

Tomé su cuerpo por la cintura haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara. Salimos a la superficie con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¡Idiota! - insultó. - Me asustaste - dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho.

- Lo siento Bella, te juro que esa no era mi intención - le regalé una sonrisa y unos ojos tiernos. Ella se quedó embobada observandome e hizo un puchero.

- Esa mirada Edward. Esa mirada... Tienes que dejar de hacer esa mirada - dijo mordiendose el labio.

- ¿Qué mirada? - pregunté sonriendo.

- Esa mirada que solo tu sabes hacer, esa mirada que me deslumbra - murmuró sonrojandose. Reí. Subí mis manos y acaricié su mejilla, humeda por el agua. La sensación era única. Su piel estaba helada, pero creo que en este minuto, ninguno de los dos sentía frío.

- Y tu tienes que dejar de ser tan inocente - dijo cuando se mordió el labio inferior, parpadeando rápido varias veces. - No sabes el efecto que tienes en las personas. - Caminé con ella, llevandola hasta la roca donde se producía la cascada. - Eres hermosa - Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, mostrando sus dientes brillantes. Y eso fue lo último que vi antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí, dando lugar a un millon de colores que se reproducían frente a mis ojos cerrados, mientras besaba a Bella.

¿Ese era el color del amor? Era un sentimiento único, fuerte, un aumento en el corazón, una sensación en el estómago, un calor cuando estas con ella. Enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y utilicé la roca, que era lisa, como soporte.

La besé con lentitud, acariciando sus labios con los míos. Nuestros movimientos eran sincronizados, lentos y apasionados. Deslizaba las manos por su muslo debajo del agua, de arriba hacia abajo, apretando los dedos cuando me acercaba a su trasero. Nuestras lenguas se reencontraron, se acariciaron como solo ellas sabían hacerlo. La sensación era siempre como la primera vez, pero nunca me saciaba ella, de su cuerpo. Rompimos el beso en busca de respiración y abrí los ojos para mirarla.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos, rojos, hinchados y húmedos. Tan sensuales. Su pequeña lengua apareció entre ellos, humedeciendolos mas. Me lanzó una mirada penetrante, y yo le sonreí seductoramente. Puse mis manos en su cadera para aferrarme a ella mientras movía mi erección de arriba hacia abajo contra su sexo, frotandonos. Sus labios formaron una perfecta o mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y lanzaba un gemido. Música para mis oídos.

La única cosa que nos separaba era la tela de su bikini y mi traje de baño, tal como la primera vez, pero con la diferencia que ahora no nos ibamos a detener. Nadie lo iba a hacer... Bueno, Bella sí.

Ella arqueó su espalda, amoldandose a la roca redonda mientras movía su pelvis en busca de fricción. Sus senos quedaron al aire, afuera del agua y no pude evitar atrapar uno con mis labios mientras masajeaba el otro con mis manos.

- Edward - gimió mientras tiraba de mi cabello con fuerza. Me encanta cuando hace eso, me vuelve loco. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró. - Te necesito, ahora - susurró con urgencia mientras seguía frotandose, en busca de fricción.

- Yo también - confesé. La alcé para ayudarla a salir del agua, y luego yo salté para salir también. Me acerqué a ella con rapidez y la besé con urgencia mientras la recostaba suavemente en la hierba.

Sus manos estaban elevadas, a cada lado de su cabeza, y sus piernas estaban ligeramente alzadas. Su cabello estaba humedo, bastante ondulado y enredado, pero se le veía salvaje, sexy. Tenía una sonrisa inocente.

Me arrodille frente a ella y tomé la liga de sus calzones, la miré a los ojos mientras se lo quitaba, acariciando sus largas piernas con mis manos a la vez. Cuando por fin estuvieron en mis manos, los arrugué con ambas manos y los puse en mi rostro, inhalando el aroma de mi novia.

- Esto me lo voy a quedar - dije. Bella me miraba con los ojos de plato mientras se sonrojaba.

- Eres un cerdo - se quejó sonriéndo.

- Lo sé - reí mientras ponía las manos en mi traje de baño, dispuesto a quitarmelo.

- Espera - murmuró, se puso de rodilla rápidamente, no pude evitar ver cómo sus senos se movían con ella. Demonios, si soy un cerdo y lo peor es que no me avergüenzo de ello. - ¿Qué miras tanto? - preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre sus senos, ocultandolos.

- No es nada que no haya visto antes - reí mientras la atraía hacia mi con su cintura.

- Se siente raro cuando me miras así - dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Que? ¿No te gusta que te mire con deseo? - pregunté divertido.

- Calla imbécil. - Pegó su cuerpo al mío, frotando sus senos contra mi duro pecho mientras metía sus pequeñas manos entre mi traje de baño, estrujando mi trasero.

- Eres una cerda - murmuré riendo mienstras la besaba. Ella tomó mi traje de baño y los bajó de un tirón. En ese momento, alcé mis rodillas para quitarmelos yo mismo. - ¿Qué miras tanto? - pregunté al sentir su mirada en mi ereccion. Lo cubrí con el traje de baños. Ella sonrió traviesa y se encogió de hombros.

- Nada que no haya visto antes - me guiñó el ojo y me beso en la comisura de los labios.

Nos miramos por un instante, en silencio mientras nos sonreíamos. Ambos estabamos desnudos, en nuestro máximo resplandor compartiendo nuestra intimidad. Se sentía bien. Acaricie su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, y suavemente la recoste en el pasto de nuevo. Pasé la punta de mis dedos por sus brazos acariciandola con cariño. Bella cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Deslicé mi dedo por su cuello, presionando su clavícula con mi dedo indice, luego fui bajando, caminando con los dedos por ese terreno de piel nivea. Subí por uno de los senos e hice un circulo alrededor del pezón erecto con mi dedo índice. Bella se estremeció.

Acaricié su cintura lentamente, baje por sus piernas, ejerciendo presión al pasar por los muslos. La respiración de Bella, que se había calmado un poco, comenzó a acelerar de nuevo.

- Edward - siseó con los dientes apretados. Tomé uno de los condones que había en la bolsa y lo abrí con los dientes. Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido. - Permíteme, por favor - pidió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se sentó, y me quitó el condón de la mano. Miró mi erección por unos segundos antes de poner el condón lentamente con sus pequeños dedos. Fue un momento tortuoso.

Me posicioné sobre Bella, mirandola a los ojos. Le di un beso largo y prolongado. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos una vez mas, conociendola mas. Introduje mis manos en su vagina, sintiendola, comprobando lo húmeda que estaba. Ella cerró los ojos de placer y enseguida retire la mano.

- Bella - llamé, ella abrió los ojos y me miró con intensidad. - Quiero que sepas que te voy a cuidar. Haré de este momento algo inolvidable para ti.

Ella me observo por unos intantes, examinandome con sus ojos chocolates, y sonrió abiertamente. Puse una de mis manos en su cintura, y tomé su mano con mi mano libre, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Con un solo movimiento, me introduje lentamente dentro de ella hasta que me encontré con su barrera. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando me sintió en su interior.

- Bella, amor - no respondió, si no que siguió con los ojos cerrados. - Mirame - ella abrió los ojos y me miró, tal como se lo pedí,

Así, en este momento tan especial, sin dejar de mirarnos, porque con la mirada nos decíamos todo, rompí esa barrera de pureza que tenía mi novia, rompí esa barrera que nos separaba, para convertirnos en una sola persona. Ella me entregó su virginidad como muestra de su amor.

Me apretó la mano con fuerza y cerró los ojos al instante, yo me quedé quieto por un momento, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a mi.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté preocupado, después de un momento cuando ella no se movía. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y me miró, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sí - susurró. Elevó los pies, y envolvió mi cintura con su piernas, acercandome a ella. Comenzó a mover la pelvis, buscando fricción.

Entonces yo comencé a moverme dentro de ella, tan húmeda, resbaladiza y estrecha que era, tal como yo lo esperaba. La embestí con lentitud, prolongando el placer del momento. Incliné mi cabeza y mordí el lóbulo de su oído. Podía escuchar como ella jadeaba en mi oído con mis movimientos.

- Más... - murmuró en un gemido.

- ¿Mas qué? - pregunté mientras desaceleraba mis movimientos. Incitandola.

- Mas rapido - pidió.

Y tal como ella me pidió me movi mas rápido. Me separé de ella, apoyando las palmas de mis manos en la hierba, mirando hacia abajo. Comencé a embestirla mas rápido y con mas fuerza, haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran con fuerza. Me impulsé con el piso, mientras ella se retorcía arqueando la espalda y gemía mi nombre. Puse sus manos en puño aferrandose de la hierba.

- Dios, Bella - gruñí con fuerza mientras aceleraba mas mis movimientos. Ella subía y bajaba en el piso, al compas de nuestros movimientos, su cuerpo iba en un vaivén. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras disfrutaba del placer. - Tan estrecha - murmuré - Mirame Bella, porfavor - pedí.

- No -embestida- puedo - jadeó con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí-embestida- puedes - murmuré, desaceleré los moviemientos y ella me lanzó una mirada de odio, abriendo los ojos. - ¿No que no podías? - pregunté con tono burlón mientras aceleraba mis embestidas nuevamente.

Mantuve su mirada, mientras seguía penetrandola. Ella alzó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y se aferró a la hierba de nuevo. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y soltaba un jadeó fuerte cada vez que entraba en ella. Gemí acercandome a su oído. Apoyé mis codos en la hierba para que mis labios pudieran estar en su oído.

- Me estas volviendo loca - gimió. Tomé el pasto con mis manos para impulsarme. Ella envolvió mi espalda con sus manos, enterrando sus uñas en ella.

Metí mi cabeza entre su cuello, lamiendo lentamente mientras mis movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos, acercandonos al final. Podía sentirla cerca, me lo decía sus paredes vaginales, sus moviemientos, me lo decían sus gemidos, me lo decía su agarre en mi espalda, ella estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Mientras seguía moviendome dentro de ella, removí un mechon que ocultaba su rostro.

- Edward - gimió al final cuando llegó al climax, sus paredes apretaron mi pene con fuerza, y aproveché ese momento para embestirla con mas fuerza, lo mas profundo que pude para prolongar su orgasmo, haciendome llegar también a mi.

- Bella - gruñí con fuerza en su oído, lanzandole todo el aire caliente a su cuello. Una corriente electrica paso por todo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, sacudiendo mi cuerpo. Convulsione sobre ella. Esa sensación fue intenso, algo que nunca había sentido antes. - Te amo - susurré en su oido.

- Te amo Edward Anthony Lillion Cullen -.

Sonreí contra su cuello. Iba a salirme de ella para recobrar las respiraciones, pero ella me lo impidió, aprisionandome con sus piernas.

- Todavía no - susurró con la voz ronca en mi oído. Dejé mi cuerpo caer sobre el suyo, respirando lentamente mientras me tranquilizaba.

- Debemos volver a la cueva, tenemos todo el día todavía pero aquí no tenemos luz. - No supimos en qué momento se había oscurecido.

Con todo el dolor del mundo, me salí de ella, me quité el condón y lo puse en el envoltorio en donde venía en un principio. Ayudé a Bella a ponerse de pie y caminamos devuelta a la cueva con las manos entrelazadas.

Bella una playera que era mía, y yo me puse los boxers que traía en la mañana.

- Tenemos hambre parece - dije cuando escuche su estomago gruñir.

- Solo tengo hambre de una cosa - dijo dandome una mirada seductora. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

- ¿Por qué no comemos algo mejor? - ella sonrió - comida, algo contundente. - su sonrisa se ampliaba mas mientras malinterpretaba esas palabras - Alimento que tenga nutrientes. Eres una pervertida - dije finalmente y ella se echó a reir.

- Puede ser - comentó encogiendose de hombros. - Tu me pervertiste

- Vale... ¿Que se te apetece? - sí.. creo que no debí hacer esa pregunta. Ella iba a contestar cuando le ofreci algo - no tenemos de eso, lo único que te puedo ofrecer es un emparedado que hizo Alice, una soda y mucho chocolate.

- ¿No hay mas provisiones para mañana? - preguntó con tristeza. Reí con ternura.

- No podemos quedarnos hasta mañana linda, porque mañana en la mañana nos iremos a la cabaña. Vamos a necesitar una ducha después de todo esto. - ella resopló resignada.

Nos sentamos a comer enfrente de la fogata, frente a frente mientras hablabamos de la vida. Perdimos nuestra ropa, y dudo que vayamos a encontrarlo. Después de terminar los emparedados, saqué la caja de chocolate que andaba trayendo y nos lo comimos como postre. Le di uno en la boca y ella tambien me daba en la boca, mientras en el mini reproductor de música que traía, estaba sondando los Beatles.

Perdimos la noción del tiempo entre conversaciones y risas, entre besos y caricias. Cantamos las canciones que sabíamos, a coro y luego nos reíamos como tarados. Sinceramente, momentos como estos nunca los iba a olvidar.

- Y... ¿Qué te pareció? - pregunté finalmente nervioso. Desde que habíamos hecho el amor no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema y quería saber que opinaba ella acerca de eso.

- ¿Esto? Edward... de verdad creo que lejos, es lo mejor que alguien ha echo por mi. Lo mejor que alguien jamas podra hacer por mí. Es simplemente perfecto - dijo sonriendo.

- No me refería a ésto precisamente... me refiero a lo que paso en el jardin si se le puede llamar así... - dije nervioso.

- ¿Te refieres al hecho de hacer el amor? - preguntó curiosa, asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Hace falta preguntar?

- No has respondido mi pregunta Bella - dije.

- Oh! - dijo con ternura acercandose a mí - ¿Donde quedó mi Edward egocentrico, egolatra? - fruncí el ceño, todavía no respondía a la pregunta y me frustraba. Ella rió divertida. - Creo que esta demás está decir que fue perfecto Edward, deberías saberlo, tu mas que nadie - susurró poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras se sentaba en mi regazo. - Fue diferente - murmuró antes de besarme.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue diferente? - pregunté separandola. Ella rodó los ojos.

- Te has vuelto muy inseguro ultimamente. - negó con la cabeza, divertida. - Diferente.. fue diferente.

- ¿Diferente bueno, o diferente malo?

- ¿Tu que crees?

- ¡No lo se!

- Fue diferente Edward... no se como describirlo. No fue nada de lo que yo esperaba, fue... especial, único. ¿Quien iba a pensar que mi primera vez iba a ser dentro de una cueva, en un jardin super secreto, con un hombre maravillosamente perfecto? Eso no lo ves en cualquier parte. Fue diferente. Punto. Espero que te haya quedado claro porque no habrán mas descripciones. - Ella sonrió y me dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Después de ese día, nos quedamos haciendo el amor hasta altas horas del día, no sabíamos pues todo estaba oscuro y lo único que nos mantenía con luz era la fogata. Con tristeza tuvimos que ordenar las cosas y abandonar el lugar, que era simbólico para nosotros.

Caminamos devuelta a la casa tomados de la mano, demasiados sucios cabe agregar y con muchas prendas perdidas. Por ejemplo, la playera que Bella uso para bajar a la playa, su bikini y mi traje de baño, jamas íbamos a volver a verlo, o quizá si... quien sabe.

- Quiero darme una ducha - murmuró Bella contra mis labios, tratando de separarme de ella.

- Bueno - dije mientras introducía mi lengua en su boca y la besaba con mas ganas. - ¿Puedo...

- No - interrumpió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer la pregunta.

- Pero si nisiquiera sabes lo que te iba a preguntar - dije haciendo un puchero. Ella rodó los ojos.

- ¿Cual era tu pregunta?

- ¿Puedo ducharme contigo? - Bella lo pensó unos segundos y se sonrojó.

- No, definitivamente no.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunté curioso.

- Por que... no te importa porque no - dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta del baño. Me lancé a la cama con una sonrisa tarada en mi rostro.

Que Bella haya dicho que no, no significa que yo vaya a ceder. Me quedé unos minutos esperando a que el agua empezara a correr, y comencé a desnudarme. Llevando un condon en la mano, abrí la puerta del baño sigilosamente, procurando que ella no se diera cuenta, pero no fui tan silensioso.

- ¡Te dije que no podiamos ducharnos juntos! - me retó cubriendose con las manos. Sonreí picaramente.

- Yo solo preguntaba por educación hermosa, igual iba a entrar a la ducha contigo de todas formas - dije encogiendome de hombros mientras me acercaba a la ducha.

- No te atrevas a... - antes de que pudiera completar la frase, yo ya estaba dentro de la bañera, al frente de ella, dandole la mirada que segun ella, la deslumbraba y creo que funciono pues se quedo embobada. Sonreí.

- Solo quiero hacer algo... ya sabes _diferente - _susurré en su oído mientras la aferraba por la cintura y mordisqueaba su oído.

- Pero no tenemos protección - se excuso. Yo le dí una sonrisa suficiente y alcé la mano con la que tenía el condón. Ella se sonrojó. - Cuando se trata de sexo tu siempre vas preparado ¿No?

- Cuando se tratan de cosas diferentes siempre voy preparado - le guiñé y ella rodó los ojos.

- Yo vine a ducharme asi que no haremos nada _diferente. _- me dio la espalda y tomo el jabon. Mala idea Bella, muy mala idea. Me acerqué a ella y restregue mi ya erecto pene entre sus nalgas. - Señor - gimió. Sonreí satisfecho. Mordisqueé su oreja con suavidad y acaricie sus pechos, presionando los pezones con los dedos indices.

- Supongo que tendré que seducirte - susurré en su oído. Sentí como se estremeció. Baje una mano por su estomago plano, hasta llegar a su sexo, húmedo como siempre. Introduje mis dedos rápidamente y comencé a bombear. Bella abrió un poco mas las piernas y gimió audiblemente. - ¿Te gusta? - pregunté.

- Sí - gimió.

- ¿Te gusta mucho? - presioné, lanzando todo el aliento a su oído.

- Demasiado... Ah - gruñó cuando pellizqué su clítoris. Su trasero se restregaba descaradamente contra mi erección, y eso se sentía demasiado bien, tan húmedo.

Retiré las manos de su cuerpo para ponerme el condón rápidamente. Hice que apoyara sus manos en los azulejos y abriera la pierna formando un arco con ellas. La tomé de la cadera y me introduje en de un tirón. Ambos jadeamos con fuerza cuando nuestros sexos se encontraron. Comencé a embestirla con fuerza y rapidéz, entrando y saliendo de ella con urgencia. Acaricie su columna vertebral con mis dedos, le dí varias nalgadas mientras seguía penetrandola. Ella gruñía salvajemente, ese sonido era tan sexy.

- Edward - gimió. Su vagina se sentía tan bien alrededor de mi pene. Era perfecto. Alargué la mano para tomar sus senos y masajearlos con ganas, mientras seguía penetrandola con fuerza. Fui bajando una mano por su estomago nuevamente, y pellizque su clitoris a la ves que entraba fuermente en ella. Se retorció de place, echando su cabeza hacia atras y gemía mas fuerte. Nuestras respiraciones eran demasiados irregulares. Fui bajando la intensidad de mis movimientos, salí de ella y luego me enterraba profunda y fuermetente, repetí ese movimiendo muchas veces hasta que sentí como se apretó alrededor de mí, alcanzando su orgasmo.

Se salió de mí y se volteó.

- No has llegado todavía. Así que sientate - dijo con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Sonreí. Me senté en el piso y ella se arrodillo enfrente de mí, con cada una de sus piernas a mis costados. Se sentó sobre mí, rozando nuestros sexos. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas detras mió, apoyados en el espacio restante que quedaba en la tina.

Le dio una lamida a mis labios y luego atrapé sus labios en un beso. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello húmedo, mientras el agua caía entre nosotros. Bella se alzó un poco, y tomo mi erección entre sus manos, lo estrujó con sus dedos.

- Bella - gruñí con el rostro contorsionado. Se sentó sobre mi erección, enterrandose en mí. Ambos jadeamos al mismo tiempo ante la sensación. Puse mis manos en su cadera para ayudarla a impulsarse. Ella apoyó la planta de los pies en la pared de los azulejos, para impulsarse y se echó hacia atras, apoyandose de la tina y en mi hombro.

Gemí cuando ella comenzó a moverse en circulos, eché mi cabeza hacia atras y cerré los ojos. Ella tiró de mi cabello hacia adelante bruscamente. Me encantaba cuando ella era ruda. Trataba de serlo, pero no le salía, esa era la parte mas tierna. Reí.

- Mirame - murmuró. Abrí los ojos, mirandola, observando como se movía de arriba hacia abajo y su rostro se contraía de placer. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca. Era tan genial ver como sus senos saltaban con ella, a su ritmo. Ella se acercó y me beso con pasión. Delineó mi boca con su lengua antes de introducir la suya, masajeandonos mutuamente. Ésta vez, ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, y se sintió como en el cielo. Bella se apretó a mi alrededor gimiendo mi nombre audiblemente.

Apoyó su frente en mi hombro, recuperando la respiración.

- Te odio - susurró en mi oido.

- Y yo a tí - susurré de vuelta. Ella alejó su rostro de mi hombro para observarme. Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y me sonrió con ternura, pero sentí que parte de su felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo mejor - dijo antes de besarme en los labios.

Su beso era urgente, demandante y posesivo. Era de necesidad. Se aferró a mi cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello, y lentamente, sentí sus labios salados al mismo tiempo que un sollozo salía de su pecho. Me separé de ella enseguida, preocupado.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle, ella me sonrió y me silencio con los labios. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

- Duchemonos primeros ¿Si? - asentí, para dejarla tranquila. Ella necesitaba tiempo para decirmelo, ya lo sabía. - Ya tenemos claras las cosas juntos, estudiar y ducharnos. - rió para tratar de aligerar el ambiente. Yo reí con ella, aunque ambos sabíamos que teniamos una conversacion pendiente.

Le ayude a lavarse el cabello, limpiándolo con delicadeza y la enjabone con cuidado. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Salimos de la ducha y nos fuimos a la habitación, en silencio mientras nos sentamos en la cama. La abracé por los hombros y le di un beso en la frente.

- Yo... es estúpido Edward - se rió avergonzada.

- Nada es estupido, cuentame - dije con dulzura.

- Solo... estoy demasiado feliz porque encontré a alguien como tú - sonrió. Mentía, y lo sabía.

- Bella... - susurró. Ella negó con la cabeza y me beso

Ese último beso reflejaba miedo, desesperación, necesidad y terror, terror a algo. Decidí dejarlo pasar por ahora, no quería seguir presionando.

- Te amo, recuerdalo - susurró sobre mis labios.

- Yo tambien lo hago Bella. Y sé que tu lo sabes.

**MARTES19/7/11-3:18****MARTES19/7/11-3:18****MARTES19/7/11-3:18****MARTES19/7/11-3:18****MARTES19/7/11-3:18****MARTES19/7/11-3:18****MARTES19/7/11-3:18**

**¿Parte Favorita? ¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?¿Parte mas tierna?**

**Son cosas que me g****ustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**Bueno chicas... creo que se este es el final, o quiza no... quien sabe xD Ya vendrá el epilogo el proximo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, porque yo me diverti mucho escribiendola.**

**No se olviden que les tengo una sorpresa, y se los diré el proximo capitulo, en el ultimo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido esta historia, las que han y no han dejado reviews, porque se que hay mas readers que reviewers. Eso pues.**

**Les dejo este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Atte. **

**FANOSM**


	25. Epilogo

**_(N/A: Les sugiero que pongan una canción para acompañar este último capitulo. Busquenlo en youtube y lo dejan cargando mientras siguen leyendo. Les aviso donde lo empiezan a escuchar. Yo estaba escuchando esa cancion cuando lo estaba escribiendo y de verdad que va con el momento. Es muy lindo. Pueden volver a reproducirlo si se les acaba la cancion)_**

**_BREATHE ME - SIA_**

**_oooooooo_**

**_Epilogo_**

**_LIBRE ALBEDRÍO _**

_Bella_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrar a un Edward de 35 años, hermoso como siempre, durmiendo pacíficamente. Su respiración era acompasada y había una sonrisa en su rostro.

Miré el reloj de pulsera que tenía en mis muñeca, eran las 8:15. Todavía tenia tiempo para disfrutar de mi esposo. Sí, nos casamos. ¿Cómo ocurrio eso?

Después de que me fui a China, mantuvismo el contacto, hablando por Facebook, Messenger, por telefono a veces, aunque salía muy caro. Nos veíamos una o dos veces al año. Recuerdo cuando una vez viajé a Inglaterra para sorprenderlo el día de su cumpleaños. Él se había puesto tan contento.

Tenía todos los preparativos listo, globos pegados en la muralla y por todas partes, un cartel de feliz cumpleaños. Yo estaba esperandolo ansiosa en la cama mientras me retorcía las manos desesperadamente. Prácitamente le había rogado a mi madre que me dejara venir, y bueno, tuve que ponerme a trabajar y consegui dinero. Le saqué la lengua para mostrarle el boleto que tenía en mis manos.

Había escuchado unos pasos acercandose a la puerta, y mi corazón comenzo a bombear fuertemente. Sabía que era él porque estaba muy acostumbrada a sus pasos. Cuando abrió la puerta, botó los cuadernos que traía en el piso y se quedó mirandome en shock.

- Hola... - salude después de casi un minuto de silencio, ambos observándonos embobados, agitando la mano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Bella - susurró. En menos de cinco segundos él había corrido hacia mi y se me abalanzo como el salvaje que era. - Amor - murmuró en mi oído mientras me estrechaba contra él. - Eres real.

- Sí... - reí divertida mientras acariciaba su cabello. Se separó de mí mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. - Estoy aquí.

- Oh Bella... Qué manera de empezar los diesiocho, pensé que... que nunca mas te iba a ver - murmuró contra mi cuello mientras dejaba besos allí. Cuanto lo había extrañado, habían pasado ya casi un año desde que me fui. - No sabes cuanto te extrañé - dijo inhalando fuertemente. - No tienes _idea. _Te soñé todas las noches, todas las malditas noches. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? - se separó de mí y en su rostro había una sonrisa radiante, al igual que yo.

- Creo que me puedo hacer la idea - dije encogiendome de hombros. Me beso con fiereza, la primera vez en un año.

Esta de más decir que nos estuvimos revolcando en su cama como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Me sonrojé ligeramente.

Después de que terminamos nuestros estudios, yo fui a la universidad de Inglaterra y me fui a vivir con Edward. Alquilamos un departamento y continuamos con nuestro noviazgo. Todo era perfecto, absolutamente todo.

Cuando cumplimos 7 años de novios, Edward me propuso matrimonio y obviamente le dije que si. Nos casamos en la casa de Esme, en su gran jardín. Todo fue hermoso, mi madre se había emocionado mucho cuando le conté y se tomó el primer vuelo para viajar a Inglaterra. Exagerado ¿No? Yo también lo pensé así. Esme y Rene se hicieron amigas enseguida, ambas eran fanáticas de las celebraciones y nos ayudo a hacer los preparativos. Claro que Alice no se quedó afuera de esto.

Y asi es como ahora me ven aquí, despertando al lado del hombre de mis sueños, mi primer novio, mi primer amor y el último.

Pasé mis dedos cariñosamente en su alborotado cabello. Estaba igual que hace 18 años, cuando lo conocí, pero ahora tenía un rostro mas adulto. Tenía las facciones mas duras y mas formadas. Con el paso de los años, se hacía mas perfecto y yo no comprendía como lo hacía. Hasta creí que se había cirugía plástica. No es chiste.

- ¿Esa es una cicatriz? - pregunte acariciando el lado izquierdo de su mandíbula. El asintió con ganas mientras me rodeaba la cintura. - ¡Lo sabía! Te haces cirugía plastica, nunca lo pensé de ti Edward, de verdad. Pero ahora todo está claro, te operas y por eso cada día estas mas perfecto. - El se carcajeó, burlándose de mí.

- Que absurda eres Bella - rió besando mi mejilla - es imposible que me haga una cirugía plastica sin que tu lo notes. Por si no lo sabías, despues de que te hagan un corte, te tienen que poner un parche para que se cicatrice y hasta el momento, no he tenido ningun parche en mi rostro.

- No lo sé... hay cada tecnología hoy en día - dije encongiendome de hombros. El negó con la cabeza sonriendo. - Vale, entonces explícame de donde apareció esa cicatriz. - En su rostro apareció una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Recordar qué? - pregunté confundida. Comenzó a caminar conmigo, haciendo que retroceda hasta que choqué con una pared. Es tan típico de él, acorralarme en una pared.

- Tu me mordiste en una de esas tantas noches apasionadas que tuvimos - dijo guiñandome antes de subirme a la encimera de la cocina y posicionarse entre mis piernas.

- Es mentira - dije. No lo recordaba. ¿Lo mordí?

- Es verdad - ronroneó contra mi cuello, que empezo a besar despacito. - Mira - dijo girando su cabeza para que yo pueda ver la cicatriz - Son marcas de dientes de conejos por si no te diste cuenta - lo miré atenta y en verdad eran marcas de dientes.

- Pero eso no te lo hice yo - aseguré.

- Vale, estoy viendo a otra mujer, te estoy engañando - dijo con sarcasmo - Me lo hiciste tu Bella - aseguró él. - ¿Recuerdas la vez que lo hicimos en un baño público? Tuviste que morderme para acallar tus gemidos - sonrió traviesamente.

Bien... eso si lo recordaba y me sonrojé.

- ¿Ves? - rió. Me acarició la espalda con la punta de los dedos. Me besó con ganas, mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Ese solo movimiento me encendió.

Suspiré. Eso fue hace tanto tiempo, y a la vez hace tan poco. Es que el tiempo pasa volando.

Decidí ir a la ducha y dejar que descanse un rato mas. Había trabajado demasiado la noche anterior y llegó muy tarde. Sigilosamente me moví para salir de la cama, pero su brazo que estaba en mi espalda me aprisionó. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que había despertado.

- ¿Adonde vas? - preguntó con voz patosa, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- A la ducha - respondí. El gruñó adorablemente. - Tengo que ir a trabajar. - Gruñó nuevamente, se acercó a mi y enterró su nariz en mi cuello. Amaba cuando lo hacía.

- Te he dicho que dejes tu trabajo, así podemos pasar mas tiempo juntos - ronroneó contra mi cuello.

- Y te he dicho que no quiero depender solamente de ti Edward...

- Dinero nos sobra - dijo de nuevo.

- Pero yo quiero ser independiente. Así que no puedo llegar tarde. - Acaricié su espalda con mis manos cariñosamente.

- No tendrías que llegar si no tuvieras trabajo - se quejó nuevamente. Rodé los ojos divertida.

- No vamos a discutirlo Edward. Así que sueltame porque iré a la ducha.

- Te acompaño...

- Recién vienes llegando, descansa un poco mejor ¿Sí? Tienes toda la tarde para ducharte después.

- Puedo dormir toda la tarde - en eso tenía razon. - Buen dia amor - saludo estirando los labios.

- Buen día hermoso - respondí mientras le daba un beso. Edward delineo mis labios con su lengua y abri la boca para dejar entrar su lengua, ignorando el aliento matutino. Rápidamente comenzo a acariciar mis costados con ganas, mientras sentía que su ereccion crecía contra mi vientre.

- ¡Mama! - gritó Lily antes de entrar por la puerta. Nos separamos sobresaltados, y nos hicimos los dormidos.

- ¡Mama, no le creas, está mintiendo! - corrió Bill por la puerta.

- ¡Mama! - gritó Lily de nuevo, era mi pequeña de 5 añitos que venía llorando mientras arrastraba su mantita. Me salí de la cama para tomar a la chiquita.

- ¿Qué le paso a mi bebe? - pregunté mientras la sostenía en mis brazos. Ella quitó su pulgar de su boca con el ceño fruncido, y apunto a Bill.

- El me golpeó - dijo en un puchero antes de enterrar su rostro en mi cuello para llorar.

- ¡Miente! - gritó Bill.

- Bill - dijo Edward con tono de advertencia. Desgraciadamente, mi hijo adquierio mi don para mentir y Edward era un radar cuando se trataba de mentiras.

- Pero ella empezó... - gruñó Bill.

- A las...

- Ya se... a las mujeres no se les pega - dijo imitando la voz de su padre.

Y esa era una de las peleas que teniamos que lidiar todos los días. Pero amaba eso, nunca me cansaría. Siempre quise tener una famlia y ahora era la mas feliz del mundo.

¿Lindo no? Un perfecto final feliz de pelicula, como todas esperamos tener. Bueno, pues yo lo tuve. Yo Isabella Swan soy la mujer mas afortunada del mundo y la mas feliz de todas, con un excelente marido, unos hermosos hijos y una vida perfecta.

Sonaba tan lindo eso. Tambien sería lindo decir que mis hijos tuvieron sus hijos, sería lindo poder decir que Edward y yo terminamos amandonos hasta el final, igual o incluso más desde el día que nos conocimos. Sería tan lindo decir todas esas cosas, pero tambien sería mentira.

¿Realmente se tragaron el cuento de esta historia feliz, eh? Bueno señoritas, dejenme decirles que fueron ingenuas, pues este es solo una escena que creó mi maldito subconsciente.

Si quieren se pueden ir ahora, pensando que este fic termino con un final feliz, pero si tienen las pelotas y quieren sufrir, sigan leyendo mas abajo, para ver cómo termina realmente esta historia, mi historia.

Eso era una de las escenas de mi vida. O uno de mis sueños, si, tan solo uno de mis sueños.

Una lágrima, de las miles que había derramado hoy día, se deslizó por mis mejillas humedecidas acompañados de un fuerte sollozo. Lloré al recordar ese sueño que había tenido hoy dia en la mañana. Había sido tan real ese sueño, tan vivido que en verdad me tragué el cuento. En verdad pensé que Edward y yo nos habíamos casado y eramos felices. Pero todo había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño que se había convertido en una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de mi vida real. Ojalá todo fuera tan facil, ojalá que todo fuera de color rosa, ojalá. Pero todo se reducía a un Ojalá. Pues yo sabía que eso no era nada mas que un sueño estúpido, nunca se iba a hacer realidad.

A veces resultaba ser tan ingenua. ¿Soñar un futuro con Edward? En donde teníamos una familia feliz, en donde estabamos casados, con hijos, en donde teníamos una familia perfecta. Sería una linda película de amor, pero la vida real, ésta realidad estaba muy lejos de ser una pelicula.

Miré por la ventanilla del auto mientras me acomodaba en el asiento. No había dejado de llorar desde que me desperté en la mañana, en los brazos de Edward, recordando el sueño que tuve.

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que todo había un sueño, un triste sueño, que me decía "Esto querida Bella, es inalcanzable para ti. Es solo un sueño estúpida, no te hagas ilusiones. La vida real no es así" Ahogué un sollozo mientras miraba a Edward que estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro y me envolvía entre sus brazos.

Lo miré por ultima vez, mientras recordaba su rostro. Necesitaba una foto mental, necesitaba recordarlo. Suavemente recorrí su cara con la mirada, sin tocarlo, aunque mis dedos mataban por hacerlo. Pero no podía correr el riesgo de despertarlo. Me fije en sus pestañas, sus parpados cerrados que cubrian sus ojos esmeraldas, luego vi su nariz perfectamente recta y por ultimo me concentre en sus labios. Esos labios que nunca mas iba a poder besar. Sus pómulos eran exageradamente altos y pronunciados, su mandíbula era perfectamente cuadrada y firme. Mi mirada se fue a esa manzana de adan que me encantaba, observé como subía y bajaba cuando tragó. Estaba completamente desnudo en esa cama, y lo único que lo cubría eran sabanas blancas que le llegaban hasta la cadera. Ese hombre simplemente era perfecto. Sus musculos estaban perfectamente bien marcados, era fuerte, y a la altura de la cadera, se le formaba una "v" que se perdía detras de las sabanas. Sonreí con amargura al pensar que este hombre alguna vez fue mío.

Sollocé en silencio mientras observaba a la persona que estaba enfrente de mí. Que por alguna razón del mundo me amaba tanto como yo a él y que en unos minutos más tenía que dejarlo. El dormía pacíficamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, ignorando lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer. Quizá después de esto me iba a odiar de por vida, y no lo culpada. Suspiré, no me podía quedar más tiempo, ya era hora.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, me deslicé fuera de la cama, rogandole a Dios que no ocurriera lo que ocurrio en el sueño, que Edward se despertaba y me retenía. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando me puse de pie en el piso y el seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. Inspiré y exhalé. Miré mi cuerpo desnudo y luego el de él, sonrojandome al recordar la escena que tuvismo ayer en la noche. Habíamos hecho el amor como nunca antes y yo me había encargado de que fuera el mejor de todos, el último. Aunque el no hubiera notado mis intenciones.

Lo habíamos hecho en el piso, en el baño, en la pared, en la cama, en la mesa, en el sillón, en el mueble de la televisión y en la ventana. Todo había sido maravilloso e iba a quedar en mi mente.

_Tiró todas las cosas de la mesa y me puso sobre ella. Abrí mis piernas al instante mientras el rompía mis bragas con un solo tirón._

-_ Eres insaciable - dije antes de soltar un gemido cuando él entro en mí. Lo abracé por los hombros mientras me recargaba en la mesa. Él comenzó a moverse rápido dentro de mí, embistiendo con fuerza. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello mientras lamía y chupaba con ganas, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar._

_- Como si pudieras dudarlo - respondió finalmente. Dejo de embestirme y me tomó en brazos, todavía dentro de mí y me recargó en la pared. Me afirmé de los estante como pude, apretando con fuerza hasta sentir mis nudillos blancos mientras Edward seguía penetrandome._

_- Sigue así - gemí con la cabeza hacia atrás. - Más fuerte - pedí, y como si fuera posible el comenzó a embestirme con más fuerza, lo sentí tan profundo y tan dentro que los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Podía oír como entraba y salía de mí, a un ritmo constante, como nuestros cuerpos chocaban. Movía mis caderas, encontrandome con sus embestida. Hice de esto un movimiento sincronizados, como si cada uno supiera el ritmo al que había que ir - Edward - gemí cuando alcanzamos el orgasmo al mismo tiempo._

_El se salió de mí y nos sentamos en el piso, recobrando las respiraciones. Puso un cabello detrás de mi oreja. Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos y todavía no estabamos completamente desvestidos. Rápidamente me quité la falda y luego la blusa, después me acerqué a el y comencé a desnudarlo también._

_- ¿Quien es la insaciable ahora? - preguntó divertido. _

_- Calla - reí. Le quité el condón que traía puesto y le puse otro. - Me has hecho adicta al sexo imbécil - dije. Me puse a horcajadas sobre él y me senté. Sus manos estaban en mi trasero, apretando con fuerza mientras me guiaba. Se recargó en la muralla, y yo hice lo mismo con las manos. Comencé a cabalgarlo, saltando como una maniática. _

_- Oh Bella - gruñó. Me eché hacia atras, sugetándome de su hombro. Ambos gemimos por este nuevo ángulo._

_- No tienes idea de como se siente esto - gemí._

_**(Yo creo que ahora es cuando le ponen play a la cancion... si es que quieren xD)**_

Moví la cabeza y me golpeé mentalmente. No pienses en eso ahora y vístete. Rápidamente, tomé la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso y me vestí. En silencio, fui al baño para lavarme. Me miré al espejo. Hace unos días atras, podía verme a mi misma con una sonrisa radiante, me veía mas bonita incluso, porque me sentía asi. Pero ahora... ahora no podía decir lo mismo. Tenía grandes ojeras, estaba pálida y mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Lentamente me incliné en el lavabo y me mojé el rostro, para aclararme.

Suspiré nuevamente. Salí del baño tan silenciosa como entré. Me agaché debajo de la cama para sacar la maleta con toda la ropa lista, lo había preparado todo cuando Edward no se dio cuenta. Miré a mi alrededor para ver si se me quedaba algo.

Tienes que hacerlo Bella, me dije mentalmente. Estaba siendo una total cobarde, pero no me quedaba otra. Dí unos pasos con cuidado hacia mi cartera y saqué de mi billetera, una carta que había doblado en mil pedacitos para que pasara desapercibido. Edward se removió en la cama y me volteé sobresaltada. Solo se había movido.

Me limpié la mejillas con el dorso de mi mano mientras sorbía la nariz. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Me acerqué lentamente a la cama y deje la carta en la almohada. Mi cuerpo ansiaba por tenerlo una última vez, y mis labios mataban por besarlo. Pero ya no podía, por mas que quisiera, no podía. Todo había terminado ya.

- Bella - susurró mientras volteaba y se cubría mas con las sabanas.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho que no había sentido jamas en mi vida. Dolía mucho, demasiado. Nuevas lagrimas mojaron mis mejillas mientras me tapaba la boca para reprimir un sollozo.

No podía quedarme mas tiempo, en cualquier momento se iba a despertar Edward. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y tomé la maleta. Dí una última mirada hacia la cama, él seguía durmiendo como un ángel. Se giró nuevamente y escuché como susurró mi nombre.

- No me dejes - solté un sollozo audible acompañadas de esas lagrimas traicioneras, había sido desgarrador ese vacío, ese dolor que sentí. Me dolía el hecho de que yo iba a ser la causante de hacerlo sufrir. Todo iba a ser mi puta culpa. Me dí cuenta que Edward se estaba despertando, su respiración ya no era acompasada como antes. Tomé rapidamente mis cosas y cerre la puerta. Bajé por el asensor lo mas rapido posible y tomé el primer taxi que encontre.

Estabamos en londres, donde supuestamente ibamos a volver a Manchester. Por mi parte, yo iba a volver a China, sin despedidas ni nada. No lo podía soportar. Me merezco lo peor por ser una cobarde de mierda.

- ¡Qué significa esto! - la voz de un Edward enojado golpeando la ventanilla del auto mientras sostenía la carta arrugada me sobresaltó. Estaba despeinado, vestía una camisa sin abrochar y eso fue lo único que pude ver.

¡Había bajado a detenerme! _Bella, no le hagas esto. Vuelve a él. **Sé realista, si realmente lo quieres, debes dejarlo ir.**_ Negué con la cabeza sin hacerle caso a esas voces.

- Acelere por favor - le dije al taxista ignorando a Edward. Bueno... le hice caso a la ultima voz, pero ella tenía razon, no podía ser tan egoista.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Bella? - Escuche como gritó, trató de abrir la puerta pero lo tenía con seguro. Mire hacia otro lado para que no me viera llorando, y tambien para no ver su rostro contraido de dolor. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca. Cerré los ojos, reprimiendo un sollozo.

- Acelere - pedí nuevamente. El conductor aceleró.

- ¡No te vayas! - Alcancé a escuchar acompañado de un golpe en el auto. Supuse que eran sus manos, haciendo lo posible para detener el auto que estaba apunto de arrancar. Miré por el espejo retrovisor como él comenzó a correr detras del auto, me di cuenta que iba descalzo.

Subí las piernas al asiento y me los abracé. No podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué se tuvo que despertar? Todo iba a ser mas facil de ese modo. Podía soportar cualquier cosa menos verlo sufrir. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan cobarde? Sabía desde un principio que este amor no iba a tener futuro. Se lo había dicho y me respondió con vivir el presente. Eso fue lo que hice, lo disfrute como nunca había disfrutado a algo o a alguien y no me arrepiento de nada. Pero me pregunto, ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel, juntar a una pareja, ilusionarlos y luego separarlos? Todo esto había sido tan lindo, tan mágico. Pero todo lo bueno termina y desgraciadamente, el fin había llegado y yo era muy cobarde para aceptarlo.

No quería despedirme, simplemente no podía.

- ¿Adonde va señorita? - preguntó timidamente el conductor, mirándome con tristeza. Forcé una sonrisa.

- Al aeropuerto - respondí. Me limpié las lágrimas con las mangas, mirando por la ventana.

Saqué mi reproductor y me puse los audifonos para desaparecer del mundo. Me relajé en el asiento, recordando el sueño nuevamente. "Manetener el contacto por Facebook, Messenger, via telefono" Sonreí con amargura.

Era imposible mantener una relación así. Por muy tierno que sea, era imposible. Apenas nos ibamos a ver una vez al año, definitivamente, no creo en el amor a larga distancia. No había forma de que esta relacion pudiera surgir. Tenía que ser realista. Por más que trataramos, ésto no iba a funcionar.

Lloré en silencio todo el camino, mirando el paisaje para tratar de distraerme un poco. Lo mejor de éste viaje fue Edward, y también lo peor. ¿Cómo una persona puede llegar a ser lo mejor y lo peor al mismo tiempo? Solo el amor puede hacer ese efecto. Solo el amor. Mientras mas se ama, mas se sufre. Mientras mas se tiene, mas se pierde. Y mientras se es mas feliz, mas infeliz se puede volver.

Suspiré nuevamente, había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho hoy día. Le pagué al taxista y el me dedico una última sonrisa, antes de ayudarme a bajar las cosas.

- Muchas gracias - murmuré.

- Ánimo jovencita. - dijo como consuelo. Asentí.

Tomé la maleta y me acomodé el bolso, antes de arrastrarla para entrar al aeropuerto. Tan feliz como el día en que había llegado, hoy día me voy incluso más triste.

Comencé a caminar rápidamente, necesitaba ir al baño para arreglar mi pinta. Podía jurar que me veía horrible y por como me miraban las personas al pasar a mi lado, lo confirmaba.

Había llegado mas temprano de lo planeado, pero era porque tenía que hacerlo, antes de que Edward estuviera en su etapa de conciencia y se despertara con más facilidad. Pero no lo había logrado.

Entré a un baño privado y me mojé el rostro nuevamente. Me miré al espejo, no me había peinado hoy día y mi pelo estaba asquerosamente enrededado. Pasé mis manos por mis cabellos, tratando de arreglar el desastre, pero no había caso.

Ya lo había hecho, había terminado con todo. Ya me podía ir en paz a China o por lo menos tratar.

Abrí la puerta con la vista agachada. Los pies descalzos de un hombre se me hicieron familiares. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, era él.

Me quedé quieta allí, con la vista en el piso sin atreverme a alzar la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Era demasiado cobarde para eso.

- No sé por donde empezar - susurró Edward después de un minuto. - No sé si llamarte cobarde, no sé si gritarte, no sé si arrodillarme a tus pies y pedirte que te quedes, no sé si debería estar aquí. No sé si realmente vales la pena, realmente no lo sé. - Su voz detonaba dolor, y cada palabra que decía era un cuchillo que atravesaba mi pecho. - No sé si rogarte para que no me dejes... Lo único, lo único que realmente sé, lo único que realmente sé es que te amo. Eso es lo único que sé y lo que siento.

Me quedé en silencio, mordiendome el labio para reprimir un sollozo.

- Realmente esperaba mas de ti... - dijo desilucionado. - Bella - llamó furioso. Cerré los ojos para dejar caer las lagrimas que me nublaban la vista. - Mirame.. no lo sé. ¡Di algo! por la mismisima mierda - nunca lo había visto tan furioso en mi vida. Alcé la vista para verlo con los ojos enrojecidos. ¿Habrá llorado? - ¿Con esta carta creiste que ibas a terminar todo, con esta misera carta? - gruñó alzando las mano mientras me mostraba la carta hecha una bola entre su mano.

- Yo... - no tenía palabras. No sabía que decir. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle lo que realmente quería.

- Cobarde - me insultó en el oído. - Cobarde.

- No me insultes - dije apartándolo. Él me retuvo de los brazos y me obligó a retroceder, entrando al baño conmigo.

- Eres una cobarde, te lo tengo que decir - gruñó, agarró un puñado de mi cabello y agachó la cabeza para besarme. Alcé los brazos para aferrarme a él. Me subí al lavabo y envolví su cintura con mis piernas.

Me abrazó con fuerza con la cintura mientras seguíamos besandonos. Lo hacía con desesperación y con rapides. Pasó sus manos con urgencia por mi cuerpo, con necesidad. Nuestros besos eran salados, no supe en qué momento el había comenzado a llorar y me sentía la peor persona del mundo por hacer que este hombre tan bueno, sufriera. No se lo merecía.

- No me dejes Bella - murmuró contra mi boca mientras me abrazaba. Sollocé acercandolo mas hacia mi, tratando de no dejar ningun espacio vacío. - No lo hagas, amor.

- Tengo que hacerlo - sollocé. - Hay que ser realistas, nunca duraríamos, una relación a larga distancia no existe y mucho menos si son de diferentes continentes.

- Pero... Nuestro amor es diferente - trató de decir. Me separé de él para mirarlo y sonreírle con amargura.

- Ningun amor, por mas fuerte que sea va a superar la distancia. No nos vamos a ver nunca, la comunicación va a ser nula y... poco a poco el amor se va a desvanecer. Se nos va a ir de las manos como la arena.

- Entonces, nos podemos ir con una promesa. Te voy a ir a buscar dentro de dos o tres años. Mientras tanto, prometo serte fiel, lo juro. No habrá ninguna mujer que no seas tú - rogó. - Después nos vamos a estudiar juntos y nos casamos. Tenemos hijos y somos felices por siempre. - Sollocé al recordar el sueño.

- ¡Escuchate por favor! - lo pensé realmente. No podía ser tan ingenua para creer eso. Confiaba en Edward, pero no podía ser egoísta y privarlo de conocer a nuevas personas. No podía atarlo a mi vida cuando en verdad no sabía cual era nuestro futuro. Pero tampoco podía soportar tener el contacto con él, y ver como poco a poco nos hablabamos menos para ser unos totales desconocidos en Facebook. Esas cosas ocurren. Tampoco podría soportar si el conocía a otra chica y la amaba. Prefería no saber nada de él a saber que anda de la mano con una chica y era feliz, pero esa chica no era yo. Lo amaba, de eso no cabía duda. Pero todavía era muy joven para saber si este era realmente un amor de verdad. Yo lo sentía así, aunque tal vez era porque no había sentido a ningun otro. Estaba seguro que Edward pensaba lo mismo, o debería pensarlo, pero se quedo tan enganchado conmigo que se negó a aceptarlo.

Apenas somos adolescentes, apenas llevamos 7 meses de noviazgo, no podíamos andar pensando en casamientos y en hijos, era simplemente absurdo.

- Sé que suena estúpido, pero juro que me puedo imaginar un futuro contigo. Somos el uno para el otro Bella. Haré cualquier cosa por estar contigo...

- ¿Crees en el destino? - pregunté mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

- Depende...

- Si crees que estamos destinados, entonces en el futuro, tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver. Nos podemos ir con esa promesa - sugerí.

- Creo en el destino, pero el destino basado en acciones. No voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras espero que el destino haga lo que quiera conmigo para ponerte frente a mi. Yo voy a manejar mi destino, para que estemos juntos.

- Eso no es creer en el destino, entonces. Eso es creer en el libre albedrío.

- Bueno, entonces pienso que el destino no existe, sino que creo en el libre albedrío. Si el destino me impide estar contigo, entonces yo lucharé contra él con tal de contradecirlo, pero si éste me ayuda, yo soy feliz de colaborar.

- No sabes lo que dices - susurré.

- Se muy bien lo que estoy diciendo Bella. Sé que voy a hacer lo posible para estar contigo, nada me va a impedirlo, nada excepto tu. Tu no me vas a dejar así de facil, no creas que desaparecé de tu vida. La única razon por la que tienes el derecho de dejarme es porque no me amas. Entonces ahora es cuando te pregunto, ¿Me amas?

- Sí - susurré finalmente.

- Entonces no hay nada mas que discutir. No creo en el destino Bella, pero si tu crees en él, te doy dos opciones. Seguimos luchando por este amor, haciendo una promesa. Mi promesa es esperarte por dos o tres años, en ese tiempo no estaré con nadie, porque solo pensaré en tí y luego te iré a buscar... O, vamos a dejar que las cosas fluyan y si nos vemos en un futuro próximo, quiere decir que estamos destinados... Pero si no tenemos ningun compromiso, ninguna promesa, no se lo que ocurrirá con nosotros en ese futuro, no te prometo nada.

Lo miré a los ojos, su mirada era desafiante. Todo estaba en mis manos, yo tenía que tomar la desición final.

Él prometió serme fiel, no estar con nadie en dos o tres años. Prometió ir a buscarme... Si escogía esa promesa, lo estaba condenando y no lo iba a permitir. Le estaba condenando a ser fiel a mi. Sería muy cobarde y egoísta de mi parte. Él podría conocer a otra chica, a la indicada y por esa estupida promesa, quiza no podría estar con ella, pues se sentiría culpable... No podía darme ese lujo de hacerlo. Él mas que nadie se merecía ser feliz, así que no podía retenerlo a mi lado, si otra chica lo hacía feliz, yo me apartaría y le daría el pase libre.

Suspiré derrotada. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y acaricié su rostro con mis manos, sintiendo el último tacto. Lentamente me incliné hacia él, apretando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para finalmente besarlo. Con lentitud, con pasión, con amor, con necesidad, con desesperación, con miedo, con terror, con culpa, con todos los sentimientos que existían en el mundo, todo eso, se redujo en un solo beso.

Nuestras lenguas salieron a la lucha, y yo lo acaricié, recordandolo como el último. Nos besamos con desesperación porque ambos sabíamos que era el último. Puso sus manos debajo de mi blusa, tocandome con ferocidad. Desabroche los pocos botones que tenía abrochado y acaricié su torso, enterrando las uñas ligeramente. Él gruñó en contra mi boca. Mordí su labio inferior y comencé a chupar. La temperatura comenzó a aumentar pero no había tiempo para asuntos... ya saben, diferentes. Nos dedicamos a besarnos por un tiempo indefinido, grabandonos en la memoria y en la piel estos ultimos momentos.

Me grabe en la mente el sabor de sus besos, la textura de su piel, de su cabello, su temperatura, sus gruñidos. Le rasguñé los brazos, con la necesidad de dejar una marca de mi en su piel. Eso provocó que su erección aumentara. Pero no ibamos a hacer nada ahora. Rompí el beso y baje mis labios a su cuello, saboreando su piel. El me abrazó y acarició mi espalda con sus dedos. Subi mis labios para besar su mandibula, y recordando el sueño decidí que quería dejarle una marca. Lamí ligeramente esa zona antes de morderle en el lado izquierdo de la mandibula lo mas fuerte que pude, éste se apartó con brusquedad, soltando un gemido. Me miró a los ojos con confusión, tratando de decrifrar que pasaba por mi mente.

Le sonreí avergonzada.

- Lo siento - dije acariciando esa parte con mis dedos. - Solo... quería dejar una marca.

- Entonces no te importara si yo también hago lo mismo ¿No? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, aunque era mas bien una mueca. La felicidad no le llegaba nunca a los ojos. Asentí. El puso su mano en mi hombro, apartando con suavidad la playera hacia un lado y acercó sus labios. Comenzó a besar con cuidado mi hombro derecho, pasando su tibia lengua sobre ella, repitiendo mis movimientos y finalmente clavó sus dientes en mi piel. Me dolía, ardía pero era excitante. Gemí de dolor. - Lo siento - susurró en mi oído.

Nos quedamos mirandonos a los ojos. Los sentimientos eran muy fuertes y ninguno de los dos tenia palabras para decir algo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y si me ponía a hablar en cualquier momento me iba a poner a llorar.

- No me dejes Bella - susurró nuevamente, alzó sus manos para acariciar mi mejilla. Con cariño su pulgar limpio las lagrimas que habían luchado por salir todo este tiempo y ganaron d nuevo. - Te puedes ir, pero no rompas esta relación. Puedo vivir sabiendo que estas en algun lado del mundo pensando en mí, pero no sé que haría si nos separamos y hacemos como si esta relación nunca existió. Yo no puedo rehacer mi vida...

- Estas exagerando. No sabes lo que nos depara el futuro, vas a encontrar una chica linda.. - dije como pude.

- No digas eso - dijo con la voz ronca. Casi rogando. - No me puedo ver con nadie que no sea contigo, ya encontre a esa chica linda, a esa chica perfecta y esa eres tu. Solo tu me haces feliz - apretó mi mano contra su mejilla.

Sollocé junto a él. Lo abracé y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, mientras ambos estabamos llorando. Por esta injusticia. Yo lo amaba y él a mi. ¿Por qué no podiamos tener un final feliz? Todavía somos unos críos, no sabemos nada de amor. Teníamos mucho que aprender y a madurar. Eramos unos pendejos para afrontar la distancia, uno de los peores desafío para el amor, incluso para los grandes.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, ya sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Lo besé una última vez, desesperadamente. No sabía como iba a hacer sin sus besos, pero tenía que aprender a sobrevivir.

Me bajé del lavabo y lo acaricié.

- ¿Ya tomaste la decicion? - preguntó con nerviosismo. Yo asentí. Tomé sus manos entre las mías, acariciandolos con cariño.

- Esto que estoy haciendo, lo hago por tí y por mi. La decisión está tomada y no podrás hacer nada para detenerlo. - en sus ojos demostraban miedo. Me mataba verlo así, por eso desvié la mirada. - Ya sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que te amo como nunca lo hice con nadie... Por eso... - me armé de valor inspirando profundamente. Él apretó mis manos para alentarme a seguir. - Es por eso que voy a ir por mí camino. Voy a desaparecer de la fas de la tierra, o por lo menos de tu vida y haré de esto como si nunca hubiera existido. - el soltó mis manos enseguida y escuché como rechinó los dientes.

- No puedes hacer eso - murmuró enojado.

- La decisión esta tomada, no quiero saber nada de ti y tu tampoco sabras nada de mí. Si estamos destinados, nos volveremos a reencontrar en un futuro y allí veremos que hacemos con nosotros. Pero ahora, ya no hay un nosotros.

- Bueno Bella. Dejame informarte que yo no creo en el destino, así que si terminas todo ahora, no habrá un futuro para nosotros, si nos volvemos a reencontrar será pura casualidad, pero no creas que es el destino, o por lo menos yo no lo haré. - asentí agachando la vista. - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres terminar con todo, hacer como si esto nunca existió? - se acercó a mí para hablarme al oído. Me sentía cada vez mas pequeña, intimidada. Me encogí en mi lugar mientras él seguía hablando - ¿Vas a seguir con tu vida como si nada, vas a poner tu vida en manos del destino? - asentí nuevamente. Su voz era dura y enojada, acompañada con un toque de tristeza.

Lo miré a los ojos, grabándome su rostro con el ceño fruncido, mientras su ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lagrimas. Acarició mi mejilla, mirándome con intensidad como si estuviera tratando de memorizar mi rostro. Yo por lo menos hice eso con él. Me dio un beso en la frente antes de dar media vuelta y abrir la puerta del baño.

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse nuevamente, observando como ésto hombre desaparecía por la puerta.

- Entonces haremos como si esto nunca existió - susurró. Giró su cabeza para observarme. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró rápidamente. Tragó saliva exageradamente mientras nos miramos sin decir nada. - ¿Te puedo besar por ultima vez? - Un sollozo escapo de mi pecho mientras asentía. Dio dos largas zancadas para acercarce a mí y agachar su cabeza.

Atrapó mis labios entre los suyos, moviendolos lentamente, acariciándolos con cariño. Puso su mano en mi nuca para profundizar el beso, su lengua acarició la mía, masajeandola. Me puse a llorar, pensando que nunca mas iba a tenerlo conmigo, nunca mas iba a besarlo y eso me mataba. Él siguió besándome, haciendo que mis sollozos se perdieran entre su boca. Rodeé su espalda con mis manos, apretándolo con fuerza, deseando que este momento no acabara jamás.

Después de unos segundos, que pudieron haber sido minutos, él rompió el beso. Pegó su frente a la mía y me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

- Adios Bella - susurró. Yo alcé mi mano y acaricie su mejilla cariñosamente, sintiendo la calidez de su piel. Nunca lo había visto llorar, solo con su madre y me mataba saber que yo era la responsable de ello. Inspiré profundamente y suspiré.

- Adiós Edward, lo siento... - susurré al final. El asintió contra mi frente y se inclinó para dejar un casto beso en mis labios, antes de dar la vuelta en silencio y cerrar la puerta definitivamente.

Me quedé observando la manilla de metal por unos minutos. Él se había ido, se había ido para siempre y nunca mas lo iba a ver. Se había ido, todo había terminado y lo peor de todo, es que todavía tenia que seguir viviendo.

- Te amo - le susurré a la puerta. Me apoyé en la muralla, deslizándome hasta quedar en el piso. Me abracé las piernas y comencé a llorar. Todavía tenía tiempo para eso.

**MARTES26/7/11-12:44AM****MARTES26/7/11-12:44AM****MARTES26/7/11-12:44AM****MARTES26/7/11-12:44AM****MARTES26/7/11-12:44AM**

**¿Parte más graciosa? ¿Parte que odiaron?¿Parte que les aburrió?¿Parte mas triste?¿Parte mas tierna?**

**Son cosas que me gustaría saber. Si tienen el tiempo y si quieren, me las pueden responder.**

**1) Bueno, este fic no ha terminado con un final feliz, pero la sorpresa (Redoble de tambores) Aunque no creo que haga falta porque ya todos lo saben, se viene una secuela, mucho mas dramatica y con un giro de 180º que no se van a imaginar.**

**2) Lo tenía todo malvadamente planeado desde el dia en que este fic se me vino a la mente. Se me ocurrio esta idea y luego comencé a trazarla, pensando en los conflictos y en las soluciones. Tenía planeado toda la secuela y solo me faltaba escribirla. **

**3) Dejenme decirles que quería golpear a algunas chicas que adivinaron mi plan malvado xD ajaja hubo solo una que penso que iba a haber una secuela, te felicito ;) **

**4) ¿Algunas de ustedes lo escucho con la musica? ¿Le parecio mas potente, igual, malo, no va?**

**5) Para las que no quieren seguir con la secuela, ya saben, se pueden quedar con esa version que les deje al principio. Solo que me gustaba mucho este fic y quise sacarle mas provecho. ¿No sería muy aburrido y cliché si termina en el tipico final feliz, con los hijos, la casa y el marido, sin antes tener un poco de drama y conflictos? Yo soy de esas que se aburren con esos que obtienen los finales felices asi de rapido. Pienso que se disfruta mas la felicidad cuando cuesta conseguirla jaja xD Pero tranquila, no les dejare sin su final feliz ;)**

******¿Me quieren matar en estos momentos algo asi? Bueno, diganme que opinan. Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Lo hice lo mas lindo posible.**

******No se cuando actualizaré la secuela, pero no creo que me demore mucho, o quiza si. Pronto entrare a la escuela y tendre muchos exámenes. Así que no lo se... xD**

**Este es capitulo mas largo que he hecho...**

**Atte.**

** FANOFSM**


End file.
